MI nombre es Hermione ¿GRANGER?
by akane wakashimatzu
Summary: **FIC COMPLETADO** Esta es una historia 1000 D/Hr, que trata sobre las cosas que pueden pasar si crees estar segura de todo, incluso de tu pasado. (( Dedicatorias cuando aun no han terminado de tragarse el final ^^))
1. Default Chapter

- demonios!que fue eso?-dijo hermione en voz alta  
- que fue que,hermione?-pregunto ron,desconcertado-estas roja,te sientes mal?   
-no,no que va...solo he tenido un sueño con-hermione se puso mas roja-nada,  
olvidalo  
-dormiste mal?por que para quedarte dormida en el gran comedor a la hora de desayunar...  
hermione miro a todos lados,no se acordaba de que estuviera alli.bostezo  
-no,dormi bien ...no se que me paso  
-pues vamos,que tenemos clase con snape-dijo harry  
-si-caminaron hasta las mazmorras en silencio.cuando entraron hermione vio a   
draco malfoy,ese odioso(y guapo)slitherin.miro su cabello rubio platinado,  
sus ojos grises,su cara...recordo su sueño y se puso roja como el pelo de ron  
(eso ya es mucho).  
¿como pude soñar eso con ese?,penso hermione recordando cuando en el sueño  
draco la besaba,la tocaba,la acariciaba...sentia su repiracion,fue todo tan  
malditamente real!!.hermione se sento junto a neville y se puso a conversar   
con el.sin querer levanto la vista y vio a draco mirandola con una cara de ...  
bueno como una fiera observando su proxima presa(en cierto punto era a si,pues  
no era un secreto que draco era muy popular entre las chicas de hogwarts,  
a lo que este no desaprovechaba la oportunidad cuando una se le tiraba y si   
no se le tiraba el la buscaba hasta que ella lo hiciera...un perfecto gigolo)  
draco se paso la lengua por los labios y se dio vuelta para hablar con   
otro slitherin.hermione se ruborizo por el gesto del chico.  
-te pasa algo,hermione-pregunto neville  
-no nada,como te decia esta pocion no se hace con pelo de unicornio,sino   
con pelo de veela  
-ahh!!!-hermione no supo si neville dijo esto por su explicacion o por la  
silueta que se aproximaba  
snape entro enfurecido.provocando un revuelo en el lugar  
-callense todos!-gruño  
todos: ...  
-asi esta mejor.hoy haran una pocion para lograr invisibilidad...-miro a   
harry   
y asi siguio la clase,aburridisima por cierto.sono la campana y todos   
corrieron,huyendo de algun castigo de snape.  
hermione salio de la sala y choco con alguien.con malfoy.estaban meramente   
a diez cm de distancia sin decirse nada.hermione se aparto   
-qui-quitate-dijo hermione mirandole a los ojos  
draco se fue con una sonrisa.hermione se fue con una rara sensacion en   
su pecho hacia la sala comun de griffindor.  
-hermione!!quieres jugar ajedrez magico?-pregunto un animado ron  
-no,no creo  
-pero si no tenemos clases dentro de -mira el reloj-45 minutos  
-no,en serio ron...creo que ire a descansar un rato  
-pues si tu quieres-dijo ron mirando desanimado a un preocupado harry  
-que crees que le pase?-pregunto el ultimo  
-no se...jugamos otra?-pregunto ron y harry asintio.se olvidaron del tema  
jugaron hasta que ron miro la hora-deminios en 5 minutos tenemos   
clase de encantamientos!!!  
-vamos,pero avisemosle a hermione  
  
-hermi,vamonos...-dijo harry golpeando la puerta  
-eh??si si esperen-dijo desde dentro una voz femenina.hermione salio al rato   
con los ojos algo rojos y el pelo aun mas enmarañado.  
harry y ron la miraron.hermione esbozo una debil sonrisa  
-no me pasa nada,vamonos.-harry y ron no se tragaron eso.algo le pasaba,  
¿pero que?  
salieron de la sala comun en silencio,caminaron hasta la sala del profesor  
flitwick.se sentaron en la fila de atras,junto a neville y parvati  
-hermione,no te preocupes-le dijo parvati a hermione con una mirada picara  
-si,si...pero no es solo eso  
hermione le iba a contar lo pasado en pociones a parvati,pero miro a su lado.  
afortunadamente los chicos estaban hablando de quidditch animadamente  
-cuentame-dijo parvati bajando la voz  
-hoy en pociones,draco me lanzo una de sus miradas,y casi me derrito ahi mismo  
parvati rio   
-y estas preocupada por eso?,no eres la unica que se derrite por el  
-pues que es draco,draco malfoy un slytherin y ademas nuestro enemigo-dijo  
la chica mirando a harry y a ron  
-hay,pero por eso vas a negar que es todo un galan,sexy,seductor...y ese pelo  
rubio,esos ojos grises frios...-parvati suspiro  
-hablan de malfoy chicas?-pregunto lavander que estaba sentada adelante de parvati  
-si,draco tiene en la mira a hermi-dijo parvati  
-pero hace tiempo...-dijo lavander mirando a hermione   
hermione puso una cara de incomprension  
-no te habias dado cuenta?-pregunto lavander incredula  
-llego el profesor!!-dijo parvati sentandose bien.  
las palabras de lavander le dieron vuelta en la cabeza todo el resto del dia  
¿podia se eso cierto?  
  
al otro dia hermione,ron,harry y ginny estaban conversando durante el desayuno  
en el comedor cuando un centenar de lechuzas entraron.era el correo.una lechuza  
negra,muy bonita se puso delante de hermione.  
-oh,esta lechuza no la conozco...¿quien me habra escrito?-dijo sacandole   
la carta de la pata.  
-de quien es?-pregunto ginny acercandose a leer la carta con hermione-oh!te   
ha escrito vicktor krum  
-cuando vamos a hogsmeade?-pregunto hermi,sin notar la cara de ron  
-creo que la proxima semana...¿porque?-pregunto harry  
-es que vicktor quiere que nos juntemos...-dijo herm  
-y va a venir especialmente a verte desde bulgaria?-pregunto enfadado ron  
-no,esta en inglaterra desde ayer -dijo herm.ginny seguia leyendo la carta.  
cuando la termino miro a hermione picara  
-si que lo tienes en la palma de la mano -comento ginny  
-por favor,solo somos amigos-dijo herm roja.ginny se rio  
-si tu dices  
ron estaba molesto.quizo leer la carta pero herm la guardo antes.  
-creo que mejor nos vamos ya ron,tenemos adivinacion-dijo harry al notar que   
todos estaban tensos.ron le siguio.  
hermione y ginny conversaron un rato mas  
-oh ginny se me a hecho tarde!! chaoooo!!!-dijo herm levantandose y tomando  
sus libros  
hermione empezo a correr por la escalera y cuando llego al pasillo,por mirar  
su reloj y no el camino,choco con alguien  
-ay!!perdon,lo siento...-dijo hermione parandose y limpiandose la ropa-estas   
bien?  
-si-dijo el joven con el que habia chocado.tenia el pelo castaño  
y los ojos miel.-no te preocupes-dijo recogiendo los libros-toma  
-gracias- hermione lo miro,era muy alto-soy hermione granger  
-mucho gusto hermione,soy justin-dijo- a donde ibas tan apurada?  
-a la biblioteca,debo terminar un trabajo  
-te acompaño?no tengo clases  
-bueno...en que casa vas?  
-yo estoy en hufflepuff,7 año y tu?  
-griffindor,6 año  
-ah,ya veo-dijo desilucionado-tu cara me es familiar...eres amiga de harry   
potter ?  
-si-dijo herm mirando al suelo  
-ahh!se que eres la bruja mas inteligente que hay en hogwarts  
-gracias  
caminaron conversando sobre musica muggle (justin era de familia muggle)   
y libros.  
-bueno justin,gracias-dijo herm tomando los libros que el le llevaba-ha sido  
un gusto conocerte  
-el gusto a sido mio-dijo justin mirando directamente a los ojos a herm  
-eh..adios!-dijo la chica entrando a la biblioteca  
-chao-dijo justin .camino un rato,penso"vaya chica,podria ser de 7,asi   
la veria mas seguido..."  
  
  
pronto llego el fin de semana en el que irian a hogsmeade,hermione ya se  
habia puesto de acuerdo con vicktor y se verian en las tres escobas a las 5.  
-hermione!!baja,ya nos vamos!!!-grito harry desde el pie de la escalera  
-si!!! -hermione bajo con la capa en el hombro(hacia realmente mucho calor)  
estaba peinada con dos colitas y unos mechones caian en su cara.llevaba  
un peto blanco con un escote,muy sencillo,una falda de mezclilla y sandalias.  
ron al verla abrio la boca como menso.hermione se rio,y miro a los chicos  
(harry levaba una polera blanca y jeans,ron pantalones beige,una polera verde pantano  
y encioma una camisa cuadrille...se veia MUY guapo con ropa muggle).  
la chica se ruborizo  
-ya vamos-dijo harry luego bajo la voz-ron cierra la boca que te cae baba  
-eh?-dijo ron poniendose rojo  
salieron de la sala comun los tres hablando animadamente.los demas chicos   
se daban vuelta a ver a hermione ,pero ella solo reia.al llegar al comedor  
vio a justin  
-hey justin!!-grito hermione saludando con la mano.el chico volteo y abrio la boca  
a ver como estaba hermione.se acerco  
-ho hola-dijo sorprendido-te ves muy bien  
-gracias-hermione miro a sus amigos-ellos son harry y ron;chicos el es justin  
va en hufflepuff,lo conoci el otro dia  
-mucho gusto-dijieron los tres(a pesar de que a ron no le hacia mucha gracia el chico)  
- vas a hogsmeade?-dijo herm  
-no,tengo mucha tarea-contesto desilucionado justin  
-oh ya veo...nos vamos...chao justin!  
se despidieron y los tres caminaron hacia la puerta junto a los otros chicos  
(mayoria de tercero).hermione miro a su derecha y vio que draco tambien iba.  
llevaba jeans negros y polera verde slytherin.(como es que todos se ven tan  
guapos con ropa muggle!!cambien el uniforme!! penso herm).draco a pesar de   
que tenia a pansy (que tenia un vestido muy ajustado y provocador)a su lado   
hablandole,se dio cuenta que hermione lo miraba.  
el chico la miro de pies a cabeza y levanto una ceja como un gesto de aprobacion.  
hermione se sonrojo.ron la empujo para que avanzara  
cuando llegaron a hogsmeade,fueron a honeydukes a ver dulces(a pesar de sus  
edades),luego a zonko(ron se queria vengar de algun chico).cuando hermione   
miro la hora eran las 4:50  
-chicos, me tengo que ir ahora  
-si,ve a ver a tu vicky-ron le dijo celoso.hermione se alejo -no la voy a  
dejar sola con ese tipo!  
-a claro y la vamos a espiar!-dijo harry en broma.a ron se le ilumino la cara  
harry lamento decir eso. ¬¬u  
  
hermione cuando llego vio a vicktor sentado en una mesa.se acerco  
-hola,vicktor!!-saludo.a krum se le cayo la baba al ver a hermione  
-hola...que bonita estas hermione("aprendio a pronunciar mi nombre al   
fin"penso herm)  
-gracias...como estas?  
-bien,quierres algo?  
-si,un jugo de calabaza por favor.  
-que sean dos-krum se levanto y al rato llego con dos vasos.se los tomaron   
de inmediato.conversaron sobre como lo habian pasado y otras cosas  
-quierres ir a caminarr?-pregunto krum al rato despues  
-si claro,vamos-krum pago y salieron.ron y harry que estaban de incognitos(y obviamente  
escucharon todo)se levantaron para seguirlos.  
  
hermione y krum caminaron hasta un parque.se sentaron en un banco cerca de   
un arbol.los espias se escondieron detras de ese arbol.   
-sabes que hoy estas muy linda?-dijo krum con una voz tierna y le acaricio la mejilla  
-gracias-dijo herm bajando la mirada  
-te he extrrañado demasiado -dijo el.herm lo echaba de menos,pero no tanto.  
krum seguia con su mano en la mejilla de herm.se quedaron un rato callados  
  
(a ron ya le salia humo por las orejas y harry lo sujetaba de la camisa por  
precaucion)  
-que ven?-pregunto un voz que arrastraba las palabras, detras de ellos  
-nada,malfoy-dijo harry en un susurro  
-nada?-miro a hermione-me quedo a ver  
ron y harry les lanzaron miradas de odio pero este no se fue.volvieron la vista   
a la" pareja"   
  
  
krum seguia mirando a hermione.de repente con su mano levanto  
el rostro de la chica(que seguia mirando al suelo).se miraron.krum acerco sus  
labios a los ella y se besaron.  
  
  
ron golpeo el arbol iracundo,harry aun lo agarraba.draco se sintio   
muy enfadado(¿pero porque?yo no siento nada por ella...-penso)y prefirio irse  
en ese momento sin decir palabra  
  
  
-no,no vicktor-dijo herm separandose de el con voz debil  
-perro que pasa?...yo te quierro  
-yo tambien te quiero ,pero como amigo...  
-solo como amigo?-pregunto krum con el corazon hecho pedazos  
-si...  
-es por otrro?  
-si...en realidad no se  
krum callo  
-pero podemos ser amigos...  
-claro-dijo krum con un poco de esperanza  
hermione sonrio.  
-creo que me voy...seguiremos en contacto,vicktor?  
-si,porr supuesto  
-adios-hermione se despidio de el con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a buscar  
a sus amigos.krum se quedo un rato mas alli,pensando  
  
  
-ron,vamonos, hermione nos fue a buscar  
-si ,si-ron tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados.por una parte estaba enojado  
por el beso,pero por otra alegre y esperanzado por la respuesta de la chica  
corrieron hasta las tres escobas por un atajo y al llegar se sentaron a esperar  
que hermione llegara.  
  
  
hermione empezo a caminar mirando al cielo,a caminar,a caminar   
-hey,buen beso-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras .hermione volteo a   
ver.era draco  
-como...?  
-solo lo se.-dijo con voz burlesca,a pesar de que en realidad estaba dolido  
se miraron .hermione bajo la vista y unas lagrimas silenciosas calleron por   
sus mejillas.draco se dio cuenta,pero no dijo nada.su orgullo se lo impedia.  
hermione giro y se fue.draco se quedo alli y despues se fue al ver que pansy   
se acercaba.  
hermione llego a las 3 escobas y se sento junto a los chicos sin hablar  
-como te fue?-pregunto ron cinicamente tomando jugo.hermione lo miro, tenia   
los ojos llorosos-que te paso?estuviste llorando...  
- no,solo que me entro algo...-dijo herm frotandose los ojos  
harry y ron se miraron preocupados.no le podian decir que vieron  
todo,tenian que esperar que ella les dijiera,cosa que tal vez no sucederia.  
-en realidad estas bien?-pregunto harry preocupado  
-si,no es nada.  
en ese momento entro la profesora mcgonagall.era hora de irse.  
hermione estuvo callada todo el tiempo.cuando llegaron a la sala comun   
ella ni se despidio,solo subio al cuarto de las chicas.(todos se le quedaron  
viendo,pero de principios de año eso ya era comun)  
pasaron tres dias y hermione ya estaba como siempre,metida en sus libros  
y alegre (tambien un poquito histerica).un dia ,en la cena,mientras todos  
conversaban y reian,dumbledore se paro sobre la mesa de los profesores(seguramente  
avisaria algo).todos se callaron.dumbledore sonrio como diciendo"no es nada malo"  
-mis queridos alumnos de hogwarts,tengo una agradable noticia que darles...como  
sabran pronto seran las celebraciones de halloween...por lo cual hemos decidido  
que sera una celebracion diferente a la de los otros años.  
los alumnos menores de 3 año,tendran una comida como los otros años,y los   
mayores,una fiesta de disfraces ...pero los disfraces deben cumplir con algunos requicitos...  
primero,deben ser hechos mediante magia,por ustedes y segundo...deben ser  
inspirados en relatos ,fantasias o  
leyendas de muggles o si quieren de ellos mismos.(el salon exploto en   
murmullos)...y les avisoque no tendran que ir en parejas,cada uno ira por   
su cuenta y con una careta o un antifaz,para tratar de no ser reconocidos...  
bueno niños sigan comiendo en paz-dumbledore se bajo de la mesa y siguio comiendo.  
-eso suena genial-comento hermione con una sonrisa   
-si claro,pero yo no se nada de hacer trajes,ni menos de muggles.-comento ron  
-eso es la idea-dijo harry-de que crees que me podria disfrazar?-pregunto a   
hermione  
-ehhh...tal vez de batman-hermione rio inmaginandose a su amigo en mayas.  
harry tambien rio.ron...no entendio   
-que es un batman?  
-es un super heroe,que se viste como murcielago y maneja un auto fenomenal  
-ahh..  
-ron podria ser spiderman-comento harry.por el nombre ron dedujo que era otro  
super heroe y relacionado con las arañas.  
-ja,ja-rio ron sarcastico  
siguieron cenando y hablando.  
al otro dia,los tres iban caminando por el pasillo hacia clases con mcgonagall  
cuando lavander y parvati ,al parecer emocionadas,se acercaron  
-hermione...sabes quien viene a la fiesta??-pregunto lavander picara  
-no,dime-pregunto herm ansiosa  
-mira!!!-parvati levanto una revista ,era"corazon de bruja", en la pagina que  
parvati le mostraba a herm,se veian unos chicos  
-no puede ser!!viene wizzard!!oh,veremos a marck !!!-comento herm emocionada  
harry,era el que no entendia,miro a ron  
-wizzard es una banda nueva muy famosa   
-ahhh-dijo harry agradecido,pues en el no escuchaba radio magica  
-marck y mattew son los integrantes mas famosos...-dijo celoso  
hermione se despidio de las chicas y volteo a ver a sus amigos  
-vamos?  
-si-respondieron al unisono sus amigos  
en la clase hermione estuvo notablemente distraida,pero la profesoora no lo noto.  
a la hora de almuerzo,las chicas eran las que mas hablaban(el rumor ya habia  
circulado por hogwarts).una chica como de 15 años se acerco a la mesa de los  
profesores seguramente para preguntarle a dumbledotre si era verdad que   
venia el famoso grupo.todas las chicas se quedaron calladas.la muchacha se   
dio vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levanto los pulgares.varias   
alumnas gritaron(incluida herm)  
-genial,no lo creen?-dijo   
-si...-dijo ron ya aburrido del tema  
-ehh,herm?-pregunto harry  
-si?  
-como escuchas radio magica en las vacaciones?  
-arregle mi stereo,cuando estaba en hogwarts,por lo que no hice magia   
inadecuadamente,si es lo que piensas-dijo sacando un aparato negro con   
audifonos.harry se quedo mudo al ver que herm sacaba un libro muy grueso  
que seguramente era por lo de la fiesta,pues se veian unos dibujos de ropa  
los dias pasaron rapidamente para todos,ya solo quedaba una semana para  
halloween.harry y ron no sabian de que disfrasarse ,asi que en una conversacion  
casual en la cena decidieron(en secreto,pues nadie sabe de que se disfraza el  
otro).harry seria el zorro y ron,james bond.el hechizo para hecer sus  
trajes resulto ser bastante facil .  
el dia de la fiesta todos estaban algo nerviosos.los chicos se pusieron a jugar ajedrez  
mientras hermione los observaba.cuando faltaban 4 horas se fue.¿que disfraz  
necesitaba ese tiempo?-penso ron y al estar distraido,harry hizo jaque matte  
(milagro!!harry le gano a ron!!!)  
cuando faltaba una hora se fueron a vestir.harry se veia fenomenal de negro  
y el antifaz denotaba sus verdes ojos(hizo que sus lentes fueran invisibles).  
ron se veia muy guapo,el traje de etiqueta le venia muy bien.en ves de  
antifaz se puso unos lentes oscuros.sus compañeros de habitacion tambien estaban listos,  
dean era un mosquetero(todos para uno y todos para uno!!-gritaba agitando su   
espada en el aire luchando contra alguien invisible),seamus era elvis preasley  
(se veia muy chistoso)y neville era sherlock holmes(se veia raro con una pipa   
y una lupa).decidieron bajar juntos a la sala comun,para esperar a las chicas  
(debian entrar todos los de la casa juntos).al rato unas chicas bajaron,  
unas iban disfrazadas de angeles,de cleopatra,de guerreras  
ninja,japonesas,chinas,vaqueras(nada masculinas),de sailor moon?...,pero  
habian 3 que acaparaban toda la atencion,una estaba disfrazada de marylin   
monroe(lo que llamaba la atencion era en escote ¬¬u )otra de una princesa  
medieval(su pelo caia delicadamente sobre sus hombros y con un antifaz con   
borde dortado,muy elegante)y otra sirena (como las imaginaban los muggles)que  
tenia el pelo negro y largo,su antifaz era como con rayos en los bordes y   
verde.  
los chicos se preguntaban cual era hermione cuando una voz conocida hablaba  
con otra cerca de ellos.se iban a voltear a ver, pero como ya debian irse  
se formo un tumulto en el cuadro para salir pronto que no los dejo.  
al llegar al gran comedor estaban ya las casas de hufflepuff y ravenclaw  
(quien sera cho?se pregunto harry parandose en la punta de los pies para ver)  
luego llego slytherin.(draco no se reconocia pues estaba muy bien disfrazado)  
al estar todos presentes,dumbledore dio el discurso de bienvenida a la   
celebracion y se comenzo a tocar musica por todos lados,todos bailaron sin  
saber con quien tenian enfrente,luego de media hora dumbledore dijo :  
-y como veran todos tienen antifaz o un similar.por favor saquenselo ahora  
que estamos todos mezclados,sin importar la casa(en efecto todos estaban  
mezclados)  
todos se sacaron el antifaz y murmullos de sorpresa llenaron el lugar.  
hermione se saco el antifaz y vio que habia estado bailando con...  
-ron!(jaja no era draco...)-dijo la chica impresionada  
al ver que habia estado bailando con el-te ves bien (en realidad  
se veia muy bien)  
-gracias,te ves hermosa con ese traje de princesa(si ella era la chica de antes)   
-soy julieta capuleto  
-vaya ...-no supo que mas decir,pues la baba le llenaba la boca  
-seguimos bailando?-pregunto la chica al escuchar una balada lenta  
-si,claro-dijo tomandola de la cintura muy rojo.hermione apoyo la cabeza en  
uno de sus hombros y lo abrazo por la espalda...vio a draco,bailando con una  
hufflepuf.estaba vestido de principe medieval,que coincidencia!  
****************************************************************************  
harry se saco el antifaz y vio con ojos de huevo frito a su acompañante  
-cho!  
-hola harry,no te reconoci,te ves muy guapo-dijo sorprendida  
-gracias-dijo rojo-tu tambien,ese vestido chino se te ve muy bien  
cho sonrio  
- bailamos?-pregunto harry al escuchar la balada  
-claro-dijo cho abrazandolo  
***********************************************************************++++++  
todos bailaron , tomaron y comieron mucho.dumbledore se paro en un escenario   
que habia donde estaba la mesa de los profesores  
-alumnos,tengo el gusto de presentarles a un grupo muy famoso ...en nuestro   
escenario(se creia animador vestido de viejo pascuero)a...WIZZARD!!!-y se bajo  
los gritos estridentes de las chicas casi revientan los vidrios.en el escenario  
salio un humo azul,y se veian unas siluetas.luego se escuchaba una guitarra   
(parecida a las electricas muggles),luego una bateria.el humo desparecio y se  
vio a 5 muchachos vestidos de negro.uno rubio de ojos azules saludo  
-hola a todos!!!somos el grupo wizzard .somos 5 amigos,el es mattew  
-dijo señalando a un joven alto de pelo negro y ojos azules-( gritos de fans),  
dan-un chico de pelo castaño y ojos miel saludo desde la bateria( grito)-  
benji-un joven de pelo y ojos negros saludo tocando la guitarra( grito)-  
nick -un chico muy rubio de ojos grises,parecido a draco,saludo tambien  
tocando la guitarra;algunas miraron a draco viendo el parecido   
(otro grito)-y bueno,yo soy marck-el chico sonrio (mas gritos)-  
y bueno...a tocar!-dijo y en ese momento empezaron a tocar  
la cancion "moonlight","rain of blood","amazing"...etc.(las canciones son inventadas  
por mi)  
cuando estaban tocando la cancion"fugitive"en el coro,marck se agacho y tomo  
de la mano a una joven con traje de princesa y la subio al escenario.la chica   
era hermione.no lo podia creer,marck le cantaba a ella tan dulcemente,luego   
la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mano y en la mejilla.hermione bajo del escenario ensimismada,  
sin prestar atencion a los muchos ojos llenos de furia que la observaban.luego  
mattew saco a otra chica al escenario...lavander y despues a otra,una ravenclaw  
despues los chicos seguian tocando y mark volvio a subir a hermione al   
escenario.estuvo alli como por tres canciones(las mas romanticas)y luego bajo.  
habia mas de una que resistia hacerle un avada kadabra.  
cuando termino todo, hermione se quedo un rato mas conversando con algunos de   
sus compañeros de curso(harry,ron,lavander,neville y parvati) sobre la   
fiesta.hermione vio que marck,mattew y nicky estaban charlando en una mesa alejada.  
lavander la miro:  
-hermione.que le haces a los hombres que todos se pegan a ti?  
-eh?por favor....  
-pero mira,marck ya te ha mirado varias veces-era verdad,pero tal vez  
no la miraba solo a ella...-vamos a pedirle un autografo?  
-claro!yo tambien voy- dijo parvati uniendose a sus amigas.caminaron  
hasta llegar a la mesa en la que estaban.lavander hablo  
-hola,disculpa...pueden darnos unos autografos?  
-por supuesto,chicas!-contesto mattew y sonrio de una manera que   
las tres casi se derriten como hielo al sol  
-gracias -las tres pasaron unas fotos de ellos que tenian(por arte de magia)  
-tu te llamas ...-dijo mattew mirandolas  
-lavander  
-toma-le paso la foto con las tres firmas atras, al rato  
-y tu?-pregunto nicky  
-parvati  
-toma-le paso las fotos  
-como se llama ud señorita capuleto?-pregunto marck con voz dulce  
-hermione-dijo algo ruborizada y sorprendida por que se   
diera cuenta de su disfraz  
-mmmm bonito nombre-firmaron la foto-toma hermione,un gusto  
-el gusto es mio  
todos los presentes miraban a hermione y a marck  
-bueno,muchas gracias-dijo parvati,rompiendo el silencio  
-cantan fenomenal!!-siguio lavander.hermione se quedo muda  
los chicos levantaron las manos despidiendose y las chicas se fueron.  
-te lo dije-dijo lavander.hermione seguia muda  
-que paso?-pregunto neville cuando las 3 llegaron  
-nada,tenemos los autografos y una hipotesis confirmada.-dijo lavander  
parvati y dean bostezaron  
-vamos a dormir ya...-dijo harry   
todos se fueron a la sala comun de griffindor.ron estaba enojado y los  
demas tenian sueño.calleron a sus camas rendidos,sin decir palabra a parte  
de buenas noches;en cambio las chicas se fueron riendo de lo ocurrido y  
hermione seguia muda.se acostaron y durmieron felices,pero  
hermione durmio inquieta y con el autografo bajo la almohada.  
al otro dia,hermione se vistio y fue al comedor,pues tenia mucha hambre.  
cuando se asomo por alli,varias chicas la miraron con odio y envidia,  
y mas de una gruño al verla asi que se apresuro en sentarse y taparse con un libro.  
  
habian pasado dos dias y el calor era insorpotable,andar con tunicas era un suplicio que nadie podia soportar.dumbledore,que siempre hacia lo mejor para satisfacer a sus alumnos,decidio que seria una buena idea permitir a los alumnos bañarse en el lago,siempre y cuando no tuvieran clases.ademas no debian preocuparse,pues todo lo que vivia en el lago,habia llegado a un acuerdo de paz,asi que si ellos no molestaban,no tendrian que molestarlos(cuando explico esto se refirio especialmente a los revoltosos que tenia identificados).esto agrado mucho a todos y los griffindors decidieron organizar una pequeña fiesta en el lago,pero de noche...podia ir quien quisiera.  
esa noche estaban todos afuera,bailando al ritmo de los wizzard,las brujas de mcbeth,y uno que otro grupillo muggle(blink,bon jovi...)y con sus trjes de baños.hermione y lavander acaparaban mucho la atencion con sus bikinis rojo sangre y negro respectivamente.harry llevaba pantalones cortos de color azul muy simple,pero el se veia espectacular,los efectos de quidditch se le notaban en el cuerpo(en esos pectorales,esas piernas,ese...) ,pero ron no se quedaba nada a tras;llevaba pantalones cortos pero de color negro que tambien denotaba su cuerpo(el chico tambien jugaba quidditch).hermione penso que por primera vez le gustaba el quidditch(o los jugadores?mmm...)mientras observaba a los chicos conversando en la orilla del lago.se acerco para jugarles una bromita:  
-hola chicos-dijo herm con voz extremadamente sensual  
-ho-hola-dijo harry mirandola.ron no pudo hablar  
-como creen que este el agua...tibia?-dijo aun mas sensual.harry y ron asintieron con la cabeza pues ninguno podia hablar-el agua debe estar esquicita...-dijo herm cerrando los ojos y poniendose un dedo en la boca.ron empezaba a experimentar muchas sensaciones...-pues...-dijo herm acercandose mucho a ron-tragen un poco!!-grito y los lanzo al agua.  
mientras reia por la cara de sus amigos,ron se asomo con una cara de venganza y harry aparecio despues,un poco atorado.hermi se preocupo y trato de ayudar a su amigo quien la tomo de la mano y la empujo.la chica indignada se abalanzo hacia ron por que se estaba riendo de ella y hundio su cabeza peliroja en el agua.muchos,entusiasmados,se lanzaron al agua ,no mucho tiempo despues una guerra de agua comenzaba entre chicos y chicas.hermione,quien sentia un poco de frio ,se salio y se puso la toalla alrededor de las caderas y se sento en una silla un poco alejada del resto.se puso a cantar una cancion muggle que habia escuchado :  
-...y no pido perdon por lo vivido,tal vez el tiempo me regale una flor,solo yo sabre que aromas me dejo...y que,se llevo...(n/a:la parte es de la cancion secreta intimidad,de cecilia echenique,cantante chilena)-a hermione se le quebro la voz y paro para no llorar ya que por alguna razon esa cancion le daba mucha pena...tal vez le recordaba a draco o a ella misma...  
-hey,que cancion tan romantica y cursi,granger.-dijo una voz familiar.desgradable y agradablemente familiar.la de malfoy.  
-que te importa?-dijo hermione sin mirarlo,pues si lo hacia,tal vez se pondria a llorar como una bebe y ella no iba a dejar que eso pasara.  
-nada me importa tu estupida cancion muggle-dijo este recalcando la ultima palabra como si fuera con veneno.a hermione le lastimo ese comentario.draco podria ser un seductor y todo eso pero con ella,especialmente con ella era raro,y la mayoria de las veces hiriente.estar enamorada de ese era como un puñal enterrado en el pecho matandote lentamente...  
-pues vete...-dijo hermione con la voz algo quebrada.la hería la actitud de draco,pues aunque tuviera muchas,ninguna era la que le gustaria a la chica.una lagrima que se resistia a salir cayo lentamente por el rostro de la chica,brillando por la luz de la luna.draco lo noto,pero no dijo nada pues su maldito orgullo se lo impidio.odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar,ya habia visto mucho a su madre llorando como para ver a mas mujeres asi.sus brazos la iban a abrazar,pero su orgullo nuevamente impidio que este se mostrara como era.hermione no resistio la fria actitud del chico y rompio a llorar  
-vete,quieres?-dijo herm tapandose el rostro  
-que pasa,eh?-dijo draco amablemente,rompiendo todo ese hielo que lo alejaba siempre de los demas.hermione sonrio triste  
-para que?para burlante mas de esta sangre sucia?para destrozar mas su vida?no gracias...  
-no me quiero burlar de ti...-dijo sinceramente,mas que en toda su vida¿que le hacia esa chica para que el actuara asi?  
-si claro...no te creeria si dijieras que quieres ser mi amigo,por que seria para llevarme a la cama como a la mitad de las chicas de hogwarts y para despues reirte en mi cara ¿o no?-dijo herm.a draco se le ensombrecio el rostro,por que en un principio ese era su objetivo ... la verdad a veces duele y mucho.  
-tu...  
-yo que?soy especial para ti?por favor...-hermione dijo esto con sarcasmo,pero cada palabra le desgarraba el corazon.la chica deseaba que fuera asi,pero para ella era algo imposible.-mejor,terminamos esta conversacion aqui,si es que se le puede llamar asi-dicho esto la chica se alejo,para ir a nadar de nuevo y tratar de olvidar ese doloroso momento.a draco el corazon se le encogio dolorosamente.ya no pensaba igual de hermione,pero como se lo demostraria si ella y todo el mundo tenian esa imagen de el?lo peor era que esa imagen se la habia creado el y ahora era dificil,mas bien,imposible romper.  
hermione no pudo divertirse,asi que prefirio ponerse un vestido del mismo tono de su bikini e irse al castillo.draco la vio a lo lejos y la sigui.como fuera tenia que aclarar las cosas,cosas que ni para el eran claras.hermione camino por un pasillo y vio a draco quevenia caminando hacia a ella y giro para evitar toparse con el  
  
-hey.espera-grito draco corriendo  
-que quieres?-pregunto mirando al suelo hermione  
-tengo que aclarar las cosas contigo  
-aclarar?yo veo todo claro malfoy  
-ves que soy un cretino,frio,sin sentimientos,que solo busco pasar un buen rato y burlarme de quien pueda...  
-y eso es mentira eres solo un angel inocente...  
ambos se quedaron mirando un rato.hermione tenia la mejillas rojas de frio y los labios un poco azulosos,le temblaban.draco tenia una polera y pantalones blancos y sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas,contrastaban con sus profundos ojos grises.se miraron un tiempo y seguido por un impulso draco tomo la cara de hermione con una de sus manos frias y la acerco a su rostro suavemente.sus labios se rozaron y luego se fundieron en un apasionado beso.sus lenguas al rozar y enredarse les provocaban pequeñas descargas de electricidad en la nuca.hermione rodeo el cuello de draco con sus brazos desnudos y la otra mano de draco se poso en la cintura de ella,acercando sus cuerpos mas aun.despues de un rato hermione se separo de draco,mirandolo fijamente  
-que fue eso...?  
-un beso,creo-dijo el esbozando una sonrisa   
-pues si,pero por que?  
-no se,creo que por que te amo  
hermione no lo podia creer,el la amaba?aun se resistia a creerlo  
-soy tu proxima victima malfoy?-dijo la chica mirando el suelo,triste  
-se que te es dificil creerme...pero es verdad  
-no te creo  
draco para contestarle la beso dulce y calidamente.hermione se sentia en un sueño estando en sus brazos hasta que  
-wow!-dijo una voz femenina.ambos se separaron al instante,asustados y vieron que una chica reia y aplaudia,pero estaba impresionada  
-la-lavan-der-dijo sin respiro hermione y miro a draco que tenia una cara de sorpresa,pero no de temor,como ella-...yo,esto ,eh,pues,bueno...  
-hay,amiga,sin explicaciones...sere una tumba -rio picara-veia a ver si estabas bien...creo que me voy,dire que te deje en la sala comun,ron y harry se lo tragaran-dijo y giro sacudiendo la mano.cuando ya no se veia hermione volteo a ver a draco  
-y si dice algo?  
-que importa eso ahora?-pregunto draco mirandola a los ojos  
-pero bueno...tu eres slytherin y yo gryffindor tu sangre limpia y yo una sangre su ...-draco la callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios  
-perdon por haberte discriminado por esas estupideces de la sangre...ahora lo mejor sera que vallamos a dormir,que ya los de la fiesta empezaran a llegar  
hermione miro a draco,queriendo besarlo nuevamente,el tenia las mismas intensiones,la abrazo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica que pusos sus manos en su pecho que riendolo acercar mas,pero cuando sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse...  
-hermione,despierta!!!!se nos hace tarde!!!!  
-que???!!!!!!!!!un sueño???????pero parecia tan real...-dijo hermione decepcionada.en sus sueños,draco siempre era tan amable,tan cariñoso...  
-hay,herm!cuando vas a dejar de soñar con malfoy?! ayer,por lo que vi,se porto mal contigo no?-dijo con un tono de reproche la chica que la habia despertado,era parvati  
-por que lo dices?  
-hay,te vi cuando hablabas con malfoy y cuando te volviste a meter al lago,vi tu cara de tristeza,por algo te fuiste casi llorando de alli...  
-draco me siguio-pregunto esperanzada,tal vez no lo soño... 


	2. SUEÑOS Y POCIONES

holaaaa!!!!!  
este, bueno, como es primera vez que subo un fic, el capitulo anterior quedo desorganizado, ni siquiera es un capitulo, es una parte del fic( explicación: yo escribia- si, escribia, por que ya lo termine hace tiempo...snif!- de corrido y se los pasaba a mis amigas para que lo leyeran , asi que por eso las primeras partes no estan organizadas como capitulos, ok?). pasando promoción, quiero decir que este fic va a tener pelicula y si quieres participar, mandame un review. solo tienes que ser de santiago (chilen@s!!!) y en lo posible, parecerte a harry potter o vicktor krum, que son los personajes que no tenemos (^o^)... bueno, espero que les guste el fic y sigan leyendo, les prometo que después se pone mucho mejor. comentarios, solo deja review!!!!! y perdona por las faltas de ortografía (la mia es pésima- ortografía, niñ@s!!-)  
  
wizzard akane-chan... ( o akane wakashimatzu)  
  
pd: ah, me da flojera poner todo eso, pero aqui va en resumen: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA WARNER Y DE J.K ROWLING ( NO SE DE QUIEN MÁS, PERO MÍOS NO... QUE MÁS QUISIERA...)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
-no te siguio, pero si se fue a caminar lejos, por los alrededores del bosque, creo yo  
-oh...-dijo hermione, que estaba a punto de llorar. parvati lo notó  
-no te preocupes...por favor, herm, sonrie ok? como crees que la chica mas guapa de hogwarts va a bajar con los ojos rojos y toda triste?...no herm,mira, aquí tengo unas revistas y varias cosas que nos van a ayudar a arreglarte ,bien?-dijo parvati abrazando maternalmente a su amiga,con aire optimista  
hermione sonrio levemente  
-de acuerdo  
-esa es mi amiga!- dijo parvati,parandose de la cama de un brinco y dirigiendose a su baul. saco una maleta rosa  
-mira herm,aqui,hay todo lo que necesitas-dijo abriendo la maleta, dejando ver, perfumes, pinches, labiales, revistas y muchas cosas más- un look diferente te vendría bien...que tal ese?-dijo mostrandole una revista  
-no me gusta es muy estupido  
-bien,y este?   
-mmmm  
-no,ok...y este otro?  
-si,ese puede ser... esta como mi ánimo  
-bien,manos a la obra  
  
cuando hermione y parvati bajaron al comedor a desayunar,un murmullo general,acompañado de silbidos y piropos masculinos se produjo. hermione no lo tomo muy en cuenta,pero cuando escucho uno proveniente de la mesa de slytherin "cuantos cobras por noche sangre sucia? " hizo que la ira se le subiera a la cabeza y le impidiera dejarlo pasar y dirigirse a su mesa. llena de ira se dirigio a la mesa de slytherin(todos,incluso los profesores se habian quedado mudos) y se dirigio caminando sensualmente al joven que le habia gritado eso,un tal octavius ,de septimo año .el chico se quedo paralizado.hermione se acerco con su rostro mucho a el,como para darle un beso,pero le puso un dedo en la barbilla y lo levanto de su asiento:  
-tsk,tsk...eso no se dice,cuida tu boca niñito-dijo herm sensualmente y luego le planto una cachetada llena de furia y un golpe en los testiculos,que le hizo caer al suelo gimiendo mientras unas gruesas lagrimas mojaban su rostro contorsionado de dolor. algunos hombres se agacharon en sus asientos,como si el golpe hubiese sido para ellos.hubo un silencio tenso mientras hermione se sentaba al lado de ron.cuando se sento, parvati y otras chicas empezaron a aplaudir.luego el aplauso femenino se generalizo(menos las de slytherin).los hombres en cambio,miraban con cierto temor a hermione(aunque igual seguian admirando su belleza).  
-poder femenino!!!!!-grito una chica de hufflepuff  
- eso se merecia el maldito slytherin!!!!!!-grito una gryffindor  
hermione sonrio y empezo a comer una tostada.luego reacciono y tomo conciencia de lo que habia hecho.miro a la mesa de los profesores y vio que todos se habian quedado congelados.minerva mc gonagall le sonrio.snape tenia los ojos mas abiertos que nunca y dumbledore solo pudo continuar con el desayuno  
-hola chicos  
*******un silencio**********  
-herm...que hiciste?  
-se lo merecia el tarado ese.  
harry hizo una disimulada mueca de dolor- no,me refiero a tu nuevo look  
-ah,eso...nada,solo es un cambio  
hermione realmente se veia espectacular.llevaba el pelo suelto , y un vestido muy gotico,negro y largo...algo ajustado.llevaba bototos y calcetines a rayas(negras y rojas)llevaba los ojos pintados negros,dejando ver mas aun el color miel que estos tenian.  
ron,que no era el unico mirando a hermione con ojos de huevo frito y la mandibula en el suelo,solo pudo tartamudear  
-te -te- v -ves -mmu-y -bi- bie -n  
hermione sonrio algo triste  
-gracias-"solo que draco no piensa lo mismo"penso e involuntariamente giro a ver la mesa de slytherin.para su sorpresa y alegria,draco estaba igual que ron.al notar la mirada de la chica cambio de expresion y desvio la mirada.hermione rio alegre  
-ese baboso de malfoy...que todos los slytherins son igual de...-dijo ron rojisimo de furia,ira y celos.  
- tranquilo ron,hoy es domingo,no te preocupes!  
  
***  
  
Ya habian pasado dos semanas de este incidente ,que ya casi habia sido olvidado.  
era un dia de esos que producen nostalgia,hermione como tenia hora libre y por milagro,no queria ir a la biblioteca,se quedo mirando el paisaje desde una ventana gigante que habia en aquel pasillo.las gotas de lluvian resbalaban en el vidrio con cierta gracia.las nubes,oscurecidas,plagaban el cielo,en el que a pesar de ser temprano,no mostraba al sol.hermione se sintio de repente embargada por una pena sin causa,un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y sin saber como, se puso a llorar.habia algo en aquel melancolico paisaje,algo le recordaba.en ese momento llego justin.  
-hey hermione,que te pasa?-pregunto preocupado  
-nada,solo que...no se,me dio pena-dijo herm secandose las lagrimas.el chico la miro a los ojos( pena de tristeza, en mi pais es asi...no es de verguenza)  
-se que no me tienes confianza pero...  
-no!no es nada de eso...es como algo muy personal que no se que es- dijo herm mirando a la ventana.el chico la miro y le sonrio  
-sea lo que sea,no llores-dijo y le seco una lagrima solitaria que caia por la mejilla de hermione.  
-gracias justin-dijo herm agradecida  
-no te preocupes, no llores mas ,de acuerdo?-hermione asintio sonriente y se despidio del chico.debia ir a clases de historia de la magia y justin a pociones.  
  
herm iba caminando hacia la sala que quedaba un piso mas arriba,cuando sintió un mareo.se apoyo en la pared para no caerse y espero que se le pasara,algo que no ocurrio por completo,pero herm igual siguio caminando,no queria llegar tarde por un estupido malestar.  
al llegar vio a harry y a ron y se sento con ellos,que no lo notaron,pues ooootra vez estaban discutiendo de quiddditch("brujos,no piensan en nada mas...")-penso herm y se puso a charlar con susan,una chica de hufflepuff)  
el profesor binns,como era habitual entro por el pizarrón,haciendo que todos le prestaran atencion y se callaran(tambien que les diera sueño...)  
-hoy alumnos,les hablare sobre la rebelión de los gnomos italianos en 1234.todo empezo cuando...(bla,bla, bla...)-  
en ese momento ya casi todos estaban durmiendo,menos herm,que estaba muy concentrada escuchando.estaba tomando unos apuntes y de nuevo se mareo.definitivamente era algo,asi que decidio ir a la enfermeria de inmediato.se levanto de su asiento rapidamente y todo le dio vueltas.se aferro a la mesa,tambaleando.el profesor se dio cuenta  
-señorita,se siente mal?creo que deberia ir a la enfermeria.  
-si...-dijo debil.ahora le dolia la cabeza y el cuerpo se le hacia pesado.  
-señor,puedo acompañarla?-pregunto ron  
el profesor dudo un poco,pero al ver la cara palida de hermione asintio.  
-de inmediato!  
hermione se solto de la mesa para apoyarse en ron,que a pesar de estar a un paso de ella,le parecia inalcansable.no resistio mas y se desmayo alli mismo.  
  
-que...?-hermione estaba en un bosque extrañamente tetrico y lugubre.miro al cielo y vio las mismas nubes negras que habia visto por la ventana.comenzo a llover copiosamente.-debo refugiarme-dijo herm,temblando,pues ya estaba empapada.cuando salio del bosque se encontro con una edificacion de aspecto muggle,completamente gris,muy triste.la tristeza la inundo nuevamente. se acerco y vio una placa en la que se leia:  
"ORFANATO LYON"  
hermione miro atras y vio a una persona cubrida por una capa negra con un bulto en los brazos que corria hacia la puerta del lugar.  
-disculpe,sabe en que lugar estamos?-le pregunto a la persona,la cual no respondio.hermione le pregunto dos veces mas y ninguna recibio respuesta.extrañada quiso tocar a la persona,pero como sucede con los fantasmas,la atravezo.dio un grito,pero lapersona no se inmuto,solo miraba el bulto que traia.hermione vio que era un bebe.  
-disculpame,hija...-dijo la persona llorando .se saco el gorro de la capa,era una mujer de cabellos negros y enmarañados,con ojos tristes y los colmillos algo grandes .a hermione le sorprendio el parecido que habia entre ambas.-tu ahora no entiendes,pero no debes vivir con nosotros...con los muggles estaras mejor...-dijo la mujer y rompio en llanto,arrodillandose y abrazando a la niña.hermione penso "muggle??"...-mi niña...no quiero que voldemort te haga daño,ya sabe que soy una espia...hija,por favor perdoname...mi niña...perdoname,hermione.-a herm se le congelo el cuerpo,y no precisamente por la lluvia,esa mujer era su verdadera madre...siempre habia dudado de que ella fuera biologicamente hija de los granger,pues no se parecian...ademas,ella era bruja y...-adios mi niña,creo que ya estan aqui.-dijo mientras sacaba un sobre verde(en el que se veia un escudo con dos tigres y una espada en medio y el nombre "hermione"escrito abajo del escudo con tinta roja ) luego de dejar el sobre con la bebe y besarla en la frente ,toco el timbre (dejando ver el hermoso anillo con una piedra roja brillante en el dedo indice)y se fue.hermione se acerco y vio que la bebe tenia los mismos rasgos de ella.siguio a la mujer.cuando la vio,no estaba sola, si no que un grupo de escapuchados la tenia acorralada.uno de ellos,la tomo por el cuello,ahogandola  
-maldita traidora...-dijo con repugnancia y odio.- pagaras, en nombre de nuestro señor.-el encapuchado tomo su varita y apunto a su frente-avada kadabra!!!! - de la varita salio un rayo verde y la mujer cayo muerta.el grupo desaparecio.  
-nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!-grito hermione llorando -mama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo y todo se oscurecio.  
  
-calma,ha sido un sueño-dijo una voz calmada,dumbledore  
-mi mama,un mortifago...la mato-dijo herm y empezo a llorar  
-no,tu mama esta en su casa,tra...  
-no..,.mi verdadera madre!!!!!!!!!-grito herm desesperada.a dumbledore se le borro la sonrisa que siempre tenia y adquirio un rostro serio  
-ahora debe dormir,señorita granger-dijo dumbledore y se fue.hermione miro la hora,pero su reloj se habia detenido a las 3:OO,seguramente cuando se desmayo.recorrio con la vista la enfermeria,sorprendida vio que el reloj tenia las 5:3O  
-demonios!!he estado aqui mas de dos horas!debo ir a clase!!!-dijo herm lavandose la cara y poniendose los zapatos y la tunica que estaban en una mesita al lado de la cama-que clase me he perdido????????!!!!!...-recordo-ahora estamos en clase de pociones!!!!!oh no!!!!!!-dijo y salio corriendo hacia las mazmorras.no tenia una pisca de cansancio.  
cuando llego golpeo la puerta y entro.  
-disculpe...-dijo herm sintiendo que todas las miradas se fijaban en ella,pero mirando a snape  
-que le ha pasado?es que mi clase no es lo suficientemente educativa para la señorita?-dijo con ira  
-pues,he estado en la enfermeria todo este tiempo  
-y eso a mi que?sientese al lado del señor malfoy,alla en el fondo  
-esta bien-dijo herm y camino hacia donde estaba draco.cuando paso por donde estabn ron y harry les susurro"estoy bien".al decir esto,la embargo de nuevo la tristeza...si eso habia pasado en verdad,debia investigar el nombre de su madre...aun que de que servia si ella estaba muerta?...herm miro triste a draco,quien estaba recolectando los materiales ,y se sento a su lado  
-que hay que hacer?-dijo y miro los apuntes de draco-una pocion de ...-no le entendia la letra  
-aun no lo sé,no ha dicho nada...-dijo draco distraido  
-oh!-dijo herm empezando a reunir los materiales y observando el pizarrón.  
una vez lista la poción de todos,snape habló  
-bien,como veo terminaron...ahora,tomen un cabello suyo y arrojenlo en la poción.-una vez que todos hicieron esto,prosigio-ahora,tomen un objeto que no usen y arrojenlo-todos lo miraron con cara de inseguridad-ahora!!!-grito y todos obedecieron.un minuto despues se escucharon multiples explosiones.  
-quiero que saquen lo que hay en sus calderos...si han estudiado sabran que esta pocion se utiliza para saber que cosas precisas necesita el individuo.-dijo snape-la cree cuando estaba en el colegio,para que vean lo que pueden hacer si se esfuerzan,sopencos!-dijo en forma de reproche mirando a neville  
hermione miro dentro del caldero y vio un pequeño objeto dorado y rojo.lo tomo delicadamente.lo observo y cuando lo reconoció abrio los ojos mas aun.era un anillo.el anillo de su madre.  
-no fue un sueño!-dijo herm conmovida,mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas timidamente.draco la miro y obserevo su caldero.al verlo se puso de todos los colores.herm,saliendo de su ensimismamiento,miro a draco y empezo a reir fuertemente.todos la miraron.  
-que es lo gracioso señorita granger?-dijo snape con rabia en los ojos.  
-na-na-da-jajajajajajajaja!!-hermione paro de reir un momento para respirar.-es que a draco le salio un...preservativo tamaño EXTRA SUPER HIPER grande con forma deL teletubbie amarillo!!!-dijo y no pudo hablar mas,pues exploto en risa.las caras de incomprension llenaron el salon,a excepcion de harry y dean quienes miraban con envidia a draco.luego, tambien rieron.  
snape,quien tampoco entendia, miro a hermione y se acerco a ella,para no quedar en ridiculo  
-que demonios es eso?-dijo snape con tono despectivo.hermione le explico y snape tambien miro con envidia al chico.todos los griffindor le preguntaban a hermione ,harry o dean para saber.un slytherin escucho y propago el rumor entre sus compañeros.al momento las miradas envidiosas masculinas y obsenas femeninas se dirigian al chico,que a pesar de estar un poco avergonzado,estaba inflado de orgullo.luego,toda la clase rio.  
snape tosio muy fuerte.  
-ejem...que han obtenido?-dijo snape,cambiando el tema y pasando por los puestos.a harry le habia salido un objeto extrañisimo,de color dorado.snape no le tomo atencion y no le dijo que era;a ron le salio una moneda de oro (n/a que cruel), a dean una pluma nueva, a neville un libro de pociones, a parvati un esmalte de uñas nuevo,a lavander un labial nuevo(snape puso mueca de resignacion y fue al lado de los slytherins) a pansy le habian salido unas rodilleras(n/a de tanto arrastrarse por draco),a crabbe un pergamino con el conjuro para la inteligencia,(a goyle igual). un rato despues llegó adonde draco y hermione estaban.la mirada de envidia aparecio en el rostro de snape,pero al mirar a hermione, esta cambio por una de sorpresa  
-dejeme ver eso-dijo snape,arrebatandoselo de las manos.lo miro un segundo con una expresion de ternura (algo raro en snape)-clarisse...-balbuceo  
-perdon,profesor?-dijo herm   
-nada,toma niña-dijo retomando el rostro frio que tenia habitualmente y dejo el anillo en la mesa.se alejo pensando"por que lo tendra esa niña?".hermione lo miro un tiempo y se concentro en sus pensamientos.  
"dijo clarisse...puede que...talvez la conocia...pero de donde?...no se...debo preguntarle...ahora."penso hermione , se paro bruscamente y se dirigio a la mesa de snape.  
-profesor,puedo hablar con usted...?-dijo decidida,hermione  
-mmm...de que?-dijo snape con voz seca y fría  
(en ese momento sonó el timbre,la clase habia terminado y todos corrian fuera de las mazmorras)  
-creo que sera en otra oportunidad-dijo snape  
-debe ser ahora-dijo her,con voz firme  
-digame entonces, que no tengo todo el dia-dijo enojado  
-por que dijo clarisse al ver el anillo de mi...digo,el anillo de mi pocion?-dijo herm intrigada.snape tosio de nuevo  
-yo no dije nada...alucina -dijo snape,como hablandole a una loca  
-no alucino,quiero que me diga,es importante para mi.  
-por que tiene ese anillo?...no creo que lo haya visto en el callejon diagon o...  
-es de mi madre.-dijo herm decidida  
-su madre no es muggle?como tendria este anillo ?-dijo snape fastidiado  
-si,pero...  
-no tengo tiempo,despues hablaremos.vayase-dijo snape indicandole la puerta.  
herm,desepcionada por no averiguar nada,se fue.al salir vio a draco rodeado de chicas(aun mas de lo comun) sonrio triste y se fue,con el anillo puesto en el dedo indice,en direccion a la biblioteca,pues tenia deberes pendientes y no tenia mas clases en el dia.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
que fome donde lo deje... bueno, es que si seguia iba a ser mucho... espero que les haya gustado esta segunda entrega(^^)  
un aviso para los chilenos: la segunda pelicula de harry potter se estrena el 21 de noviembre!!!!( y justo ese día tengo prueba de ciencias naturales...¬¬*) vayan a su cine y si son mujeres, babeen!!! con dan, rupito (rupert) y tom ( tambien po alan rickaman, sean biggerstaff, james y oliver phelps )!!!! formen parte del movimiento: odiemos a emma watson!!!!   
ah! mis condolencias por el fallecimiento del gran actor richard harris.  
  
y bueno, como dice una amiga (andy, o "yuyinita")  
  
"Que la magia los acompañe!"  
  
( no te enojes, no te robe la frase...) 


	3. CAIDAS, CARTAS Y NUEVAS ESPECTATIVAS

hermione camino pensativa a la biblioteca,y cuando entró ni siquiera saludo a la señora prince ,sino que se fue directamente a los estantes donde estaban los libros que necesitaba,hizo sus deberes tranquilamente y se fue. cuando llego a la sala comun,harry y ron la saludaron y la invitaron a jugar snap,pero ella rehuso.al rato bajaron a cenar,pero herm tampoco tenia ganas,asi que se fue al cuarto a dormir.  
  
hermione abrio un ojo lentamente y luego el otro.a pesar de que no tenia sueño,no queria levantarse.miro la hora y vio que eran las 5 de la madrugada.herm,decidida,se metio al baño para darse una ducha rapida,se puso unos pantalones , una polera y unas zapatillas (n/a o tennis,como les digan).se acercó con cuidado a su baul,preocupandose de que nodie la viera y saco una escoba,con la inscripcion "nimbus 2000"(a pesar de que esta ya era una edicion pasada de moda y lenta,herm no deseaba mas,pues no jugaba al quidditch y solo la usaba para pasear) y salio con la escoba en la mano rumbo al comedor.cuando llego,para su alivio,no habia nadie,asi que abrio las puertas y se monto a su escoba. volo un rato,mirando las poquisimas estrellas que aun quedaban visibles y al cielo,aun oscuro.paro en una colina y se acosto boca arriba en la cima de esta,dejando su escoba a un lado. vio como el cielo se tornaba purpura,rosado,anaranjado y finalmente celeste,mientras los rayos del sol matinal,bañaban todos los terrenos.un espectaculo maravilloso...  
  
herm,desde un tiempo que venia en las mañanas de insomnio a ver el amanecer,era algo mas poderoso que cualquier embrujo lo que la impulsaba...aun recordaba la primera vez que vio el cielo con tanta atencion.era pequeña,de no mas de 5 años,cuando estaba en su habitacion sin poder dormir(habia estado leyendo una novela de suspenso) asi que habia bajado al jardin a columpiarse un rato,cuando con un impulso demasiado fuerte la hizo caer de espalda al suelo.se puso a llorar,pero despues se puso a ver el cielo,que como con magia,la calmo completamente...desde alli no se habia podido despegar de aquella imagen...aunque nadie lo sabia,herm desde que estab en hogwarts iba a aquella colina,su escondite del mundo muggle y magico.  
un pajarillo que se poso en el hombro de herm y la saco de sus recuerdos.miro la hora y penso que ya debia irse.se paro,limpiandose un poco y tomo su escoba.se impulso para volar,cuando sintio un mareo.  
  
"otra vez no"penso hermione.  
  
con mas fuerza tomo la escoba y comenzo a volar.volo bien un rato,pero la escoba pronto comenzo a tambalear.herm se asusto mucho y trato de apurarse en llegar,pero no pudo,un mareo mas fuerte la hizo perder el control y caer al vacio.  
  
------  
  
cuando herm desperto,se vio rodeada de arboles,seguramente estaba en el bosque prohibido.se miro y vio que estaba llena de rasguños,raspones y barro.la cabezala dolia demasiado,se toco la frente y se asusto al ver que cuando retiro la mano,esta estaba llena de sangre.aun estaba mareada.camino aferrandose a los arboles(cuidando de no tocar el sauce boxeador),hasta que vio su escoba.la tomo y se alzo al cielo.cuando llego al lago paro y dejo alli su escoba,para limpiarse un poco la sangre.no queria que la vieran y la comenzaran a interrogar.un poco mas limpia,camino hacia el castillo,abrio la puerta y vio que aun no estaba nadie,asi que corrio a la torre de gryffindor,casi sin fuerza.  
en un momento,miro para atras y casi al segundo choco con alguien.asustada,miro a la persona.sus ojos se abrieron mas al reconocerla,era draco.hermione se paró,esperando que no la reconociera si se echaba a correr,pero con el cansancio,no pudo.  
  
-cuidado,maldito idiota!-grito draco con ira,al ver que estaba todo sucio con barro.luego levanto la vista para ver con quien habia chocado.al ver a hermione toda con barro y con algo de sangre,cambio la mirada-que te paso granger?donde te estuviste revolcando?-pregunto el chico ocultando su preocupacion con un tono burlesco  
  
-no te importa-dijo herm dolida,esperaba algun gesto de preocupacion.se levanto y salio corriendo.draco se quedo frio,penso en seguirla,para ver que le ocurria,pero eso no lo hacia un slytherin,menos un malfoy...pero...que le importaba a el eso??? se dio vuelta para seguir a hermione,pero no la vio.preocupado aun,se devolvio a su torre,para darse un baño.  
  
hermione cerro la puerta del cuarto de chicas despacio,para no despertar a ninguna,guardo su escoba , saco un vestido blanco amarrado al cuello y sin espalda(n/a quiero tener la ropa de hermione!!!!!!!),algunas toallas y un frasco pequeñito de escencias florales y se metio al baño.estuvo en la tina ( en la que previamente habia echado un poco de ese liquido de escencias florales,traido de la india) un largo rato,estaba dolida por dentro y por fuera,pero el aroma y el agua la tranquilizaban y la adormecian...se salio de la tina ,se seco y se puso frente al espejo,para verse las heridas.no eran nada grave,solo rasguñones...asi que tomo el pequeño frasco de escencias y se aplico un poco sobre las heridas de la cara,pues era ademas,curativo(por ende,ya no tenia heridas en el cuerpo).  
solo una no le curo,la de la frente,que aun sangraba un poco.despues iria a la enfermeria.  
se vistio,se puso una tunica nueva unos zapatos,con un conjuro ordeno todo y bajo para ir a la enfermeria.  
  
*************************  
  
Despues de que llego a la sala comun de slytherin,draco subio a su cuarto para darse un baño rapido...tal vez si se apuraba,podria preguntarle a hermione que le habia pasado.saco una toalla verde pantano y abrio la llave de la ducha(son iguales a las muggles) ,se desvitio y entro.el agua caia suavemente por su cuerpo musculoso y bien formado,las gotas resbalaban por su espalda...draco se mojo el pelo rubio platinado tan sexy que tenia.tomo el jabon(n/a quiero se ese jabon!!)y se lo paso por los brazos,su torax,sus piernas...  
al rato,draco se salio y empezo a buscar que se pondria.saco ropa interior ,una polera negra(que al ponersela,se le pego al cuerpo...)y unos pantalones. se puso una tunica limpia(la otra habia quedado sucia),unas zapatillas y bajo corriendo por las escaleras,con su pelo aun mojado y desordenado(n/a que sexy!...baba de la autora sobre el teclado).camino un rato,esperanzado de ver a hermione por los pasillos,pero no la vio.decidio ir al comedor,pues tenia hambre,cuando al doblar una esquina vio que hermione iba con la tunica en una mano y con la otra tapandose la frente.draco se sorprendio al ver que que un hilo de sangre caia desde donde herm tenia la mano. se acerco a ella,no muy decidido  
  
-tienes que ir a la enfermeria-dijo draco,sin poderlo evitar,con voz fria  
  
-alla voy-dijo herm .  
  
-voy contigo-dijo draco  
  
-si quieres-dijo herm,algo extrañada de que draco fuera asi con ella.  
  
-apoyate en mi-dijo draco,sin mirarla,pues si lo hacia,se pondria rojo como un tomate.la chica,sin pensarlo dos veces,lo hizo,porque todo ya se le daba vueltas ademas...no perderia la oportunidad de estar cerca de draco...cuando llegaron a la enfermeria,el chico toco la puerta,pues hermione estaba abrazada a el.madamme pomfrey abrio la puerta y se sorprendio al ver a los chicos abrazados  
  
-al fin!-exclamo pomfrey,los chicos se sonrojaron,aunque a hermione no se le noto.draco miro a otro lado y tosio  
  
-madam,debe ver a granger,tiene una herida en la frente que le sangra mucho-dijo draco rapidamente.madamme pomfrey se preocupo y tomo a hermione para llevarla a una camilla.al ver la herida,pomfrey pregunto  
  
-como te haz hecho eso?? es que volaste sobre el bosque prohibido y te caiste de la escoba?-dijo la enfermera,como a broma.  
  
-algo asi...-dijo hermione,para sorpresa de pomfrey.tenia la voz debil  
  
-tsk tsk...-dijo la enfermera y se levanto.al rato volvio con un frasco con una sustancia de un rojo asqueroso y un poco de andobon (uno parecido al algodon muggle)y le aplico aquella sustancia sobre la herida y luego le puso una vendita (iguales a las muggles,pero con pequeñas snitch voladoras,no le quedaban mas).a hermione le ardia mucho la herida.  
  
-despues no te ardera mas...cuidado con las andanzas de noche eh?-dijo picara la enfermera.hermione se paro y para su sorpresa,vio que draco aun estaba alli,sentado.  
  
-y estas mejor?-pregunto draco,con una mirada especialmente dulce.hermione casi se derrite alli mismo,pero se resistio.  
  
-si,gracias-contesto herm. los chicos se miraron un rato,pero despues alejaron las miradas  
  
-bonito vestido-dijo draco,levantandose del asiento y sacudiendose el pelo con una mano-yo ya me voy-dijo y acto seguido ya no estaba.hermione se quedo alli parada, como boba  
  
-debes decirselo.-dijo madamme pomfre,pasandole su mochila(aparecio alli por arte de magia).hermione se puso roja.-toma tu tunica y come algo-hermione asintio y se fue.mientras bajaba las escaleras que la llevaban al gran comendor,se puso la tunica,aunque como tenia calor por todo lo que le habia pasado en solo 2 horas,no la cerro.al entrar al gran comedor,como ya era comun,los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.hermione,molesta,se sento rapidamente al lado de harry(ron aun no llegaba)   
  
-hola-dijo hermione, sonriendole  
  
-hola,te ves muy bien-dijo harry.ginny,que estaba cerca, gruño bajito  
  
-gracias-dijo her tomando un vaso de jugo de calabaza .harry la miro un rato,preocupado  
  
-que te paso herm?como te hiciste esa herida?-pregunto preocupado  
  
-iba volando sobre el bosque prohibido,perdi el eqilibrio y me cai.luego fui a la enfermeria acompañada de un slytherin del que estoy enamorada-dijo herm natural.harry rio  
  
-bueno.no te pregunto...-dijo el chico,divertido.en ese momento llego ron con unas ojeras horribles  
  
-tengo hambre!-dijo como saludo  
  
-hola ron,nosotros tambien estamos bien.-dijo hermione sarcastica.ron la miro a los ojos  
  
-que te paso hermione??tienes una herida en la frente...  
  
-ya le dije a harry,iba volando sobre el bosque prohibido,perdi el eqilibrio y me cai.luego fui a la enfermeria acompañada de un slytherin del que estoy enamorada-dijo herm mirando su plato.ron y harry rieron  
  
-no nos diras?-preguntaron los chicos  
  
-pero si ya les dije!-dijo herm.los chicos se miraron y cambiaron el tema,esta vez,no hablaron de quidditch.hermione miro a su izquierda  
  
-el correo!-exclamo herm,alegre.en ese momento un centenar de lechuzas de diferentes colores y tamaños,entraron.al frente de harry se paró una lechuza,en frente de ron igual y enfrente de hermione dos.  
  
-hagrid,quiere que lo vayamos a ver...-dijo harry leyendo la nota  
  
-es de mi mama...-dijo ron,desanimado  
las dos lechuzas que estaban paradas enfrente de hermione,ululaban alegres de haber cumplido su trabajo.hermione saco la carta de la lechuza mas grande y negra...seguramente la de krum.la chica abrio la carta y al terminar de leerla,una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.krum habia tomado todo mejor que como herm se lo esperaba,seguia escribiendole y siendo cariñoso con ella.  
herm se guardo la carta en el bolsillo y desato la otra de la pata de una lechuza pequeñita,con manchas marrones en el lomo,resaltando en su plumaje blanco.herm la abrio y la leyo:  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
hija:  
como estas?esperamos que muy bien.el motivo de esta carta es muy importante,y queremos que nos contestes lo mas pronto posible.  
sabemos que vienen las vacaciones de navidad,por lo cual deseamos que vengas a casa.necesitamos hablar y creemos que ya sabes de que.lo lamentamos mucho hija,se que tal vez deseabas quedarte con tus amigos,pero esto es importante.  
ademas,iremos a una conferencia importantisima del congreso de odontologia en new york y queremos que nos acompañes...eso si,volveriamos una semana despues del ingreso a clases,pero segun el profesor dumbledore(ya le escribimos a el)no hay problema alguno.  
te queremos muchisimo hija,y recuerda que no te estamos obligando,solo queremos verte y hablar contigo...ah!se nos olvidaba decirte que el otro dia vino por aqui benji...te acuerdas de el?si,vino de viaje y como el ahora tambien es dentista,va con nosotros a new york.  
te queremos mucho.  
tus papas.  
  
pd:tal vez te ha extrañado que te escribieramos por medio de la lechuza,pero la acabamos de comprar ayer,cuando fuimos al callejon diagon(tu padre esta algo obsecionado con los asuntos de la magia desde el año pasado...).ojala te guste,es para la familia...ponle un nombre tu.  
helen granger.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
hermione doblo la carta,y en su rostro aparecio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
irse en vacaciones!!!!!eso era genial,asi no tendria que ver a draco y a ron,ni tener que hacerse lios en la cabezapor el anillo ni por ellos,ni aburrirse,ni llorar como boba.los deberes los haria alla...y en cierto modo la alegrabaque sus padres quisieran conversar con ella,asi todo seria mas facil...ademas,veria a benji...benji...aun recordaba a ese joven mayor que ella(por diez años)que parecia ser el unico ser que la comprendia de pequeña.se querian mutuamente,aunque el cariño de el por ella no era mas que el de hermanos.  
  
-que pasa?'-pregunto ron,al ver la cara de niña con juguete nuevo que tenia hermione  
  
-nada,solo que mis padre quieren que vaya con ellos a new york en las vacaciones  
  
-iras?-pregunto ron,preocupado   
  
-claro!-dijo her,casi saltando-sera genial! no lo creen?  
  
-si-dijieron con voces apagadas sus amigos.la echarian mucho de menos  
  
-tengo que avisarle a la profesora mcgonagall-dijo la chica alegre,tomando sus cosas-nos vemos al rato en los invernaderos-dijo y se fue en direccion a la mesa de los profesores  
  
ron miro a harry,como buscando la respuesta a algo que ninguno sabia  
  
-no quiero que se vaya-dijo ron,mirando al techo embrujado  
  
-quien no quieres que se vaya?-dijo neville,sentandose en el puesto que habia ocupado hermione  
  
-hermione,se va en las vacaciones a new york  
  
-oh...-dijo neville-yo crei que iba a ir a la fiesta de navidad...  
  
-fiesta?-a harry se le habia olvidado por completo  
  
-claro,en que mundo vives?-dijo neville.a harry le dolio eso,no lo que habia dicho,sino quien lo habia dicho...neville le habia dicho despistado!-seremos muchos los que quedaremos con las ganas de invitarla...  
  
ron le dirigio una mirada de furia a neville,tal como lo hacia snape,pero neville no lo noto,tal vez por la costumbre o por que hace tiempo que ya no era un niñito miedoso (igual seguia siendo tierno ^.^)  
harry los miro,pero ellos no lo hicieron.(n/a es mucha la falta de protagonismo de harry?que importa!tiene 7 libros enteros para el!)  
  
una chica rubia,muy bonita se acerco  
-disculpa,neville?-dijo timida  
  
-si?-dijo el chico volteando a ver quien era-magdalena!hola!-saludo alegre el chico  
  
-quiero hablar contigo,ademas nos toca herbologia-dijo mirando al suelo  
  
-vamos,pues-dijo neville,tomando una manzana y sus libros-chao chicos-dijo sacudiendo la mano   
  
harry se quedo marcando ocupado.ron estaba abstraido pensando en quizas que (n/a que sera????los pensamientos de ron no son predecibles en mi fic)como para notar a harry y a neville.  
  
-ron.-.dijo harry,levantandose,pero ron siguio sentado-ron!!!!!!-grito exasperado harry  
  
-vamos,harry se nos hace tarde -dijo ron volviendo a la tierra   
caminaron un rato en silencio hacia los invernaderos,cuando escucharon que hermione les gritaba a lo lejos  
  
-esperenme!!!!  
  
los chicos se detuvieron a esperar a hermione.esta al llegar junto a ellos,sonrio.tenia la cara roja de cansancio.  
  
-ya,vamos-dijo herm muy alegre,tomando a harry y a ron del brazo  
  
al llegar al invernadero,vieron que aun no llegaba la profesora.se sentaron al final,como en todas las clases.un chico de hufflepuff se acerco  
  
-hermione...es verdad que te vas en navidad?-pregunto el chico,nervioso.se rasco la cabeza,desordenando su pelo   
  
-asi es ,ernie-dijo sonriendo hermione  
  
-oh.  
  
-como sabes??-pregunto mirandolo a los ojos  
  
-neville dijo...pues bueno,eso era...adios-dijo el chico dando la vuelta  
  
- que tiene que me vaya por dos semanas?-dijo herm,sin entender  
  
-dos semanas?las vacaciones son de solo una  
  
-yo volvere despues.  
  
ron abrio la boca,como si fuese algo terrible.en ese momento entro la profesora sprout.  
  
-hola niños!!!!-dijo entusiasta-hoy deberan ayudarme a sacar las espinas de esta exotica plantita sudamericana-dijo,mostrando una planta de color morado,com nanchas verdosas-como se llama?-pregunto y hermione levanto la mano.  
  
-lilithsophoida -dijo herm, ganandose 5 puntos para gryffindor.(N/a planta inventada, no sale en los libros ni nada)  
esa clase fue entretenidisima para todos.luego,hermione fue a aritmancia y los chicos a adivinacion.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hola de nuevo!!! espero que esta nueva entrega (me gusta decirle así) les haya gustado( si, ya se que no fue un buen capitulo...prometo más para los que vienen)   
gracias por los review!!! me hacen muy feliz!!!!!!   
y parece que el club: odiemos a emma watson!!! no va a tenerme solo a mí como miembro ( ea, que pensaste?)...vieron como esta la #$$"$#" esa? y tiene 12!!!! grrrrrrrrr... ah, bueno, no me amargo pensando en eso. ojala me dejen un review con comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, felicitaciones, sobre el club, bombas ciberneticas, bromas de zonko, u otro...si es fácil, lo apretas y listo. (el boton que dice GO!... ¬¬u)   
  
y aunque atrasado... FELIZ HALLOWEEN!!!!!!! disfruten de la magia!!!!!! nada de marcas tenebrosas, eh? miren que me da shusto... puede aparecer voldie con tutu rosa!!! o con sus mallas de barbie!!! o algo peor... los teletubbies!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhh!!  
  
byes.-  
  
(andy, de nuevo voy a usar tu frase, no me hagas magia budú que eso queda para ya-sabes-quién-con-ojos-de-winky-caracter-de-snape-y-pelo-de-hermione)  
  
QUE LA MAGIA LOS ACOMPAÑE!!!  
  
pd: a lo mejor subo este capitulo con el cuatro ( que es cuatro y cinco) asi que ve, eh?? 


	4. REENCUENTROS DE NAVIDAD

Dos semanas despues...  
  
-que hora es??-pregunto herm,sin esperar la respuesta.tomo el reloj-6:30...me ire a bañar.-dijo herm y al rato salio del baño con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo.-que me pongo???-pensaba herm,pues queria impresionar a benji-si esta alla...hay que me pongo???-hermione estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.esa pregunta casi nunca se la hacia,pues cuando se vestia bien,era puramente por gusto...ahora era para alguien.  
finalmente,herm se puso unos pantalones negros a la cadera(algo onda disco),una polera manga larga blanca y encima un abrigo negro,muy bonito(como vivia con muggles,no tenia que ponerse tunica encima).se peino con la pocion alisadora y se delineo de negro los ojos. se miro al espejo con ojo critico  
  
-me veré bien asi?????-decia en voz alta-no creo...  
  
-herm,te vez muy bien-dijo una voz algo adormilada-ya quisiera verme asi  
  
-lo crees lavander?-dijo her,incredula  
  
-claro,a quien veras al llegar a tu casa?-dijo picara  
  
-a..nadie...-dijo indecisa her.lavander rio picara.  
  
-claro...bajamos juntas?me falta poco y parvati esta en el baño aun,maquillandose   
  
-si claro,apurate.-dijo herm,guardando lo ultimo que le quedaba en el baul.dejo un bolso fuera,para llevr casa como las llaves y eso)-por que se van?  
  
-parvati va a ver a su novio de beauxbattons,ya sabes,piere...es la unica vez que pueden verse tranquilamente...-dijo-y yo...bueno,no queria quedarme encerrada aqui  
  
-y la fiesta?  
  
-y crees que no ire a fiestas en las vacaciones?-dijo lavander,risueña-ire a algunas mejores que estas del colegio  
  
-ah,parvati!al fin-dijo herm,mirando al baño  
  
al rato,las tres iban bajando al comedor  
  
-como creen que se me ve este vestido? -preguntaba parvati,mostrando el vestido que traia puesto.era rosa palido,con tirantes blancos.  
  
-bien,pero no tienes frio?esta nevando y tu asi-dijo herm  
  
-estoy congelada,pero con tal de verme bien..ah que va !.creo que me pondre la tunica-dijo parvati  
  
-mejor asi.-dijo herm,riendo.  
  
cuando llegaron para desayunar,vieron que ron y harry estaban jugando al snap.se acercaron,para despedirse.  
  
-los echare de menos,chicos-dijo hermione, abrazandolos.   
  
-nosotros tambien-dijieron a coro un ron apenado y un harry sin respiracion.  
  
-chao,chicos...-dijieron lavander y parvati-herm,te vemos afuera  
  
-ok-dijo,herm,comiendo una manzana y sentandose en frente de los chicos.  
a la media hora sono una especie de campana  
  
-debo irme,que lo pasen bien...y no anden por ahi de noche...eh?-dijo herm picara y se fue.los chicos la siguieron con la mirada hasta la puerta...despues siguieron jugando con george y fred,que llegaban recien.  
  
  
en el expreso...  
  
herm buscaba donde demonios estaban parvati y lavander.abria puertas y puertas,pero nada.al final,termino sentandose sola en el ultimo compartimiento,escuchando musica(con su personal stereo embrujado)muggle.  
  
-aqui estabas!-dijieron dos voces a la vez .herm miro y vio a sus amigas.  
  
- hola! las busque,pero termine aqui.  
  
- no importa,mira conocimos a unos chicos mientras te buscabamos  
  
- pues pasen-dijo herm viendo que sus amigas seguian en la entrada.al rato legaron cuatro chicos   
  
- hola-saludo herm-me llamo hermione  
  
- hola,soy joel-dijo presentandose un chico moreno,de ojos cafe y muy tierno-hufflepuff...5 año  
  
- joshua-dijo un chico de te z blanca y ojos celestes-ravenclaw...7 año  
  
- juan- dijo un chico palido,con el pelo negro azabache-tambien de ravenclaw,pero en 6to   
  
- y yo me llamo david-dijo un chico mirando a hermione en forma tierna,con sus ojos marrones.tenia el pelo castaño-otro ravenclaw,de 7mo   
  
despues de las presentaciones,comenzaron a hablar animadamente.para hermione no alcanzó a pasar un minuto cuando ya llegaban...el tiempo habia pasado volando.todos se despidieron.  
  
hermione al bajar del expreso,vio que no habia mucha gente.cruzo la barrera y vio a su padre y madre,sentados y conversando.hermione se acerco a ellos  
  
- hola!-dijo alegre,herm  
  
- hija!-dijo su madre,saltando del asiento y abrazandola.su padre tambien la abrazo  
  
- dejenme respirar!-dijo herm a modo de broma.  
  
- si,si-dijo su madre,secandose unas lagrimas de emocion.  
  
-vamonos ya-dijo el padre de hermione al rato.todos caminaron en direccion al estacionamiento. hermione guardo sus cosas y subio al mercedes benz de su padre,conversando  
  
la conversacion duro poco,ya que la casa de herm estaba cerca de la estacion.al llegar todos bajaron,y hermione salio corriendo a la cocina,pues se moria de sed.cuando salio,vio a sus padres sentados en la sala,conversando   
  
-cuando vamos a new york?-pregunto herm,con el vaso de agua entre las dos manos.  
  
-la otra semana  
  
-genial...-hermione penso algo-voy a estar en mi cuarto un rato,para desempacar,ok?  
  
-si hija,ve-dijo el señor granger,afectuosamente.  
hermione subio las escaleras que llevaban en direccion a su cuarto.cuando abrio la puerta(y la cerro con llave,por seguridad)se tiro sobre su cama,abrazando a draco,su peluche de felpa con forma de dragon.  
  
-aun no lo creo...-murmuraba hermione  
  
hermione se paro y saco su ropa,sus zapatos y otras cosas ,de las cuales casi ninguna era magica...las habia dejado alla(a excepcion de los libros y los pergaminos,para hacer sus deberes)  
después, hermione bajo para cenar.  
  
al otro dia desperto temprano,y como no tenia nada que hacer,se baño,se puso una beatle y pantalones de gimnacia y bajo a desayunar.cuando llego al comedor,vio que no habia nadie,asi que miro la hora y dio un bufido  
  
-como no,si son las seis de la mañana!-dijo herm mirando la puerta-y si salgo un rato? -hermione no dudo y escribio una nota,tomo algo de dinero y salio a correr.  
  
el aire mainal,le iba muy bien.corrio por la calle casi ausente de vehiculos,riendo y mirando los arboles del parque que habia a su derecha.cansada,corrio hacia alla y se tendio sobre el pasto.sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su respioracion se habia acelerado mucho.se devolvio a su casa.cuando llego,vio a su padre bajando las escaleras y bostezando  
  
-donde estabas?  
  
-sali a correr...-dijo herm y el señor granger le ofrecio desayuno.  
  
-y mama?  
  
-esta aun durmiendo,a pesar de que ya son las 8 de la mañana-dijo con tono de reproche afectuoso  
  
-oh-se limito a decir herm,mientras buscaba el control remoto para encender la television.lo encontro debajo de la silla.  
  
-hoy dan un especial muy bueno en discovery channel-dijo el padre de herm.la chica lo miro  
  
-no quiero ver nada educativo,por primera vez en mi vida no quiero-dijo herm,buscando el canal mtv  
  
-bravo!-dijo el señor granger aplaudiendo a su hija-la vida no es todo estudio.-dijo sonriente.herm lo miro y le devolvio la sonrisa.su padre tenia razon,no todo era estudio...y por estas vacaciones se iba a olvidar de ellos.haria los deberes ahora mismo para librarse de ellos.  
  
-voy y vuelvo!-dijo herm,subiendo las escaleras,al rato bajo cargada de libros.-hare ahora esto,asi podre ir con ustedes sin drama  
  
-bueno,yo me voy a bañar...estare como una hora en el baño...-dijo el señor granger bostezando de nuevo.  
  
hermione se puso a hacer la tarea de pociones...al rato la habia terminado,era corta,pero dificil  
  
-que le gusta joder a snape (n/a joder de molestar,no de cu...)-dijo herm,cerrando el libro.luego hizo las tareas de los otros ramos y al rato habia terminado todo  
  
-todo???-pregunto hermione a si misma.miro la hora-carajo!(n/a conchalevale, chico!) mi papa de nuevo se quedo dormido en el baño!-dijo herm al ver que habian pasado cuatro horas.subio al dormitorio de sus padres y desperto a su mama.  
  
luego golpeo la puerta del baño,pero como esperaba,nadie respondio.abrio la puerta y vio a su padre,roncando en la tina llena de burbujas.  
  
-papa!-grito herm,sacudiendolo de un lado a otro.su papa abrio un ojo  
  
-que?-dijo sonmoliento  
  
-despierta!!!!!!!!!-grito her fuertemente,haciendo que su papa reaccionara  
  
-ya hija,ya!,sal para vestirme-dijo el padre de herm sonrojado por haberse quedado dormido  
  
hermione salio corriendo del baño,riendo.despues de haber pasado a la cocina, se fue al comedor para ver television.  
  
-que veo?-dijo herm,sacando trozos de chocolate(eso saco de la cocina)-que rico!como se llaman?"costa rama"...mmmm...-decia herm relamiendose.saco el control y se puso a ver un canal en el que transmitian solamente anime.en ese momento estaban dando "tenku no escaflowne"  
  
(la serie,en el capitulo 24" unmei no sentaku(eleccion de destino)... n/a:me encanta la serie y ese capitulo...)  
  
hermione,vio la serie atenta,pues nunca habia visto un dibujo animado de ese tipo.el capitulo era muy romantico,por que la protagonista,hitomi ,volvia a la tierra y se encontraba con que todo habia sido un sueño, pero al ver que lo que ocurre ya le habia pasado, descubre que todo en realidad paso.mientras,en gaea,van,el protagonista,habla con merle y al fin,venciendo su orgullo ,va a buscarla montado en escaflowne.  
  
----en ese momento,hermione suspiro-------  
  
hitomi esta corriendo una carrera en la tierra cuando aparece van.el chico le ofrece la mano...y cuando sus caras estan muy cerca y van parece dispuesto a confesarle todo...hitomi lo abraza.  
luego se van de nuevo a gaea,dejando a todos perplejos.  
  
-que tonta!-gruño herm-me gustaria que draco...-hermione al decir ese nombre,se enojo consigo misma y el cojin que sostenia salio volando en direccion a la ventana.-que no pienses en el!-se reto-eso ya paso...debes olvidarte del y espezar de nuevo-dijo her,triste.sacudio la cabeza y siguio viendo la television.  
ahora daban "mentantei conan"(detective conan).la serie estuvo realmente interesante,pues trataba de un asesinato en un museo.hermione trato de buscar las pistas,como detective y acerto!.al saber que el habia sido el asesino,herm levanto un ceja  
  
-lo sabia-dijo,orgullosa.luego se rio de decir esa estupidez.(n/a oye! a mi me pasa eso!)  
  
al terminar la serie,empezo otra,gulliver boy.herm vio unos minutos esa serie,pero despues de darse cuenta que era una verdadera mierda,la cambio y se puso a ver el canal mtv. en ese momento daban el video de kelly osbourn, papa don´t preach(n/a la cancion es original de madonna).  
-papa don´t preach ,I´m in trouble deep  
papa don´t preach,I´ve been losing sleep  
but I made up my mind.I´m keeping my baby.oh  
I´m gonna keep my baby,mmmm.............  
  
tarareaba hermione,pues la cancion le habia encantado.luego salio el video de bon jovi "one wild night".esta vez hermione no tarareo,pues solo se reia de lo que le pasaba al chico(y tambien babeaba por el vocalista,jon bon jovi)  
y asi pasaron videos,videos y mas videos,hasta que la llamaron para almorzar.  
comio delicioso,y luego sigui viendo television hasta las seis de la tarde.aburrida,salio a comprar con su mama al supermercado.  
  
-por que no vas a buscar una caja de leche?-le habia preguntado su mama mientras estaba comprando los utiles de aseo  
  
-claro-dijo herm y empezo a buscar por donde estaria la leche.camino por largos pasillos,pero aun no lo encontraba. por un momento,su mentalidad de bruja penso:"que complicados son los muggles"  
le fue a preguntar a una niña colorina que estaba cerca de ella  
  
-oye,tu sabes donde estan los lacteos.?-pregunto herm  
  
-claro,en el pasillo de al lado-dijo la chica,sin mirarla.herm se fue corriendo a donde le habia dicho la muchacha y tomo la leche.penso un rato en la muchacha que le habia dicho,tenia el pelo igual de rojo que el de ron...  
  
-maldicion!deja de pensar en esos dos!!!!-gritó hermione enojada,gritando.algunos se voltearon a verla.herm sonrio nerviosa y se fue junto a su madre.  
  
-hija,era para hoy-dijo la madre algo enojada,luego recordo que su hija no iba al super desde mucho tiempo,asi que le sonrio.-ya,vamos...tu crees que a benji le guste el helado de frambuesa?  
  
-no se,por que preguntas?  
  
-por que viene a cenar con nosotros hoy,es vispera de navidad-contesto la madre mirando la cara de impresion que habia puesto su hija.  
  
hermione penso inmediatamente "que??!!!!!no me dijieron!!!!!!!   
  
-entonces,vamonos,que se hace tarde!!-grito herm.la mama rio hasta que llegaron a casa.  
herm llego y subio de inmediato a su habitacion,se tenia que poner algo mas decente,no iba a recibir asi a su amigo.saco unos pantalones azules y una bluza celeste muy casual y se metio al baño.   
mientras herm se secaba el pelo,sono el timbre.herm se puso nerviosisima y dio un gritito. se peino un poco mas el pelo (como estaba mojado era mas facil)y bajo.  
  
-hola,herm!-saludo benji,abrazandola.herm se quedo helada,no habia visto a su amigo en años,y le sorprendio lo guapo que estaba: sus ojos miel , su pelo castaño claro y esa sensual y a la vez dulce sonrisa derretirian a cualquiera. -como haz crecido,pequeña!!-dijo el chico acariciando el pelo de hermione.-y que guapa estas!-dijo mirandola a los ojos y sonriendo.herm se ruborizo un poco  
  
-tu tambien juegas bien al ajedrez!mirate!-dijo herm sonriendo-cuanto que no nos veiamos!!!!!!!-dijo her ahora mas emocionada y abrazandolo.  
  
un rato despues se sentaron a conversar sobre lo que les habia pasado.herm le conto que era una bruja y benji solo se limito a decir"lo sabia desde hace mucho",lo que la sorprendio.luego el le dijo que habia estado viviendo en italia y alli se habia graduado :ahora era todo un dentista  
  
-a cenar!-dijo su madre desde la cocina.los chicos se levantaron   
comieron mucho y muy rico. conversaron todos alegremente y recordaron viejos tiempos. benji vio la hora  
  
-creo que en cinco minutos es navidad-dijo y todos se levantaron de la mesa.herm subio a su habitacion para sacar los regalos(los habia comprado hace tiempo,pues nunca creyo que iba a ir en las vacaciones).para su mama un lindo collar de perlas,para su padre un pijama .pero no tenia un regalo para benji.tal vez si utilizaba lago de magia ¿no se notaria cierto?...herm tomo un lapiz muggle comun y corriente y lo convirtio en uno nuevo,pero ahora bañado en oro y mas grueso.le habia quedado muy bonito. en ese momento entro una lechuza por la ventana:  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Estimada señorita granger:   
  
hemos recibido la informacion de que usted ha usado uso de la magia en un objeto muggle a las 11:57 en esta residencia.  
le recordamos que los menores de edad no pueden hacer hechizos de ningun tipo fuera del recinto escolar,y reiniciar el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsion del colegio(decreto para la prudente limitacion de la brujeria en menores de edad,1875,articulo tercero)  
asimismo,le recordamos que se considera flata grave cualquier activida magica que extrañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no magica o muggles(seccion 13 de la confederacion internacional del estatuto del secreto de los brujos)  
esperamos que disfute de la navidad  
  
afectuosamente  
  
mafalda hopkirk  
departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia  
ministerio de magia   
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-oops!-dijo herm y guardo el lapiz.mejor iria a comprar algo de inmediato.salio por la ventana de su cuarto(n/a habia una escalera como en dawson´s creek) y fue al bazar de la esquina.compro un perfume y se de volvio.  
bajo las escaleras,algo roja y sonriente.  
  
-feliz navidad! -grito su madre y todos se abrazaron. herm les entrego sus regalos y todos parecieron muy agradecidos. benji le entrego un paquete grande,que resulto ser un peluche gigantesco de un osito polar,al que hermione bautizo como benji.su madre le regalo un vestido azul de seda escotado muy lindo, y su padre le regalo una nueva tunica de gala (era tambien de color azul,pero mas bonita que la que uso en 4to,pues era larga como un vestido de novia medieval).  
todos rieron y agradecieron los regalos.  
  
benji se fue como a las 3 de la madrugada,pues tenia sueño.  
  
hermione durmio esa noche, abrazada a su nuevo peluche(imaginando que era benji) y muy, muy feliz.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
hola de nuevo!!!  
  
bien, al fic no le venia nada mal un poquito de anime ( no se notaron mis gustos para nada) ni de música... bueno, estos son capitulos más , como decirlo, importantes pero no. uní dos capitulos, pero ni se notó. no creo que esa nota le llegue a hermione nunca, pero es mi fic... ah, no me entiendan, las mentes desfiguradas de los fans son así ( tampoco estoy con camisa de fuerza, me pica mucho).  
ojala les haya gustado es cuarto capitulo del fic... y bueno, si quieres dejame un review, nadie te presiona, solo que si no lo haces cuidate por la noche, que te puede pasar algo...muajajajajaja!!! ejem!¬¬ u , mejor me despido antes de seguir escribiendo más estupideces.   
  
---unete al grupo: odiemos a emma watson!!!!!! anda a ver la pelicula el 21 de noviembre si eres chileno!!!! y si no, cuando se estrene en tu país, mira que yo voy a ir el dia que tengo prueba de frances o biología coeficiente dos!!!!( a lo mejor voy antes del estreno, por eso no sé cual de las dos materias... cierto, alexandra? je, je ^o^) Todo sea por Harry Potter!!!! para ayudar a la pobre rowling y a la warner, que no tienen un peso... pobrecitos... o para que le paguen algo a los actores...un milloncito de dolares más... y bueno, para babear como nunca.  
  
  
.-.--.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.byes!!!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
pd: pottermaniaco chilen@!!! comprate la "CINEGRAMA", que viene un reportaje a la segunda pelicula!!!!!!-ya la tengo^^- y no se que que otros países va, pero tambien viene uno en la revista: "GATOPARDO"- tb la tengo, recomendables para fans de tom felton( no sale nada de él, pero la foto que ocupa toda la pag 118...*o*), y daniel radcliffe. si odias a emma watson, bueno, no sale ninguna foto de esa (^^) pero si unas palabras que dijo sobre daniel ( el chico tb contó anecdotas, pero a rupert y a tom ni los nombran!!!!¬¬***). ya eso... y recuerda nunca perderte el programa "esta semana" de canal 13, que yo me lo pierdo siempre y por eso no vi el tercer trailer!!!!!!( mi compu no me deja verlo tampoco!!! =[ grrrrrr...) 


	5. AVIONES Y DESILUCIONES

CAPITULO CINCO: AVIONES Y DESILUCIONES.  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿que me pongo,que me pongo???-preguntaba hermione dando vueltas por su habitacion,con solo ropa interior y mordiendose las uñas.hoy se tenian que ir para la conferencia en new york,y la chica queria estar presentable.se miro al espejo grande que habia en su pieza y observo su cuerpo.-vaya,no estoy tan mal-dijo la chica al verse tan delgada y acinturada. -el vestido que me regalo mama!-grito herm. corrio al armario y lo saco de una caja.se lo puso y se volvio a mirar al espejo .le quedaba estupendo .tomo un collar de plata que tenia y se lo puso.volvio a mirarse al espejo(ya es un vicio)y vio su enmarañadisimo cabello...¿como lo peinaria? .herm bajo las escaleras rumbo a buscar a su mama,para que la ayudara.  
  
-mama!!!!!-grito la chica  
  
-que!!!!!!!!!-grito su madre haciendo saltar a hermione,por que estaba a su lado y no la habia visto  
  
-quiero que me ayudes...como arreglo mi pelo?  
  
-hija...no sabes cuanto haz crecido...si te ves estupenda!!!!!dejaras babeando a todos los chicos.-dijo su madre sonriente  
  
-gracias...-dijo herm-me ayudas?  
  
-no tengo tiempo...tambien me tengo que arreglar,asi que toma y ve a la peluqueria-dijo su madre dandole dinero.  
  
-gracias!!-dijo herm y salio radiante.  
  
al rato,herm volvio.tenia el pelo tomado en un elegante moño y unos rizos caian del,sobre su espalda desnuda.tambien la habian maquillado,los ojos delineados negros y con sobra del mismo tono azul del vestido.los labios no estaban pintados,solo con brillo.subio a su dormitorio para verse.cuando bajaba las escaleras,su padre la vio.  
  
-hermione?que linda estas!-grito su padre orgulloso.hermione bajo y en agradecimiento le arreglo la corbata  
  
-cuando aprenderas, papa?-dijo herm a modo de reproche cariñoso.  
  
-que linda estas!-dijo una voz suave.herm miro y se sonrojo muchisimo,pues era benji(y vestido de gala...)  
  
-ho-hola benji-dijo herm,nerviosa.  
  
-nos vamos ya?-dijo benji tomandola del brazo.  
  
-espera...-dijo herm y salio disparada a su habitacion,para buscar un abrigo.(y para que no la vieran tan roja)  
  
-ahora si-dijo bajndo las escaleras.benji la tomo del brazo  
  
-si que estas bonita,hermione...aun te recuerdo como una niña...pero se nota que ya no lo eres-dijo el chico sonriendo de una forma seductora y tan irresistible,que a hermione la hizo olvidarse de ron y draco ,mas bien de todo el mundo.  
  
-ya hija,benji,vamonos-dijo su madre.  
  
-claro!-dijo el chico.herm lo siguio.  
  
al llegar al aeropuerto,hermione aun seguia mirando a benji.  
subieron al avion,como una hora despues.alli benji y herm se sentaron juntos y se fueron conversando.  
  
-herm,yo no te habia dicho esto...-dijo el chico muy rojo.herm lo miro sorprendida  
  
-dime  
  
-yo,este...bueno,me he enamorado y...-dijo benji,nerviosisimo  
  
-y?-dijo herm emocionada  
  
-y bueno quiero que tu...  
  
-yo...  
  
-quiero que seas la madrina de mi boda  
  
-que?!!!!!!-dijo herm con sus ilusiones tiradas por el suelo.  
  
-si no quieres,bueno...pero sera en el verano,asi que si es por el colegio...  
  
-no,no es eso  
  
-ah,bien...se llama amanda y la conoci en un viaje a liverpool.tus padres la conocen...es muy bella y simpatica...estoy totalmente enamorado   
  
en ese momento,herm se sentia morir,el corazón se le habia encogido y unas lagrimas de desilusion de asomaban por sus ojos.  
  
-creo que debo ir al baño...-dijo herm parandose y se fue corriendo al baño. al llegar ahi,se encerro y se puso a llorar como tal vez nunca lo habia hecho.  
  
-como puedo tener tan mala suerte?????cuando empezaba a olvidar a draco,por que es un amor incalzable y a ron que es mi amigo...benji...-dijo herm y comenzo a llorar de nuevo.-no...  
  
herm estuvo llorando un buen rato. sentia que con las lagrimas que salian por sus ojos,tambien salian todas sus angustias.  
  
-herm,estas bien?-dijo benji,golpeando la puerta.  
  
-si,ya voy.-dijo herm secandose las lagrimas frente al espejo.se lavo la   
cara y vio que el maquillaje se le habia ido a la misma mierda.-mejor asi,ahora no me sirve verme bien-dijo enrabiada.cuando salio del baño,benji la esperaba.  
  
-que te ha pasado???  
  
-nada,problemas de mujeres.-dijo herm,cortante  
  
-oh,entiendo.vamos?  
  
-si.   
  
benji se sintio extrañado por la fria conversacion que habian tenido.  
durante el viaje herm tuvo que escuchar todo sobre la tal amanda,que era asi,que era asa...bla bla."quisiera tener poderes magicos y desaparecer de aqui"penso herm."estupida,eres bruja...pero igual no puedo" oh...mas bla bla.herm bostezo.  
  
-dormiste mal?  
  
-si...no te molesta si duermo un rato?  
  
-claro que no.  
  
herm se recosto en el siento y cerro los ojos.no pudo dormir,pero si pensar,y mucho.pensaba en draco...y en ron.despues de multiples peleas internas,herm reconocio que no queria ni a ron ni a benji,ni a nadie...solo a draco.pero luego de pensar mas,decidio olvidarse de el,y volver a empezar todo.  
  
penso que las clases ya habian empezado,pero seguramente,nadie la extrañaba tanto como ella a ellos.deseaba estar en su amada biblioteca,con sus adorados libros,ver a los profesores ...en fin,extrañaba hogwarts.   
  
mas encima,despues tendria que hablar con sus padres sobre aquel tema,algo que para hermione resultaba doloroso.!que vacaciones mas horribles se le aproximaban!dios mio...  
  
benji miraba como dormia(supuestamente) hermione .no podia creer que hermione,su " hermanita pequeña",ahora fuera aquella mujer,de rostro tan bonito,pero ahora triste.benji desearia haber sabido porque ella estaba asi,pero por lo visto,la confianza de antes,se habia perdido.   
benji se reprocho no haberle dicho a hermione la verdad,que la tal amanda no existia...pero el se habia dado cuenta de la reaccion de hermione,y el no queria enamorarse nuevamente,ya habia sufrido demasiado;pero no lo habia logrado.ahora estaba enmorado de aquella chiquilla que alguna vez le llamo hermano,de aquella chiquilla que jugaba con el,de aquella chiquilla que ahora era una mujer.   
  
-hermione,debe ser asi.-dijo benji acariciando el rostro de hermione.esta,que estaba despierta,al sentir aquella calida mano,empezo a temblar-despues de esto,no nos veremos nunca mas.-dijo el chico con voz entristecida y cortada.herm se sorprendio por aquello,y deseo abrir los ojos y preguntarle porque,pero no podia.  
  
en ese momento el avion empezo a decender.ya llegaban.  
  
-hermione,despierta-dijo benji acariciandole el pelo a hermione.  
  
-eh?-dijo herm haciendose la dormida-ya llegamos?-dijo herm como diciendo "¿tan pronto?",pero en verdad queria decir "al fin!"  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
holaaaaaaaaaa:  
  
que mala suerte, hermione!!!!!!! creo que se me fue la mano con todas las cosas que el pasan a la chica...no, ni tanto. en todo caso son más las cosas que le pasan a harry.  
  
y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo^^. dejenme un review con felicitaciones, sugerencias, criticas, bombas ciberneticas, bromas de zonko, dulces de honeydukes, libros de flourish y boots, lechuzas, un draco, harry, ron, sirius, lupin, wood, tom riddle, gemelos, lo que quieran!!! mientras no sea algo de cho, pansy, ginny ( no, si igual me cae bien ^^) y de cierta chica de 12 años que tiene bastante delantera, delgada y quiere violarse a uno de los tres actores más lindos ( a saber: rupert michael grint, daniel alan radcliffe o thomas andrew felton) o sea, la que hace de hermione granger...E.M.M.A. W.A.T.S.O.N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grrrrrrrrrr..... la odio, la odio!!!!! unanse al club. odiemos a emma watson!!!! no eres solo tu !!!! somos muchaaas!!! antes me caia bien, pero despues de ver las fotos de la conferencia de prensa que dieron en londres y despues de lo que me contaron dle tercer trailer( que no puedo ver!!!), eso quedo en el pasado... grrrr.... y con lo bueno que se puso tom felton!!! ( el traje de quidditch le va a las mil *o*) y ni que decir de rupert ( que a pesar de que lo dejaron bastante más pobre y más marica que en la primera pelicula, grrr y que se corto el pelo y no se ve bien... igual esta lindoooooo!!) y daniel ( que esta subidito de peso y, yo por lo menos, le noto la parte de los ojos muy producida- no se como decirlo- igual ta lindooooooo!!) y no olvidemos a sean biggerstaff, alan rickman, james y oliver phelps, chris rankin, ....uf!  
  
byes.-.-.-  
  
w i z z a r d a k a n e - c h a n ( o a k a n e w a k a s h i m a t z u )   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. A MOTHER´S LETTER

CAPITULO SEIS: A MOTHER´S LETTER.  
  
  
  
hermione se sento junto a sus padres en la primera fila.muchos señores ancianos saludaban a sus padres y los felicitaban por su destacado trabajo.unas señoras no tan mayores se sentaron junto a ellos,segun escucho herm,eran dentistas de irlanda.  
  
-wow-dijo herm al ver el escenario amplio y adornado que habia frente a ellos.era todo como un sueño,o pesadilla?   
  
-papa,que yo me aburro en esto!no me puedo quedar afuera????-reclamaba un joven de unos 15 años,muy palido(pero de mejillas rosadas), cabello negro azabache,no muy alto y vestido estilo rap.  
  
-que no!ya estamos aqui,y aqui te quedas!-dijo un señor muy alto y de bigote blanco.  
  
-hay que ver,cuando te comportaras ??-dijo una chica vestida muy elegante,de cabello tambien negro,y ojos muy verdes-dereck,ya madura!...porque tengo asi un hermano????  
  
-ya,no se peleen.dereck,sientate aqui con melissa,yo ya vuelvo.-dijo el señor.herm estaba mirando la escena, divertida.siempre habia deseado tener un hermano con quien pelear y compartir,pero era hija unica,lastima.herm sigui mirando al chico (que ahora escuchaba personal stereo a un volumen muy fuerte).el chico tambien la miro y le sonrio.un minuto,tal vez mas,habian estado mirandose.el chico se levanto del asiento y camino hacia herm.se sento en la segunda fila y se cruzo de brazos en el respaldo de la silla continua a herm  
  
-hola,como te llamas?-dijo el chico,mirando a herm directamente a los ojos."que ojos tan bellos tiene"penso herm,con mucha razon,el chico tenia los ojos muy azules,casi blancos,como los de un gato.  
  
-hermione  
  
-dereck,un gusto.quienes son tus padres?-dijo el chico,mirando hacia todos lados.  
  
-ellos,philip y helen granger  
  
-granger?vaya,mi padre siempre hablan de ellos...tia,creo que nos sentaremos aqui-dijo el chico guiñandole un ojo  
  
-no hay problema  
  
-melissa!!!!!!!!!avisale a papa que nos sentaremos aqui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el chico.su hermana,se levanto y se fue,seguramente a buscar a sus padres.  
  
-tienes pulmones,eh?  
  
-gracias por el cumplido.vives en inglaterra cierto?  
  
-aja  
  
-en que parte?,yo vivo en surrey  
  
-en londres  
  
-ah...espera-dijo el chico y salto el asiento-asi mejor,por que vienes aca?  
  
-por que queria,y tu?  
  
-a mi me obligaron,ya sabes:"si no vas no tendras mesada dentro de tres meses"-dijo imitando,seguramente la voz de su padre-y no me podia arriesgar a eso,asi que vine a esta porqueria,como todos los años  
  
-yo no habia venido antes...  
  
-lo suponia,nunca habia visto a una chica como tu   
  
-como yo?  
  
-claro,asi de guapa-dijo dereck,sin una pizca de verguenza.  
  
-gracias tu ...  
  
-si,ya se que soy un tio irresistible...pero creo que debemos esperar un poco-dijo el chico gracioso.ambos rieron.  
  
-no tienes problemas de autoestima,eh?  
  
-ya va a empezar el numerito-dijo apuntando al escenario con la cabeza.-papa,mama...  
  
-quien es tu amiga?-dijo el señor  
  
-es hermione-el chico dudo-granger  
  
-niña,tus papas..?-dijo una señora bajita,con voz chillona  
  
-si,hay estan-dijo apuntandolos con la cabeza.los señores se dirigieron de inmediato hacia ellos y se pusieron a charlar.  
  
- ¬¬u no siempre son asi  
  
-bah,no importa-dijo herm,siguiendo la conversacion(que duro todo el santo discurso de un tal doctor matasanos,de origen latino,que habia sido premio nobel de medicina.)  
  
-herm,ya,vamonos al banquete  
  
-banquete?-pregunto herm a su madre  
  
-si,si vamos,con los señores osbourne  
  
-osbourne?  
  
-mis padres...ves,no te libraras de mi!-dijo dereck ,divertido  
  
-que lastima.-dijo herm,sarcastica.  
  
-vamos a comer...me muero de hambre!-dijo el chico.a herm le recordo a ron  
  
-claro,vamos.  
  
herm no sabia cuando todo habia terminado,se habia despedido de dereck(ya tenia su direccion y telefono,al igual que el) y de benji(ahora se iba a zimbawe,para un proyecto que tenia) ni cuando habia tomado el avion de regreso .la cosa es que ahora estaba de nuevo en su casa,tres dias despues,viendo television(no lo resistio,vio el national geographic).  
  
-me voy a dormir...-dijo herm,que realmente no tenia sueño  
  
-hija,queremos hablar contigo-dijo su madre  
  
-mañana...-dijo herm,con algo de lata(lata es como flojera,no se como lo digan)  
  
-pasado mañana te vas-dijo su padre,triste  
  
-ok.diganme-dijo herm sentandose de nuevo,sus padres la imitaron   
  
-cuando hablamos con dumbledore...- comenzó su madre. herm trago saliva.era ese tema que habia evitado -nos dijo que habias tenido una especie de sueño y bueno,...-su madre no sabia como seguir,y su padre tampoco  
  
-....eh.....bueno,hay que ir al grano.hermione tu eres........  
  
-adoptada-dijo herm con la voz quebrada  
  
- si.cuando fuimos al... -su padre habia empezado a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos y su madre le hablaba-...orfanato,porque no podiamos tener hijos,y era lo que mas deseabamos...   
  
- al orfanato lyon?  
  
- si-dijo su madre desconcertada-bueno,tu habias sido dejada alli hace solo tres dias,y bueno,nos encariñamos inmediatamente contigo,hija-la ultima palabra fue dicha con tono de duda  
  
- papa,mama-dijo herm parandose-yo siempre voy a ser su hija,mas que mas,me criaron y me han dado todo su amor-herm empezo a llorar y sus padres la abrazaron cariñosamente.estuvieron asi un buen rato,no querian soltarse,se aferraban uno al otro.  
  
- hija,creo que debes tener esto.-dijo su madre extendiondole un pergamino muy viejo-esto lo dejaron contigo y decidimos que tenias que leerlo.tu madre,por lo que averiguamos,se llamaba clarisse   
  
- y era bruja,lo se.tambien se que murió...pero no quiero hablar mas de eso,de acuerdo?-sus padres asintieron.-ahora,yo ire a mi habitacion a dormir...y recuerden que los seguiré queriendo,siempre.buenas noches papa y mama-dijo herm cariñosamente.sus padres se abrazaron y caminaron rumbo a su habitacion.herm hizo lo mismo.  
  
la chica dio un suspiro muy hondo y se sento en su cama.abrazo el pergamino como si fuera un tesoro delicadisimo y de valor incalculable.bueno,para hermione lo era.  
lo abrió ,temerosa.vio que la letra estaba escrita con tinta verde y era muy irregular,como si la persona hubiese estado nerviosisima. además, algunas partes estaban borrosas, seguramente por lágrimas.decía  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
hija;  
  
No sabes cuan difícil es para mi escribir estas líneas en este momento.el señor tenebroso me ha descubierto y debo huir pronto,aunque se que me matarán. por eso decidí que lo mejor para ti,mi querida hermione(espero que tus padres no te hayan cambiado de nombre)era que vivieras con muggles.estoy segura de que eres ya una bruja muy buena e inteligente,y que entiendes de lo que hablo.  
  
Todo esto empezo cuando por una mision encargada por el ministerio a cierta cantidad de aurors,debiamos infiltrarnos en el bando de voldemort,como mortifagos.tu tenias tan solo un mes de vida cuando nos descubrieron(llevabamos un año y medio en aquella mision).es por eso que mientras escribo esto,un temor me inunda,ademas del dolor de no verte jamas.ahora te observo en tu cunita,mientras juegas con unas figuras de dragones que salen de la varita de tu padre,para entretenerte.que feliz te ves,asi sin saber que voldemort nos persigue.tu padre a pesar de no estar involucrado como yo,trabaja en el ministerio.no se si sobreviva.no sabes lo dificil que es esto,hija mia.  
  
Espero que voldemort caiga de una vez de su reinado de maligno,de verdad lo espero.te prometo que si sobrevivo a esto,volvere a buscarte y seremos felices.eso espero,pero creo que solo sera un deseo y nada mas.  
  
  
Ahora,supongo que debes ser toda una mujer,bonita,inteligente,rodeada de chicos,feliz.cuanto me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido a todo esto y que ahora estes leyendo estas lineas!...  
  
Quiero que recuerdes lo mucho,mucho que te quiero y adoro.sabes?creo que tendras el mismo pelo enmarañado e imposible de peinar que yo.ja!,cuanto refunfuñe en mi juventud,frente a un espejo y con la pocion alisadora por lo dificil que era eso,cosas de estupidas,pensaba yo.que lindos tiempos...  
  
Aunque te sirva de muy poco,hija,te digo que no trates de averiguar nada mas de mi,por el bien de todos.ni de tu padre.por favor.  
espero que me recuerdes siempre(dificil,creo que recien ahora te enteras de mi existencia),que yo te cuidare y protegere desde donde este en este momento.siempre estare a tu lado.siempre,recuerdalo.  
  
te quiero mucho,mucho,demasiado.  
  
tu madre.  
Clarisse H.   
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
hermione se quedo helada.impresionada,una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.en estos momentos deseo tener alli a sus amigos,abrazarlos y llorar con ellos,pero no los tenia.en ese momento estaba sola,completamente sola.  
  
-ahora entiendo...-murmuraba hermione para si misma,mientras sacaba muchas cosas de su armario.  
hermione se tranquilizo un poco mas y empezo a ordenar su baul.lo unico que deseaba era ver a sus amigos.en ese momento llego alicia,su lechuza, posandose en el alfeizar de la ventana.  
  
-que traes pequeña?-dijo herm desatandole una nota de la pata y acercandole un poco de comida a alicia.-es de ron y harry  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
herm:  
  
como estas?te extrañamos mucho,y esperamos que lo estes pasando muy bien.  
las clases van ahi,normal,no te has perdido mucho que digamos,asi que no te preocupes por los trabajos,deberes y examenes(te conocemos).  
ojala vuelvas pronto herm.nos despedimos.  
  
tus amigos  
  
harry potter. ronald weasley.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-que lindos,yo tambien los extraño-dijo herm,emocionada.se acosto en su cama y se puso a leer un libro muggle muy bueno de poesias y poemas,escritos por hispanohablantes. (hermione sabia leer en español,pues una vez fue de vacaciones a españa).  
  
"comprendo que tus besos jamas han de ser mios,  
comprendo que en tus ojos no me he de ver jamas,  
y te amo,y en mis locos y ardientes desvarios  
bendigo tus desdenes,adoro tus desvios.  
y en vez de amarte menos,te quiero mucho mas."  
  
(fragmento de "nocturno"  
manuel acuña,mexicano)  
  
-como entiendo esto...-decia hermione,suspirando y recordando,obviamente a draco.siguio leyendo un buen rato,hasta que se quedo dormida.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, algo más se supo de la mamá de Hermione, espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^  
el poema... bueno, lo leyeron en una clase de castellano y me gusto mucho, y lo encontré MUY apropiado para el fic...   
  
bueno, que esten bien y disfruten de la magia lo que más puedan.  
  
byes.  
  
w i z z a r d a k a n e - c h a n ( o a k a n e w a k a s h i m a t z u )   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. REGRESO A HOGWARTS

CAPITULO SIETE: REGRESO A HOGWARTS.  
  
  
Al otro dia,herm estuvo algo triste,desganada.sus padres no le preguntaron porque,pues lo suponian.para la chica,los segundos pasaban como minutos y los minutos como horas.lo que mas deseaba era que mcgonagall(ella la iba ir a buscar)llegara.ya tenia todo listo en su baul,a pesar de que se iria a las 7 de la mañana del otro dia(empezaria ese dia las clases,a peticion de hermione,quien no queria retrasarse mas en las clases).  
  
-hija,tienes todo listo?-le pregunto su madre a hermione,aquella noche,mientras hermione subia las escaleras a su cuarto,bostezando.  
  
-si...buenas noches-dijo herm y cerro la puerta de su cuarto.en cuanto se acosto,se quedo dormida.  
  
hermione estiro el brazo para apagar el despertador.  
  
-las 5:30,voy a bañarme.-dijo herm levantandose de un salto(estaba muy alegre)y entro al baño.al rato estaba lista(se habia puesto unos jeans 3/4,zapatillas , una polera roja y encima y un chaleco suelto del mismo color.se peino con una cola y bajo a desayunar.  
  
-hola,hermione,como dormiste?-pregunto su padre leyendo el diario.(era lunes y sus padres tambien tenian que ir a trabajar)  
  
-bien-dijo herm,besando en la mejilla a su padre-y mama?  
  
-no se,por ahi anda...-dijo su padre sin despegar la vista del diario.hermione miro lo tan interesante que veia su padre-papa,yo que creia que leias el diario! estas jugando ...  
  
-que tiene? sabes cual es "guerra en japones"de seis letras?  
  
-creo que es taisen,pero no estoy segura.  
  
-como durmio mi niña?-dijo su madre entrando a la cocina con tono amoroso  
  
-bien,mama...que hay de dasayuno?  
  
-waffles con mermelada.  
  
-mmmmmm.....-dijieron hermione y su padre al mismo tiempo-que rico!  
  
el desayuno fue muy alegre,conversaron mucho.a las 6:50,hermione ya tenia su baul y todas sus cosas en la sala de estar.a los diez minutos,aparecio mcgonagall,como por arte de magia.  
  
-buenos dias,señorita granger.  
  
-buenos dias,profesora.  
  
-nos vamos ya?  
  
-si,si,espere-herm salio corriendo a despedirse de sus padres.al rato llego.-chao papa,chao mama!!!!!!!!!!!! -gritaba hermione.sus padres salieron y saludaron a la profesora.  
  
luego hermione y mcgonagall desaparecieron y sus padres siguieron conversando,claro que algo mas tristes.  
  
-llegamos-dijo la profesora  
  
-ya?-dijo una hermione mareada por la rapidez en la que habian viajado.  
  
-claro.deje sus cosas aqui si lo desea,los elfos la llevaran al cuarto de chicas  
  
-los elfos?-dijo herm indignada-no,prefiero llevar mis cosas yo  
  
-bueno.apurese si,que el desayuno es dentro de poco...la clave es lupadracolis -dijo la profesora y se fue  
  
-si si -dijo herm tomando sus cosas.(no sin antes hacerles un hechizo para que no pesaran nada).subio corriendo las escaleras y llego a su cuarto roja de cansancio(correr por escaleras que se mueven,creo yo que cansa a cualquiera).  
  
alli estaban parvati y lavander conversando.  
  
-hermione!!!!!!!!!-dijo lavander corriendo a abrazar a su amiga  
  
-como has estado???????-grito impaciente parvati  
  
-chicas...-hermione estaba casi sin aire-las he extrañado  
  
-nosotras tambien!-las tres chicas se abrazaron.-deja tus cosas alli y bajemos a desayunar,nos tienes que contar TODO-dijo parvati,resaltando la ultima palabra  
  
-tengo que sacar mis libros y ponerme la tunica,no creen?  
  
-oops!verdad.apurate,tenemos que hablar-dijo lavander.hermione en cuanto estuvo lista,bajo con sus amigas a la sala comun.alli estaba harry   
  
-harry!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito hermione y corrio a abrazarlo.   
  
-hermione?-dijo harry sorprendido.hermione lo abrazo mas fuerte  
  
-harry,no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho!-decia herm y harry tambien la abrazo. en ese momento bajo ron  
  
-ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito hermione soltandose de harry y corriendo a brazar a su pelirrojo amigo  
  
-que...?-dijo este,algo sorprendido-herm?-pregunto y harry asintio con la cabeza,sonriente.  
  
-ron,ron...-repetia hermione mientras lo abrazaba.ron le acaricio el pelo torpemente(el chico estaba muy rojo).hermione se solto de el y lo miro,sonriente.-deseaba mucho verlos,chicos-dijo mirando a sus amigos.  
  
-hermione,cuando llegaste?!-dijo una voz suave.hermione miro y vio a ginny.como era de esperarse,corrio a abrazarla.  
  
-amiga!-dijo la chica.cuando hermione ya habia abrazado a medio gryffindor,se calmo.  
  
-bajamos?tengo mucha hambre-dijo herm sonriendo como nunca.se sentia inmensamente feliz.  
  
-herm,te sientes bien?-pregunto ron en tono de burla-creo que has estado mucho al sol  
  
-estoy feliz!-dijo herm tomando del brazo a sus amigos y empujandolos(mas bien,arrastrandolos) hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda.-lupadracolis!-grito herm y el cuadro se abrio.harry y ron la miraban sonrientes.  
  
bajaron las escaleras todos juntos(lavander,parvati,ginny,harry,ron y neville)y cuando llegaron al gran comedor,muchos se pararon a saludar a hermione(chicos mas que chicas).hermione les sonreia a todos y tambien les saludaba.cuando se sentaron en la mesa de griffindor,hermione vio a draco y le saludo con una amplia sonrisa.a pesar de todo,estaba contenta de verlo.  
  
-que rico!-dijo herm comiendo de todo lo que podia(a pesar de que ya habia desayunado)-ron,que pasa que no comes?  
  
-pareciera que comes por mi-dijo el chico riendo.harry y herm tambien se pusieron a reir  
  
-vamos,no he comido tanto-dijo la chica defendiendose,pero sin parar de sonreir.  
  
-no,nada...-dijo harry.-como lo pasaste?  
  
-no quiero hablar de eso ahora harry,tengo hambre y despues tengo que ponerme al dia en clases-dijo herm,parando de reir y poniendo un rostro serio.  
  
-esa es hermione-dijo ron.hermione volvio a reir,ahora si,mas aliviada,pues no habian notado la tristeza en sus ojos al nombrar el tema.-siempre pensando en los estudios...  
  
-tenemos ahora...-harry revisaba su horario-herbologia,con hufflepuff  
  
-cambiaron el horario?  
  
-si,despues tenemos encantamientos,historia de la magia y una hora de adivinacion.-continuo harry  
  
-yo no tengo adivinacion,tendre que ir a preguntar despues a mcgonagall.-dijo herm   
  
en ese momento mcgonagall llego(magicamente,supongo)  
  
-tome,su horario-dijo y se dio la media vuelta,para seguir desayunando;no sin antes sonreirle cordialmente.  
  
-oh,gracias profesora-dijo,sorprendida.  
  
al rato los tres amigos se dirigian a los invernaderos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
que fome donde lo dejé!!! - akane grita descontroladamente- sorry!!! no me peguen!! +o+ es que me tiene loca la espera al 19 de noviembre, sorry!!! ^^!   
  
ojala y les haya gustado^^u dejame un review con tu opinióooonnn!!  
  
w i z z a r d a k a n e - c h a n ( o a k a n e w a k a s h i m a t z u )  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO OCHO: CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA  
  
  
  
  
-buenos dias!-saludo la profesora sprout,muy alegre.  
  
-buenos dias!-saludaron todos los alumnos presentes.  
  
-hoy me ayudaran a sembrar.-dijo la profesora.neville,sentado junto a los chicos,sonrio ampliamente.-tomen-  
dijo ahora entregandoles unas semillas de forma irregular,de color beige(y manchas verdosas)y algo grandes.  
la clase paso muy rapido,y cuando tocaron el timbre algunos alumnos incluso bufaron desepcionados,entre ellos,neville y hermione.  
  
-vamos a encantamientos,ya!-dijo hermione,alegre.los chicos se fueron corriendo al aula del profesor flitwick y cuando entraron se sentaron en los ultimos puestos.  
  
-como lo pasaste en navidad y año nuevo?-pregunto ron,hacia hermione  
  
- oh,en navidad muy bien,pero en año nuevo...ni supe cuando paso.(n/a mi no se me olvido,no,como creen...)  
  
- ah,aqui lo pasamos bien,comimos mucho.-dijo ron tocandose la panza  
  
-...ya veo,llego el profesor!-dijo herm poniendose recta como un palo.ron y harry se dieron vuelta solamente  
  
-hola alumnos!-dijo el profesor de voz chillona subiendo a una torre de libros-hoy quiero que realizemos el encantamiento que esta en la pagina 245.-el profesor sonrio y tambien abrio un libro.  
  
esta clase fue mas aburrida,pero no tanto como la que venia ahora:historia de la magia.  
  
-que lata!-decia ron mirando por la ventana del aula del profesor binns  
  
-vamos,no es tan mala-decia hermione tratando de convencerse a si misma  
  
-no,para nada...-harry bostezo-por que no llega binns?  
  
-no se.....-decia hermione cuando por la puerta entro un hombre de rasgos latinos,moreno,cabello negro y algo crespo y ojos marrones que vestia una tunica negra entro a la sala.  
  
-buenos dias!-dijo el sonriendo   
  
-buenos dias?-dijieron los alumnos confundidos  
  
-yo sere su nuevo profesor hasta que finalize el año escolar,por que el prfesor binns se fue de ...vacaciones al caribe.-dijo el nuevo profesor,sonriendo aun-soy el profesor anthony scott,vengo desde el instituto salem y espero que nos llevemos bien,y que no se duerman mas en estas clases,eh?-dijo y los alumnos rieron,culpables.  
la mano de hermione se alzo.  
  
-digame señorita...  
  
-granger,hermione granger.  
  
-muy bien hermione,les recuerdo que yo les voy a llamar por su nombre y ustedes pueden llamarme como quieran,ok?-dijo el profesor y los alumnos asintieron.-bien,que quieres decirme hermione?  
  
-que materia nos va a pasar?  
  
-creo que historia de la magia  
  
-si,pero que tema?  
  
-buena pregunta.veamos...me prestas tu libro,...  
  
-neville  
  
-bien,neville,me prestas tu libro?-dijo y el chico le acerco un tomo muy grueso y pesado-veremos,la historia de los magos mas importantes de la historia.empezaremos estudiando dos cada dia,uno de cada bando,se podria decir.veremos a dumbledore y voldemort.  
  
los alumnos murmuraron asombrados de que alguien lo llamara por su nombre.  
  
-si,las cosas tienen un nombre,como todo.lo llamaremos voldemort,por que ese es su apodo.bien,empecemos.-el profesor se sento en el borde de la mesa de una chica de ravenclaw(a la que le caian las babas,como a todas)-como casi todos sabemos,el estudio en este colegio,fue un alumno destacado y se llamaba...como se llamaba?no recuerdo...alguien me dice?  
la mano de casi todos se levantaron.  
  
-bien,a ver dime tu...  
  
-mandy-dijo una chica de ravenclaw,algo sonrojada  
  
-bien,dime mandy?  
  
-se llamaba tom marvolo riddle  
  
-wow,muy bien!5 puntos para ravenclaw -dijo el profesor guiandose por la insignia que traian los alumnos en us tunicas  
  
-entonces,este chico,tom -dijo el profesor como si voldemort fuese su amigo del alma-fue en la casa de slytherin,y tenia un rasgo...a ver cual era?  
la mano de muchos se levantaron nuevamente  
  
-dime ...  
  
-harry-dijo el muchacho de pelo rebelde,algo temeroso de que el profesor le preguntara el apellido  
  
-bien,harry...-dijo mirando su cicatriz disimuladamente,sin hacer ningun comentario al respecto  
  
-hablaba parsel,el idioma de las serpientes  
  
-bien,5 puntos para gryffindor.  
  
al final de la clase todos los alumnos habian ganado mas de 5 puntos para sus casas.la clase habia sido esplendida.  
  
-no me dormi en historia de la magia!-decia ron,incredulo  
  
-es un profesor muy bueno,mas didactico que binns-decia hermione-ademas es guapo y simpatico-dijo en una voz bajisima,casi como un susurro  
  
-empezamos de nuevo hermione?que lockhart,que...  
  
-y como andamos por casa?y fleur?ah?dime...-dijo la chica ofendida,mirando al pelirojo  
  
-bah,no peleen-dijo harry con voz calmada.-que bueno que no me pregunto nada por lo de la cicatriz,no creen?  
  
-si-contestaron sus amigos al unisono.  
  
-vamos ron,tenemos adivinacion en cinco minutos-dijo harry  
  
-si,y tu hermione?-  
  
-yo tengo hora libre asi que ...  
  
-no te quedes mucho en la biblioteca-dijo ron  
  
-hey!como...?-dijo hermione.ella no creia que era predecible  
  
-mi ojo interior me lo ha dicho esta mañana...-dijo ron imitando trelawney  
  
los chicos rieron y se alejaron.hermione se fue a la biblioteca caminando lentamente,arrastrando los pies.  
  
-buenos dias,señorita prince-saludo hermione.la vieja le respondio con una sonrisa  
hermione camino por los estantes,sin encontrar nada divertido o interesante.se fue a la seccion:literatura muggle  
-romeo y julieta...cronicas de narnia...sherlock holmes...mio cid...-decia repasando los libros con el dedo-el señor de los anillos...la odisea...la iliada...la eneida....mujercitas...el principe y el mendigo  
  
-volviendo a tus raices?-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras .hermione se dio vulta sorprendida y sus ojos se encontraron con aqullos frios ojos grises que ella tanto queria  
  
-te interesa,malfoy?  
  
-no,para nada.  
  
-que bien-dijo hermione volteando a ver los libros nuevamente.draco la tomo por el brazo y la dio vuelta,dejandolosfrente a frente.estuvieron asi un rato,hasta que hermione se separo de el  
  
-donde te habias metido?crei que te habias arrepentido de ser bruja y te habias quedado con los muggles-dijo draco,mirandola y cruzado de brazos  
  
-no creo que sea asunto tuyo,pero para tu desgracia,voy a estar aqui mucho tiempo-dijo hermione,mirandolo fijamente.a pesar de que es taba enfadada con el,deseaba tomarlo y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no sortarlo mas.pero no podia.definitivamente no.  
  
-bueno,si tu lo dices...-dijo draco-sigue leyendo porquerias muggles tranquila,yo ya me voy.-dijo el frio joven dandose la media vulta y saliendo de alli.hermione suspiro  
  
-maldito...como te amo-dijo herm para si misma.se quedo un rato mas viendo libros.pero ninguno le agradaba (ademas de que los habia leido ya)  
  
-creo que deberias leer este-dijo una voz.hermione se volteo y vio a justin  
  
-hola!justin,como estas?  
  
-bien,y tu  
  
-bien...que libro me decias?  
  
-este...pero,sabes leer en español?  
  
-si  
  
-entonces toma-dijo acercandole un libro delgado-es de poemas  
  
-poemas?  
  
-sip-dijo el chico sonriente-es un regalito  
  
-no es de aqui?  
  
-no,aqui solo tienen los titulos mas basicos...  
  
-oh,justin,que lindo!gracias!!!!-dijo hermione abrazandolo.justin aprovechando,tambien la abrazo.  
  
-de nada...  
  
-andare siempre con el,lo prometo!-dijo la chica soltandolo y mirando a justin con los ojos brillosos.  
  
-promesa eh?yo me voy,chao-dijo el chico y como draco lo hizo,desparecio tras el estante.hemione apreto el libro contra su pecho y susurro "gracias".la chica,alegre como nunca,se sento en su mesa favorita y comenzo a leer  
  
-seleccion de poemas...-la chica ojeo el libro y se detuvo en la hoja 18 ,en un parrafo pequeñito -"parezco triste,porque mi regocijo comienza a mezclarse con mi sabiduria"-lejo la chica en voz alta.  
  
-eso te identifica no?  
  
-eh?-hermione levanto la vista y vio a su pelirrojo amigo  
  
-que haces ron?  
  
-la vieja trelawney nos dejo salir antes,porque trabajamos muy bien-dijo ron aguantando la risa  
  
-y harry?  
  
-el aun esta arriba,trelawney predijo su muerte de nuevo y el se tuvo que quedar.  
  
-ahh  
  
-que lees?-dijo ron asomandose a ver el libro-que idioma es ese?  
  
-español...-dijo hermione pensando"que nunca leen?"  
  
-y tu desde cuando eres bilingue  
  
-desde que la autora lo quizo  
  
- 0.0?  
  
-ejem,digo,desde hace mucho   
  
-ah... mira.ahi viene harry  
  
-hola-dijo su amigo con una voz de cansancio insoportable para hermione  
  
-animo harry!ya,vamos a comer!-dijo la chica,cerrando el libro y tomando su mochila.-vamos,vamos  
  
-devuelve el libro mione-dijo ron cauteloso-o te lo vas a robar?  
  
-no,so tonto...es un regalo  
  
-de quien??????????!!!!!!!!!-dijo ron algo exaltado  
  
-de un amigo,justin lo recuerdas?  
  
-si...y por que te iba a regalar algo?  
  
-no se,pero no te pases peliculas ok?  
  
-yo no me paso lipecu...que?  
  
-nada,nada,ya vamonos?-dijo hermione hablandole a ron como si fuese un bebe  
  
al rato los tres amigos estaban comiendo en el gran comedor y charlando alegremente.  
  
-que bien comi!!-decia ron   
  
-no puedo mas-decia harry,con cara feliz  
  
-yo tengo sueño,ha sido un dia algo pesado-dijo hermione,parandose  
  
-pero...  
  
-ya,buenas noches chicos,que duerman bien y no sueñen mucho, pervertidos-dijo hermione sonriendo y se fue.  
  
-que idea tiene de nosotros,harry!-dijo ron muy serio.luego,ambos se pusieron a reir.   
  
hermione subio las escaleras bostezando y cuando llego a la sala comun estaba casi con los ojos cerrados.subio las escaleras lentamente y cuando llego al cuarto de chicas,tiro su mochila lejos,se saco la tunica y toda la ropa (la dejo ordenada para el dia siguiente con esfuerzo sobrehumano)se puso su pijama(era un peto y unos shorts-o pantalones cortos,como le digan-)de color azul pastel y diseños de pececitos(como era un pijama comprado en el callejon diagon,los pececitos se movian de aca para alla)y se acosto.  
  
-que sed!-balbuceaba hermione aun dormida.se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo,pero nu pudo.se levanto a buscar agua y vio que no habia.fue al baño ,pero el agua estaba cortada.-pero tengo mucha sed!-decia hermione regresando del baño-son las 3 de la mañana!...tengo sueño...-hermione se puso una bata de seda del mismo color del pijama y se la dejo abierta ¿quien la iba a ver? .bajo las escaleras en silencio,iba a ir a la cocina a tomar algo,leche quizas.camino por los pasillos oscuros bostezando sonoramente y murmurando muchas cosas,como:porque coños me da sed ahora? entre una larga fila de improperios. dio la vuelta en una esquina y vio que venia alguien.hermione no le dio importancia "tal vez es un sueño,o filch...filch?!"-penso hermione.miro bien,mejor dicho,abrio los ojos,y vio que no era filch...era draco malfoy!  
  
-me lleva!-dijo herm dandose la vuelta para tratar de no encontrarse con aquel chico  
  
-que haces tan de noche,sangre sucia?dijo draco,arrastrando las silabas y con un tono picaresco  
  
- voy a la cocina-dijo hermione dandose vuelta.vio que draco estaba casi desnudo,solo traia unos shorts de color gris(algo ceñidos).se notaba el quidditch en sus pectorales,en sus brazos,en su cu...en su cuerpo.  
  
hermione se sonrojo al ver tal maravilloso espectaculo "que cuero"penso hermione automaticamente"que dices,hermione?"penso y en su juvenil rostro aparecio una sonrisa,que draco por la oscuridad,no vio.  
draco miro a hermione .la chica habia crecido,vaya que si.tenia unas piernas perfectas , tenia mucho busto y un trasero... "la sangre sucia no esta nada mal,como me gustaria tirarmela..."penso draco y en su rostro aparecio una sonrisa algo perversa  
  
-eh...buenas noches,draco-dijo hermione y siguio caminando.ahora si que necesitaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza bien frio.  
  
-espera-dijo draco y hermione se detuvo.  
  
-que?-dijo la chica,algo fastidiada,por que presentia que el chico le iba a decir algo inoportuno  
  
-ese pijama te va muy bien-dijo draco,picaro  
  
-gracias.y ni digas el tuyo..-sonrisa tambien picara-.adios malfoy!-dijo hermione y siguio caminando,mas rapido.draco se sonrio y siguio su camino.  
  
-permiso...-susurro hermione abriendo la puerta de la cocina.en ese momento aparecio un elfo  
  
-que desea señorita?  
  
-nada,no se preocupe,vuelva a dormir;yo me sirvo  
  
-no,no.el elfo esta aqui para servirle,señorita.  
hermione quizo decirle al elfo que era un igual y todo eso,pero no pudo,por que solo pensaba en el guapisimo chico con el que se habia topado,draco  
  
-bueno...tiene jugo de calabaza?  
  
-de inmediato-dijo el elfo y desaparecio entre la pila de platos y ollas.-tome-dijo el elfo con un vaso grande entre las manos  
  
-gracias-dijo hermioe tomando el vaso.  
  
-ha sido un placer,señorita!-dijo el elfo y hermione se despidio de el.  
camino un rato,con la mente en las nubes(algo raro en hermione)cuando se detuvo.  
  
-donde estoy?-dijo la chica.miro y se dio cuenta que habia llegado a las mazmorras.y para su mala suerte,en ese momento,salio snape, vestido con unos pantalones negros sueltos muggles y una camisa abierta del mismo tono.  
  
-se le ha perdido algo,señorita?-dijo el,mirandola de pies a cabeza.hermione se cerro la bata murmurando un "que frio"para disimular.  
  
-na-na-da prof-fesor- tartamudeó  
  
-bien,entonces?- dijo snape recoriendole el cuerpo con la mirada más penetrante que podían sus ojos negros  
  
-nada,ya me voy-dijo hermione y salio corriendo de alli.  
  
cuando llego a su cuarto,respiro profundo  
  
-que noche!-dijo la chica acostandose.dejo el vaso de jugo en la mesa de noche y se arropo.  
  
-despierta!!!!!!   
  
-pero si recien me acoste!-decia hermione tapandose la cabeza-tengo sueño...  
  
-te acostaste a las 7 y media de la mañana?  
  
-siete y media!!!!??????-dijo la chica levantandose como expulsada por un resorte-gracias, parvati  
  
-de nada.vistete...yo estare abajo.  
  
hermione se puso lo primero que vio y encima la tunica.se tomo el pelo en una cola,tomo los libros que necesitaba y bajo a desayunar.  
cuando llego al gran comedor,vio que harry y ron se estaban parando de la mesa  
  
-esperenme-dijo hermione cuando llego al lado de ellos.comio una tostada y algo de jugo-vamonos...  
  
-y nosotros somos los que sueñan mucho eh?-dijo harry  
  
-quizas que cosas soño-dijo picaro ron.hermione los fulmino con la mirada,pero se puso a reir  
  
-no he soñado nada...vamonos ya...  
  
-bueno,si tu dices-dijo ron y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala de DCAO.cuando iban saliendo se toparon con draco  
  
- cara partida potter,-draco miro a harry con odio-la comadreja weasley-draco miro a ron como a una basura- y la sangre sucia granger-.draco la miro a los ojos y levanto una ceja,seductoramente,pero mezclada con odio.  
  
-sale,huroncito-dijo harry-nos estorbas   
  
-no te conviene pelear,no estan tus guaruras gays y sin cerebro-siguio ron.  
  
hermione se quedo callada,mirando al suelo.  
  
-ok ...pero no anden solos por los pasillo en la noche, que les puede salir un basilisco y se los puede "comer"...recuerden que le gustan las sangresucias - rió draco y se fue.  
  
-que quiere decir?-dijo ron,fastidiado  
  
-nada,estupideces...vamonos-dijo hermione,nerviosa.  
  
los chicos no le dieron mayor inportancia al tema y siguieron su camino, mientras hermione sentía su corazón latir agitadamente... de rabia y de temor a la vez.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ver a snape y a draco en pijama!!!!!???? es el paraíso!!!!!!! y ni que hablar de ese nuevo profesor ( que me imagene como antonio banderas) ... quiero ser hermione en el fic!!!!!! ( ya me han dicho eso) sorry por donde lo dejé, yo hubiera puesto más, pero iba a ser mucho (ya dije eso antes).   
  
ojala les haya gustado el capi^^   
  
w i z z a r d a k a n e - c h a n ( o a k a n e w a k a s h i m a t z u )   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. NIEVE, DESCUBRIMIENTOS, SUEÑOS Y PELEAS

CAPITULO NUEVE: NIEVE, DESCUBRIMIENTOS, SUEÑOS Y PELEAS.  
  
  
  
-hermione!!!!!!!vamos!-grito ron   
  
-que?-pregunto hermione detras de una pila de libros,sin entender  
  
-herm!es sabado-dijo ron recalcando la ultima palabra  
  
-y?  
  
-como vas a estar haciendo los deberes un sabado?esta nevando!  
  
hermione lo miro como diciendo "y que tiene eso de importancia?"y siguio sumergida en su lectura  
  
-asi que ahora dejas esos libros y vienes con nosotros!!!!-dijo ron tomandola del brazo y llevandola hacia afuera de la sala comun  
  
-ron,mis li...-trato de discutir hermione pero ron la miro con rostro severo y la pobre chica tuvo que tragarse sus palabras  
al llegar al gran comedor,vio que estaban harry,ginny,neville,parvati,lavander,seamus y dean.hermione miro a ron interrogante,pero este no dijo nada.  
  
-listos?-dijo harry con voz maliciosa  
  
-claro-dijo ron  
salieron todos juntos (hermione no sabia que demonios pasaba)y caminaron por el jardin,cerca del lago ,ahora repleto de nieve.en ese momento,harry se detuvo  
  
-ron...-dijo el chico de ojos verdes y tomo un poco de nieve,amasandola con las manos-toma!!!!!!!!!!-dijo y aquella bola fue a parar directamente a la cara de ron.hermione se puso a reir  
  
-no te rias tanto!-dijo ginny y le lanzo una bola de nieve mas grande  
  
-oye!-dijo hermione sacandose los restos de nieve de la cara,tartando de mostrarse enfadada  
  
asi,todos se pusieron a pelear (jugando,claro) y las bolas de nieve iban y venian.  
  
hermione estaba al lado de neville,tirandole bolas de nieve a harry y a ginny.en eso,parvati,tratando de escapar de una bola lanzada por ron,tropezo con neville .el chico se tambaleo,tratando de mantener el equilibrio pero no pudo y cayo encima de hermione.  
  
ambos chicos se quedaron mirando,con sus colorados rostros a tan solo un centimetro de distancia,incluso podian sentir su respiracion...  
  
-perdona-dijo neville,tirandose al lado de hermione  
  
-no pasa nada...-dijo la chica.neville giro su cabeza para mirar a hermione y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.el chico sonrio y volvio a mirar hacia el cielo.hermione lo imito  
  
-haz visto lo hermoso que es el cielo?-pregunto neville,en un tono muy cariñoso.hermione dijo un casi inaudible si.  
  
-epa!tanta conversacion...-dijo parvati acercandose a los chicos,con un tono muy picaro en su voz.ron tambien se acerco,y como habia visto la comprometedora situacion en la que neville y hermione habian estado(como todos los presentes) estaba rojo de furia y de brazos cruzados,diciendo muchas cosas que nadie escucho.  
neville se paro y le extendio la mano a hermione  
  
-vamos...-dijo el chico,sonriendole de una manera muy tierna.hermione tomo la mano de su amigo y se paro (a ron ya le salia humo de las orejas)  
  
-gracias-dijo la joven,sacudiendose para limpiarse un poco.al ver la cara de incomprension de todos y la cara de ron,llena de ira;sonrio nerviosamente.harry,para alivianar el ambiente,tomo un poco de nieve(mas bien dicho,tomo mucha nieve)la amaso con sus manos   
  
-ron,no seas celoso!!-grito el chico y le lanzo aquella inofensiva bolita,que fue a parar denuevo a la cara de ron,pero esta vez le hizo caer.todos se rieron y dieron por olvidado lo sucedido hace poco y siguieron jugando.  
  
ya entrada la noche,los chicos(todos embarrados,sucios,y con nieve) volvian para comer algo.  
se sentaron todos juntos en la mesa de griffindor y empezaron a comer como locos,vaciando sus platos en poco tiempo.luego se pusieron a hablar y reir muy fuerte(todos los presentes los miraban como diciendo: que onda?)  
  
-yo me voy a dormir...-dijo hermione,parandose  
  
-tan pronto?-dijo harry  
  
-si...estoy agotada  
  
-bueno,nosotras te acompañamos-dijieron parvati y lavander.los chicos se despidieron y las tres amigas abandonaron el comedor.mientras subian las escaleras,con paso cansado,lavander,tan picara como siempre,pregunto:  
  
-hermione...que pasa con neville?  
  
-eh?no se de que hablas-dijo la aludida,haciendose la loca  
  
-ay,por favor...-dijo lavander,incredula  
  
-que tendria que pasar?lo de ese "accidente" no significo nada-dijo herm- o acaso creen que...?  
  
-no creemos nada,hermione...solo decimos nuestra opinion acerca de lo que vimos-dijo parvati  
  
-ademas,neville ya no es el niñito lloron y timido que era hace dos años...-dijo lavander,mirando de reojo a herm  
  
-eso lo se-dijo hermione-ha mejorado en pociones y...  
  
-no te hablamos de eso!-parvati estaba algo exaltada  
  
-ademas,es muy simpatico y no esta mal...-siguio hermione,haciendo oidos sordos  
  
-nada mal????????-dijo lavander,como ofendida-hermione,neville ahora esta como quiere-dijo lavander mirando hacia arriba,con las manos en su rostro(casi le salian chispas de los ojos)  
  
-lavander,creo que eres tu la que mira a neville,no yo-dijo hermione y la chica la miro con cara de sorpresa  
  
-yo?????por favor...-dijo la chica,algo nerviosa  
  
-ya,bueno-dijo parvati al ver que la conversacion se habia terminado alli-miren,ya llegamos  
  
las tres chicas entraron por el cuadro de la dama gorda y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia su cuarto.  
  
-oye,herm,es bonito pijama-dijo lavander saliendo del baño  
  
-si,ya me lo dijo dr...-hermione se detuvo.habia hablado mas de la cuenta  
  
-quien te lo dijo?????????-salto parvati desde su cama  
  
-hay chicas,que sueño tengo-dijo herm bostezando-mañana hablamos,buenas noches-dijo y se acosto.las chicas se miraron sin entender que habia sido eso.  
  
-si tu lo dices...-dijo parvati,volviendose a acostar.lavander la imito.   
  
al otro dia,hermione bajo las escaleras hacia la sala comun muy,pero muy alegre (n/a que soño esa niñita?)  
  
-herm,ven a jugar !!-dijo ron,mostrandole el tablero de ajedrez magico-ya le gane a harry  
  
-no,gracias-dijo la chica-voy a leer un rato-dijo y harry se paro  
  
-yo tengo entrenamiento,te acompaño-dijo harry.  
  
-ah,bueno.vayan,yo tambien tengo que hacer aqui-dijo ron,con gesto resignado.  
  
harry se encogio de hombros y se puso junto a hermione  
  
-vamos?-dijo el chico tomando su escoba (la trajo con el hechizo accio).hermione asintio y salieron los dos por el retrato .  
  
-harry,desde cuando tienes entrenamientos los domingos?  
  
-yo...-harry se puso muy nervioso y empezo a tartamudear-yo...bu..buen..bueno....  
  
-ya,no importa-dijo hermione y harry respiro aliviado.  
los chicos caminaron en silencio,hacia la biblioteca  
  
-bueno,harry,ve a...-hermione lo miro con un gesto picaro-a entrenar,y buena suerte  
  
harry la miro con los ojos como platos   
  
-en el entrenamiento,espero que mi amigo no se caiga y se rompa los huesos...-dijo hermione  
  
-ah,claro...bueno,chao-dijo harry y desaparecio.hermione se pregunto en que andaria metido harry,mejor dicho,con quien andaria metido...bueno,pero si su amigo no se lo decia,no iba a averiguarlo...o tal vez si??  
  
hermione se asomo por la puerta de la biblioteca y vio que harry doblaba una esquina.hermione lo siguio,caminando en puntillas.  
hermione se preguntaba para que harry queria estar cerca del lago...ummmm....habia algo sospechoso aqui...  
la chica miraba a su amigo oculta tras un arbol.cuando en ese momento,llego ginny  
  
-bah...es ginny...GINNY?!-se pregunto hermione,desconcertada  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-harry-dijo la colorina,con aire timido.harry la miro y sonrio al ver lo linda que se veia ginny,con esos pantalones blancos y ese chaleco largo (sin hombros)de color rojo sangre  
  
-hola ginny-dijo el chico de anteojos,sonriendo algo nervioso.-para que querias que nos juntaramos?  
  
-por que,bueno...-ginny se habia puesto roja como un tomate y ahora se habia sentado sobre la nieve.harry la imito  
  
-dime...-dijo harry,mirandola.ginny seguia mirando el suelo,y jugaba con un poco de nieve  
  
-bueno,siempre hay que ir al grano,no?-dijo ginny,armandose de valor,pero aun con la vista clavada en el suelo.harry,por un impulso,levanto suavemente el rostro de ginny con su mano .  
  
-ginny,por favor dime-dijo el chico mirandola a los ojos.  
  
-harry...tu sabes que desde siempre te he querido,pero creo que ahora es diferente...ahora,yo te amo-ginny lo miro con algo de miedo-con todo mi corazon...y bueno,si tu no me quieres,yo entiendo...-ginny fue callada por los tibios labios de harry.el la estaba besando!!!!! ginny no lo podia creer...estaba en las nubes...  
  
-yo tambien te amo-dijo harry y ambos chicos se besaron esta vez,con mas confianza.ginny podia sentir su respiracion,sus brazos rodeandola por la espalda...   
  
harry se sentia mas feliz que en toda su vida...estaba besando a la chica que mas amaba en el mundo!!!!!! sentia las delicadas manos de ginny acariciando su cabello y desordenandolo mas aun.no podia pensar en nada mas,ni en que diria ron,ni hermione,ni en nada...solo en ella.  
  
los chicos se separaron y se quedaron mirando unos momentos.harry hizo aparecer un ramo de rojas rosas   
  
-que lindas!-dijo ginny  
  
-no tanto como la chica que tengo a mi lado-dijo harry y ginny lo abrazo.  
  
se quedaron un rato asi,solo mirando el lago.  
*/*//*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*  
  
  
hermione estaba con la mandibula en el suelo...a pesar de que el hecho de que ginny estuviese enamorada de harry no era un secreto,el que harry le correspondiera...bueno,algo sospechaba,aquellas miradas en el comedor ...  
  
-que lindo...-suspiro hermione al ver aquel momento tan romantico.-no deben verme,los dejare solos-dijo hermione y se fue denuevo de puntillas,pero en direccion opusta a la del castillo,pues asi no la verian.   
hermione suspiro y cerro los ojos,pero siguio caminando.cuando abrio los ojos,se vio rodeada de arboles y mas arboles...y mas arboles-oops!creo que camine mucho-dijo hermione.cuando iba a dar la vuelta,oyo un ruido que provenia de unos matorrales que habia cerca.hermione,como era un poco curiosa,decidio ir a ver que habia.  
y cuando lo vio...  
"que hara el aqui?"penso hermione mirando a un chico que estaba sentado sobre una roca,con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano,mientras con la otra tiraba piedras a un pequeño lago."desde cuando vendra?"penso hermione.en ese momento tropezo ,haciendo un fuerte ruido.el chico dio vuelta para ver el origen de aquel barullo.al ver a hermione,sonrio lugubre.  
  
-que haces por aqui?-dijo el chico,volviendo la mirada hacia el lago y siguiendo arrojando piedras.hermione se acerco,algo ruborizada  
  
-yo podria hacer la misma pregunta-dijo hermione,acercandose  
  
-entonces ninguno dice-dijo el chico y miro a hermione con esos ojos tan bellos que tenia.hermione se preocupo al ver que estos estaban sin brillo,tristes  
  
-que pasa?-dijo hermione  
  
-nada que quieras saber-dijo el , cortante.hermione,algo desilucionada,se dio la vuelta,para irse  
  
-bueno,entonces me voy-dijo la chica,pero cuando habia empezado a caminar ,sintio una presion en el brazo.  
  
-no,espera-dijo el chico.hermione lo miro y el solto su brazo.-creo que deberias saber  
  
-saber que?-dijo hermione mirandolo fijamente.seguramente se burlaria de ella.  
  
-lo que me pasa...-dijo el chico.hermione despego su mirada de la de el-bueno,creo que ni yo lo se...  
  
-creeme que te entiendo...-dijo hermione.  
  
en ese momento,sucedio algo inesperado.el la miro,la rodeo con sus musculosos brazos y la beso apasionadamente.hermione le respondio el beso,se sentia feliz,tan feliz... el tenia sus manos en la espalda de hermione y ella en el cabello de el.  
  
de repente,hermione tomo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y se despego de el  
  
-no,no creo...-dijo ella,pero el le tapo los labios con un dedo-draco,esto no...  
  
-esto que?-dijo draco,mirandola fijamente,una mirada dulce.  
pero...  
  
-auch!-dijo hermione tocandose la cabeza.que la habia golpeado?...la chica miro hacia todos lados y vio que estaba sola,rodeada de arboles-otro sueño,noooo-dijo hermione a punto de llorar.seguramente se habia quedado dormida sentada sobre ese tronco.se paro y se sacudio la falda.miro hacia arriba y vio que estab bajo un arbol muy frondoso,pero no sabia de que.no eran manzanas,porque las manzanas no eran amarillas con azul,cierto?-que demonios son esos?no he leido nada al respecto...-dijo hermione.tomo un fruto entre sus manos y este empezo a brillar de forma extraña.la chica dio un grito y lo mando a volar-debo irme-dijo y salio corriendo de alli.  
  
cuando salio delbosque,vio que ya habia pasado un buen rato,seguramente era hora de almorzar. la chica camino desanimadamente,pensando en aquel sueño...que ya formaba parte de una lista de muchisimos mas...  
  
-por que?-se preguntaba hermione,mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor  
  
-por que, que?-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.hermione lo miro y unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.draco la miro,pues no entendia lo que le pasaba a su hermione...su hermione?!  
  
-nada,malfoy-dijo la chica y salio corriendo.cuando entro al comedor,todos la quedaron mirando   
  
-hermione,que?-dijo ron corriendo hacia a ella.hermione lo miro y se puso a llorar mas fuerte,pero ahora abrazando a ron.  
todos se quedaron atonitos,cuando en ese momento,llego draco.harry salto de su silla y grito  
  
-que le hiciste??????????!!!!!!!!!  
  
draco lo miro y luego vio a ron abrazando a hermione.lo ultimo que el chico supo fue eso,pues despues se vio en el suelo y con un fuerte dolor en el ojo.  
  
-que le hiciste?!-gritaba harry,iracundo.en ese momento aparecio justin y lo levanto del suelo(no precisamente por caridad,si no para poder pegarle tambien)  
  
-como te atreves a hacerle algo a hermione?-dijo justin,apretando los puños,hasta dejar los nudillos blancos  
  
-yo no le hecho nada a esa-dijo draco,para defenderse.en ese mismo instante el puño de justin golpeo el rostro de draco,haciendolo caer nuevamente)  
  
-responde!!!!-decia ahora ron,sin importarle que todos los alumnos estaban mirando atonitos la escena (Incluso los profesores).  
  
-el no me ha hecho nada...-dijo hermione,llorando aun.los tres chicos miraron a draco y a hermione  
  
-no cubras a esta rata!-dijo ron  
  
-que no me ha hecho nada!!!!!-grito hermione y salio corriendo del comedor.en ese momento llego snape,mcgonagall y dumbledore  
  
-hay que llevar a este niño a la enfermeria-dijo la profesora,con un poco de rabia en su voz  
  
-vamos,minerva,calmate  
  
-albus,yo creo que si dos gryffindor y un hufflepuff atacan a un slytherin;deben descontarseles puntos-dijho snape,mirando a harry  
  
-eso es cierto,pero solo dos alumnos lo golpearon,aunque no se por que  
  
-este estupido le hizo algo...-trato de decir justin,pero draco lo interrumpio  
  
-yo no le hice nada!ella lo dijo!-draco trato de decir,pues la mandibula le dolia como los mil demonios.incluso le sangraba.  
  
-bueno,de todos modos creo que lo hicieron en defensa de la señorita granger-dijo mcgonagall  
  
-si,pero no habia pasado nada!-gruño snape.  
  
-lo siento,pero se le quitaran diez puntos a griffindor y a hufflepuff,por agredir a un compañero.-dijo dumbledore,y snape sonrio malicioso-ahora,vayan a comer.minerva,creo que debes hablar con la señorita granger...-dijo y la profesora asintio y se fue a buscarla-y usted señor malfoy,vaya a la enfermeria-draco se paro y se fue caminando lentamente-sigan comiendo ustedes tres,y no se metan en mas lios,vamos severus;aun no termino esas chuletas de cerdo...-dijo y el junto con snape se devolvieron a la mesa de los profesores  
  
-buen golpe-dijo harry a justin,riendo-es un cerdo,se lo tenia merecido  
  
-pero que le habra pasado a hermione?-pregunto justin y miro hacia la puerta.ron,que tambien estaba mirando hacia alla,dijo con voz triste  
  
-no lo se.  
  
-ron,despues hablaremos con ella-dijo harry .los chicos caminaron de nuevo hacia su mesa.justin,en cambio,salio del comedor,a ver si encontraba a hermione.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOLAAA!! bueno, creo que el titulo resume el capitulo... aunque no soy buena para poner titulos, hago lo que puedo...( titulos!!). sueñooo... pobre mione... y draco pagó todo y no le hizo nada... (por eso mismo, por que no le hizo nada...) donde se habrá ido a meter esta hermione?? la encontrará justin??? proximooo capitulooo je, je!!  
  
ojala les haya gustado el capitulo ^^  
  
w i z z a r d a k a n e - c h a n ( o a k a n e w a k a s h i m a t z u )   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. BESOS Y AMISTAD

CAPITULO DIEZ: BESOS Y AMISTAD.  
  
  
  
buscó y buscó,pero nada.  
  
-hermione!!!!-gritaba justin mientras corria por los pasillos,preocupado.pregunto a cada persona que pasaba si habia visto a su amiga,pero al parecer nadie la habia visto.-profesora !!!- grito el chico al ver a la inconfundible minerva mcgonagall.  
  
-digame-habia algo preocupado en el tono de su voz  
  
-ha visto a hermione?  
  
-no,yo tambien la estoy buscando...  
  
-ya revise lo que mas pude,pero nada-dijo justin y la profesora abrio mas los ojos.  
  
-creo que debemos avisar a dumbledore,vamos acompañeme- dijo y ambos caminaron hasta una estatua.la profesora dijo la clave y esta se movio.caminaron por la escalera espiral que habia (justin no le presto atencion a la pila de objetos extraños,estaba muy preocupado como para hacerlo)  
  
-albus-dijo mcgonagall y el chico miro de inmediato el rostro del anciano director.  
  
-pasa algo?ya hablaste con la señorita granger?  
  
-no la he encontrado,ni en la torre de gryffindor,ni en su cuarto...  
  
-director,yo tambien la busque y nada.-dijo justin,mirando al suelo.  
  
-eso me preocupa- dijo dumbledore,levantandose de su silla-llamare a los profesores,hay que encontrarla.  
  
-si-dijo minerva y los tres bajaron hacia el gran comedor.alli estaban casi todos los alumnos (todavia).  
  
dumbledore se acerco a la mesa de los profesores y le hablo a snape y lupin (eran los unicos que estaban alli).los profesores se levantaron de inmediato y salieron,en combio minerva fue a buscar a los demas.  
  
-profesor lupin...-dijo harry,acercandosele-que pasa?  
  
-es que hermione no esta por ninguna parte-dijo el profesor,preocupado  
  
-como?-dijo ron,que tambien estaba alli.harry lo miro y ambos asintieron.lupin lo noto,pero no dijo nada.  
  
-iremos a buscarla,no se preocupen.-dijo lupin y se fue  
  
-harry,y si tu sabes quien ...-dijo ron,preocupado  
  
-no,no creo-dijo harry tocandose la cicatriz.  
  
-y si se perdio en el bosque prohibido?y si la ataco el sauce boxeador? si esta en peligro? o si aragog se la quiere comer?o si...-ron estaba histerico y harry,sin mas remedio,le dio un golpe   
  
-lo necesitabas-dijo harry,mientras ron se tocaba el pomulo.-vamos a buscarla-dijo y ron asintio  
  
los chicos salieron y se fueron directamente al bosque prohibido.caminaron por horas,ya tenian las piernas llenas de rasguños, y andaban con pereza.  
  
-y esa colina?-dijo ron,en voz baja(ya no daba mas)  
  
-no se-dijo harry,limpiandose con la manga la frente empapada de sudor-vayamos a ver.  
harry y ron subieron la colina apenas,y mirando al suelo.  
  
-escucha eso!-dijo harry y los dos se detuvieron.era un llanto,definitivamente lo era.  
  
-es hermione!-dijo ron y desde quizas donde,saco fuerzas para correr y llegar a la cima.harry lo siguio.  
  
ahi estaba hermione,sentada con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas,y con los brazos tiraba piedras y jugaba con la nieve.  
  
-hermione!!!-grito ron,cayendo de rodillas por el cansancio.harry llego y tambien se sento.  
  
-chicos,que hacen aqui?-dijo hermione,secandose las lagrimas.  
  
-todos te estan buscando-dijo harry,casi sin voz  
  
-no crei que fuera para tanto-dijo hermione acercandose a los chicos  
  
-que te paso,herm?-dijo ron,mirandola tiernamente.  
  
-nada chicos,de verdad no era nada  
  
-y por nada te haz venido tan lejos?-dijo harry,incredulo-no nos mientas...  
  
hermione penso"como les voy a decir:estoy enamorada de malfoy,y estoy llorando por el...por que lo deseo y el a mi no ... " y su rostro se ensombrecio de tristeza.  
  
-no entenderian,en serio..-dijo hermione. ron iba a replicar,pero harry lo miro como diciendo"no le preguntes mas "  
  
-herm,creenos que sea lo que sea te apoyaremos.-dijo harry,abrazandola   
  
-si,hermione-ron tambien se paro y le desordeno el pelo a modo de cariño.  
  
-arriba el animo-dijo el pelirojo y hermione lo miro,sonriendole.  
  
-vamonos,estan todos preocupados-dijo harry . hermione asintio y tomo su escoba.  
  
-desde cuando tu vuelas?-dijo ron  
  
-desde mucho,pero solo para pasear  
  
harry y ron se miraron y se encogieron de hombros ("como digas"dijieron al unisono).los chicos ,usando el "accio" atrajeron sus escobas(ambas eran saetas de fuego,a ron se la regalaron sus hermanos,fred y george y harry...bueno,el ya la tenia)  
  
los tres chicos se fueron volando hasta el final del bosque.  
  
-señor!!!!!!-grito con su voz chillona y agudisima , dobby, llamando a todos al ver a los tres chicos llegar.los profesores aparecieron magicamente en ese lugar.   
  
-señorita granger!-dijo mcgonagall notablemente emocionada-donde se ha metido?  
hermione no supo que contestar.  
  
-eso no importa!-salto dumbledore,feliz-vengan,vamos todos a comer algo.  
y al momento de decir esto,hermione empezo a tartamudear  
  
-yo,este,no...ire a...dormir-dijo hermione,que queria estar sola.dumbledore parecio entender.  
  
-bueno,vaya.nosotros avisaremos que usted esta bien...su amigo justin estaba preocupadisimo por usted -mirada picara que hizo a ron enfadarse.   
  
ya habian pasado tres horas y hermione estaba el el baño,llorando aun. se metio a la ducha,para relajarse.  
  
hermione estaba con la toalla enrollada en el cuerpo frente al espejo  
  
-haz sido una estupida,hermione...-de decia a si misma- haciendote ilusiones,estupidas ilusiones con draco...-hermione paro un instante-maldicion!-grito la chica a lo mas que daba su voz y dio un puñetazo al espejo,quebrandolo.  
  
hermione retiro la mano,y la miro con sus ojos llorosos.estaba ensangrentada y con restos de vidrio incrustados en su piel.  
fue por su varita y reparo el espejo.se miro la mano y tambien la curo,magicamente. movio los dedos,para cerciorarse de que estaba en perfecto estado  
  
-como quisiera que las heridas del corazon se reparan asi...-dijo la chica.volvio a mirarse al espejo.porque si no estaba mal el no la queria???!!!!!!!,se preguntaba hermione.tomo la pocion alisadora y se peino.enfadada,decidio que el tenia que fijarse en ella.no como se fijaba en todos lo seres con estrogenos que habia en hogwarts,si no como algo mas.tomo unos pantalones a la cadera (ajustados) que tenia,de color purpura.se puso tambien una polera manga larga de color blanco en el centro y las mangas purpuras tambien.  
  
-creo que asi estoy bien-dijo hermione soltandose el pelo.se pinto los labios de un tono oscuro y se sento en su cama.-que haces? eres una tonta-dijo en reproche a si misma.en ese momento,una lechuza entro por la ventana y se poso en las piernas de la chica,ululando y mostrando la pata.hermione saco la nota y la leyo.  
*/**/*/*/*/*/*//**/*/*//**/*/  
  
"el proximo domingo, el recital de :  
WIZZARDS!!!  
si,no te lo puedes perder,recuerda el proximo domingo ,a las 18:00 hrs en hogsmeade!!!!!!!!!  
no faltes.  
  
solo 10 galeons"  
*/*/*/*//*/*/*//*/**/*//*  
  
en la invitacion aparecian las fotos del grupo,tocando -tambien se escuchaba la musica-abajo habia una dedicatoria:  
hermione,me encantaria que vinieras,se que esto te sonara raro,pero no he dejado de pensar en ti.  
espero que vengas.  
un beso  
marck   
  
  
hermione abrio mas los ojos.esa seria una oportunidad genial para distraerse,y no la iba a desperdiciar.  
  
-ire-dudo un momento-tengo ese dinero? -busco en su alcancia de chanchito (que corria como loca por la habitacion,chillando )-si!!!  
hermione bajo las escaleras para ir a ver a sus amigos.al bajar,todas las miradas masculinas se clavaron en ella.  
  
-que?-pregunto inocentemente hermione.ron salto de su asinto y corrio hacia hermione  
  
-no la vean asi,degenerados!-grito el chico,tapandola.hermione se miro y vio que se le habia olvidado cambiarse de ropa.se sonrojo.  
  
-ron,no es para tanto-susurro hermione   
  
-como que no es para tanto?!mira como te ve ese malfoy!-dijo ron y hermione se giro para ver.en efecto,draco estaba babeando. la chica sonrio  
  
-no importa.-dijo hermione apartandose de ron y caminando hacia la mesa de gryffindor. se acerco a parvati y a lavander y les murmuro algo al oido  
  
-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????-grito parvati,saltando como loca.en cambio,lavander se subio a la mesa y grito   
  
-ejem...EL PROXIMO DOMINGO VA A ESTAR WIZZARDS EN HOGSMEADE!!!!!!!!!!!   
-todas las chicas gritaron euforicas (incluso mcgonagall,pero nadie lo noto,salvo snape...pero minerva con un agil movimiento de varita le borro la memoria- jo, jo!)y los chicos sonrieron-SOLO A DIEZ GALEONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-siguio gritando lavander y algunas empezaron a hacer calculos con los dedos,para ver si les alcanzaba el dinero para ir.  
  
hermione se sento,aun con la invitacion entre las manos.parvati la tomo y la leyo  
  
-suertuda!-dijo la chica y hermione miro al suelo. ginny se acerco y miro el papel  
  
-te odio!-dijo la chica en modo de broma (bueno,ni tan broma)  
  
-que pasa?-dijo ron,tomando un poco de jugo.lavander sonrio  
  
-que marck le ha mandado la invitacion con una dedicatoria...-dijo la chica,maliciosamente.ron se paro y tomo el famoso papel.al leerlo,su cara adquirio un tono rojo (de furia) ylo tiro lejos.  
  
-oye!-dijo hermione, recogiendo el papel-que te pasa?  
ron solo bufo,cruzandose de brazos  
  
-nada-dijo cortante.hermione no le dio importancia,pues ya sabia lo celoso que era ron,y siguio hablando con los demas gryffindor.  
  
al otro dia...  
  
hermione corria por los pasillos,pues se habia quedado dormida y estaba atrasada.  
  
-permiso...-dijo hermione,abriendo la puerta del invernadero lentamente.  
  
-señorita granger...-dijo sprout algo molesta.-como es primera vez que llega atrasada,se le restaran a su casa solo tres puntos.-hermione suspiro aliviada-vaya a sentarse,junto a macmillan-hermione asintio y se fue junto a ernie  
  
-que hay ernie?-pregunto la chica,dejando sus libros sobre la mesa.  
  
-hola hermione-dijo el chico,algo trabado-hay que sacar la sabia de estas plantas...  
  
-ya veo...  
  
la clase paso rapido para hermione,por que conversar con ernie era muy agradable y hacia pasar el tiempo volando.  
encantamientos fue muy aburrida,por que flitwick andaba de mal humor y retaba hasta por respirar.  
  
-ahora nos toca historia de la magia!!!-chillaban lavander y parvati.hermione las veia riendo,pues no era la gran cosa esa clase...bueno,el profesor scott....  
todos entraron (harry,ron,lavander,parvati,hermione y neville) y se sentaron.  
  
-buenos dias !!!!!!!-dijo el profesor moreno,entrando a la sala.  
  
-buenos dias...-dijieron los alumnos(con mas de un suspiro femenino por ahi)  
  
-hoy quiero que sigamos viendo a dumbledore y a voldemort,por que la clase pasada se nos hizo corta.  
  
hermione miro por la ventana del aula,estaba lloviendo a cantaros.se quedo un rato con la mirada perdida,viendo las gotas caer estrepitosamente sobre el castillo y los terrenos de hogwarts y las nubes,que formaban extrañas figuras en el cielo.la chica solto un sonoro suspiro  
  
-estas enamorada ,hermione?-dijo una voz.la chica se sobresalto y vio que el profesor scott estaba arrodillado con las manos apoyadas en su mesa (en la de hermione) y sonriendole de una manera encantadora.  
  
-yo...ehhh....-hermione se habia puesto nerviosisima   
  
-bien,solo no te distraigas...ok?-dijo el profesor con un tono divertido y se levanto.hermione asintio y vio que harry y ron la miraban.  
  
-que?-susurro hermione encogiendose de hombros.los chicos se voltearon y la clase siguio normal.  
  
  
-sabes herm?-decia lavander mientras hermione revolvia la asquerosa solucion amarillenta que reposaba en el caldero.  
  
-umm-murmuro hermione,sin prestarle mayor atencion  
  
-creo que malfoy te esta mirando mucho...-dijo y hermione,sorprendida,giro para ver y dio vuelta su caldero.  
  
-QUIERE PONER MAS ATENCION EN LO QUE HACE?!!!!!!!-grito snape,exasperado.parece que hoy no era su dia.ni el de hermione,ni el de snape.  
  
-per..-trato de decir hermione,limpiando la mesa,pero snape la interrumpio  
  
-PERDON NADA!!!!!!!20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!-a snape le palpitaba un gruesa vena en la frente,denotando lo furioso que estaba.hermione prefirio quedarse callada-Y VUELVA A HACER ESA POCION!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
hermione suspiro y camino hacia el estante de los materiales,para sacar lo que necesitaba y hacerle caso a snape.  
  
-estas bien?-susurro neville,que estaba sentado en primera fila(a su pesar).hermione,temiendo que le quitaran mas puntos por distraer a un alumno,asintio con la cabeza timidamente.saco los materiales que necesitaba y se devolvio a su asiento.  
  
-veremos esa pocion-dijo snape acercandose maliciosamente hacia hermione.-se supone que debe ser amarillo oscuro y no amarillo medio oscuro...-dijo el profesor de cabello grasoso.  
  
-es que falta revolverlo mas-dijo hermione mirando al suelo  
  
-cuestiona la opinion de un profesor,señorita granger?-dijo snape con veneno en sus palabras  
  
-no,solo...-hermione decidio callar para su bien,y para el de su casa.  
  
-bien,por esta vez tendra solamente un "bien"  
  
un bien?y no un sobresaliente?????????"maldito dia"penso hermione al ver que su altisimo promedio caia en picada. en ese momento sono la campana y todos tomaron sus mochilas y libros.  
  
-vamos?-dijo harry acercandose a hermione  
  
- si,vamonos ya-dijo ron.  
  
-creo que no va a poder ser,señor potter y señor weasley-dijo snape desde su escritorio- la señorita granger tiene que limpiar los calderos...  
hermione puso una cara de resignacion.  
  
-vayan,chicos...yo termino de inmediato-dijo hermione dejando sus cosas en una mesa y los chicos se fueron.  
  
-ahi estan lo que necesita-dijo snape mientras revisaba unos trabajos de hufflepuff atrasados.hermione al pasar por su lado,noto que las calificaciones no eran mayores a cuatro y suspiro como queriendo decir "y que mas se espera de este puerco imbecil?".  
hermione tomo un balde que habia y lo lleno de agua.tomo unos paños y volvio a entrar a la mazmorra.  
  
-ay!-se quejo hermione en voz casi inaudible,mientras trataba de sacarse el anillo.snape la miro extrañado.  
  
- no trate de gastar el tiempo y empieze a limpiar-dijo snape volviendo a su trabajo.hermione suspiro resignada al ver que el anillo estaba como pegado a su dedo y no se podia sacar...por que tenia un color negro? se preguntaba hermione,mientras refregaba los calderos.  
  
-termine profesor-dijo hermione cansada,alrededor de dos horas despues,sanpe reviso los calderos  
  
-bien,vayase-dijo snape y hermione tomo sus cosas y se fue al baño,para lavarse un poco y despues irse a la biblioteca(pociones era la ultima clase del dia viernes que tenia)  
hermione iba cantando una cancion de los wizzards mientras caminaba por los pasillos.  
  
-hola herm-dijo terry,un chico de ravenclaw con el que hermione solia trabajar en la clase de flitwick,saliendo de la biblioteca-vas a ir al recital en hogsmeade?  
  
-claro-contesto hermione  
  
-ahhh,va a estar muy bueno,tambien ire -terry se toco la barbillla como pensando en algo-tengo que hacer,nos vemos!!!-dijo el chico y se fue.hermione se quedo un rato alli sin reaccionar y luego entro a la biblioteca.se sento en su mesa favorita y se puso a leer el libro que le habia regalado justin.  
  
- anacreonte?-dijo hermione viendo una oda titulada "del amor".lo leyo en voz alta,pero no se dio cuenta  
"molesto amor me hiere  
con vara de jacinto  
mandandome imperioso  
que siga su camino.  
Yo sudo fatigado  
corriendo a par del niño  
por bosques y torrentes  
por hondos precipicios.  
el corazon del pecho  
a la nariz subido,  
salirseme parece.  
y apenas ya respiro.  
entonces con sus alas,  
amor compadecido,  
tocandome la frente...  
  
-tu amar no pudes,dijo  
  
hermione despego la vista del libro para ver quien habia dicho la ultima parte del poema y vio que estaba su queridisimo amigo justin,con una rosa en la mano,sentado en frente de ella  
  
-es mi poema favorito-dijo justin y le entrego la rosa a hermione.-para ti.  
  
-gracias,justin,de verdad no se como agradecertelo  
  
-el que?  
  
-que te hayas preocupado por mi y...-hermione miraba la rosa y la hacia girar.recordo que de alguna parte habia escuchado "si uno quiere rosas,debe soportar las espinas"  
  
-te quiero mucho,eres mi amiga-dijo justin y hermione lo miro.-vamos a caminar?  
  
-si-asintio hermione guardando su libro en la mochila -vamos-dijo tratando de tomar su mochila,pero justin se la quito  
  
-yo te la llevo-dijo amablemente y hermione sonrojo,realmente,nunca se habia sentido tan respetada y querida como en ese momento   
  
caminaron un rato,tomados de la mano (como amigos)y mirando la luna,blanca como una perla,tan cerca y lejana a la vez...  
  
-justin,te podria contar un secreto?-dijo hermione acostandose de espalda en el pasto humedo.justin,la miro e hizo lo mismo  
  
-es de malfoy,cierto?-dijo justin,con cierto recelo en su voz  
  
-si...bueno,lo del otro dia fue por el  
  
-lo sospeche  
  
-bueno,pero el realmente no me habia hecho nada  
  
hermione giro su cabeza al igual que justin y se quedaron mirando.  
  
-entonces?  
  
-bueno,es que yo estoy...-hermione volvio a mirar al cielo-enamorada de el  
  
-que?-se exalto justin al oir tal noticia  
  
-no le he dicho ni a harry nia ron,por que sabia que reaccionarian mal...mas que mal es es como nuestro enemigo ¿entiendes? y si se lo decia a lavander y a parvati,a la hora todos lo sabrian...solo podia confiar en ti,justin  
  
-entiendo...-justin se mostraba algo preocupado-y por que llorabas?  
  
-por que?...bueno,por que no soy correspondida-dijo hermione cerrando los ojos para evitar ponerse a llorar de nuevo como una estupida.no lo haria,se habia prometido no derramar una lagrima mas por malfoy.y asi lo haria.  
  
-es un tonto-dijo justin tomando la mano de hermione-tu eres una chica increible,hermione  
  
-gracias...  
  
-ademas estas muy guapa-dijo justin en tono gracioso y ambos se pusieron a reir  
  
-como no...-hermione se habia puesto algo triste  
  
-en serio!-dijo justin y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas a hermione para que se riera.  
  
-oye!!!-dijo hermione parandose y saliendo corriendo juguetonamente.justin la siguio  
  
-no te escapas de mi!!!!-justin hacia una mueca de troll mientras perseguia a hermione.-te atrape!!-dijo justin riendo al igual que hermione.ella se dio vuelta,y sus rostros quedaron casi juntos.justin,sin poder resistirlo,beso a hermione en los labios.  
  
la chica castaña se quedo helada.los besos de justin eran exitantes y cariñosos a la vez,suaves , muy dulces...como la miel...pero esa miel no la debia probar.  
  
-justin,tu sabes que...-dijo la chica separandose de el.justin puso un dedo en la boca de hermione,para callarla  
  
-lo se-dijo justin-ya es tarde...entramos?  
hermione asintio y se fueron caminando hasta hogwarts.  
  
draco,sin que nadie lo supiera,habia visto la escena.se revolvio el pelo rubio como si tuviera una lucha interna...o iba a pegarle a ese hufflepuff y aclaraba las cosas con hermione,o hacia como si nada...   
  
-maldicion!-dijo draco y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a un arbol,haciendo que este se tambaleara."maldito orgullo,otra vez lo vencia el maldito orgullo... el apellido...su reputacion." penso draco mientras se iba de alli.  
  
-bueno hermione,que duermas bien-dijo justin despidiendose de hermione,frente al retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
-justin,yo...  
  
-buenas noches,hermione,no te preocupes ...puedes confiar en mi  
  
-si pero...  
  
-que duermas bien.-repitio justin y le paso la mochila a hermione.-chao-susurro y se fue.hermione se quedo paralizada.  
  
-vas a entrar o no?-dijo la señora desde el cuadro  
  
-si..."moco de troll"-el cuadro se abrio automaticamente y hermione entro arrastrando los pies.miro para todos lados y vio que no habia nadie en la sala comun.   
hermione se dejo caer sobre el amplio sofa que estaba en frente de la chimenea y se quedo mirando las llamas que parecian jugar con el viento.miro la rosa y suspiro confundida...habia besado a su amigo,y eso no debia ser.-por que!!!!???-dijo  
hermione rascandose la cabeza a señal de confusion.  
  
lo mismo hacia en ese momento,draco malfoy,pero en la sala comun de slytherin.el chico se preguntaba por que de una vez por todas no podia olvidar de que ella era una sangre sucia,o que diria su padre,o que pensarian de el...olvidar todas estupideces y decirle de una vez lo que sentia por ella...eso que en un principio empezo como deseo,obsecion,atraccion...pero que luego se fue convirtiendo lentamente en cariño...y finalmente en amor  
  
-por que no puedo decirle que la amo???-dijo draco algo aflijido  
  
-decirle a quien?-dijo una voz masculina detras de draco  
  
-a granger-contesto el chico sin pensarlo.luego se dio cuenta y se quedo petrificado,una gota de sudor frio cayo por su frente y se dio vuelta para ver quien era .- blaise-dijo draco hablandole a su compañero de curso  
  
-perdon?-dijo blaise,confundido  
  
-es broma imbecil-dijo draco disimulando y finjiendo una risa.blaise comenzo a reir a carcajadas   
  
-dime quien.-a modo de orden y suplica le decia blaise a draco.  
  
-crees que no sabia que estabas alli?era para ver como reaccionabas-dijo draco levantandose y caminando hacia las escaleras-tengo sueño ya,adios-dijo draco y casi subio volando las escaleras.al llegar a su habitacion,respiro tremendamente aliviado y se acosto.  
  
  
  
-que hora es ?-dijo hermione despertando y buscando un reloj.abrio mas los ojos y vio que se habia quedado dormida en la sala comun,frente a la chimenea,ahora apagada-las cuatro de la mañana-hermione bostezo unas diez veces mientras subia las escaleras que la llevarian a su cuarto.en cuanto llego se acosto,asi como estaba,tenia mucho sueño para cambiarse  
  
  
  
(al otro dia,en la cena)  
  
  
-que calor!!!-decia lavander mientras se abanicaba con las manos.  
  
-que raro que no haga frio-dijo hermione jugando con su comida -ademas ya son las 10 de la noche...  
  
-no se,pero que calor!!!!-decia lavander mientras pedia otro jugo de calabaza(este era ya el 9 )  
  
- que?-dijo parvati en voz alta y todos la quedaron mirando.sostenia la revista "corazon de bruja" entre sus manos y estaba palida como un papel.  
  
-que pasa?-preguntaron todos,preocupados.en ese momento parvati se puso rojisima y empezo a agitar las manos y a chillar  
  
-ga...gane-parvati estaba sin respiracion.lavander y hermione se pusieron palidas tambien y le arrebataron la revista de las manos a parvati.  
  
-no puede ser...-dijo lavander sin creerlo-yo tambien quiero conocerlo!!!  
  
-a quien?-pregunto ginny   
  
-a jon bon jovi!!!!-grito parvato histerica-conocere a jon bon jovi!!!!!!!  
  
-que????????-dijo ginny con la mandibula caida unos tres metros(o cinco?)-el no es muggle??????  
  
-no,el tambien es brujo...es famoso por los dos lados;el muggle y el magico-dijo hermione mirando la revista  
  
-lo conocere !!!lo conocere!!!-balbuceaba parvati como en estado de shock   
  
-no ganamos...-decia lavander poniendo su mano una y otra vez sobre la revista (si aparecian las palabras "tu eres la escogida" escritas en color negro,eras obviamente la ganadora del concurso).  
  
-yo voy a caminar un rato-decia hermione desde el inicio de la escalera cuando sus amigos se despedian de ella para ir a dormir-es que hace mucho calor para dormir!!!!-les explicaba a los chicos,para convencerlos,hasta que se dieron por vencidos y se fueron a dormir.  
  
-que calor!!!-repetia hermione mientras estaba sentada en frente del lago .miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie-si no hay nadie,me dare un baño-dijo hermione y se puso de pie,para sacarse la ropa.se saco el vestido color rojo sangre que llevaba y quedo en ropa interior.como tenia a mano la varita, podia cambiarla por un bikini,asi que eso hizoi.dejo los zapatos y el vestido al lado de un arbol y se tiro al agua.  
  
-que rico!-decia hermione mientras salia a respirar.el agua estaba congelada,perfecta para aliviar el calor.  
  
-sabes que no esta permitido nadar en el lago a estas alturas de la noche,granger?-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras silaba por silaba,letra por letra...esa voz que hermione conocia tan bien,esa voz que siempre le habia dicho insultos y desprecios...la voz de malfoy.hermione saco la cabeza del agua y vio que el chico estaba de pie,mirandola  
  
-que miras?-dijo hermione y draco desvio la vista.  
  
-pues si te hablo a ti te miro a ti...no?,aprende a razonar-dijo draco,con voz odiosa  
  
-pues mira para otro lado,que voy a salir-dijo hermione   
  
-ni que fuera a ver la gran cosa-dijo draco en modo de broma.hermione se disponia a salir cuando noto que le faltaba algo.la parte de arriba del bikini.  
  
-puedes irte?-dijo hermione muy roja y mirando en el lago a ver si los encontraba.hermione maldijo que ea noche no hubiese luna,pues no veia nada.bueno,si le veia el lado bueno,draco tampoco veria nada.  
  
-por que tengo que hacerte caso?  
  
-porque quiero-dijo hermione aun buscando.draco se dio vuelta y vio la cara aflijida de la chica  
  
-que te ha pasado?-dijo draco   
  
-nada...  
  
-en serio?  
  
-ya bueno!!!dejame tranquila!!!!-dijo hermione enrabiada con draco y consigo misma-he perdido la parte de arriba del bikini!!estas feliz ahora?!!!!!!  
  
draco se quedo con la boca abierta y toda clase de pensamientos abultaron su mente ( solo su mente? )   
  
-y?-dijo draco tratando de disimular.  
  
-y??? no quiero que me veas!!!!date vuelta!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito hermione de una forma tan amenazadora,que draco se giro inmediatamente.  
hermione salio del lago con los brazos cruzados para taparse y se puso el vestido.(a todo esto draco la miraba de reojo)  
  
-ya.-dijo hermione cruzando de nuevo los brazos(esta vez uno solo,pues el el otro llevaba los zapatos.) y draco volteo.al ver a hermione asi,con el pelo mojado cayendo libre sobre sus hombros y ese vestido(que ahora se le habia pegado a la piel) se quedo de nuevo con la boca abierta.hermione le lanzo una miarada furiosa y empezo a caminar rapidamente.al pasar al lado de draco,este la detuvo apretandole un brazo  
  
-que te pasa?-dijo draco,mirandola  
  
-que te pasa a ti,mejor dicho?-dijo hermione mirando a los ojos a draco.luego se miro el brazo-sueltame,quieres?-le ordeno a draco,pero este no la solto.mas bien,la acerco mas a el.hermione lo miro a los ojos nuevamente y el chico tambien la miro.paso uno,dos minutos o quizas mas en los que ambos jovenes estuvieron solo mirandose.de repente paso lo inesperado.  
  
con un rapido moviento,draco la acerco mas aun a el y la beso apasionadamente.hermione quizo soltarlo,pero no pudo.ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondia como su mente queria...estas parecian obedecer solo a su corazon.  
  
draco paso sus manos por el cuello de la chica hasta que empezaron a bajar suavemente por su espalda.  
  
hermione se estremecio un momento pero luego sus brazos comenzaron a jugar con el sedoso cabello rubio de draco... el beso cada vez mas apasionado se volvia,ya que por fin los chicos hacian lo que querian sus corazones y no sus mentes...amarse,aunque fuese solo un pequeño momento en el tiempo,pero que no olvidarian.  
  
hermione comenzo a acariciar la ancha espalda de draco y el la empezo a besar en el cuello,bajando suavemente.  
en eso,hermione vio algo que no desearia haber visto.a snape,que venia saliendo del castillo.  
  
-draco!-grito hermione separandose del chico  
  
-ummm-balbuceo este,tratando se besarla de nuevo  
  
-viene snape-dijo la chica temiendo lo peor  
  
-que?-dijo draco soltando a hermione asustado.los chicos se miraron y vieron como snape se acercaba,pero parecia no verlos aun.  
  
-que hacemos...?-dijo hermione nerviosisima  
  
-ven-dijo draco y tomo de la mano a hermione,llevandosela hasta un lugar desconocido para ella,en medio del bosque prohibido...  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
holaaaaaa!!!  
  
donde se llevará draco a hermione?? los habrá alcanzado a ver snape? que pasará? en el proximo capitulooo!!!!!!!   
  
-- espero que este les haya gustado ^^ -- perdón si esta algo largo el capi...^^  
  
y bueno, se noto poquito que amo a jon bon jovi... pero es que desearía conocerlo!!!!! y bueno, como soñar es gratis(( por suerte, o si no estaría en banca rota)), lo puse en el fic. ^^( aunque es parvati, no yo...) ... ojala y me dejes un review, para saber tu opinión, ok?  
  
  
byes.-  
  
w i z z a r d a k a n e - c h a n ( o a k a n e w a k a s h i m a t z u )   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. HOGSMEADE

CAPITULO ONCE: HOGSMEADE  
  
  
  
Las sombras parecian acecharlos.hermione estaba asustadisima y con mucho frio,mientras draco solo miraba hacia a delante,sin dejarse inmutar por las sombras,ni las terrorificas formas de los arboles,o por los aullidos que rajaban el sonido de la noche...  
  
-draco,donde...?-trato de decir hermione mirando hacia atras...ya ni se veia el principio del bosque.  
era cierto que hermione habia estado en el bosque antes,pero nunca habia estado de noche...y con una luna extrañamente roja.  
  
-shhhh!!-la callo draco,dandose vuelta para verla-falta poco...  
hermione no podia mas.sentia que las fuerzas se le iban lentamente,se apagaban como la luz de una vela en el aire libre.  
draco se sentia algo agitado,pero no cansado.los entrenamientos de quidditch le habian dado la resistencia que en ese momento necesitaba.el chico se toco la cabeza,como pensando en algo muy preocupante.  
  
-volvamos ya,draco,snape ya se debe haber ido-dijo hermione parando en seco.draco la miro  
  
-estamos cerca...ademas,que vas a decir si llegas a las cuatro de la mañana?-dijo draco sonriendo   
  
-"me estuve bañando semidesnuda en el lago,en eso llego draco y tuvimos que huir al bosque prohibido por que snape venia saliendo del castillo y nos podia ver"-draco imitaba la voz que hermione ponia al hablar en clase,como de niña inteligente y buena(tambien arrogante)-no creo...  
  
-si,pero si llego en la mañana tampoco tengo que decir-dijo hermione frunciendo el entrecejo- ademas,si tu y yo llegamos juntos,podrian sospechar...  
  
-sospechar que?-dijo draco haciendose el desentendido-que hablamos en las afueras del castillo? no le veo lo grave a eso...  
  
-pero draco,tu y yo nos besamos-dijo hermione mirando al chico con ira  
  
-cuando? eso no lo recuerdo-dijo draco tocandose la barbilla,como recordando  
  
-eres un maldito estupido!-dijo hermione y le planto una cachetada a draco,haciendolo tambalear.-no se por que pense que...-a hermione se le quebro la voz y unas gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer copiosamente sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas.  
draco la miro sorprendido.nunca penso que para hermione ese beso fuese ten importante...bueno,para el tambien lo fue,pero no iba admitirlo...menos lo de sus repetidos sueños con la chica que ahora estaba arrodillada llorando en frente de el.sus sueños con hermione.  
  
-quiero despertar ya,por favor...-decia hermione para si misma mientras lloraba.draco se agacho y le acaricio el pelo.  
  
-no me gusta verte llorar-dijo draco mirandola tiernamente.hermione al escuchar esto lo miro para estar segura de que el le hablaba y no otro.-vamos,si tu lo quieres devolvamonos-draco tomo a hermione y la levanto del suelo.-anda,vamos  
  
hermione asintio levemente y comenzaron a caminar lentamente,por el bosque.a hermione ya lo le asustaban los arboles,ni las sombras,ni los extraños ruidos,ni nada;por que estaba al lado de draco y,inexplicablemente,se sentia segura.¿segura con el hijo de un mortifago?que ironica es la vida a veces...  
  
hermione suspiro y sin darse cuenta se acerco mas a draco,abrazandolo.el chico,algo sorprendido,se ruborizo  
  
-tienes miedo?-pregunto draco,al verla tiritar  
  
-no,contigo no-dijo hermione sin mirarlo.draco se estremecio...nunca le habian dicho algo asi en su vida-solo es frio...-continuo hermione.draco se saco la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso a hermione.-gracias-susurro esta,sin saber que mas decir.  
caminaron otro rato mas,esta vez en silencio.pero no un silencio tenso,incomodo.solo era que no necesitaban palabras en ese momento.  
  
(en el gran comedor)  
  
-adios-dijo hermione dandole un rapido beso en la mejilla a draco y saliendo corriendo de alli,por las escaleras hacia la torre de gryffindor.  
  
-a..dios-dijo draco,algo trabado,a pesar de que hermione ya no se veia.-en fin-dijo draco en un enorme suspiro y se fue hacia su sala comun,la de slytherin.  
  
hermione entro a su cuarto caminando en puntillas para no despertar a nadie.  
  
-esto debe ser un sueño,hermione-se repetia la chica mientras se ponia el pijama.-del que no quiero despertar- dijo con voz desilucionada y tocandose los labios.aun podia sentir el sabor de draco en la piel...-en fin,mañana es otro dia...-dijo hermione tapandose con las sabanas .en ese momento se quedo dormida,pero como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo...con una sonrisa en el rostro.al igual que draco  
  
-HEEEEEEERRRRRRMMMMMIIIIIOOOOOOONNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS PASA?-grito hermione asustada,dando un brinco  
  
-ya despierta!!!!son las dos de la tarde  
  
-pero parvati,no tenias que gritarme...las dos de la tarde???????-dijo hermione buscando el reloj.  
  
-si,en la mañana yo baje,por que creia que te levantarias luego,pero cuando no te vi por ningun lado,vine a avisarte.  
  
-ya es hora de almorzar?-dijo hermione,que realmente estaba hambrienta  
  
-no,hubo un problema en la cocina...y bueno,es en una hora mas.  
  
-pobres elfos-murmuro hermione.-bueno,gracias,yo ya me levanto-dijo hermione parandose de la cama y desperezandose (bostezando y estirando los brazos lo que mas podia)  
  
-vas a ir,despues del almuerzo nos vamos a hogsmeade todos.-dijo parvati.yo vine a cambiarme,ademas  
  
-y lavander??  
  
-no se,tampoco la he visto (me he sentido algo sola)...ummm-dijo parvati mirando el cielo  
  
-que?-pregunto hermione mientras con un hechizo hacia su cama(ya la habia hecho al metodo muggle toda su vida,y si ahora era bruja,tenia que aprovechar)  
  
-tampoco a neville-parvati parecia estar feliz.hermione la miro sin entender y luego reacciono  
  
-estas pensando lo mismo que yo???-dijo hermione recordando una serie de tv muggle,llamada pinky y cerebro. parvati sonrio juguetona   
  
-no se... bueno, voy a ver que me pongo  
  
-yo me voy a bañar-dijo hermione cerrando la puerta del baño.  
al salir,vio que en la cama de parvati habian por lo menos unas 20 tenidas de ropa esparcidas.  
  
-y eso?-dijo hermione al ver la cara de desesperacion de su amiga  
  
-no se que ponerme!!!!-decia parvati mirando con ojos desorbitados la cama.hermione penso "que exajerada es,es solo un recital,no un desfile de modas"  
  
-ponte ese vestido,se te ve muy bien-dijo hermione levantando una prenda de entre todas las que parvati tenia en la cama-es muy lindo  
  
-si,pero me hace ver gorda-dijo parvati mirando al suelo "gorda!?es delgadisima... entonces que se vaya a la misma #$%$#% ,no estoy de paciencia hoy"  
  
-que dices?  
  
-no se,todo te queda bien-.dijo hermione prediendo un poco la paciencia y sacando algunas prendas de su baul.-si,eso esta bien-dijo hermione tirando una falda de mezclilla,una polera y una chaqueta del mismo material de la falda.parvati la miro como diciendo "eso?" pero hermione no le hizo caso,y prefirio entrar al baño a vestirse.  
  
al salir nuevamente del baño,hermione empezo a tratar de peinarse.miro a parvati y vio que aun no se cambiaba ropa.  
  
-vistete!!ponte no se,unos pantalones y...-hermione recorrio la cama de parvati con la vista-y ese sueter azul.  
  
-tu crees?  
  
-si mujer,vistete-hermione le hablaba mientras buscaba sus zapatillas"donde,donde..." pensaba hermione estirando el brazo debajo de la cama"aqui"penso mientras arrastraba dos bultos hacia ella.los miro y vio que era lo que buscaba  
.  
-bueno y como me veo-dijo parvati mientras hermione, que la estaba esperando desde hace bastante tiempo, leia un libro de aritmancia.  
  
-si,bien.-dijo hermione lanzandole una mirada rapida,tratando de no despegarse de su libro-vamos?  
  
-si!!!-contesto parvati y hermione marco una hoja(aproximadamente en la mitad)y cerro el libro.tomo unas cosas (como la invitacion,el dinero y otros)y las guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
las chicas bajaron y vieron que lavander entraba por el recuadro de la dama gorda,muy roja  
  
-que paso?-dijo parvati saltando hacia ella.lavander la miro con sorpresa  
  
-nada!-se apresuro a decir lavander-con neville no ha pasado nada  
  
-quien te nombro a neville?-dijo hermione bajando la escalera aun,sonriendo "se delato sola"penso  
  
-ustedes...-lavander las miro y ellas negaron con la cabeza-ya,ya es un interrogatorio?? vayamos a comer!!!!!!-dijo lavander rapidamente.parvati le iba a seguir preguntando pero no pudo,por que lavander hablo todo el rato (que el tiempo esta si,que si los patos vuelan,que si los chanchos caminan...puras obviedades...)  
  
-hermione!!!-grito ron al ver llegar a su amiga desde la mesa de gryffindor -holaaa!!!!  
hermione sonrio y miro,sin querer hacia a tras.mas bien dicho,hacia la mesa de slytherin.  
draco la miraba,interrogante.hermione se asusto...no podia ser,¿¿¿¿¿lo de anoche no habia sido un sueño???  
los chicos se quedaron mirando un rato,como si hablaran con la mirada.llego un momento en que ambos se sonrojaron y quebraron el contacto visual.  
  
-hola!-dijo hermione sentandose al lado de harry.lavander y parvati desaparecieron,seguramente se fueron a sentar a otro lado de la mesa.  
  
-hola-dijo harry.hermione,recordando a lavander,miro a neville y vio que este estaba jugando con su comida y tenia la mirada perdida."aqui hay algo"penso hermione "hay,te estas poniendo como parvati,queriendo saberlo todo" se reprocho hermione,parvati era su amiga,pero eso si,no soportaba lo deslenguada que era esta,siempre buscando defectos,riendose de los demas y queriendo meterse en la vida de todos...pero en el fondo era una buena persona.  
  
-que rico esta esto!-dijo ron comiendo un poco (poco?) de tocino.hermione lo miro sonriente  
  
-van a ir a hogsmeade????-pregunto la chica,mirando a sus amigos  
  
-si,pero no al recital ,no me gustan-dijo ron  
  
-a mi tampoco me gustan mucho...pero igual ire,a las tres escobas o a zonko-dijo harry,mientras pensaba "tambien voy a ver a cho...tengo que despejar mis dudas " refiriendose obviamente,que habia empezado a dudar del amor que tenia a ginny,pues aun seguia pensando en la ravenclaw.  
  
-ahhh-decia hermione mientras comia un poco de dulce de miel-yo si voy...  
"como la invito ese marck..."pensaba el pelirrojo,mirando a hermione con algo de celos.  
al rato,los platos de los tres amigos estaban vacios(como los de todos,el almuezo habia estado muy rico)  
  
-son las tres y media,y el recital es a las seis...ummmm-decia hermione mientras salian del castillo-estaremos un rato juntos cierto?  
  
-claro.-dijo harry  
  
-tenia que venir ese rubiecito hijo de papa de malfoy...-dijo ron enfadado-mas encima vienen sus amores:goyle y crabbe  
  
-siempre andas viendo lo que hace malfoy,ron-dijo hermione pensando "y tu?como andamos por casa?-no le prestes atencion y punto.  
  
-si,pero es que no soporto al huroncito... -dijo ron con voz de niño recien regañado por su mama.  
  
-ya vamos-dijo harry empujando a sus amigos.  
  
en el camino se fueron convensando de quidditch,escobas,quidditch(esos eran ron y harry...es que no podia haber otro deporte magico?...ah...hermione aun recordaba aquellas jugadas nocturnas de basquetball en las vacaciones,cuando,mientras nadie la veia,salia al patio de su casa y se ponia a practicar)y bueno,de otras cosas (ahi hablaba hermione ¬¬u)  
los chicos en cuanto llegaron a hogsmeade,fueron a zonko.  
  
-bueno,entremos...-dijo ron entrando a la tienda.harry y hermione lo siguieron  
  
al rato,los chicos salieron cargados de bolsas(ji ji,ya te las veras crabbe ....pensaba ron)  
  
-vamos a honey dukes!!-dijo hermione imaginadose ya los chocolates y las plumas de azucar...  
  
-vamos!-dijo harry y los tres chicos se pusieron en marcha.  
  
-quiero ranas de chocolate!!!!-decia una niña de unos 14 años que estaba pegada al mostrador  
  
-yo tambien quiero unas !-dijo ron acercandose al mostrador.la niña lo miro y le sonrio.  
  
-entremos-dijo harry y hermione y ron,nuevamente lo siguieron.  
  
al salir,hermione estaba comiendo un enorme helado de chocolate,ron uno de chocolate con almendras y otras cosas deliciosas(eran un helado enorme).harry en cambio,salio comiendo grageas de todos los sabores.  
  
-que hora es ?!-pregunto hermione mientras terminaba su helado,sentada junto a sus amigos en una plaza.  
  
-las cinco menos diez...  
  
-ya,yo me voy,va empezar el recital-dijo hermione parandose y sacudiendose la ropa-nos vemos, chaoooooooo!!!!-dijo y se fue corriendo  
  
-yo...tambien me voy,tengo que hacer-dijo harry tambien parandose.ron lo miro picaro (sabia que su amigo habia estado todo el dia nervioso)  
  
-bueno,ve.yo me quedo un rato aqui-dijo ron y harry se fue  
  
-bueno,si tu dices...chao-habia dicho el chico,harry  
  
  
-lavander?-dijo hermione acercandose a su amiga,pasando entre la multitud  
  
-que?hermione?-dijo la chica algo sorprendida-aun no empieza  
  
-ahhh!!! y parvati?  
  
-no se,se me perdio cuando llegamos-dijo lavander (a todo esto recordemos que con la multitud las chicas no hablaban,mas bien se gritaban)  
  
en ese momento,todo el lugar quedo a oscuras  
  
- chicos y chicas!!!!!!-comenzo a decir una voz desde quien sabe donde-aqui les dejo a los integrantes de l grupo....WIZZARDS!!!!!!!!!!-en ese momento se escucho un ruido ensordecedor,producido por los gritos de fans...  
  
-nicky!!!!-en ese momento se ilumino con luz verde una especie de escenario flotante y se pudo ver al rubio integrante(gritos de te amo! eres lo mejor! se escucharon n/a: gritos mios tb! ))  
  
-benji !!!!-otro sector del escenario se ilumino con luz roja y se entrevio al chico de pelo negro,con su guitarra negra en las manos(mas gritos de fans )  
  
-dan!!!!-el sector de la derecha se ilumino con luz azul y se vio al chico de pelo castaño y ojos miel sentado en frente de su bateria(mas gritos)  
  
-mattew!!!!!!!!!!!-en la parte de la izquierda se ilumino con luz amarilla y se pudo ver al chico(aun mas gritos)  
  
-y....marck!!!!!!-se ilumino el centro del escenario con luz blanca y aparecio magicamente marck,el chico rubio y de ojos azules.(en ese momento el lugar exploto en gritos y aplausos)  
las luces se volvieron a apagar y el sonido de la bateria se empezo a escuchar...paf!las luces se encendieron de golpe y los chicos empezaron a cantar (mientras salian lenguas de fuego desde las puntas del escenario espectacularmente)  
  
a la quinta cancion,hermione ya se habia sacado la chaqueta y estaba roja de calor,de tanto saltar y gritar.  
  
-y esta cancion-dijo marck al terminar una cancion-esta dedicada a ...(espectacion en el publico) a todas ustedes!!!!-termino gritando marck y las chicas empezaron a chillar como locas.   
  
" quiero tomar algo" penso hermione y empezo a hacerse espacio entre la gente,para salir.cuando volvia con un refresco en la mano,hermione se topo nada menos que con...  
  
-tu???-dijo hermione algo nerviosa y sorprendida.-no pense que te gustara wizzards,malfoy-dijo hermione a modo de burla  
  
-no vine por eso,quiero que hablemos-draco estaba algo ofendido y enojado  
  
-de que??-pregunto hermione inocentemente  
  
-no te hagas,granger...bien sabes de que  
  
hermione lo quedo mirando   
  
-ok  
  
-vamos,yo conosco un lugar donde nadie podra vernos-dijo draco y hermione lo miro como diciendo "adonde?"-sigueme- dijo draco y empezo a caminar.hermione se quedo un rato parada,sin saber que hacer-vienes o no?-dijo draco algo molesto.necesitaba hablar con ella y no podia esperar mas.  
  
-no trates de mandarme malfoy-dijo hermione alcanzandolo-vamos,que quiero volver al recital   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
espero que les haya gustado el capi^^  
  
y de nuevo malfoy se lleva a hermione a quién sabe donde... llegarán esta vez?? el el proximo capitulooooo!!!!!! je, je!  
  
y perdón por el titulo, que estuvo bien malo...  
  
ahhhhh!!!!!!!! y el problema de los reviews, solucionado!!!!! es que perdonenme, apenas se subir y actualizar el fic y todavia estoy encontrando cosas nuevas en ff.net....jejejejeje! -_-u se me habia pasado borrar una selección y blabla...*** en los fic de mapache y seanmaniatica el problema tb esta solucionado... es que cuando las inscribi tb se me pasó ese...jejejejejeje perdón!*** y gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias, gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y el ultimo avisito... en las proxima semana ( del 18 de nov) empiezan las pruebas en mi liceo (iaj!) y se me va a hacer dificil subir capitulos... ni siquiera sé si voy a poder ver mi computador ToT  
  
w i z z a r d a k a n e - c h a n ( o a k a n e w a k a s h i m a t z u ) |8- ]   
( no parece harry...¬¬) 


	12. CONFUSIONES, PERDIDAS Y DESENGAÑOS

CAPITULO DOCE: CONFUSIONES, PERDIDAS Y DESENGAÑOS.  
  
  
hermione se sentia insegura,pues no sabia donde demonios la llevaba draco.a la casa de los gritos no era,por que no se llegaba por ahi...bueno,hermione aun no sabia a donde se llegaba por ese camino  
  
-draco,vas a decirme donde vamos o no?quiero volver...  
  
-siempre te echas para atras,granger...no voy a comerte-dijo draco con tono divertido.-ademas,ya llegamos  
  
hermione miro y vio que estaban en una especie de callejon sin salida.draco camino hasta el fondo y apreto un ladrillo.inmediatamente se abrio la pared,dejando ver una especie de escondite.draco la miro para que lo siguiera y entro.hermione,dudando aun,penso que si ya habia llegado hasta ahi,no tenia que retroceder.ademas,tambien necesitaba hablar con draco.  
  
dio unos pasos y sintio que las piernas le tembleban.suspiro hondo y siguio caminando,esta vez mas rapido .  
  
al entrar,los ladrillos volvieron a su sitio y la especie de sala quedo oculta.hermione busco con la mirada a draco,y vio que estaba sentado en un amplio sillon,refugiado en pensamientos.al parecer,se sintio observado y le hablo a hermione  
  
-al fin llegas-dijo el mirandola de pies a cabeza  
  
-que es esto?-dijo hermione,recorriendo nuevamente con la vista cada rincon del lugar.la habitacion tenia el aspecto de ser muy antigua,como de la edad media.las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y de ellas colgaban algunas pinturas de paisajes(tambien se movian)que parecian ser muy valiosas.habia solo una ventana,pero por ella no entraba luz,era como solo decoracion.unas cortinas de color verde slytherin la cubrian majestuosamente,dandole a la habitacion un toque personal,que segun hermione le venia muy bien a la personalidad de los malfoy.la chica miro hacia el centro de la habitacion y vio una chimenea sencilla,pero muy bella.sobre ella habian toda clase de artefactos,que hermione no quiso saber que eran,pues por el aspecto que estos tenian,lo sospecho.  
  
-una de las tantas sorpresas que tiene la familia malfoy,cariño-dijo draco con una ironia que molesto a hermione.  
  
-dime de que querias hablar...-dijo hermione cruzada de brazos .draco le pidio que se sentara,indicandole otro sillon que habia enfrente de el.  
  
- he pensado mucho al respecto y aun no puedo entender...-comenzo a decir el chico,pero hermione lo interrumpio  
  
-draco,mira...yo tambien tengo esa sensacion,de no saber si lo que paso ,paso o no.  
  
-en tu cuarto habia una chaqueta?-pregunto draco,sin mirarla.hermione comenzo a recordar...si,estaba junto a toda su ropa,ahora que lo pensaba mejor...pero no se habia dado cuenta en el momento  
  
-si-esa respuesta los dejo helados a los dos.todo habia pasado.  
  
en la mente de draco comenzaron a aparecer pensamientos sobre lo que dirian,un slytherin de apellido reconocido,respetado...mas encima hijo de uno de los mas fieles vasallos de voldemort;se habia besado con una sangre sucia,amiga de harry potter.  
hermione se mordio el labio inferior,preocupada.ella habia besado a uno de los seguidores de voldemort,y ella luchaba contra el junto a sus amigos...ron y harry..."que dirian " se preguntaba hermione,sin llegar a mas conclusion de que se armaria un escandalo.  
pero para ambos chicos,eso no era lo mas importante.el beso habia sido solo un detalle que habia confirmado algo que ninguno queria reconocer.su amor.ese sentimiento que les quitaba el sueño,que los llenaba de contradicciones y luchas internas.algo que para ambos,sonaba a incorrecto,imposible.  
draco se levanto del sillon y comenzo a dar vueltas en circulos,pensando.  
  
-quieres parar ya!!!-grito hermione desesperada al ver que el rubio muchacho parecia tener las intenciones de cavar un hoyo en el piso.  
draco se sento de inmediato,sin oponerse.  
  
-mira,si eso paso...olvidemoslo y todo arreglado,no?-dijo draco,como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.  
  
-olvidarlo?-dijo hermione con gesto dolido,como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el corazon "se que para ti no ha sido nada importante,pero para mi si"penso .  
  
-y que quieres que hagamos?vamos,ha sido un simple beso,nada mas...ha sido un beso como cualquier otro-mintio draco  
hermione sintio como una piedra le caia en el estomago.unas lagrimas de decepcion e ira se asomaron por sus ojos.  
  
-eres un imbecil! no se como pude esperar algo mas de ti!-grito hermione dandole una cachetada a draco con toda su fuerza.hermione miro un momento a draco y se puso a llorar.draco quiso consolarla,pero hermione le aparto la mano  
  
-sueltame!no me toques-dijo hermione entre llantos.en ese momento miro a draco-quiero irme.-le ordeno hermione.  
  
-espera-dijo draco poniendo sus manos en los hombros de hermione. el chico dudo un momento,pero suspiro y dijo en tono sincero-hermione,yo te amo.  
la chica se quedo muda y dejo de llorar.lo miro a los ojos y sintio que no le mentia.  
  
-eso es mentira-dijo hermione convenciendose   
  
-no lo es...y se que tu tambien me amas-dijo draco acercandose a hermione.acercandose mas y...besandola.  
  
los labios de draco,ardian,como si fueran de fuego.a hermione la quemaban,pero por dentro,en el fondo de su corazon.hermione le respondio el beso y comenzo a recorrer con sus manos el pecho de draco.metio sus manos por la camisa del chico y al sentir la piel desnuda de draco,sentir sus latidos acelerados;sintio como el deseo se apoderaba de ella,sin dejarle cabida a otros pensamientos. la chica sintio como las manos de draco recorrian su espalda y su cintura,haciendola desearlo mas.  
  
las lenguas y los corazones de los chicos fueron solo uno en ese momento,en un momento diferente al de sus sueños,o al de la noche pasada...nada se le comparaba,era un beso apasionado,lleno de amor.sincero.un beso que los quemaba y les hacia querer mas.  
draco metio sus manos bajo la polera de hermione y trato de sacarle el sosten.hermione se dejo llevar y comenzo a jugar con el cierre del pantalon de draco y pudo notar que draco estaba,ciertamente,exitado ...  
pero en ese momento reacciono ¡eran solo unos niños!  
  
-no,draco-dijo hermione con voz debil,separandose de el.draco la miro interrogante  
  
-que pasa?-dijo el joven algo extrañado,era casi la primera vez que una chica no se le daba a la primera.  
  
-como que que pasa?draco!reacciona!-dijo hermione apartandose mas de el-yo no soy una de esas rameras que se te tiran a cada rato! -dijo hermione con toda la razon.draco lo penso...eso era cierto,esta vez el no solo la deseaba,tambien estaba enamorado de ella...tal vez por eso mismo ,por que ella no se le habia entregado tan facilmente como pansy,por ejemplo.  
  
-esta bien,si tu no quieres,lo respeto-dijo draco,sin creer que estuviese diciendo eso con sinceridad.  
  
-bien-dijo hermione arreglandose la polera y tomando su chaqueta.-ahora de verdad,draco,me quiero ir-dijo hermione,alejandose mas aun de draco,para no dejarse llevar.ahora ella tenia que tener la cabeza fria,como siempre.  
  
-.nos seguiremos viendo?-pregunto draco  
  
-no se,tal vez-dijo hermione no muy segura.draco abrio la pared y hermione salio.-hasta luego,malfoy-dijo hermione algo juguetona y se fue corriendo de alli.  
draco se sonrio  
  
-hasta luego "sangre sucia"-dijo diciendo la ultima frase en broma.no podia creerlo,el le habia dicho esas cosas a hermione y muchas mas.y eso le dolia.  
  
hermione corrio para tratar de volver al recital,riendo.no podia creelo...todo lo que habia pasado solo en un instante.  
la chica de pelo enmarañdo se inclino para respirar,estaba cansada de correr.se puso la mano en el pecho y se erguio de nuevo.entro al estadio y para su satisfaccion,el recital aun no terminaba.  
  
-permiso! dejenme pasar!-gritaba hermione mientras pasaba entre la gente.al llegar a casi primera fila,se detuvo y se puso a cantar como todas las demas.estaba rebozante de alegria.estaba enamorada.  
  
-donde te habias metido?-grito una voz detras de hermione.la chica se dio vuelta y vio a parvati  
  
-hola!!!!!!-grito hermione  
  
-donde estabas???????  
  
-que?????no te oigo!!!!!!-decia hermione para que no le preguntara  
  
-que donde...!!!!!!!ahhhhh olvidalo!!!!!!-grito parvati y ambas se pusieron a saltar y cantar.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
-como me he divertido hoy!-decia hermione saliendo del lugar junto con lavander (se la encontraron despues) y a parvati.  
  
-el recital estuvo increible!-decia lavander.  
"si ,el recital tambien..." penso hermione picara y se puso a reir.las chicas la miraron  
  
-tomaste algo?-pregunto lavander  
  
-me acorde de un chiste-dijo herm conteniendo la risa.  
  
-a que hora nos vamos?-dijo parvati algo triste  
  
-a las diez y media-dijo lavander-y son las...diez  
  
-vamos a las tres escobas?!-dijo lavander-quiero comprar una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-vamos!!!-dijo hermione sorprendiendo a sus amigas,ya que no les habia mandado el sermon de siempre.  
las tres amigas caminaron hacia las tres escobas y ahi vieron a harry y a ron.  
  
-hola!!!!-grito hermione haciendo que todo el local la mirara.se fue a sentar con sus amigos,mientras sus amigas compraban  
  
-hola-dijo ron con voz inexpresiva  
  
-hola-dijo harry con voz deprimida y hermione lo miro  
  
-que paso?  
  
-es que...-trato de decir harry,pero no pudo.recordo la conversacion que habia tenido con cho,que en vez de dejarlo mas seguro,lo enredo mas.  
  
--------------------------------------------flashback de harry-----------------------------------  
  
bueno,si tu dices..-dijo harry al despedirse de ron.camino un rato,pensando en que le diria a cho,pero no llego a nada.  
  
-harry!!!-saludo la ravenclaw dandole un beso en la mejilla a harry.(n/a grrrrrrrrr)  
  
-cho,hola-harry no sabia que decirle y jugaba con sus manos.vio que cho traia un vestido blanco con diseños de fresas estampadas y que le remarcaba mas aun su delgada figura.harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
-para que querias que hablaramos????-pregunto cho  
  
-bueno...a ver...como te digo...yo ,bueno,me he sentido desde mucho tiempo atraido hacia ti...  
  
-ah,era eso-dijo cho sonrojandose y clavando la mirada en sus pies.  
  
-pero...es que necesito aclarar algo...tu....estas...bueno,sientesalgopormi?-dijo harry muy rapido  
  
-que?-pregunto cho  
  
-sientes algo por mi-dijo harry mecanicamente.  
  
-perdoname harry,de verdad lo siento-dijo cho y harry recordo la escena del año anterior,cuando el le pido que fuera al baile con el-tu me caes muy bien,pero..  
.  
-como amigo-dijo harry con voz ronca y cho asintio.-ya veo...  
hubo un silencio incomodo para ambos,ninguno sabia que decir.  
  
-bueno,harry...yo creo que debo irme-dijo cho mirando rapidamente su reloj.  
  
-si,yo...tambien...tengo que hacer,eso!.tengo que hacer-dijo harry hecho un mar de dudas.  
  
-bueno,adios-dijo cho dandole otro beso en la mejilla y se fue.harry se quedo alli un buen rato,sin entender nada aun.se toco la mejilla y se sintio extraño.no habia sentido nada especial.eso era algo... o no?  
  
-bueno,en fin...voy a ver a ron-dijo harry y en efecto,fue a buscar a su pelirrojo amigo.  
  
--------------------------------------fin del flachback de harry-----------------------------------------  
  
-no ha pasado nada-dijo ron-o al menos no me lo ha querido decir  
  
-ya veo.-dijo hermione acariciandole con una mano la espalda,como reconfortandolo-arriba el animo!!!!!!!  
  
-gracias-dijo harry en voz baja   
  
-por que tan alegre??-pregunto ron picaro y hermione se puso roja como un tomate  
  
-que? con el ruido que hay aqui no te escucho...-mintio hermione para no tener que contestarle a ron  
  
-ummmm-dijo ron algo enfadado,pero despues se puso a reir,contagiando a harry  
  
-alumnos de hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!-entro gritando hagrid,ya era hora de irse.los tres amigos se pararon y se reunieron con lavander y parvati (y otros alumnos de otra casas) para seguir al gigante guardabosques.  
  
  
en la sala comun...  
  
  
harry,ron y hermione llevaban ya un buen rato sentados en el sillon frente a la chimenea,solo mirando las llamas,y en silencio.hermione seguia con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro,ron estaba algo...como decirlo,algo inexpresivo,comi si le hubioese pasado algo diferente a lo de los otros dias y harry,bueno...el tenia una cara de confusion y desgana que no se la podia.  
  
-ya,harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!mas animo-dijo hermione sacudiendo a harry.  
  
-dejalo tranquilo,mione-dijo ron al ver que su amigo ya estaba algo mareado.  
  
-ah,bueno-dijo hermione levantandose del sillon y cruzandose de brazos-entre burros se entienden,yo voy a dormir,estoy muy cansada.  
  
-mas respeto!-dijo ron a modo de broma.harry sonrio lugubre  
  
-ron,si no le levantas el animo a este niñito,te las vas a ver conmigo!!!-dijo hermione apuntando a harry con el dedo indice ,pero mirando a ron .-ok?-sonrio finalmente hermione.  
  
-si,si...-dijo ron sin tomarla muy en serio  
  
-es verdad-dijo hermione en tono severo y ron dejo de sonreir.-buenas noches!-dijo a los chicos y se fue.  
  
-harry,puedes contarme-dijo ron poniendo una mano en el hombro de harry,fraternalmente  
  
-ay,ron...-suspiro harry- tal ves te enfadas,pero te digo igual  
  
-estas saliendo con ginny?-pregunto ron con tono resignado y harry asintio-y eso que tiene? deberias estar de lo mas feliz del mundo!!-siguio ron.-y que paso con cho?  
  
-ahi esta el problema-dijo harry y ron se levanto de un salto  
  
-no se te ocurra hacer sufrir a mi hermanita!-dijo ron cerrando un puño  
  
-por eso,para evitar dramas,hable hoy con cho-siguio harry y ron se volvio a sentar  
  
-que te dijo?  
  
-que no siente nada mas que amistad por mi...  
  
-entonces...  
  
-que yo no se a cual de las dos quiero,si a ginny o a cho.  
al decir esto,ron se puso rojo de furia  
  
-ni te atrevas-amenazo el pelirrojo  
  
-no lo hare,ron.hoy me di cuenta de que en realidad no quiero a cho...pero igual me siento inseguro.  
  
-demonios,harry!-ron no podia creerlo   
  
-no le digas nada a ginny,ella no lo sabe  
  
-no me pidas que le mienta a mi propia sangre ,para cubrirte!-grito ron  
  
-no te pido que mientas,solo no lo digas.-dijo harry parandose el tambien,pero manteniendo la misma aparente serenidad de hace rato.  
  
-no dire nada,pero aclarate pronto-dijo ron y se fue.no soportaria seguir hablando de que su mejor amigo no estaba seguro de lo que sentia por su hermana.  
  
mientras,hermione estaba en el baño,lavandose los dientes(bueno,el cepillo se movia solo)mientras se hacia una trenza para dormir.  
  
-en serio ,parvati?-escuchaba hermione decir a lavander detras de la puerta  
  
-si,pero no le dire a nadie mas  
  
-y a hermione?  
  
-si quiere saber...  
  
hermione,motivada por la curiosidad,abrio la puerta del baño  
  
-si quiero saber!-dijo hermione sacandose el cepillo dental de la boca  
  
- el dia que se supone,conoceria a bon jovi-a parvati le brillaban los ojos-es un dia martes  
  
-no lo podras ver?-dijo hermione desepcionada  
  
-si lo voy a ver...mande una carta pidiendo que el viniese a hogwarts,y aceptaron  
  
-que?-dijo hermione algo sorprendida...mas bien,extremadamente sorprendida  
  
-si...vendra y estara a las seis de la tarde aqui...  
  
-wow-fue lo unico que pudo decir hermione.lavander y parvati siguieron hablando de mas cosas(ropa,hombres,ropa...algo parecido a la variacion de temas que tenian ron y harry).hermione se puso a leer el libro de poemas que justin le habia regalado,sentada en la ventana.  
los destellos de luna,iluminaban las hojas del libro,haciendolo ver algo mistico.hermione se sentia como una princesa encerrada en una torre,esperando a que un principe la salvara.  
"que cosas se te ocurren,hermione"penso la chica,burlandose de si misma.abrio el libro y comenzo a leer ,sumergida en sus fantasias.  
  
a las horas despues,hermione bostezo y decidio que lo mejor era dejar de leer y ponerse adormir,mas que mas,mañana tenia clases.y asi lo hizo  
  
hermione amanecio feliz.se levanto de un salto y se fue a bañar.  
  
-hermione,baja la voz,que amaneci con un dolor de cabeza horrible-decia una voz apagada...la de lavander,mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.pero hermione no escucho nada,la voz fue acallada por el sonido del agua de la ducha caer,por que hermione estaba cantando a todo pulmon,o por que simplemente, hermione estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.  
al salir del baño,la chica vio la cara de enojo de lavander y a parvati aun durmiendo(con la almohada sobre la cabeza)  
  
-que te pasa?-dijo hermione inocente.  
  
-tengo un dolor de cabeza,y tu estabas cantando como en la opera muggle en el baño...-dijo lavander enojadisima y hermione se sonrojo  
  
-perdon-dijo la chica  
  
-ya, despierta a parvati,yo me voy a bañar-dijo lavander tomando sus cosas y cerrando la puerta del baño  
hermione saco ropa interior,un sweater blanco ,una falda de mezclilla hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas,unas calcetas largas (blancas con rojo )y se vistio   
  
- parvati,despierta-dijo hermione sacudiendo a su amiga  
  
-no quiero levantarme,mama-dijo parvati aun durmiendo y hermione rio  
  
-despierta  
  
-ya,bueno-dijo parvati levantandose y caminando hacia el baño como zombie.  
hermione se puso las calcetas y unos zapatos negros con plataforma y empezo a peinarse.  
  
-maldito pelo-murmuraba hermione mientras se tiraba un mechon de pelo.al rato decidio quedarse asi y se dejo el pelo suelto.tomo su capa y se la puso,al igual que su bufanda de gryffindor.  
  
-hoy es lunes,nos toca...-decia hermione con su mochila en la mano y mirando el horario-herbologia,encantamientos e historia de la magia...-hermione saco los libros y todo lo demas que necesitaba y lo metio a su mochila-vajamos juntas?-pregunto hermione viendo a lavander y a parvati   
  
- como me pinto?-preguntaba parvati  
  
-para que te vas a pintar?-pregunto hermione  
  
-tenemos historia de la magia...-dijo parvati en un tono de "es obvio"  
  
-ahh-suspiro hermione conformada-y tu lavander,estas lista?  
  
-si,espera...estoy buscando mi lapiz labial-dijo lavander  
  
-entonces nos vemos despues-dijo hermione y se fue de la habitacion.  
al bajar,no vio ni a harry ni a ron.  
  
-hola!-saludo a hermione,neville  
  
-que hay,neville?  
  
-nada, vas a desayunar?  
  
-si-respondio hermione   
  
-vamos juntos,me muero de hambre-dijo neville y hermione asintio.dijieron la clave para salir de la sala comun,y caminaron juntos hacia el gran comedor.  
hermione al pasar, miro hacia la mesa de slytherin,y vio que tampoco estaba draco.  
  
-pasa algo?-pregunto neville sentandose y mirando a hermione  
  
-nada...-dijo hermione distraida y empezo a comer sus cereales.neville se encogio de hombros y tambien empezo a comer  
al rato,llego harry,algo mas alegre  
  
-como andas,harry?-pregunto neville  
  
-bien,bien...-dijo harry no muy convencido-hola herm  
  
-hola-dijo la chica mirandolo-y ron?  
  
-no se,cuando baje se estaba bañando-contesto harry y empezo a comer  
  
-ah-dijo hermione imaginandose a su amigo bañandose "ron... tiene el medio cuerpo...como me gustaria estar alli "penso hermione y al escucharse a si misma,se sonrojo y empezo a reirse,pero como estaba comiendo,se atoro y comenso a toser  
  
-estas bien?-pregunto neville,mirando a hermione extrañado  
la chica movio la mano como diciendo"si,no es nada" y empezo a respirar calmadamente,para poder respirar  
  
-que hay?-dijo una voz como a los quince minutos despues de que hermione se habia calmado.la chico miro y vio que era ron,y que tenia el pelo mojado,haciendolo ver mas sexy.  
hermione se acordo de lo que habia pensado y de nuevo se atraganto  
  
-que le pasa?-dijo ron sentandose y mirando a sus amigos.estos se encogieron de hombros  
  
-ho ...ola-dijo hermione entrecortadamente,mientras se reia y su mente empezaba a crear toda clase de jocosas historias.  
  
-hola-dijo ron ¬¬u  
al rato,hermione se calmo y siguio comiendo  
  
-vamos?-dijo harry,levantandose de su asiento  
  
-si,vamos-dijo hermione mirando de reojo a ron,mientras tomaba su mochila.  
los tres amigos se fueron caminando lentamente hacia ls invernaderos(neville ya se habia ido,por eso estaban los tres) ,para poder sentir la agradable brisa matinal en sus rostros.  
  
  
-buenos dias-dijo la profesora entrando al invernadero,con una taza de cafe en las manos.los alumnos la saludaron cordialmente  
  
-buenos dias,profesora sprout  
  
-hoy vamos a aprender a cultivar algunas clases de plantas,asi que trabajaran de cinco personas.-la profesora se detuvo un momento-a ver...granger,potter,weasley,mcmillan,abbott ....-los chicos se reunieron en un lugar del invernadero-brown,patil,bones,finch-fletchley,longbottom....-asi siguio la profesora,hasta que todos estaban en grupos.  
la clase fue muy educativa y entretenida,en el grupo de harry, se rieron todo el rato (sobretodo hermione),mientras en el de neville,hablaron y pelearon mas.   
  
-ojala que flitwick ande de mejor animo-dijo ron mientras caminaban hacia el aula de encantamientos  
los chicos entraron y se sentaron al final,como siempre.  
el profesor entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
-hola!-saludo mientras se subia a la pila de libros  
  
-buenos dias-saludaron los alumnos.  
  
-hoy veremos un hechizo nuevo,asi que espero que esten atentos...abran el libro en la pagina 572  
la clase fue entretenida,por lo que al final,nadie queria irse.  
hermione al salir de la sala,iba cantando una cancion de wizzards,mientras que sus amigos la miraban sonrientes  
  
-que te paso mione?-pregunto ron-es por que tenemos historia de la magia?  
  
-no-contesto la chica interrumpiendo su cancion-es que no puedo estar feliz???  
  
-no es eso-dijo ron sacudiendose el aun pelo mojado-no entiendo a las mujeres-dijo ron algo acomplejado.harry se puso a reir,al igual que hermione  
  
-vamos,que llegaremos tarde-dijo harry-no te preocupes,eso es imposible-susurro harry y hermione lo fulmino con la mirada  
  
-vamonos,mejor-dijo ron al ver que hemione podia estallar en insultos hacia su amigo  
al entrar a la sala,hermione vio que casi todas las chicas estaban sentadas en la parte de adelante.  
  
-por favor...-dijo hermione sentandose en la fila de atras,junto con la mayoria de los chicos (n/a no salio perdiendo)de ravenclaw y gryffindor.  
  
-buenos dias-dijo entrando el apuesto profesor  
  
-buenos dias-saludaron los alumnos (las alumnas con suspiros y ojos brillantes,y los alumnos con gruñidos de envidia)  
  
-hoy,quiero que estudiemos sobre las personas que fundaron este maravilloso colegioi-dijo el profesor mirando la sala- como estamos con gryffindor y ravenclaw,estudiaremos a esos dos fundadores...o sea...-dijo el prefesor mirando a toda la clase,que tenia la mano levantada-dime terry  
  
-rowena ravenclaw!-dijo orgulloso   
  
-bien...un punto para tu casa...y quien mas?-el profesor miro a todos lados-dime,lavander  
  
-godric gryffindor-dijo esta algo sonrojada  
  
-bien,un punto... como se habran dado cuenta ya no doy cinco puntos,por que las preguntas son faciles.en cuanto avance la clase,subiran los puntos.bien,sigamos...primero estudiaremos a rowena ravenclaw y luego a godric.  
  
la clase fue relativamente facil al principio,pero al final las preguntas eran complicadisimas.  
  
-bien,bien-dijo el profesor al ver la cara de sus alumnos-la clase ha terminado!  
los alumnos se pararon con pereza de sus asientos y empezaron a salir  
  
-adios profesor!-decian todos al salir.hermione , harry y ron,eran los ultimos que quedaban.  
hermione sin querer,se miro la mano  
  
-dios mio!-exclamo y sus amigos la miraron  
  
-que pasa?-pregunto harry  
  
-se me ha perdido mi anillo,es muy importante!-dijo hermione dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa y buscandolo  
  
-usa el accio-aconsejo ron.hermione saco su variota y pronuncio las palabras magicas,pero el anillo no vino hacia ella  
  
-demonios!-decia hermione mientras se mordia las uñas  
  
-hermione,es solo un anillo-trato de animarla ron-despues nosotros te compramos otro,ok?  
  
-es que este es importante,es de mi madre!-dijo hermione  
  
-pero mione,ni siquiera es magico-dijo ron y hermione abrio mas los ojos.ahora que recordaba,no les habia dicho nada a sus amigos.  
  
-vayanse,ustedes -dijo hermione.-tienen adivinacion,yo lo busco  
  
-ok-dijieron sus amigos y se fueron   
  
-pasa algo,hermione?-pregunto el profesor acercandose a la chica  
  
-se me ha perdido algo,profesor-dijo hermione respetuosamente  
  
-que?  
  
-un anillo...-dijo hermione revisando sus bolsillos y sus cosas  
  
-no esta aqui-dijo el profesor seguro.hermione lo miro   
  
-como sabe?  
  
-uno tiene muchos trucos cuando es un profesor-dijo el ,picaro.  
  
-oh,ya veo-dijo hermione decepcionada-yo me voy a buscarlo,adios profesor-dijo la chica tomando sus pertenencias y saliendo del lugar  
  
-si lo encuentro,te digo!-grito el profesor,mientras volvia a sus puesto,a revisar tareas de otros alumnos  
  
  
-donde estara?-murmuraba hermione mientras caminaba por los pasillos,algo nerviosa-debo encontrarlo-seguia diciendo hermione,enfrascada en sus pensamientos,cuando unas voces la hicieron quedar paralizada en el lugar en  
el que estaba.la chica empezo a caminar en puntillas y se asomo apoyada en la pared de una de las esquinas. ..y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento.  
  
ahi estaba draco,inconfundible por su cabello rubio...pero no estaba solo,estaba besandose muy apasionadamente con una chica que hermione no habia visto antes.  
  
-maldito-dijo hermione en un susuro inaudible,mientras unas lagrimas de ira y desepcion resbalaban por sus mejillas. hermione siguio un rato mas,observando aquella horrible escena.  
en un momento,draco le murmuro algo al oido a la chica,esta sonrio seductoramente,y ambos se fueron de alli,abrazados  
  
hermione se callo de rodillas a llorar,con las manos en el rostro.no podia creer lo ilusa,lo estupida que habia sido,habia caido en su trampa...como todas.las palabras y los besos que draco le habia dado, le habian pareciado tan sinceros,sin embargo estos habian sido parte del juego de seducion de draco.de un maldito juego.  
  
-estupido-fue lo ultimo que dijo hermione antes de salir corriendo de alli,a lo que mas podia.  
corrio como nunca,hasta que salio del castillo y se encontro rodeada de oscuridad y arboles.  
  
-genial,ahora falta que venga un hombre lobo y me mate-dijo hermione secandose las lagrimas,y mirando al cielo.para su fortuna o desgracia,no habia luna llena.  
hermione se sento en el suelo y empezo a llorar de nuevo. ¿de que le servia ser la bruja mas inteligente de hogwarts,si venia un estupido y la seducia y engañaba asi de facil? de que?los libros no la ayudarian ahora...  
  
-quiero volver a casa...-murmuro hermione.luego se detuvo y lo penso mejor.no era una mala idea.  
  
-no creo que sea una buena idea.-dijo una voz grave.hermione miro y vio una oscura silueta,que estaba de pie,mirandola.la chica se tapo la boca para no gritar.reconocia esos frios ojos,esa cara severa y llena de odio.  
  
-profesor snape-dijo hermione con la voz entrecortada.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tatatatannnn!!! snape??   
  
espero que les haya gustado el capi^^ y todas las respuestas serán resueltas en los próximos capitulos!!!!!! ( pobre mione, no fue su tiempo...)   
  
byes.-  
  
w i z z a r d a k a n e - c h a n ( o a k a n e w a k a s h i m a t z u )   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	13. SUEÑOS, ASESINATOS Y CASTIGOS

CAPITULO TRECE: SUEÑOS, ASESINATOS Y CASTIGOS.  
  
  
  
  
-sigame-ordeno este con una voz fria y algo maliciosa,como si lo disfrutara.  
  
hermione se levanto del suelo,se limpio la tunica y comenzo a caminar detras del profesor,silenciosamente y arrastrando los pies."peor suerte no puedo tener" penso hermione.de toda la gente del mundo,tenia que encontrarse con el.¿que no bastaba ya, lo mal que se sentia?...al parecer,no.   
  
toda clase de disparatados pensamientos abultaron la acomplejada mente de hermione...la castigarian como nunca,le quitarian mas de 50 puntos,la expulsarian...bueno,eso ahora no le importaba.el corazon le pesaba,y sentia un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar.hermione deseo por un momento,morir.algo raro,pues la chica siempre habia pensado que el suicidio era una opcion tonta de acabar con una vida llena de nuevas espectativas,alegrias,triunfos...y de tragedias,penas,soledad...   
el sonido chirriante de la puerta hizo que hermione saliera de sus pensamientos.la chica miro y vio una sala de aspecto lugubre y tetrico,con el escudo de slytherin en la pared y lleno de objetos siniestros y papeles,libros...en fin,ese era el despacho de snape.  
  
-pase-dijo el profesor de oscura mirada y hermione entro.se sento en una silla de madera que habia en frente de un escritorio(repleto de papeles).el profesor entro y cerro la puerta de un golpe,haciendo que hermione saltara en su asiento,asustada. snape cruzo la habitacion y tomo una copa que estaba en otra mesa y se sento detras del escritorio,quedando frente a hermione.  
  
-quiero que me explique que hacia alli,señorita granger-dijo snape mirando el contenido de la copa que sostenia entre sus delgados dedos,moviendolo.era de un color burdeo,parecido al vino,pero de aspecto mas lodoso y repugnante.  
  
-eh...-comenzo a decir hermione,pero no encontraba las palabras.-con todo respeto,profesor,pero yo a usted no le tengo confianza...-siguio hermione,con voz temblorosa.los finos labios de snape se curvaron en una sonrisa malevola.  
  
-entonces llamare a minerva y a albus,para que entre en confianza-dijo este,con veneno en cada una de sus palabras.  
  
-no!-se apresuro a decir hermione.no queria que ellos tuvieran una peor imagen de ella.  
  
-entonces...-dijo snape,aun jugando con el contenido de la copa.  
  
" que le digo...-pensaba hermione-bueno,con cualquier cosa se conformara,este...estaba caminando y me perdi...y como me asuste,me puse a llorar...si,eso le dire"  
  
-estaba caminando por ahi y me perdi.-tartamudeaba hermione,mientras hacia sonar los dedos contra la mesa-y bueno,me asuste-finalizo la chica.  
  
-no me mienta,señorita...no le conviene-dijo snape y hermione lo miro aterrorizada.-sabe lo que pasaria si una pequeña gota de esto-snape le mostro una pequeña botella con un liquido incoloro adentro-cayera,sin querer ,en su comida?  
  
-pocion de la verdad-murmuro para si misma hermione  
  
-asi es...todos nos enterariamos de lo que en verdad paso.-finalizo snape con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.  
  
-esta bien.-suspiro hermione y snape sonrio triunfante-es que...estoy enamorada de un chico,y hoy lo encontre con otra mujer,besandose.-al terminar esa frase,hermione se mordio el labio inferior para contener las lagrimas y apreto los puños-solo es eso,profesor  
  
-es el señor malfoy,cierto?-pregunto snape dejando la copa a un lado y acercandose a hermione.la chica asintio-ya veo,creame que no es a la primera que escucho decir eso -dijo snape y hermione apreto mas aun los puños,no podia llorar frente a snape,no podia.  
  
-me puedo ir ya?-pregunto hermione  
  
-claro-contesto snape y hermione salio como expulsada por un resorte de la silla.ya no soportaba estar alli.-pero...-siguio el profesor y hermione se quedo congelada en el umbral de la puerta.miro hacia atras,atemorizada  
  
-pero?-pregunto con dificultad la chica de cabellos alborotados  
  
-como no le quitare puntos,tendra que tener un castigo por andar en el bosque prohibido sin autorizacion.-hermione abrio mas los ojos,incredula a lo que sus oidos escuchaban-tendra que venir todas las noches a mi despacho para ayudarme a revisar examenes,trabajos,y mas cosas relacionadas a mi trabajo de profesor de pociones  
  
"genial,ahora ayudante del profesor de pociones"penso hermione.  
  
-asi es-contesto snape,como adivinandole el pensamiento(o leyendoselo?)-bien,desde la proxima semana cumplira su castigo,y sera por un mes.  
  
-pe..-trato de replicar hermione,pero snape no la dejo continuar.  
  
-pero,si usted no acepta,tendre que quitarle puntos,ademas todos se enterarian de la razon de por...  
  
-vendre,profesor!-dijo hermione y snape sonrio  
  
-de algo le sirve ser una sabelotodo,no?-dijo snape- puede irse.  
  
hermione salio del despacho sin despedirse.  
  
-con el mismo orgullo...-susurro snape cuando ya hermione no estaba,tomo un sorbo de su trago,y comenzo a revisar examenes (mejor dicho,a reprobar examenes)  
  
hermione camino un rato por los pasillos,con la vista perdida.miro la hora y vio que dentro de poco era la cena.pero no tenia hambre...no tenia ganas de hacer nada,solo dormir...dormir para siempre.  
  
-maldito draco-dijo hermione cuando estaba en frente del recuadro de la dama gorda  
  
-esa no es la clave,querida-dijo la señora y hermione la miro con tristeza  
  
-lo siento...chobobuttober!-dijo hermione y el recuardo se abrio para darle paso  
  
-que bueno que no hay nadie-dijo hermione mientras subia las escaleras.de repente,le vino un mareo horrible.hermione sintio que cada centimetro de su cuerpo le ardia como si la hubiesen arrojado en una hogera,la cabeza le dolia como los mil demonios y el corazon le palpitaba fuertemente,como esforzandose para no dejar de hacerlo.hermione abrio los ojos y solo vio formas extrañas y colores borrosos.luego,todo se oscurecio.  
  
  
-donde?-dijo hermione al ver que estaba en las afueras de una casa de aspecto simple,pero muy grande.la puerta estaba abierta,asi que decidio entrar.  
  
se escuchaban unas voces angustiadas y unas risas frias y crueles,que provenian del salon.hermione corrio hasta alla y cuando llego vio algo que la dejo sin aliento.  
un hombre de unos 28 años,vestido con una capa azul,estaba tirado en el suelo torcido en un extraño angulo,revolcandose de dolor.tenia los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta por que no podia respirar.  
  
-jajajaja!-una risa hizo que hermione girara la cabeza y pudiera ver a un grupo de hombres,todos vestidos con capas de color negro...mortifagos.uno se quito la capa,dejando ver su cabello rubio.era lucius malfoy,que estaba haciendole un potente crucicatus a ese hombre,sin razon aparente.  
  
-tsk,tsk-chasqueo la lengua malfoy,en señal de desaprobacion-infiltrase en nuestro bando estuvo mal,muy mal...  
  
-m..a.ldi..to...-trato de decir el hombre,entre gritos de dolor.  
  
-maldito?-dijo malfoy,burlandose.-que atrevido eres...primero seras tu, y luego,tu esposa...ah!tambien tu hija.  
  
-a cl..a..ri...sse...no...- fue lo unico que pudo salir de la boca del hombre,antes de que lucius lo asesinara con un rapido movimiento de varita...con un avada kadabra.  
hermione se quedo alli,estupefacta.el,era su padre...tambien lo habian matado,lo habia matado lucius malfoy,uno de los malditos mortifagos. unas gruesas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica,llenas de ira,de desprecio,de rabia.  
-mis dos padres,muertos-susurro hermione callendo al suelo de rodillas,sin poder creerlo.  
  
-bien,vamonos-dijo uno de los encapuchados  
  
-si,ya acabamos con este estorbo-dijo lucius escupiendo sobre el cadaver.  
en ese momento,todos desaparecieron.  
  
-papá-dijo hermione,acercandose al cuerpo inerte que estaba tirado en el suelo.la chica estendio su mano,para acariciarle la mejilla,aun sabiendo que lo transpasaria.algo que no sucedio.la mano temblorosa de hermione pudo tocar el aun tibio rostro de su padre.en ese momento,el mundo le vino encima,y sin poder resistirlo,comenzo a llorar a lo que mas podia,sobre su pecho .  
la chica,despues de un rato,se levanto.comenzo a observar con tristeza los objetos,fotografias de los tres.quizo tomar una,pero en ese momento,todo se volvio nuevamente oscuro.  
  
-donde ..?-trato de articular hermione,pero un dolor intenso le recorrio la espalda,impidiendole moverse  
  
-ha despertado ya!-grito una mujer y varias figuras borrosas se acercaron a hermione.la chica parpadeo repetidas veces,para ver mas nitidamente.reconocio a dumbledore,harry,ron y madame pomfrey.  
  
-agua-dijo hermione,pues tenia muchisima sed.en ese momento ,un vaso comenzo a darle agua(la chica no se podia mover ni un milimetro).  
  
-hermione,estas mejor?-pregunto harry,en un tono grave  
  
-que me paso?-pregunto hermione  
  
-no se,cuando collin entro a la sala comun,te vio tirada al pie de la escalera,desmayada.  
hermione recordo el mareo .  
  
-ah,ya veo...que hora...?  
  
-las tres de la mañana...  
  
-oh-dijo hermione sin tomarle importancia.  
  
-toma-dijo madame pomfrey dandole a beber un liquido azuloso,de sabor a algodon de azucar.-con esto estaras bien para mañana.  
  
-bien-dijo hermione.por que no habia muerto a algo asi?...penso  
  
-hermione,por que nombraste tantas veces a lucius malfoy?-pregunto ron y a hermione se le formo un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-no se...-dijo,mirando al techo.  
  
-vasta de preguntas!-dijo dumbledore-vamonos,ya...la señorita tiene que descansar.  
  
-si,vamos-dijo harry,despidiendose de hermione,al igual que ron.  
  
-señor malfoy,puede irse-dijo dumbledore mirando de reojo a hermione.en ese momento,hermione miro disimuladamente y vio que ahi estaba draco,sentado en un sofa,al igual que la vez en que el la habia acompañado a la enfermeria.el chico se paro y miro a hermione,como preguntandole "estas bien?",pero hermione desvio la mirada,dolida.  
  
a los cinco minutos,hermione se encontraba sola,con solo el tic tac del reloj como compañia.la enfermeria estaba vacia,por que madame pomfrey estaba durmiendo en otra habitacion.  
hermione penso en todo lo que habia visto...  
  
-ojala haya sido solo un sueño...-dijo hermione dandose vuelta,a pesar del horrible dolor (que disminuia de a poco)y vio que un extraño papel sobresalia debajo de la almohada.la chica lo tiro y cuando lo vio,se quedo muda.era la fotografia de los tres,su madre,su padre y ella ,que habia querido tocar.  
  
-papás-dijo hermione,abrazando la foto y quedandose dormida de inmediato.  
  
  
-buenos dias!-saludo la enfermera abriendo las cortinas y dejando pasar los rayos matutinos de sol.hermione se tapo los ojos  
  
-hola-dijo la chico,sentandose en la cama.el cuerpo ya no le dolia para nada.  
  
-estas mejor?-pregunto pomfrey  
  
-si-contesto hermione."solo por fuera"penso .  
  
-bien,si quieres darte un baño,ahi esta-dijo pomfrey indicando una puerta-yo te trere la ropa,no te preocupes.  
  
-bien.-dijo hermione levantandose.busco la foto,pero no la encontro.-gracias por apoyarme-susurro hermione mirando al cielo.  
la chica camino perezosamente hacia aquella sala,mientras se rascaba la cabeza (no por que le picara)  
  
-wow-exclamo la chica al ver la inmesa sala.era definitivamente un baño magico.el espejo de daba consejos,la toalla se movia sola,la ducha cantaba por ti,el suelo era brillante ,como un cristal pulido.las paredes eran blancas,al igual que el techo.  
hermione se dio una ducha rapida,y con un movimiento de varita,se vistio (con un vestido azul de cotele y una polera blanca abajo...y bueno,encima la tunica)  
  
-gracias madame pomfrey-dijo hermione saliendo del baño.  
  
-te ves muy linda asi-comento esta  
  
-por el pelo?-pregunto hermione viendose un mechon-las peinetas son muy trabajadoras,yo no hice nada.  
  
-ah-dijo pomfrey riendo.-toma esto,es por precaucion-dijo pasandole un vaso lleno de la misma solucion azul acuosa.  
  
-me voy a buscar mis cosas,las clase empiezan en ...-hermione miro el reloj-cinco minutos!!!!!-grito histerica  
  
-no te preocupes,aqui estan-dijo la enfermera pasandole su mochila a hermione  
  
-gracias,le debo la vida!-exclamo hermione,pero no en sentido figurado.  
  
-vete ya-dijo la enfermera ordenando unos frascos  
  
-chaooooo-grito hermione mientras salia corriendo.  
  
al abrir la puerta de historia de la magia ( misteriosamente,a peticion de la mayoria de las alumnas estas clases ahora no son solo los lunes ,ahora tambien los martes...),todos quedaron mirando a hermione.  
  
-permiso-dijo esta timidamente,aun parada en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-pasa,estoy enterado,asi que no te descontare puntos.-dijo el profesor sentado sobre la mesa.hermione lo miro sonriente y entro.-espera!-dijo el profesor y hermione se detuvo  
  
-si?  
  
-acercate-dijo el profesor,ante las miradas envidiosas de todas.hermione se acerco y el profesor le tomo las manos.luego de un minuto,este dijo-estas bien,hermione...puedes sentarte-dijo,dandole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.la chica,toda roja,se fue a sentar al lado de terry (no queria los sermones de ron...era su amigo,pero la aburria).  
"a no,si es por eso yo tambien me tiro de una escalera"pensaban algunas chicas,mirando con odio a hermione.  
  
-hoy,hablaremos de salazar slytherin y helga hufflepuff-comenzo a explicar el profesor,con total naturalidad.  
la clase paso rapidisimo,no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando los chicos ya iban saliendo del aula  
.  
-como estas ,hermione?-pregunto ron,al igual que todas las personas que habian cruzado palabra con ella  
  
-mejor-contesto esta,mirando hacia la salida  
  
-se te queda algo-dijo harry y hermione volteo y vio que estaba su tintero de plata sobre su pupitre  
  
-cabeza loca-se reprocho hermione.cuando tomo el tintero,se dio cuenta de que tenia el anillo puesto en el dedo indice,como siempre.la chica miro de inmediato al profesor scott,pero este le contesto con una enigmatica sonrisa  
  
-vamos?-pregunto harry  
  
-si,si-dijo hermione algo distraida,saliendo del salon de clases.  
  
-tengo estudios muggle,chicos-dijo hermione  
  
-nosotros tenemos hora libre-dijo ron  
  
-bueno,los veo-dijo hermione entrando al salon.los chicos siguieron su camino,y comenzaron a hablar de quidditch( novedoso)  
  
hermione se sento en segunda fila,al lado de susan bones,una chica de hufflepuff.  
  
-hola susan-saludo hermione dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.la chica la miro interrogante-estoy bien,no me ha pasado nada-contesto hermione y susan se tranquilizo.  
a los diez minutos,entro la profesora .  
  
la clase fue muy activa,tuvieron que crear un circuito ,para hacer prender unas lucecitas y sonar una chicharra,pero algo aburrida y latosa.  
  
  
-wow!-exclamo hermione al ver el esquicito filete que tenia enfrente.ya habia acabado practicamente ese dia,y hermione,junto a sus amigos,estaban cenando de lo mejor.  
  
-estas alegre!-dijo ron y hermione solo le sonrio (no le pudo hablar por que estaba comiendo)  
  
-vamos a ver a hagrid?-propuso harry  
  
-si-contesto ron y ambos chicos miraron a hermione  
  
-no chicos,de verdad lo siento...es que estoy cansada...otro dia?-se disculpo hermione.la verdad es que no queria ni acercarse al bosque prohibido.  
  
-bien-dijo harry en tono comprensivo-vamos por la capa despues,ron?  
  
-claro!-dijo este antes de empezar a comer como loco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seis dias despues, el lunes en la mañana ...  
  
  
-que sueño...-decia hermione mientras se levantaba perezosamente.   
  
la chica se fue al baño,caminando con paso lento;mientras parvati y lavander estaban buscando que ponerse.al salir ,con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo y el cabello empapado,las chicas la quedaron mirando  
  
-que?-pregunto hermione al sentirse observada  
  
-te ves...distinta?-comento insegura lavander.hermione ffruncio el ceño y se fue a mirar al espejo.no tenia nada raro,no le habia crecido ni encogido nada...entonces que?  
  
-que tengo?-pregunto hermione  
  
-no se-contestaron las chicas  
  
-yo me voy a bañar-dijo lavander parandose de la cama.  
  
hermione se encogio de hombros y saco unos jeans ,una polera sin mangas de color azul marino (y letras en blanco,imitando un periodico muggle) .se vistio,se puso unas zapatillas negras y se empezo a peinar.cuando termino,lavander y parvati estaban peinandose tambien.   
  
-en serio,tienes lago diferente-comento lavander nuevamente y hermione penso "y dele con lo mismo",mientras se ponia la tunica  
  
-no me hice nada!!!!-exclamo hermione tomando su mochila.-tengo hambre,me voy-dijo y salio dando un portazo  
  
-que genio!-exclamo parvati mientras se pintaba los labios y lavander asintio.  
  
hermione bajo a la sala comun y los que estaban alli la quedaron mirando."tengo monos en la cara o que?"penso la chica algo alterada  
  
-hola hermione-saludo harry y la quedo mirando-que te hiciste?-pregunto harry,sin saber que hermione estaba a punto de explotar.  
  
-na..da-dijo hermione apretando los dientes  
  
en ese momento bajo ron,con la tunica abierta,dejando ver su polera de color café arenoso y sus jeans (se veia extremadamente guapo)y ademas...traia el pelo mojado (n/a lo que sospecho que le durara todo el dia,por que es por efecto de magia)  
  
-hola-saludo el pelirojo y se quedo viendo a hermione-que te hiciste,mione ?  
  
-nada! que tengo?!-pregunto hermione mirandose.  
  
-no se-contestaron sus amigos-vamonos a desayunar-recomendo harry.  
  
los chicos salieron por el recuadro de la dama gorda y empezaron a caminar.algunas personas le preguntaban a hermione que se habia hecho,pero la chica se quedaba "marcando ocupado"-nada-contestaba algo confundida.  
  
-al fin llegamos-dijo hermione sentandose en una de las pocas sillas vacias que habian en la mesa de gryffindor.   
  
-hola-saludo neville-hermione... que te hiciste en el cabello  
  
-en el cabello?-pregunto esta- nada  
  
-esta mas oscuro,casi...negro  
  
-no tengo el pelo negro!-exclamo hermione  
  
-bien,bien-dijo neville evitando que la chica lo golpeara (a pesar de que neville no esra un miedoso ya,aun le temia a los arranques emocionales de hermione...como todos)  
  
la chica suspiro y siguio comiendo.  
  
-que tenemos ahora?-pregunto ron al terminar sus cereales de chocolate   
  
-herbologia-contesto hermione mirandolos como diciendo"aprendanse el horario"  
  
la profesora sprout no se presento a trabajar,por que tenia una enfermedad que segun los muggles,se llamaba gripe;asi que esa clase fue aburrida (para hermione,por que todos estaban re felices).  
  
en encantamientos tuvieron que estudiar levitacion,pero en modo mas avanzado...asi que la clase fue interesante y divertida(sobretodo cuando dean,sin querer hizo que el profesor flitwick saliera volando por los aires,dando a caer en una pila de cajas viejas ^.^u ).  
historia de la magia...bueno,esa clase fue extremadamente entretenida,por que el profesor scott hablo sobre la historia de otros colegios del mundo magico,como dumstrang,por ejemplo.  
  
el sol ya habia muerto en el regaso de las colinas y las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse timidamente.  
  
-que hambre!!!!!-dijo ron mientras admiraba la mesa repleta de deliciosos platillos,y empezando a comer.  
  
-si...-comento hermione mientras comia un delicioso helado de crema bañado en salsa de frambuesa  
  
-que pasa?-pregunto harry,viendo la cara de su amiga  
  
-es que...-hermione penso que como no les habia dicho nada,mejor no lo haria ahora...bueno,les diria algo de la verdad,eran sus amigos-es que tengo que ir al despacho de snape ,por que...bueno,porque tendre que ser su ayudante en pociones por un mes  
  
-que???? o.o -exclamaron sus amigos con la mandibula al suelo.  
  
-bah,es por que necesito tener mas actividades,y asi mejorar mi rendimiento escolar-mintio hermione con voz de arrogante.  
  
-pero,es pociones-comento ron con asco en sus palabras.  
  
-mi problema-dijo hermione acallando a sus amigos  
  
al terminar la cena,hermione subio a dejar sus libros y bajo despues,solo con las cosas de pociones (por si acaso)  
  
-demonios,que mala suerte!-decia hermione mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba al despacho de snape.-profesor...?-exclamo mientas abria la puerta,pero no vio a nadie.entro extrañada,a la tetrica habitacion  
  
-snape no está...-dijo una voz que hizo que hermione se quedara congelada.la chica se dio vuelta y vio que ahi estaba,sentado y mirandola con esos ojos profundos,misterioso,magicos...  
  
-que haces aqui ,malfoy?-pregunto la chica,cruzandose de brazos  
  
-puedo hacer la misma pregunta,no?-contesto este,sonriendo.  
  
-bien-dijo hermione y se sento en otra silla,lo mas lejana al chico como le fue posible.  
  
-que te pasa conmigo?-dijo el chico,levantandose de su asiento y caminando hacia hermione  
  
-nada-contesto esta,tajante y fria.draco puso sus manos en los hombros de hermione,y la miro sensualmente.un mechon rubio cayo lentamente por su rostro palido.hermione sentia unas ganas irresistibles de besarlo,pero recordo la escena que habia visto,y esas ganas desaparecieron.   
  
-nada?-pregunto draco,mirandola fijamente-no eres buena para mentir...  
  
-te han dicho que no tienes siempre la razón en todo?-dijo hermione ,sin mirarlo  
  
-no,por que eso no es cierto-dijo draco  
  
-esta bien,el otro dia te vi besandote con otra y como se iban a quizas donde...-dijo hermione mirandole con odio.-casi caigo en tu juego,no malfoy?  
  
-hermione,yo...-trato de decir draco,pero en ese momento entro snape.  
  
-bien,esperaba verlos a ambos aqui-dijo el profesor sentandose al frente de su escritorio y mirndo a hermione y a draco,algo...picaro?-bien,su castigo  
  
-nuestro castigo? -pregunto hermione algo exaltada   
  
-si,el señor malfoy y usted estan castigados por un mes...y ambos saben por que.-dijo snape acentuando la ultima frase y mirando a los chicos.draco miro a hermione y le sonrio.-bien,quiero que vayan a buscar unas plantas que necesito...-snape les paso una lista con lo que necesitaba,mas o menos unas diez cosas  
  
-donde tenemos que ir?-pregunto hermione  
  
-estan en la entrada al bosque prohibido,no se preocupen  
  
"no se preocupen...ja!por que no va el" penso hermione  
  
-por que tengo que revisar unos examenes -contesto snape y hermione lo miro atonita.-vayan ya,o les creceran raices de tanto estar parados como inutiles-dijo.  
  
draco y hermione salieron en silencio de la habitacion  
  
al llegar al bosque prohibido,hermione se alejo de draco  
  
-adonde vas?-pregunto el  
  
-lejos de ti,alla tambien hay de lo que snape necesita-dijo hermione tomando un recipiente de mimbre (alli tenian que llevar las plantas)   
  
-hey,espera-dijo draco perdiendo la paciencia-deja de portarte como una niña de cinco años y trabajemos juntos,quieres?  
  
hermione rezongo y volvio al lado de draco.   
  
los chicos se arrodillaron y comenzaron a sacar las dichosas plantas.hermione se seco la frente llena de sudor y se saco la capa.  
  
-demonios,que calor!-dijo hermione .draco la quedo mirando,tenia un fisico espectacular-que miras?-pregunto hermione  
  
-lo exquicita que te ves-dijo draco,sin pudor alguno.hermione lo miro con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca  
  
-estupido-dijo esta parandose y sacudiendose los pantalones.draco la imito y se paro en frente de ella.  
  
-me encantas asi,enojada-dijo draco tomandola por la cintura y acercandola hacia el.hermione se quedo muda,no podia resistir perderse en esa mirada gris,en esos labios insinuantes y provocadores...draco acerco su rostro y la beso con una pasion inmesurable.  
hermione podia sentir su lengua mezclarse con la suya y hacerla sentir extremadamente electrizada.la chica rodeo el cuello de draco con los brazos,mientras que el chico acariciaba cada rincon del cuerpo de hermione. nuevamente la pasion invadio el cuerpo de ambos chicos,sin que ninguno pudiera contenerse...esa pasion que los quemaba y los hacia desear mas,y mas.  
hermione se sentia completamente extasiada,las caricias de draco eran extremadamente insinuantes,sus susurros y sus besos cargaban a hermione de adrenalina,de una exquicita sensacion que la dominaba por completo. la mano de draco cruzo por su espalda ,levantandole la polera.hermione se estremecio al sentir el contacto de los ardientes labios del chico con la piel de su cuello.  
  
-draco...no-trato de decir hermione,pero no pudo por que los labios del chico siguieron bajando cada vez mas.  
  
-no que?-dijo draco,mientras la besaba,pero hermione no pudo responder.el chico la miro a los ojos y la beso en los labios algo tosco,pero muy apasionado.hermione se dejaba llevar,llevar...hasta que recordo lo que habia visto y mas encima tenian que volver adonde snape.  
  
-no!-grito hermione separandose de el.  
  
-hermione!!-se escucho un grito a lo lejos y la chica se volteo a ver.  
  
  
-hermione!!!!!!!!!!!!!-un grito la desperto y hermione miro desorientada hacia todos lados  
  
-que pasa?-dijo hermione,mirando aun.por que estaba en el gran comedor?  
  
-hermione,te quedaste dormida de repente...no tenias que hacer algo despues de la cena?  
  
-estaba dormida?...¿un maldito sueño?!!!!!!-grito hermione haciendo que todos la miraran-se les perdio algo que me miran asi?-contesto hermione a las miradas curiosas  
  
-calmate-dijo ron.-que soñaste?  
  
-que era la directora del colegio-dijo hermione en tono de pocos amigos.  
  
-ah,se entiende-dijo ron al oido de harry.  
  
-ya,me voy...se me hizo tarde-dijo hermione tomando su mochila y salio corriendo del gran comedor.  
  
"maldicion!!!!!!!!!!!-.se reprochaba hermione-deja de soñar con malfoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!el es un maldito estupido que solo queria jugar contigo...y despues burlarse en tu cara."  
  
-por que a mi?-se pregunto hermione mientras estaba parada,mirando la puerta del despacho de snape con indecision.  
  
-pase-se escucho una voz desde adentro y la manilla de la puerta se giro sola,abriendo la puerta.  
  
el profesor snape la miro fijamente y hermione paso.  
  
-permiso,profesor...- dijo la chica,algo cohibida.  
  
-sientese-dijo snape y la puerta se cerro de golpe.la chica le obedecio y se sento enfrente de el, miro a su derecha y vio que habia otra silla.snape la miro,analizando su rostro.-que se ha hecho?-le pregunto y hermione bufo  
  
-nada-contesto cruzandose de brazos.snape la miro y sonrio "cada vez se le parece mas...no sera ella la niña que..?."  
  
dos golpes secos en la puerta interrumpieron los pensamientos de snape.con un movimiento de varita,la puerta se abrio,dejando ver a un chico vestido con pantalones , una polera negra y que tenia el pelo completamente mojado.hermione miro y lo reconocio inmediatamente .como no iba a hacerlo?  
  
-pase,señor malfoy-dijo snape.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
este es un SUPER capitulo! no crean que me he subido la autoestima o algo así, es que uni dos capitulos y ahora si se noto!!!! jejejeje!!!!!!!!! esta muy largooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! es por qué hace como mil años que no aparecía por estos cyberlares! así hay harto que leer de akane! -- claro, si eso no es un castigo ni tortura...---  
  
juas! los sueños se estan confundiendo con la realidad o que??? mmm... respuestas en el proximo capitulooooooo!!!!!!!! ojala les haya gustado este^^ y si puedes y quieres, dejame un review con sugerencias, felicitaciones, comentarios, criticas, bromas de zonko, plumas de azucar, ranas de chocolate, varitas mágicas, libros de flourish y bloots, un draco, harry, ron, sirius, lupin, gemelos, lucius,... en fin!! lo que quieras!!! menos, eso si, de cho y pansy ( ginny ya no esta en mi lista negra^^) y menos, de emma watson, a menos de que me odies mucho...( espero que nadie me odie tanto)  
  
que esten bien y disfruten de la magia que tienen en su interior ( a pesar de que no puedan hacer hechizos como los imperius... pero esa es más bonita!!! - convencete, akane-)...  
  
byes!!!  
  
w i z z a r d a k a n e - c h a n ( o a k a n e w a k a s h i m a t z u ) 


	14. DESCUBRIMIENTOS INESPERADOS

Draco entro,algo confundido.  
  
-granger?-comento esto al ver a la chica de pelo castaño alborotado.hermione lo siguio mirando , aun sorprendida  
  
-bien,ya han llegado los dos.-dijo snape cerrando la puerta y mirandolos fijamente.-quiero que ordenen la sala de clases,que la limpien tambien-snape sonrio malicioso-claro esta,al metodo muggle  
  
-que?-pregunto draco incredulo  
  
-cuestiona la actitud de un profesor ,señor malfoy?-dijo snape mirandolo fijamente,como taladrandolo con la mirada.-vayan ahora,que tengo mucho que hacer y me estorban.  
los chicos respiraron resignados y salieron del despacho del profesor.al entrar a las mazmorras,vieron que estaba todo completamente sucio,como a proposito.  
  
-se nota que es un castigo de snape-dijo hermione pasando entre los pupitres.draco la quedo mirando un rato,pero sin decir nada.  
  
al poco rato volvio hermione con unos baldes llenos de agua,unos trapos,escobas y un plumero.draco la miro divertido.  
  
-te pareces a un elfo-dijo draco y hermione lo fulmino con la mirada  
  
-tu ni me hables-contesto hermione sacandose la tunica.  
  
-que te pasa?-pregunto draco,pero no obtuvo respuesta de la chica.hermione se puso a sacudir los frascos del estante de los estudiantes.draco suspiro resignado y se puso a limpiar la pizarra.  
ya habian pasado cerca de dos horas,y los chicos aun no terminaban.hermione se puso en "cuatro patas" a limpiar el suelo,al igual que draco.  
  
-demonios,esto debe estar embrujado para que no se limpie!-dijo hermione secandose el sudor de la frente de un modo algo...provocador.draco la quedo mirando,con algo de lujuria en los ojos.-que me miras?-pregunto esta cortante.  
  
-que te hiciste?-pregunto draco.hermione no pudo reprimir su ira y le arrojo un escobillon a draco...que fue a parar a la cara de este.  
  
-demonios,que mierda te pasa?-pregunto draco bastante enfadado,mientras se limpiaba la cara llena de espuma.hermione lo miro y vio que el chico se veia increiblemente divertido,y se puso a reir.-no es gracioso!-dijo draco tirandole el balde de agua a hermione.  
  
-oye!-dijo la chica al verse empapada-estas me las pagas!-dijo en tono burlon y se avalanzo sobre draco,a modo de juego  
  
-no podras ganarme!-dijo draco mientras le hacia cosquillas a hermione.  
  
los chicos se pusieron a reir como locos,olvidando todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos,como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.hubo un momento en que quedaron uno sobre otro,a una proximidad que incluso sus labios se rosaban.se quedaron mudos,mirandose...y cuando ambos acercaban lentamente sus rostros,para fundirse en sus sentimientos...  
  
-que demonios hacen!??????!!!!!!!!!!!-se escucho un grito encolerizado.los chicos se quedaron mudos y miraron a ver quien era...y vieron la inconfundible silueta de snape.  
  
-profes...-trato de decir hermione,mientras se paraba.hermione sentia sus mejillas arder y sus piernas temblar frente a snape,que se veia notablemente enojado.  
  
-nada!!!!!!-contesto snape,acallando cualquier excusa-ahora mismo se ponen a limpiar todo de nuevo,estupidos!!!-dijo despues de hacer un hechizo para que la sala quedara completamente asquerosa y salir dando un fuerte portazo.  
  
-demonios-dijo hermione mirndo a la puerta.  
  
-vamos a limpiar-dijo draco resignado.hermione suspiro y siguieron ,mejor dicho,empezaron de nuevo a limpiar.  
  
a las cinco de la mañana,hermione y draco recien terminaron de limpiar y ordenar.  
  
-quiero dormir!-dijo hermione,mientras tomaba sus cosas.  
  
-hermione...-empezo a decir draco,pero dio la impresion de que se habia quedado mudo en ese momento-...por que estas tan fria conmigo?-continuo draco  
  
-reconoces cuando alguien es frio contigo? que raro...  
  
-no me reproches y contestame  
  
-yo crei que me querias,draco...pero el otro dia te vi con una tal margaret-dijo hermione y draco acentuo la mirada-ahi comprendi la verdad  
  
-pero...  
  
-se que no hay explicacion para eso,draco .yo simplemente me olvidare que existes y punto.-dijo hermione y se fue.draco se quedo para dentro,estupefacto.  
  
-maldicion!-dijo draco saliendo de alli,para seguir a hermione-espera!!!!  
  
-que quieres?-pregunto hermione,volteandose fastidiada.draco se acerco a ella.  
  
-perdoname-le costo decir a draco.el nunca habia pedido perdon por nada a nadie.ni a un profesor,ni a su padre...el orgullo de un malfoy era infranqueable.y hermione lo sabia muy bien.  
  
-que te perdone? no lo creo,malfoy-dijo hermione.  
  
-maldicion,hermione!yo te amo!-grito draco y beso a hermione,sin que esta no pudiera reclamar.la chica quiso apartarlo con sus brazos,pero en vez de hacerlo,estos lo abrazaron por la espalda.  
  
hermione nunca habia sentido los besos de draco tan dulces,tan desesperados,tan apasionados...su lengua jugaba con la de ella de una forma que hacia que a hermione se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.  
  
"¡ draco no podia posecionarse de esa manera de ella!no podia hacerla perder la conciencia de todo!no podia hacerla caer rendida a sus brazos...no podia..."-pensaba hermione mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello de draco y podia sentir las manos de el recorriendo su figura,como para grabarla para siempre.grabarla en su piel.  
  
el beso era distinto a todos lo demas,los de los sueños y los de la realidad,era mucho mejor.hermione se sentia flotar,las caricias de draco eran como una droga que te hipnotiza y te adormece,haciendote caer en el extasis total.  
  
-me crees?-pregunto draco,separandose de hermione lentamente,como si no quisiera apartarse de ella.hermione lo miro directamete a los ojos.esos ojos donde hermione se sentia perdida,embrujada...esos ojos maravillosamente grises.   
  
-no se,aun no-dijo hermione juguetona y draco sonrio.  
  
-creeme-dijo draco antes de tomarla por la cintura y besarla nuevamente.esta vez,las manos de draco se metieron bajo la polera de la chica y empezaron a recorrer su piel desnuda.hermione metio sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalon de draco,y comenzo a moverse seductoramente.  
  
draco pudo sentir el cuerpo de hermione moviendose cerca del suyo y comenzo a besarla mas apasionadamente.  
  
-me crees ahora?-dijo draco,mirandola a los ojos  
  
-es que crees que con solo eso te voy a perdonar? no con solo besarme caere a tus pies,malfoy!-grito hermione y salio corriendo de alli.draco abrio la boca,sin dar credito a lo que sus oidos escuchaban.  
"esta me va a costar mucho arreglarla"penso draco y se fue hacia su sala comun.  
  
hermione siguio corriendo,hasta que llego a la sala comun de gryffindor  
  
-faltan diez minutos para las seis!-dijo hermione viendo el reloj.-ya no alcance a dormir...pero eso que importa!-dijo hermione y se toco los labios,recordando el sabor de los labios de draco.suspiro profundamente y subio al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
hermione entro sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie.se metio al baño,para darse una ducha rapida.  
  
al salir,se puso a buscar lo que se pondria.despues de no mucho,escogio una falda negra,una polera azul (con un nueve en el centro) y unas panties del mismo tono.  
  
-que pasa?-pregunto lavander despertando por todo el ruido que hacia hermione  
  
-nada-contesto la chica mientras se ponia unos zapatos negros  
  
-que hora es?-pregunto aun con sueño  
  
-las...-hermione miro el reloj-las seis y media   
  
-despiertame a las siete-dijo lavander y callo dormida,pesada como un tronco  
hermione rio y se fue a parar en frente del espejo,para peinarse.  
  
-parece que si tengo algo diferente...-dijo hermione y se observo.-bah,estupideces.-dijo la chica y se tomo el pelo en una cola,a pesar de que unos mechones rebeldes calleron por su rostro,obstruyendole la vista.la chica sonrio,y se alejo el mechon soplando.tomo su varita y se aplico un hechizo para quitarse el sueño( insomnius).-bien,ahora los cuadernos-dijo mientras miraba el horario -mmm...historia de la magia,estudios muggle,aritmancia y runas antiguas...um,suena bien-dijo la chica   
  
-que hora es?-pregunto parvati parandose como un zombie .hermione se asusto y dio un grito  
  
-ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
-calmate-dijo parvati-que hora es?  
  
-las siete!,despierta a lavander,yo voy a desayunar-dijo hermione tomando su mochila ,poniendose la tunica y saliendo de alli.  
al entrar al gran comedor,hermione vio que en la mesa de slytherin no estaba draco,pero sonrio y aparto la vista  
  
-hola-saludo hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de neville y al frente de harry  
  
-hola-saludaron los chicos.hermione empezo a comer de todo lo que encontro.  
  
-estas comiendo por mi de nuevo-dijo ron sentandose al lado de harry.hermione asintio y sonrio.  
a los diez minutos,entro draco al gran comedor.por como se veia,hermione y varias chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y en un rio de baba.draco llevaba la tunica abierta,dejando ver lo que traia puesto: una polera delgada de color blanco que estaba adherida a su piel marcando sus musculos(se habia bañado recien) y unos pantalones del mismo tono y tambien delgados(que -casi-se translucian)y unas zapatillas.el pelo lo traia desordenadamente sexy,todo mojado y se notaba que no habia tocado una peineta.draco sonrio seductoramente y se sento en la mesa de slytherin(obvio,no?)  
  
-creete menos,malfoy-dijo ron  
  
-que musculos tiene!-dijieron parvati y lavander mientras se sentaban  
  
-nosotros tambien tenemos musculos !-dijo ron celoso y mirando a harry.  
  
-a ver...?-dijo lavander en tono picaro.  
  
-mira-dijo ron mientras se sacaba la tunica.el chico se arremango la polera y doblo el brazo.¡si que tenia musculos!hermione se quedo con la boca abierta...ron habia crecido,se notaba y mucho.  
  
-wow-dijieron la mayoria de las chicas de gryffindor y ron se inflo de orgullo.  
  
-si que te ha hecho bien el quidditch-comento hermione y ron se sonrojo."ahora lo que falta es que harry se saque la polera,lupin y sirius hagan streptease y el profesor scott entre en tanga"penso hermione y se puso a reir como loca  
  
-harry tambien tiene-dijo hermione en un tono angelical.en ese momento todas las chicas miraron a harry como suplicando:"¡muestra ya!"  
  
-si,pero...-contesto harry,y lavander y parvati se abalanzaron sobre el,y le sacaron la tunica.-oigan!-dijo harry-ya,ya esta bien-dijo y para sorpresa de todos,harry se abrio la camisa,dejando ver su torax bien formado y algo bronceado.  
  
-wow-dijieron todas las chicas,nuevamente(imaginense como estaba ginny)  
  
-ya?-dijo harry y se abotono la camisa  
  
"bien,solo falta lupin,sirius yscott"penso hermione y se puso a reir de nuevo  
  
-le vino el ataque?-dijo ron  
  
-necesita calmantes ¬¬u -dijo harry-algo muggle-dijo al ver la cara de ron  
  
-ya,ok-dijo hermione parando de reir  
  
los chicos siguieron comiendo y luego se fueron a clases de h.de la magia  
  
-"les oiseaux chantent..."murmuraba hermione mientras estaba sentada en un rincon,mirando el cielo por la ventana.las nubes formaban extrañas figuras y los rayos solares las atravesaban.incluso se veia un arcoiris a lo lejos...  
  
-c´est tres belle!-dijo hermione  
  
-oh,vous parles francais ...-dijo una voz y hermione miro  
  
-profesor scott!-dijo la chcia,al ver al hombre sentado en su pupitre y mirandola-excuse moi!-dijo la chica sin sacarse el frances(el idioma...)  
  
-mmm...-se limito a decir el profesor-ya,ok.hoy vamos a estudiar a merlin,asi que quiero que saquen sus libros.hermione,como castigo tendras que traerme unos materiales que hay en mi despacho.  
  
-si-dijo hermione parandose-ahora?  
  
-ahora,tu sabes donde queda,supongo  
  
-creo que se donde es...bueno,voy  
  
-trae unos pergaminos de color azul que estan en un baul.- dijo y hermione salio de alli.  
  
-menos mal que es simpatico-dijo la chica mientras caminaba por los pasillos en direccion al despacho de anthony scott.al llegar,abrio la puerta sigilosamente y entro.se puso a buscar el baul y al final lo enconto,debajo del escritorio-que desordenado!-exclamo la chica mientras abria el baul(que como no se movia,la chica tenia que estar de rodillas bajo el escritorio  
  
-mierda!-dijo hermione al pegarse en la cabeza. al levantarse,la chica se toco la cabeza adolorida y miro con que se habia pegado.era un cajon abierto del escritorio.-y esto?-dijo hermione al ver el contenido del cajon y tomando un pergamino.al estirarlo,la chica palidecio y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.  
  
-no puede ser...-murmuro hermione,tapandose la boca con las manos.  
  
  
-------------------  
  
by akane .- 


	15. ROCK & POCIONES

hermione se sentia terriblemente abrumada y confundida,no podía creer lo que habia leido,no podia.la chica camino lentamente hacia el aula del profesor scott y se dutevo frente a la puerta del despacho de duimbledore,para decirle todo  
  
-que te pasa?-dijo una voz y hermione salto del susto  
  
-profesor scott-dijo con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca-yo...yo...  
  
-crei que no volvias...-dijo el profesor-¡que haces aqui?  
  
-es que...me perdi,eso,me perdi-dijo una hermione muy asustada  
  
-ummm...bueno,vamos-dijo y abrazo a hermione,para que caminaran juntos.al llegar a la sala la chica se solto de el lo mas pronto posible y corrio a su asiento.  
  
-hermione,que te pasa?estas palida...-comento harry  
  
-na...nada-dijo hermione y harry se tranquilizo.  
  
al tocar la campana,hermione tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
-oye,espera!-grito harry desde adentro de la sala,pero hermione ya se habia ido a su otra clase  
  
-que le pasa?-pregunto ron  
  
-no se...-dijo harry y ambos chicos salieron para ir a su proxima clase  
  
en estudios muggles,hermione estaba distraida  
"dumbledore seguramente no sabe...es que es imposible,debe ser otra cosa y yo entendi mal,eso..."pensaba hermione  
-señorita granger!no se que le ocurre,pero ponga atencion a mi clase!-grito la profesora  
  
-perdon...-dijo hermione volviendo a trabajar en su muñeco(debian hacer un juguete con el circuito de la otra vez...)  
  
en cuanto tocaron,la chica salio corriendo;al igual que en todas las demas que vinieron antes de la merienda  
  
-demonios,son las cinco cuarenta y cinco...-decia hermione mientras corria por un pasillo interminable.en una de esas vueltas,por mirar su reloj de nuevo,choco con alguien y cayo al suelo  
  
-disculpa-dijo hermione  
  
-disculpame-dijo una voz sexy y a la vez ronca.hermione miro y vio a un hombre rubio,con lentes oscuros,vestido de un modo...rockero? que le tendia la mano.hermione la tomo y se levanto.el hombre se arodillo a recoger los libros de hermione y se los paso en la mano,muy educadamente  
  
-tu eres...-trato de decir hermione,pero no pudo seguir.el hombre la miro y le sonrio  
  
-si,jon bon jovi-dijo el con toda la naturalidad del mundo  
-hermione granger,un gusto-dijo la chica  
  
-el gusto es mio...bueno,yo vine para ver a parvati...patil?  
  
-si,es mi amiga  
  
-que bien,me llevas a donde esta ella?  
  
-si,es la hora de la cena,estan todos en el gran comedor  
  
-bien,vamos  
  
hermione tomo sus libros y empezo a caminar al lado del rubio cantante.se fueron conversando de algunas cosas,y entre eso el le conto que habia estudiado en el instituto salem cuando pequeño,de por que primero se hizo famoso con los muggles(-me enamore de su musica" dijo el) y despues en el mundo magico...etc.  
  
-llegamos-dijo hermione "al abrir las puertas sere la chica mas odiada de hogwarts"pensaba.hermione abrio la puerta y entro,seguida por jon bon jovi(n/a se imaginan qeu el te siguiera?...el paraiso...).tosdas laschicas se quedaron mirando a jon,con cara de asombro,admiracion,confusion,y...algo de lujuria.  
  
-gracias,hermione-dijo bon jovi antes de ir a hablar unas palabras con dumbledore.la chica asintio y se fue a sentar  
  
-yo soy la que gano el concurso,no tu!-dijo lparvati,celosa  
  
-me tope con el,estaba perdido-contesto hermione-ademas tu lo tendras dos horas,no cinco minutos(en ealidad habian sido 20,pero bueno...)  
en ese momento,jon se acerco a la mesa de gryffindor  
  
-quien es parvati?-dijo el apoyandose en la mesa de un modo...sensual  
  
-yo!-grito la chica saltando de su asiento y acercandose a el.jon le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo  
  
-hola,vamos a pasear?se que los terrenos de por aqui son muy bellos...  
  
-si si,vamos-dijo parvati y ambos salieron del gran comedor.  
  
-que suerte tiene esa perra-susurraban envidiosas las de slytherin  
  
-oh...yo a el lo amo-susurraban las de hufflepuff  
  
-que guapo es!que suerte tiene esa...-ahora eran las ravenclaw  
  
a las ocho y cuarto,parvati volvio a su sala comun,toda roja y como en una nube.al abrir el retrato de la dama gorda ("cogito,ergo sum"-algo asi como:pienso,luego existo-)una multitud se abalanzo sobre la chica  
  
-que te dijo?  
  
-como es?  
  
-es tiernO?  
  
-te canto?  
  
-tiene novia?  
  
-va a venir de nuevo?  
  
-usa calzoncillos?  
  
-como la tiene?  
  
-que?-todos miraron a ginny,que habia hecho esa pregunta  
  
-como tiene la capacidad mental...-corrigio ginny  
  
-ya...bueno   
  
-es tiernisimo,adorable,masculino,sexy...perfecto...conversamos mucho,me canto "always"(a parvati le brillaban los ojitos *o*)no se si tiene novia,no se si viene de nuevo,si usa calzoncillos  
  
-como sabes?-pregunto hermione  
  
-ehhh, intuicion femenina-contesto la chica abanicandose con las manos-y la tiene grande  
  
-que?-preguntaron todos  
  
-la capacidad mental...-dijo parvati sonrojada hasta la medula  
  
-bien,bien...-dijo hermione-dejenla tranquila,que tiene que descanzar-hermione saco a parvati,junto con lavander y la llevaron al dormitorio...donde la bombardearon con preguntas.  
  
al fin,cuando parvati contesto todo,la dejaron dormir(eso fue como a las 12).la chica durmio abrazada a la almohada,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-quizas que piensa...-dijo hermione mirandola.luego apago la luz y se durmio,sin pensar en lo que habia sabido de scott,ni en nada...solo en bon jovi.(n/a yo tambien jojojojo!)  
  
al otro dia,hermione se sentia feliz,y cantaba por toda la habitacion.de repente se acordo de algo  
  
-no fui a las mazmorras!-dijo esta,terriblemete preocupada-maldicion,snape me quitara puntos!!!!  
  
hermione se metio al baño y se dio una ducha rapidisima,luego se puso unos pantalones negros a la cadera,una polera negra tambien(que decia " macross" do you remenber love?)y encima la tunica.-que me toca hoy?-dijo mirendo el horario-pociones!...maldicion...pociones,cuidado de criaturas magicas,dco y...nada mas,bien...me voy a comer algo-dijo la chica y bajo las escaleras corriendo.  
  
-hola-dijo hermione sentandose al lado de ron y harry  
  
-hola-saludaron.hermione se tomo dos vasos de jugo y un pastel con crema de frambuesa.  
  
-vamos ?-pregunto hermione al terminar  
  
-si,vamos-dijieron sus amigos y se fueron camino a las mazmorras  
  
al llegar, vieron que la sala estaba casi solitaria,y brillante como nunca.hermione vio a draco,sentado en el fondo del salon,durmiendo.  
  
-me esperan?-pregunto hermione.los chicos se fueron a sentar al lado opuesto,y por suerte no vieron lo que hermione hizo.  
  
-draco,draco ...-susurro hermione,moviendolo de un lado a otro  
  
-eh?-dijo este,despertando.al ver a hermione fruncio el entrecejo-apareciste  
  
-tuviste que limpiar solo?perdon...-dijo hermione afectada.es que draco tenia unas ojeras horribles,y una cara de cansancio...  
  
-perdon, snape se desquitara contigo hoy.-dijo draco.  
en ese momento irrumpio en la salael profesor severus snape,con su cara de mal humor de siempre  
  
-sientense y callense!-dijo como saludo.hermione,para evitar problemas,se sento al lado de malfoy,por mientras.snape busco a hermione con la mirada y al verla,sonrio maliciosamente.-señorita granger!-dijo el y hermione lo miro aterrorizada,draco tenia razon...-vemos que usted esta muy olvidadiza...ummm... usted no tiene algo que contarnos?-dijo snape con veneno en cada letra,mientras sacaba en tubo con...la pocion de la verdad y lo echaba a un vaso de agua-tiene sed?-pregunto,ante el asombro de los alumnos.hermione nego con la cabeza  
  
-lo siento,profesor,no volvera a suceder-dijo hermione sin poder mirarlo  
  
-siendo una sabelotodo insufrible, mas encima es olvidadiza y mosca muerta-dijo snape mirandola maliciosamente.hermione apretaba los puños para no llorar y gritarle todas sus verdades a snape,mientras todos la miraban sin comprender.-tenia que ser gryffindor...acompañeme-dijo snape y hermione se levanto,para seguirlo.  
  
-no se preocupen-susurro hermione al pasar al lado de sus amigos  
  
-ustedes hagan la pocion de la pagina 1745,y si no la han hecho cuando yo llegue...-dijo snape mirando a todos-ya veran.y no la hagan mal,que despues cualquiera de ustedes tendra que provarla.-dijo y dio un portazo,dejando a todos estupefactos.  
  
-profesor,yo...-trato de disculparse hermione  
  
-me explica en mi despacho-dijo el,caminando.hermione lo siguio.  
la pobre chica tenia el orgullo herido,y parecia que sangraba,por que el corazon le dolia como los mil demonios.  
  
-bien,pase-dijo snape,abriendo la puerta ,la chica entro arrastrando los pies y se sento.snape cerro la puerta y tambien se sento.-quiero que me diga por que demonios falto ayer!-dijo el,encolerizado  
  
-se me olvido  
  
-seguramente por lo del estupido ese...bon,no se cuanto.-dijo y a hermione no le quedo otra que asentir-bueno,creo que ahora le descontare cincuenta puntos  
  
-no!-grito hermione levantandose de la silla-no,por favor,si quiere...limpiare las mazmorras yo sola,no se...  
  
-por una semana,limpiara sola?-dijo snape-temtador,pero no  
  
-por favor,profesor...le ayudare en sus clases  
  
-no necesito la ayuda de estupidos!  
  
"si fuera estupida no seria una de sus alumnas mas destacadas"penso hermione  
  
-entonces?-pregunto la chica  
  
-que tal si usted da clases un dia a los alumnos de 5to?  
  
-eh?  
  
-si la clase siguiente,estos alumnos no han avanzado nada,usted sera la culpable...  
  
-esta bien!-dijo hermione  
  
-bien,mañana a las nueve de la mañana,se que tiene hora libre.ademas,debera seguir viniendo a limpiar con el señor malfoy  
  
-si-dijo hermione  
  
-vayase,tengo que hacer,despues ire...y haga su pocion,tendra que probarla.  
  
hermione lo miro con cara de espanto y se fue,corriendo.al abrir la puerta de la sala,todos la quedaron mirando.unas lagrimas se le habian escapado,y su rostro se veia triste.  
  
-que paso?-pregunto ron  
  
-nada...-dijo hermione secandose las lagrimas y sentandoase al lado de malfoy  
  
-que tienes que hacer?-pregunto draco,sin mirarla,por que trabajaba en su pocion  
  
-dar clases y seguir limpiando...  
  
-a que curso?  
  
-quinto,mañana a primera hora  
  
-que mala suerte tienes,granger...esos son los mas odiados por snape,slytherins y gryffindors.  
  
-que?-dijo hermione mientras cortaba unas raices,cortandose un dedo-demonios-dijo agitando la mano de dolor.tomo su varita y se curo la herida.  
  
-creo que no es tu dia-dijo malfoy,burlandose.hermione le lanzo unas de esas miradas severas (una mezcla mcgonagalll-snape)  
y el chico se qudo callado,siguiendo en su pocion  
  
-bien,esto es para una pocion...para envejecer a la gente?...cuantos años?-decia hermione mientras rebisaba las hojas-diez años...como sere a los 26?...  
  
hermione comenzo a hacer su pocion alegre,por que deseaba verse asi,mas adulta.a los veinte minutos,llego snape  
  
-terminaron?-pregunto de modo poco amable  
  
-si-contestaron los alumnos  
  
-bien,granger,longbottom,parkinson,goyle,pasen adelante  
  
los chicos obedecieron  
  
-pruebenla.-ordeno snape.  
  
neville la tomo,y al parecer la hizo mal,por que lo unico que paso fue que le crecio bigote.a pansy tampoco le salio bien,porque empezo a vomitar gusanos (n/a que pena...jojojojo!).goyle la probo y no le paso nada,sin contar de que su ropa envejecio como unos quince años.  
a esta altura,snape estaba rojo de furia y todos miraban a hermione.  
  
la chica tomo su pocion.fue como tragar fuego,el corazon le latia aceleradamente y sentia que los huesos se le derretian,junto con la piel.hermione se tiro al suelo de dolor,apretandose con una mano la garganta  
  
-profesor,haga algo!-gritaron los alumnos,pero snape no se inmuto(mas bien,sonreia al ver a hermione rodar por el suelo de dolor)  
  
hermione se sentia horrible.sintio que el cabello le crecia,al igual que los pechos,las caderas y las piernas.la chica sintio un repentino mareo y todo paro,el dolor,todo.la chica suspiro y se levanto con dificultad,ante la vista atonita de todos.la pocion habia resultado...  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hola!!! bien, en esta ocasión subí dos capitulos, ojala y al menos uno les haya gustado^^ perdón por la mala ortografía, es que cuando lo escribí no me preocupaba de eso y sería quitarle el espiritu al fic si lo corrijo ( jajaja sacate los pillos! ^O~ ). ojala me dejen sus opiniones en un review y ahora les digo : emma watson dejó mi lista negra, al igual que ginny ( y eso que ya vi la película dos) ^^ así que ahora si, dejenme lo que quieran!!! menos de pansy. ^^ ( alguien tengo que odiar, no?)   
ah!! y lo de bon jovi, va dedicado a todas las fans! ( se dieron cuenta de que este fic son todos mis sueños frustrados? T^T) sobretodo a, aunque sé que no lo leen pro que ya lo hicieron hace tiempo, yuyinita, ale, gato, vanny, seanmaniatica y mapache ^^ ( sobretodo las dos primeras, las más fanaticas^^ )  
  
byes.-!  
  
" existen solo dos reglas para escribir: querer decir algo y decirlo"  
  
oscar wilde.-  
  
(( mensaje para todos!)) 


	16. PAR SUITE DE UNE POTION

Todos los alumnos presentes miraban con cara de asombro a la nueva hermione(mayoritariamente hombres). la chica se miro y ahogo un grito...su cabello le llegaba a las caderas aproximadamente, los pechos se le habian desarrolado bastante, tenia las caderas notablementes mas anchas...su cuerpo juvenil habia desaparecido por completo,no quedaba ni rastro de él  
.  
-wow-exclamo hermione en una mezcla de asombro y susto-profesor,cuando durara el efecto?  
  
-eh...-dijo snape apartando la vista de la chica y volteandose a ver la pocion que esta habia preparado-lo normal es un mes, pero por lo que veo, en su caso no durara mas de dos semanas...  
  
-que?!-grito hermione,sin importarle la futura reaccion de nadie  
  
-si-afirmo snape-ahora,vaya donde la profesora mcgonagall,ella le ayudara-dijo snape mirandola de pies a cabeza con gesto incredulo.  
  
-voy ahora-dijo hermione sin mirar a nadie y salio de las mazmorras.  
  
-increible-susurraba ron  
  
-sera una mujer estupenda-dijo neville  
  
-ya lo creo que si-dijo ron y todos los gryffindor movieron la cabeza en señal de aprobacion  
  
  
  
-no quedo nada mal la sangre sucia-comentaban unos chicos de slytherin.draco en cambio,seguia con la mandibula al suelo,sin creerlo.   
  
  
-permiso...-dijo hermione abriendo la puerta del despacho de minerva mcgonagall  
  
-pase-se escucho una voz y hermione paso.  
  
-profesora...-comenzo a decir,pero vio las caras de incomprension que tenian la profesora y...lupin?-profesor...  
  
-quien es usted?-comento lupin,mirandola de pies a cabeza  
  
-como lo explico-dijo hermione rascandose la mejilla con un dedo-bien,lo que a pasado es que en clase de pociones he probado cierta sustancia que me ha aumentado diez años de edad,y...  
  
-entonces usted es...?-dijo lupin,sin despegarle la vista  
  
-hermione granger-dijo la chica y a lupin se le cayo el vaso con agua que sostenia,quebrandose en mil pedazos.  
  
-que?????-dijo la profesora mcgonagall,levantandose de su asiento-pero,pero...como?  
  
-le explique,profesora-contesto la chica-el profesor snape me ha mandado para aca,supongo que no esperaba que la pocion nos resultara...  
  
-grrrr...-articulo minerva-bien,venga-dijo y condujo a la chica hacia una especie de cuarto aparte que habia en el mismo despacho;ante la mirada atonita del pobre licantropo(lupin...)  
  
-profesora...-trato de decir hermione mientras observaba la habitacion,era el dormitorio de la profesora,obviamente,por que habia una cama,un ropero,un escritorio y muchas cosas mas.  
  
-tome,vistase-dijo la profesora pasandole un vestido negro algo ajustado (parecidos a los de mcgonagall,pero mas "juveniles")y de largo hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.hermione la miro confusa-no creo que quiera seguir vestida asi,vamos,esta en confianza-dijo la profesora y salio.  
  
hermione se miro,claro,como iba a andar con una tunica que le quedaba a veinte centimetros mas arriba de lo normal,con una polera que ya la axficiaba y unos pantalones que no le cruzaban?  
  
-por lo menos se que puedo hacer cualquier pocion que snape diga-dijo hermione mientras se desvestia.la chica,solo en ropa interior,se acerco a un enorme espejo que habia en una esquina.al verse,la chica se tapo la boca con las manos-esto es...genial!-murmuro.hermione tenia ahora el pelo completamente negro y los ojos de un tono mas claro,pero no muy alejados de la antigua actualidad.-estoy identica a mi mama-murmuro la chica,tocandose el pelo.hermione despues de usar unos hechizos(como para agrandar su ropa interior) se puso el vestido(era con un disimulado escote,tenia mangas cortas y era muy simple).-asi debio vestirse mcgonagall al ser mas joven.-dijo la chica,mientras se tomaba el pelo en una cola.se puso unos zapatos (salidos magicamente)y salio de alli.  
  
-veo que esta lista-dijo la profesora y hermione sonrio-cuanto durara el efecto?  
  
-creo que unas dos semanas ...-dijo hermione  
  
-creo que tendre que hablar con severus,el no puede envejecer alumnos como le plazca...no lo cree profesor lupin?  
  
-eh?-dijo remus,saliendo del embobamiento.-claro,si,si.por supuesto-contesto rapidamente.  
  
-tome señorita,una tunica-dijo mcgonagall pasandole dicha prenda  
  
-gracias-contesto la chica poniendose la tunica,pero dejandola abierta(hacia calor)-seguire asistiendo a clases normales?  
  
-si usted lo desea...pero preferiria que no,de eso hablaremos con dumbledore  
  
-ahora?  
  
-si,ahora...no disculpa profesor?-pregunto mcgonagall y lupin asintio.-bien,vamos-le dijo a hermione y ambas salieron del lugar  
  
-oh-fue lo unico que salio de la boca de lupin  
  
al llegar al despacho de dumbledore...  
  
-albus,tenemos que hablar-dijo minerva ,en tono serio.dumbledore la miro y luego su vista se dirigio a la joven  
  
-que le ha pasado,señorita granger?-pregunto este,dejando boquiabiertas a las mujeres.  
una vez que hermione le conto todo lo sucedido...  
  
-vaya,lo suponia.-dijo dumbledore-creo que sera mejor que no asista a clases por ahora   
  
-pero me retrasare y reprobare los examenes!-contesto hermione  
  
-usted es muy inteligente,señorita.se pondra al dia muy pronto-dijo dumbledore mirandola dulcemente.ella se trago sus quejas,protestas y demas.  
  
-permiso...-dijo hermione y ambos profesores asintieron  
  
-puede llamar a severus?y...podria decir que usted es una nueva profesora o algo asi?por que si se enteran los del ministerio...-aconsejo mcgonagall  
  
-claro-dijo la chica y salio.mientras caminaba por los pasillos,todos la miraban curiosos,incluso le habian preguntado si era una nueva profesora(algo asi,contestaba).  
  
-permiso,profesor-dijo hermione entrando a la sala.todos se voltearon a mirarla,incluso snape  
  
-digame-contesto el mirandola directamente a los ojos  
  
-tiene que ir a hablar con el director-dijo ella y snape salio de las mazmorras inmediatamente.hermione se fue a sentar,como si nada,al lado de draco  
  
-wow,que cambio-dijo el chico mirandola,mientras hermione se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.  
  
-si-afirmo hermione y no lo miro mas.al tocar el timbre(aproximadamente diez segundos despues)hermione tomo sus cosas y se predispuso a salir  
  
-oye,hermione-dijo ron,algo confuso-vas a ir a clases?  
  
-no,no puedo.voy a estar en la biblioteca-dijo la chica(bueno,la mujer)  
  
-ah...ok.nos vemos,eh?  
  
-si,claro.  
  
los chicos se fueron y hermione salio directo a la biblioteca.se sentia rara,bueno,mas que mal habia crecido diez años,pero igual...era algo diferente a su cuerpo...era su mente.  
  
-tal vez he madurado-dijo hermione,convenciendose.pero no era eso,era algo que dentro de su atribulada cabeza le decia"hay algo que esta mal,y tu lo sabes...se pondra peor"  
  
hermione movio la cabeza como para sacudir estos pensamientos  
  
-permiso señorita prince.   
  
-quien es usted?  
  
-ehhh...una profesoga de beauxbattons,je m´apelle monique croissant.-mintio hermione,acudiendo a su conocimiento de frances( e imitacion de fleur)  
  
-bueno,si usted dice...pase.  
  
-oh,gacias-dijo hermione y se alejo-fiu..!de la que me salve!-dijo hermione enun susurro.la "nueva profesora"se dirigio a los estantes de literatura muggle,a leer algo entretenido.  
  
" ah!,pero si tengo el libro de poemas!"penso hermione y se sento en su mesa favorita, a leer.  
  
-"caminante,son tus huellas  
el camino,y nada mas;  
caminante,no hay camino,  
se hace camino al andar.  
al andar se hace camino  
y al no volver la vista atras  
se ve la senda que nunca  
se ha de volver de pisar.  
caminante,no hay camino,  
sino estelas en la mar." ----------(antonio machado)  
  
hermione,o desde ahora,monique,siguio leyendo placidamente por unas tres horas,hasta que le dio hambre y se levanto para ir a la cocina.  
  
-que desea,señorita?-pregunto dobby cuando hermione abrio la puerta  
  
-yo...ejem,deseo algo paga comerg-dijo hermione  
  
-de inmediato!pero,quien es usted?nunca la habia visto...no,dobby no debe hacer preguntas,lo lamento-dijo el elfo y se fue corriendo.  
  
-pe..-hermione se quedo muda."bueno,mejor para mi que no pregunte"penso.a los cinco minutos,dobby volvio con una bandeja grandisima  
  
-no ega paga tanto-dijo hermione observando los pasteles,emparedados,refrescos,dulces y todo lo demas que habia  
  
-no se preocupe,señorita-dijo dobby y hermione tomo la bandeja y se retiro al gran comedor.  
la joven se sento en un rincon de la mesa de gryffindor,a comer.en ese momento,entro lupin  
  
-eh,herm...-saludo el profesor,pero se acallo al instante.se acerco   
  
-hola profesor lupin-saludo hermione a remus,que se sentaba al frente de ella  
  
-hola...y todo eso?  
  
-me lo dieron en la cocina...ah,profesor,por pedido de la profesora mcgonagall,es preferible que no me diga hermione  
  
-y como entonces?  
  
-monique croissant,vengo de beauxbattons por un tiempo.  
  
-ah,ya veo.jajajajajaj!-lupin se largo a reir.  
  
-vamos,no se gia de mi,pgofesog!-dijo hermione y ambos se pusieron a reir.  
  
-ok,no dire nada,madmoiselle croissant.  
  
-asi esta mejog-dijo hermione y se levanto de su asiento.-au revoir ,pgofesog  
  
-adios-dijo lupin y hermione se fue(el la siguio con la mirada)  
  
hermione iba por los pasillos caminando lentamente,para matar el tiempo.en eso,una lechuza de color cafe arenoso se acerco a hermione  
  
-y tu?-pregunto hermione a modo de broma .la lechuza ululo feliz y le tendio la pata.-y esto?-exclamo al ver una nota que en cuanto la desato,la lechuza se fue.la leyo:  
  
  
señorita granger.  
debo informarle que con motivo de su situacion,el profesor snape se ha ausentado por una semana-ira a buscar un ingrediente para su cura a sudamerica-,asi que necesitamos que usted lo remplace por este periodo de tiempo.si lo desea,puede venir a hablar ahora mismo conmigo.  
saluda atte.  
albus dumbledore  
director.  
  
  
-que??????-exclamo hermione sorprendida-maestra de pociones???????...no,tengo que ir a ver a dumbledore a su despacho...-dijo y salio corriendo hacia dicho lugar.  
  
-"manzanas confitadas"-dijo hermione y la estatua se movio,dejando lugar para que pasara.la chica subio las escaleras,sin importarle los objetos que alli habia (n/a:estos objetos ya no le importan a nadie,parece ...ni fawkes).al llegar a una puerta,golpeo tres veces  
  
-pase-dijo dumbledore y la puerta se abrio   
  
-director,como es eso de que yo reemplace a snape?-dijo hermione enfadada,mientras se sentaba frente a dumbledore.  
  
-calmese,señorita granger. lo primero quiero que sepa es porque el PROFESOR snape se ha ausentado.como usted sabra,dicha pocion durara unas dos semanas o incluso mas,por lo que nos dijo el profesor;asi que el debio partir a la cordillera de los andes,sudamerica,a buscar un ingrediente que necesita para el antidoto.  
  
-oh-exclamo hermione-pero...no hay otra persona que lo pueda reemplazar?   
  
-nadie de los que conosco es muy bueno en pociones,excepto el señor malfoy y usted.por eso,ademas de que ya tiene la apariencia adulta,es la persona ideal.solo seran cinco dias,mientras vuelve el profesor.  
  
hermione suspiro profundo  
-esta bien.  
  
-asi me gusta.que nombre se ha puesto?-pregunto divertido  
  
-monique crissant,profesora de beauxbattons que viene por un tiempo.  
  
-bien,bien!-aplaudio dumbledore.-tome,su horario de clases...ah!y se que esta castigada junto con el señor malfoy asi que no deberan cumplir.aunque sea solo por esta semana -sonrio.  
  
-bien-dijo hermione-me puedo retirar?  
  
-claro y un detalle...no dormira en la torre de gryffindor,dormira en un cuarto vacio que hay cerca de las mazmorras.cuando llegue sabra cual es.tome,la llave  
  
-gracias,adios-se despidio hermione y salio de alli,moviendo la llave   
  
"profesora de pociones...nunca lo espere"pensaba hermione mientras bajaba a las mazmorras,para acostarse un rato.al llegar,vio que habian cerca de diez puertas,y ella tenai solo la lleve de una...probo en la primera,la segunda...y resulto ser la decima.  
  
-que suerte tengo-dijo ironica.entro y vio que la habitacion era simple,estaba pintada de un color amarillo palido,tenia una cama,un velador y una comoda armoniosamente ubicados,dandole un aspecto dulce a la habitacion.algo dificil si piensas que estas en las mazmorras.  
  
hermione se tendio sobre la cama y se saco la tunica. enseguida se quedo dormida(envejecer diez años en un minuto,cansa...)  
  
-ahhhh,que sueño!-dijo hermione estirando los brazos.miro su reloj de pulsera-las nueve!!!!!!!!-dijo y se puso los zapatos rapidamente para ir al comedor-espera hermione,eres la nueva profesora!que tiene que te ausentes?-se dijo,con las manos apoyadas en las caderas-ah,me quedo aqui hasta mañana...no tengo hambre...-se dijo y se volvio a recostar,ahora con un grueso tomo de un libro de pociones en las manos(como aparecio? magia...)  
  
en el gran comedor...  
  
-donde estar hermione?-preguntaba ron  
  
-no se...seguramente este con dumbledore...  
  
-hace diez horas ?  
  
-bueno,tal vez esta durmiendo  
  
-si,pero donde?en la torre no esta,por lo que dijo parvati.  
  
en ese momento se acerco mcgonagall a los alumnos de quinto año (que estaban en un rincon de la mesa de gryffindor,todos juntos)  
  
-alumnos,necesito hablarles sobre la señorita granger...-dijo con tono grave  
  
-le ha pasado algo malo?digo,aparte de envejecer...-dijo ron  
  
-ella estara con esa apariencia y edad por esta semana y por algunos motivos de fuerza mayor,ella sera la nueva profesora de pociones por este tiempo.  
  
-que?-exclamaron los alumnos  
  
-si,asi que ustedes deberan olvidar que ella es hermione granger,de acuerdo?...por que si alguno se le ocurre mencionarlo,ya sabran las concecuencias-dijo mcgonagall y todos asintieron temerosos  
  
-si,no diremos nada...-dijo harry  
  
-nada...- confirmo neville  
  
-bien,asi me gusta.-dijo mcgonagall y se fue.  
  
-wow,herm...digo,una nueva profesora...-comento ron,divertido  
  
en la mesa de slytherin,los alumnos de quinto año aun estaban comentando la noticia de que hermione seria la nueva profesora de pociones -snape ya les habia advertido antes de marcharse-  
  
-yo no le voy a hacer caso a esa-dijo millicent  
  
-apuesto de que nos va enseñar una pocion para estudiar mas rapido y mejor-se burlo pansy  
  
-se imaginan a esa sangre sucia jefa de slytherin?-comento goyle y todos lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos.nadie habia pensado eso...(n/a vaya,goyle penso...si que se nota que es un fanfic)  
  
-tienes razon,gregory -dijo blaise-pero,eso no puede ser  
  
-todos los profesores de pociones son jefes de nuestra casa,no?-siguio goyle  
  
-pero,que asco! snape solo se va a ausentar cinco dias! -dijo pansy exasperada.  
  
draco seguia callado,solo miraba su plato y jugaba con la comida.  
  
-esto lo quiero ver!-exclamo pansy-a ver si se la puede con nosotros! no lo crees draco?  
  
-eh?claro-dijo distraido   
  
-que te pasa?-dijo pansy con voz chillona  
  
-nada,voy a dormir-dijo y se levanto de su asiento,para luego irse.  
  
-que le pasa?anda muy raro...-dijo pansy  
  
-el es asi,nunca sabes que le pasa,siempre actua frente a los demas...-le susurro millicent y pansy asintio.luego miro a las puertas del comedor,preocupada.  
  
al otro dia...  
  
-oh,que bien dormi!-dijo hermione mientras se levantaba.vio la hora-las seis de la mañana...me ire a bañar.  
  
a la media hora,hermione salio con el pelo mojado y el cuerpo tapado por una toalla.(si habia baño por si acaso ).saco su varita y se hizo una falda de color rojo sangre , una blusa blanca.tambien y unos zapatos con tacon.  
ya vestida,hermione se miro al espejo.se veia completamente diferente al dia anterior  
  
-seguire creciendo?-se pregunto hermione-bueno,es solo por una semana...solo una semana!!!!-se dijo hermione algo histerica.luego tomo aire y conto hasta diez.  
se dejo el pelo suelto,porque se lo habia peinado de una manera de que le habia quedado liso y brillante.-bien,ahora ver que clase me toca dar...cuarto año,gryffindor-slytherin; primer año,hufflepuff-ravenclaw; tercer año,gryffindor-slytherin y septimo año?que hare,demonios! es de hufflepuff-ravenclaw! con justin...a demas,no se de pociones tan avanzadas!...ahhhhh,demonios.   
  
hermione salio del cuarto,con la tunica puesta(abierta,el calor a pesar de que era tempreano,era insoportable).camino hasta que llego al comedor.al entrar,los alumnos de quinto año que habian precenciado el cambio de hermione,la quedaron mirando con expresion de asombro y los demas alumnos con cara de confusion.hermione siguio caminando hasta donde dumbledore  
  
-donde me siento,con todos o aqui?-pregunto en voz baja hermione y dumbledore le sonrio  
  
-aqui,madmoiselle croissant  
  
-oh,tres bien-dijo acordandose de que era francesa desde ayer.hermione se sento al lado de lupin y mcgonagall (o sea en el puesto de snape)  
  
-alumnos-dijo dumbledore poniendose de pie-por ciertos motivos,el profesor severus snape se ausentara por una semana-dijo y en el instante el comedor entero exploto en gritos de viva,hurra,al fin...etc.-pero,igual tendran clases de pociones...madmoiselle...-dijo dumbledore mirando a hermione para que se parara.  
  
-bonjour-saludo hermione muy nerviosa-mi nombge es monique croissant y sege su nueva pgofesoga de pociones por esta semana...vengo de beauxbattons,fgancia y espego que sean buenos alumnos...-dijo mirando a todos y se sento.  
  
- bien,espero que se porten bien con la señorita-siguio dumbledore-mientras vuelve el profesor snape.ah! y un mensaje para los alumnos de slytherin, yo seré su profesor jefe- dijo guiñando un ojo- pueden seguir con su desayuno.  
  
los murmullos acerca de la nueva profesora fueron constantes.  
  
-yo creo que esta muy guapa-decian algunos hufflepuff  
  
-me recuerda a alguien.-decian algunos  
  
-ojala no sea igual de antipatica que snape-decian otros  
  
-y snape?por que demonios se fue!-decian algunos slytherin de primero -ahora tambien nos quitaran puntos! más con dumbledore de jefe!  
  
-y hermione?-pregunto ginny a mcgonagall  
  
-ella...ha tenido que viajar por un tiempo,volvera pronto-contesto al profesora-no se preocupe,es solo que su madre ha enfermado.  
  
-oh,ya veo-dijo la pelirroja.  
  
a los veinte minutos,todos ya sabian que hermione no estaba por que habia viajado.  
  
hermione se levanto nerviosa,y empezo a caminar hacia las mazmorras,para dar clases.la mujer abrio la puerta y todos se voltearon a verla.  
  
-bien,bonjour -dijo sentandose  
  
-buenos dias...-saludaron los alumnos,inseguros  
  
-como sabgan yo les hage clases por esta semana,soy madmoiselle croissant.bien,abgan sus libgos en la pagina 1245...  
  
un rumor de hojas y voces inundo la sala.hermione sentia que las manos le sudaban"para la proxima me hare un hechizo antinerviosismo"pensaba  
  
-bien,hagemos unos antidotos paga cugag ciegtas enfegmedades, me puden decig como cuales?  
la manos de dos alumnos se levantaron,timidas.  
  
-digame,señogita...-fingio hermione   
  
-virginia weasley.-contesto ginny.hermione la miro "no sabe nada,no te preocupes"  
  
-digame entonces,señogita weasley  
  
-las inflamaciones cutaneas  
  
-tres bien.un punto paga su casa-"esto es lo que se siente dar puntos a tu casa...tendre que probar quitar puntos a slytherin"penso maliciosamente hermione-digame usted...  
  
-colin creevey-dijo el alumno.-las urticarias y alergias  
  
-tres bien,un punto.los mategiales que se necesitan estan en el libgo.si tienen una duda,solo pgeguntenme.pueden empesag.  
  
hermione empezo a caminar entre los pupitres de los gryffindor,que la miraban sonrientes y les hacian preguntas con toda calma y seguridad.al pasar por los slytherins,que la miraban con gesto desafiante y muy pocas veces le hablaban,hermione sintio unas ganas enormes de quitarles puntos.ya buscaria la forma"ahora entiendo a snape"pansaba.  
  
-bien,ya la han tegminado?-pregunto una hora y media despues.  
  
-siiiii-contestaron los gryffindor solamente  
  
-pagece que los alumnos de slythegin no han tegminado...que mal...  
  
-si hemos terminado,estupida!-dijo un alumno y hermione sonrio maliciosamente  
  
-mas gespeto niñito malcgiado!-chillo-estos son 10 puntos menos paga su casa!   
los slytherin se miraron sorprendidos.nunca les habian quietao puntos en pociones,no mas de dos.  
  
-pero...-trato de decir otro alumno  
  
-pego nada.-lo acallo hermione.  
  
-madmoiselle croissant!-seguio alegando el niño,pero hermione no le hizo caso.  
  
-pueden igse,la clase ha tegminado.estoy orgullosa de ustedes-dijo refiriendose a los gryffindor.  
  
a los cinco minutos,la sala estaba vacia.hermione estaba sentada masajeandose la frente con las manos  
  
-no creo que aguante una semana-penso-no creo que aguante hoy,mejor dicho.  
al poco tiempo,los alumnos de primer año de hufflepuff y ravenclaw comenzaron a entrar,algo cohibidos  
  
-buenos dias-saludo hermione "acuerdate que eres francesa,hermione!"   
  
-buenos dias-saludaron los alumnos,mirandola con cara de confusion  
  
-no se pgeocupen,no soy tan mala como pagesco.-dijo hermione y algunos alumnos rieron.-abgan sus libgos en la pagina 987,por favog.como vegan,hoy estudiagemos una pocion paga cugar fogunculos,es bien facil.los mategiales son:ogtiga seca,colmillos de segpiente,pedazos de cuegnos  
y puas de puegco espin.sigan las instgucciones y si tienen dudas me dicen.comiencen ya.  
  
los alumnos miraron a hermione y suspiraron aliviados.comenzaron a hacer la pocion,cuidadosamente.al igual que en la clase anterior,hermione recorria la sala pasando entre los pupitres de los alumnos.algunos le preguntaban cosas,y hermione de buena gana les contestaba.al final de clase ya se sabia todos los nombres de los alumnos.  
  
-adios,madmoiselle!  
  
-au revoir, marck!   
  
-chaooooo!!!  
  
-au revoir martin,au revoir thomas,.au revoir!!!!!!!  
  
-que este bien,profesora!  
  
-gacias,eloise!  
  
al irse todos y quedar la sala completramente vacia,hermione dio un suspiro.la clase habia sido gratificante,los alumnos eran muy simpaticos."quiero ser profesora,pero no de esto"penso.  
  
-ahora que viene?ah..los de tercero   
  
-bonjour-saludo hermione a los alumnos  
  
-buenos dias-saludaron alegres(bueno,los gryffindor sonreian)  
  
-hoy hagemos una pocion conocida como "de los muegtos vivientes",es paga hacer dogmir,muy podegosa.bien,en el libgo estan las instgucciones.si tienen dudas,me pgeguntan...comiencen.  
la mano de unos alumnos se levantaron  
  
-si?  
  
-profesora,esa pocion ya la vimos...-dijo un slytherin  
  
-oh,entonces vegemos otga...-dijo hojeando un libro-bien,la de la pagina 1456.  
  
-esa tambien..-dijo otro alumno de slytherin  
  
-oh,entonces la de la pag 1690  
  
-esa tambien...-dijo otro slytherin."estos niños quieren fastidiarme...ya veran"penso  
  
-bien,hoy hagemos un tgabajo practico.los slythegin hgran un ensayo de las tges pociones que ya habian hecho, de 30 cm y los giffindor hagan cualquiera de las esas tges pociones.  
  
-pero!  
  
-pego nada,señog-acallo hermione a un slytherin  
  
-no puede!  
  
-si puedo.bien,empiecen.  
  
"que divertido!"penso cruelmente hermione.  
  
al final de la clase,solo los gryffindor se despidieron de ella.  
  
-oh no!ahora los de septimo-penso hermione al ver a los alumnos que entraban,dirigiendoles miradas algo...perturbadoras(los hombres)  
  
-bonjour-saludo hermione  
  
-buenos dias  
  
-bien,me pgestas tu libgo?-le dijo a justin-como te llamas?  
  
-Justin O´Conell ,madmoiselle  
  
-oh,bien,digame lo ultimo que viegon en clases  
  
-la pocion de la verdad  
  
-y la pocion multijugos ya la viegon?  
  
-no- contesto por suerte para hermione,conocia esa pocion muy bien.demasiado bien  
  
-bien,abgan su libgo en la pagina 1998...comiencen.si tienen dudas al gespecto,me pgeguntan  
  
unos cuantos alumnos se le acercaron,solo para preguntarle datos de ella;que edad tenia,de donde venia,cuanto se quedaria...etc,todo menos la pocion.  
  
-que hambre!-decia hermione saliendo de laz masmorras rumbo al gran comedor.al entrar,varios alumnos la saludaron  
  
-hola!  
  
-bonsoir...-saludaba hermione con voz apagada.estaba cansadisima.despues tenia que revisar una s cosas que snape dejo pendientes y ahi podia recien dormir.hermione siguio con ese pensamiento hasta que llego a la mesa de los profesores  
  
-hola,monique-saludaron sus "colegas" flitwick y sprout  
  
-bonsoir  
  
-que tal tu primer dia?-saludo lupin  
  
-cansador-dijo y comenzo a comer desganadamente.-ya se por que anda de tan mal humor,snape  
  
-con que no te pongas como el-advirtio lupin  
  
-solo lo entiendo,nada mas-contesto hermione  
  
-eres la unica que lo hace-dijo lupin y ambos comenzaron a reir  
  
  
*  
-al fin!mi ultima clase...-decia hermione mientras entraba a las mazmorras,pero en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.era darle clase a sus amigos,los de 5...gryffindor y slytherin y todo terminaria.  
  
-bonjour!-saludo con voz cansada  
  
-buenos dias-saludaron divertidos los gryffindor,y los slytherin con resentimiento  
  
-bien,hoy quiero que hagan la pocion de la pag 1709.si tienen dudas me preguntan.  
  
una de las manos se levantaron.hermione miro y vio que era pansy  
"que querra esta"penso hermione  
  
-si?  
  
-profesora-dijo con recelo-esta pocion necesita que se haga en parejas,por que es muy dificil...-dijo en tono meloso,mirando a malfoy  
  
-no le veo lo dificil a mezclar unos colmillos...o es que supera su capacidad,señorita?-pregunto hermione en tono severo(n/a :ahora habla normal,total sus compañeros ya saben)  
  
-no,para nada...-dijo pansy con voz chillona  
  
-esta bien,comiencen ya-dijo y se puso a revisar unos trabajos de unos hufflepuff y ravenclaw de sexto  
  
-ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
-que pasa?-se sobresalto hermione  
  
-potter me ha volcado la pocion encima!-chillo pansy  
  
-potter?-dijo mirando a su amigo,tratando de ser imparcial.-a ver...-dijo parandose de su asiento y tomando el caldero.con un hechizo simple,hizo que las huellas de las personas que habian tocado el caldero quedaran en color amarillo.-venga,potter!-dijo y harry se acerco,algo timido.hermione toco las yemas de sus dedos con la varita y luego la puso sobre las huellas.al ver de que ninguna se ponia roja,por que no coincidian,hermione se puso roja de ira-mentir esta muy mal,señorita parkinson...creo que estos son cinco puntos menos por acusar injustamente a un compañero y cinco puntos mas por estropear su pocion y no darme tiempo para revisarla.o sea,ademas tendra un cero.  
  
-que?!-dijo pansy mirandola con los ojos desorbitados.nunca penso que hermione supiera ese truco de las huellas,ni siquiera sabia que existia.  
  
-si desea,hagala de nuevo-dijo hermione sentandose de nuevo.-todos,sigan por favor...  
los alumnos de slytherin miraron a hermione rabiosos y los gryffindor sonrientes(aunque atonitos,hermione podia ser igual de severa que snape)  
  
-profesora! longbottom me ha dado un puntapie!-chillo esta vez millicent  
  
-si?-dijo hermione parandose-donde?  
  
-aqui!-señalo millicent,en una parte de su pierna  
  
-mmm...no lo creo-dijo y con un toque de varita,señalo el lugar.-no,es mentira  
  
-como lo sabe!-chillo millicent  
  
-por que he avanzado el tiempo de tu piel y se deveria haber puesto rojo por lo menos,pero sigue igual.  
millicent se quedo callada  
  
-no mientan mas si no quieren perder otros diez puntos.-dijo hermione "esto de leer el librolos trucos del profesorpor theodore manganeso,me sirvio mucho"penso hermione ^.^  
  
-profesora,me ayuda?-pregunto neville  
  
-claro-dijo y se puso al lado de el.-que pasa?  
  
-ya hice la pocion,pero no se ha puesto de color verde...sigue azul  
  
-ah,neville...lo que pasa es que no le agregaste los dientes de dragon...mira,retira el caldero del fuego y agregalos.  
  
neville hizo lo que hermione le dijo,con mucho cuidado  
  
-bien,ahora revuelve-dijo hermione y neville le hizo caso.en ese momento,la pocion se volvio de un tono verdoso"a puesto de que si snape no fuera el profesor,neville seria bueno en pociones"penso hermione.-muy bien!!...todos terminaron ya?  
  
-siiiiiiiiii-dijieron los gryffindor  
  
-y los slytherin no han terminado acaso?-dijo hermione con tono antipatico  
  
-si-dijieron cortantes  
  
-bien,no les dare tarea por que es mi ultimo dia-dijo hermione con los ojos brillosos"al fin,al fin!!"pensaba-asi que pueden irse  
  
-pero faltan veinte minutos-dijo seamus  
  
-no importa!vayanse ya...-dijo hermione y todos se fueron  
  
  
-que felicidad!!!!en la noche vuelve snape y sere yo de nuevo!!!-decia hermione mientras ordenaba y limpiaba magicamente las mazmorras-ahora,me voy a comer algo!!!-al terminar de limpiar y ordenar,hermione tomo sus cosas y se fue.  
en el gran comedor...  
  
-que hambge!-dijo hermione mientras miraba su comida:carne asada con papas y ensalada  
  
-como anduvo el dia?-pregunto lupin  
  
-tres bien!-dijo hermione mientras tomaba un poco de hidromiel  
  
-es tu ultimo dia...-dijo lupin con voz triste.en esa semana se habian hecho buenos amigos  
  
-siiiiii-dijo hermione feliz.-que pasa,remus?  
  
-te extrañare  
  
-oh,yo tambien!-dijo y como gesto amistoso,lo abrazo.-pero a pesar de que despues no tendre esta apariencia y tu vulvas a ser el profesor lupin y yo tu alumna,TE QUIERO DECIR QUE CUENTES CONMIGO CUANDO QUIERAS!-le dijo muy alegre  
  
-aja!-dijo el y ambos se pusieron a comer.ya al final de la cena,dumbledore se levanto de su asiento.  
  
-ALUMNOS!!!-dijo para llamar su atencion-hoy es el ultimo dia de la profesora croissant,por que el profesor snape llegara dentro de poco.  
  
algunos alumnos bufaron,tristes.no querian que la profesora se fuera y que llegara o tra vez el ogro ese de snape  
  
-asi que quiero que le demos la despedida con un caluroso aplauso!-dijo dumbledore y el salon exploto en aplausos(menos de slytherins).  
  
-gracias...-susurro hermione sonrojada.dumbledore se sento y todos siguieron comiendo.  
  
-estoy orgulloso,hermione.nunca pense que fueras tan buena profesora-le dijo dumbledore al oido a hermione  
  
-gracias,director-contesto hermione  
  
al terminar la cena,hermione fue abordada por varios alumnos  
  
-señorita,no se vaya!!!!-chillaba una niña de primero con la que hermione habia conversado muchisimo.era una niña algo solitaria y timida,y le habia contado muchas cosas a hermione  
  
-oh,debbie!-decia hermione mientras la abrazaba-no te pgeocupes,te escribige.  
  
-señorita,no quiero que vuelva snape y usted se vaya!!!-decia un chico de segundo   
  
-vamos,snape no puede seg tan malo...con el tiempo lo entendegan.  
  
-pero madmoiselle,snape es un demonio! para mi que el era el basilisco de slytherin!!-dijo un niño de primero y todos rieron.  
  
-ya,yo me voy a ogdenag mis cosas...au revoir  
  
-cuando se ira?  
  
-en la noche,como a las cuatgo de la mañana.que esten bien,cuidense mucho.-dijo en moo maternal y se despidio de todos.  
  
al salir de alli,hermione corrio a las mazmorras ,a su cuarto temporal.en cuanto cerro la puerta,se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.no queria dejar de ser profesora,les habia tomado cariño a muchos alumnos como para dejarlo...pero lo que mas deseaba era volver a ser estudiante,tener 15 años nuevamente.  
  
a las dos horas despues,golpearon la puerta  
  
-hermione,snape ya ha llegado-dijo una voz que la chica reconocio como la de lupin  
  
-ya voy-dijo limpiandose las lagrimas.desaparecio todas las cosas que tenia y salio.  
  
-has estado llorando...-dijo lupin mirandola  
  
-no,solo es que me he resfriado-mintio hermione  
  
-no me mientas  
  
-oh,remus!-dijo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.lupin le acario el cabello,para consolarla  
  
-vamos donde dumbledore...deberias estar feliz,volveras a tu apariencia normal-dijo el con voz apagada  
  
-deberia...-dijo hermione-vamos  
  
los dos caminaron hacia el despacho de dumbledore,en silencio.  
  
-ya han llegado!-dijo dumbledore con voz alegre al ver a lupiny a hermione entrar en su despacho.hermione miro y vio que en una esquina mas oscura estaba de pie snape,mirandola.  
  
-bien,hermione,entra ahi y toma esto.-dijo dumbledore entregandole una copa que contenia y un liquido purpura oscuro y de aspecto lodoso que humeaba.  
  
-si...-dijo hermione mirando la copa indecisa.luego suspiro y entro a la habitacion que le habia indicado dumbledore.  
  
el lugar era espacioso y no tenia ningun mueble aparte de una cama.hermione recorrio el lugar con el cejo fruncido,pues habia lago que le resultaba misterioso en aquel lugar.  
  
-en fin.-dijo hermione sentandose en la cama.tomo el liquido y sintio que tragaba hielo.a los segundos despues,hermione comenzo a experimentar un dolor intenso,aun mayor al de cuando habia envejecido...sintio que los huesos se le partian uno por uno,y luego se quebraban.sentia que los musculos se le retorcian y doblaban,sonando macabramente...la piel le ardia,como si se estuvise quemando a algo asi,los ojos y la cabeza parecian que le iban a explotar,el estomago se le encogia y el corazon le latia lentamente,como simde un momento fuera a dejar de hacerlo. un crujido de los huesos de la columna vertebral hicieron que hermione profiriera un grito agudo y empapado de dolor y angustia.despues de eso,el dolor ceso.hermione respiraba agitadamente,cansada.sentia un dolor en el pecho muy fuerte al igual que en la cabeza.  
  
-...oh...de..mo..nios....como du..ele-dijo hermione levantandose del suelo.despues de unos momentos,se dio cuenta que un espejo habia aparecido en frente de ella.se miro y vio que tenia la frente empapada en sudor y caliente.seguramente le habia dado fiebre...en ese momento todo le dio vueltas y hermione cayo al suelo,desmayada.  
  
  
-albus,yo creo que deberiamos entrar!-decia mcgonagall temblando-lleva mucho tiempo alli  
  
-dumbledore,creo que minerva tiene razon-decia lupin sin despegar la vista de la puerta.  
  
-esta bien-dijo dumbledore y abrio la puerta.hermione estaba tirada en el suelo,teniendo unas convulsiones espantosas(agitandose en el suelo con mucha fueza)  
  
-dios mio!-dijo minerva tomando a hermione y recostandola en la cama  
  
-le debe haber dado algo que los muggles llaman ataque cardiaco-dijodumbledore preocupado-lupin,trae a pompy(refiriendose a madame pomfrey)  
  
-si,si-dijo lupin y salio corriendo de alli.  
  
-que le ha pasado?-pregunto snape,entrando a la habitacion  
  
-una especie de crisis cardiaca...-dijo minerva  
  
-oh...debe haber sido producida por el cambio en su cuerpo.-dijo el  
  
-debiste advertirlo!!!!!!!!-chillo mcgonagall  
  
-lo siento-dijo el con la vista pegada en el suelo  
  
-no es hora de reprocharse ahora-acallo dumbledore.en ese momento aparecieron pomfrey y lupin  
  
-que le ha pasado?-dijo pomfrey sentandose en el borde de la cama y poniendole la mano en la frente a hermione-pero si esta ardiendo en fibre!...hay que llevarla a la enfermeria  
  
-vamos.-dijo dumbledore tomando a hermione.con un toque de varita,todos aparecieron en la enfermeria.  
  
-recuestala aqui-dijo pomfrey señalando una cama.dumbledore le hizo caso  
  
  
-mama...-decia hermione en sueños-no la maten...  
  
-esta delirando-dijo mcgonagall.snape la miraba con gesto preocupado y triste a la vez.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hola de nuevoo! ^o^ ¿ como están? ojala que bien, o mejor que yo al menos... tengo un dolor de espalda horrible! ( fui a fantasilandia y me pegué muy fuerte en el "tagada"...)! más que nada por eso me puse media depresiva y desganada y no fui al cumpleaños de mi amiga ALEXANDRA P. (ALE) a la que le dedico al 1000% este capitulo, en disculpas^^ ( espero que lo lea al menos ... es que ella fue la primera en leer esta historia!) perdón! ojala y lo hayas pasado genial y, bienvenida al club de las catorceañeras! ^^ -Akane tira globos y serpentinas- ta muy bueno el fic que hicieron chicas! ( lease: ale, geraldine y yuyinita)--leanlo! se llama: "¿ qué es lo que quiere Salazar Slytherin?"... y ya que paso promoción, lean "hoggy warty camping!" ( que hice con mapache, la autora de "24 horas" y "dragón en éxtasis"), "in the hell", "vidas pasadas", "raro?" ( vasty), el regreso de lord voldemort( seanmaniatica)....todos!!!(( se dieron cuenta que con mis amigas estamos invadiendo ff.net? jejejeje!))  
bueno, y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que esta un poko largo ( poko?) pero... no sabía donde cortarlo! ( el capitulo¬¬) gracias por toooodos los reviews!! me hacen feliiiiz ( no dicen esto todos l@s autores? es que es la pura verdad!)   
esperen que pronto llegará el próximo capitulo!!!! - espero que lo esperen (o.O?) y dejenme reviews!! necesito saber como esta el fic!!! plizzz °.°!!  
.- me emocioné escribiendo-  
  
akane wakashimatzu ( pasamos la meta de la teletón! yahoo!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	17. PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO: DUELOS

-donde estoy ahora?-decia hermione al verse en un campo amplio y al parecer,inhabitado.  
  
-hermione...-se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos  
  
hermione miro a todos lados,pero no vio nada.solo pasto seco,arboles sin hojas,animales muertos tirados por doquier y el cielo completamente gris.era un paisaje horrible.  
en ese momento,hermione vio a su mama y a su papa,caminando juntos,de la mano.  
  
-papa!mama!-grito hermione y trato de corre hacia ellos,pero algo la sujetaba.miró al suelo y vio que una mano azulosa parecida a las de un demetor,le sostenia el pie.-sueltame!-gritaba la chica,pero mas manos aparecian y le impedian moverse.  
  
hermione miro hacia donde estaban sus padres,y trato de gritarles para que la salvaran,pero se habia quedado muda...ningun sonido salia por su garganta.hermione estaba desesperada,sentia que se ahogaba...  
  
-hermione...-se escuchaba a lo lejos.  
  
la chica miro y vio a harry,a ron,a draco,a ginny...a todos sus amigos,sonriendole.-no te vayas,hermione....-decian a la vez y sus rostros adquirian un tono triste y demacrado  
  
-sueltenme!-decia hermione,pero mas manos seguian afirmandola.en eso,el cielo se oscurecio por completo y se escucho una risa fria y malevola,que rajaba el silencio y sonaba macabra.  
  
hermione miro para todos lados,pero no vio nada.  
  
-hermione....-seguia escuchandose a lo lejos.  
  
un rayo verde y cegador,ilumino la oscuridad dejando ver a una silueta encapuchada.voldemort.  
  
-ven aqui...-decia la voz fria.en ese momento todas las manos desaparecieron y hermione quedo libre.  
  
-no quiero!-decia hermione,pero ningun sonido salia de su boca  
  
-no?-decia voldemort.en eso,sus padres aparecieron,aun tomados de la mano,pero con los ojos cerrados-y si ellos volvieran?-preguntaba apuntandolos con la varita.  
  
hermione no sabia que hacer.miro a su derecha y vio a todos sus amigos,sus padres adoptivos,profesores...a toda la gente que amaba.  
  
-no,hermione...ven-decian ellos.hermione miro a su izquierda y vio a voldemort,abrazando a sus padres.a pesar de que no se le veia el rostro,se presentia que sonreia.  
  
-ven aqui...-decia el,con voz divertida  
  
-papa,mama...-decia hermione y alternaba miradas entre sus amigos y voldemort.si elegia a voldemort,tendria a sus padres con ella...pero si no,volveria todo a la normalidad,con sus seres queridos  
  
-ven aqui...-repetia voldemort  
  
-no quiero!-grito hermione y esta vez la voz si salio de su boca  
  
-no? esta bien,como quieras-decia voldemort con su voz fria y luego miraba a los padres de hermione.-tonta-dijo tomando a su padre y le doblo la cabeza con fuerza,quebrandole el cuello.  
  
-nooooooooooo!!-gritaba hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
  
-unete a mi..-decia girando alrededor de la madre de hermione,que tenia la vista perdida y una sonrisa vacia.  
  
-mama...  
  
-unete...-repetia voldemort,apuntando a la madre de la chica con una daga.  
  
hermione apreto los puños y una s lagrimas gruesas,llenas de tristeza empaparon el rostro de la chica  
  
-no!ellos no son reales estan muertos!-grito hermione con toda su fuerza  
  
-como quieras-dijo voldemort y le atravezo el pecho a la madre de hermione con la afilada daga,haciendo que esta sangrara abundantemente y callera al suelo.  
  
-mama...-susurraba hermione mientras veia a voldemort,riendo a carcajadas y pateando los cadaveres de sus padres,como si fuesen balones de football.en eso,hermione sintio una mano en su hombro.miro y vio a dumbledore,sonriendole  
  
-ellos ya estaban muertos,no te preocupes...ahora,vuelve con nosotros  
  
-pero...-hermione iba a avanzar junto a dumbledore,pero sintio una presion en el brazo.  
  
-no te libraras de mi!-dijo voldemort.hermione lo miro horrorizada y el se saco la capucha,dejando ver su deforme y macabro rostro.  
  
*****  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito hermione,despertando  
  
-calmate hermione,estas bien-decia dumbledore tomandole la mano paternalmente.  
  
-mis..papas...vol..de..mort-decia hermione atropelladamente,respirando agitada.  
  
-calma,todo ha sido un mal sueño-dijo dumbledore,calmado  
  
-estas bien?-pregunto una voz.hermione miro hacia todos lados y vio a harry y a ron  
  
-harry! ron!-grito la chica abrazandolos con todas sus fuerzas-estan bien!!!  
  
-claro,si la enferma aqui eres tu-dijo ron sonriendole.los tres amigos se pusieron a reir  
  
-estas bien,granger?-pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras  
  
-draco?-dijo hermione buscandolo con la mirada-draco!tu tambien estas bien!-dijo hermione y para sorpresa de todos,lo abrazo fuertemente.  
  
-hey!-dicho ron mirandolos furioso-no te aproveches de que hermione esta enferma,malfoy!  
  
-no peleen,que feliz estoy de verlos a todos!!!!crei que no los veria mas!!!!-dijo hermione con lagrimas de emocion en los ojos.  
  
-toma esto-dijo pomfrey pasandole un vaso con un liquido cristalino.hermione miro a snape,asustada.el le sonrio y nego con la cabeza.  
  
-bien-dijo la chica y se tomo el liquido.tenia un sabor a limon con mucha sal.-que dia es?  
  
-domingo-dijieron sus amigos a coro.-iremos a hogsmeade en la tarde!!  
  
-yo quiero ir!!-dijo hermione mirando a dumbledore  
  
-no se,preguntale a pompy-dijo el y hermione la miro suplicante  
  
-si te recuperas pronto,iras.total faltan diez horas para que vayan  
  
-que hora es?-pregunto hermione  
  
-las tres de la mañana del domingo  
  
-oh! vayan a dormir,chicos!!-dijo hermione como si fuese su mama-mañana quiero que esten bien,para ir a hogsmeade!!!!!-dijo y harry y ron sonrieron.draco seguia con la vista en el techo,con fingido interes.  
  
-ya,ok mama-dijo harry dandole un beso en la frente-duerme bien  
  
-chao,bella durmiente-dijo ron dandole otro beso en la frente-harias bien de niñera,eh?  
  
-vayanse ya!-dijo hermione riendo y les lanzo un cojin.  
  
-adios granger-dijo draco  
  
-gracias draco,que estes bien-dijo la chica enternecida.draco la miro y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado  
  
-adios-dijo sin mirarla y se fue.  
  
-es mejor que todos se vayan ya-dijo pomfrey  
  
-si,debemos dormir-dijo macgonagall  
  
-adios,y gracias-dijo mirandolos.snape sonrio rapidamente y se fue.mcgonagall le dio un abrazo y tambien lo hizo(irse...).  
  
-que estes bien,hermione-dijo lupin  
  
-gracias remus,disculpe,profesor lupin-dijo hermione y lo abrazo.  
  
-ya,duerme bien-dijo lupindandole palmaditas en la cabeza-chao-dijo y desaparecio.  
  
-hermione,quiero que me cuentes que te ha pasado para que tengas ese sueño-dijo dumbledore  
  
-usted estuvo en mi sueño-dijo hermione algo seria-puede ser otro dia?ahora (fingio un bostezo)tengo sueño  
  
-bien,pero un dia tendras que decirmelo,creo que voldemort esta detras de todo esto.-dijo dumbledore-duerme bien,pequeña-le dijo y tambien desaparecio.en ese momento llego pomfrey  
  
-tu duerme tambien-dijo pomfrey tapandola-buenas noches  
  
-buenas noches-susurro hermione y todas las luces se apagaron.  
  
  
al otro dia...  
  
  
-señorita granger,despierte-susurraba la enfermera mientras abria las cortinas,dejando pasar los rayos de sol matutinos  
  
-quiero frutillas con crema,mama-dijo hermione durmiendo,mientras se tapaba con una sabana  
  
-despierta ya-dijo pomfrey sacudiendola  
  
-que?-dijo la chica sentandose en la cama y refregandose los ojos con las manos-que hora es?  
  
-las...ocho y media-dijo pomfrey y hermione salto de la cama  
  
-puedo usar el baño?-pregunto la chica,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
-claro,como siempre,alla esta tu ropa-dijo pomfrey-pero antes,toma esto-dijo pasandole una copa pequeñita  
  
-que es?-pregunto hermione con asco.era un liquido verdoso y de aspecto pegajoso,que burbujeaba  
  
-para que no recaigas-dijo pomfrey-tomala ya-hermione suspiro resignada y se bebio la pocion,que para su sorpresa tenia un sabor a manzana.  
  
-ummm...ya,voy a bañarme-dijo hermione sonriente  
  
-que bueno que estas bien,nos tuvistes muy preocupados...si hubieras visto las caras de tus amigos!sobretodo del niño rubio ese...malfoy  
  
-malfoy?-pregunto hermione  
  
-si,y el pelirrojo tambien...weasley,no?  
  
-si,si ron...-dijo distraidamente hermione"malfoy estaba preocupado por mi!!!"pensaba  
  
-ya niña,ve a bañarte si quieres ir a hogsmeade  
  
-cierto!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito hermione despertando a otros enfermos que habia y salio corriendo al baño.  
  
-la juventud de estos dias...-dijo pomfrey ordenando todo con un golpe de varita  
  
-lalalaaaaaaaa!!!!-.canturreaba hermione mientras se salia de la tina.se puso una toalla(que empezo a secarla inmediatamente)-como me peino?-pregunto mientras se miraba frente al espejo,ya vestida(traia un vestido blanco con diseños de flores rojas muy sencillas-le llegaba dos palmos arriba de la rodilla- y unas sandalias blancas con plataforma)  
  
-dejate el pelo suelto,querida!-dijo el espejo  
  
-pero esta muy enredado...  
  
-sientate y dejalo de muestra parte-dijo el espejo y hermione le obedecio.en ese instante,las peinetas y cepillos comenzaron a peinarla  
  
-auch! demonios! cuidado! me lleva!-decia hermione   
  
-listo!-dijo el espejo-te ves maravillosa!  
  
hermione se paro y se vio en el espejo.tenia el pelo liso y brillante,incluso le habian cortado las puntas.(n/a yo quiero ese sistema para que me peinen!! mi pelo tb es un caos @_@)  
  
-oh,gracias!-dijo hermione-chao  
  
-chaooo-se despidio el espejo  
  
  
-chao madame pomfrey!!!-se despidio hermione agitando la mano y salio de alli.hermione se fue corriendo hacia la torre de gryffindor  
  
-hola,hermione como esta tu mama?-pregunto collin  
  
-mi mama?-dijo hermione,luego cayo en cuenta-ah!si mejor,era solo gripe...  
  
-que bueno,chao...ah!te ves muy bien asi,eh?-dijo collin   
  
-gracias...oye cual es la clave?  
  
-nihil novi sub sole!!!!!!!!!!-grito colin mientras se alejaba corriendo.  
  
hermione camino hasta el retrato de la dama gorda  
  
-clave?-pregunto esta   
  
-nihil novi sub sole(nada nuevo bajo el sol)  
  
-pasa...-dijo y el recuadro se abrio para dejarla pasar.al entrar vio que habian algunos niños en la sala comun,mayoritariamente de tercero.algunos le preguntaban por su mama,pero ella salia del apuro diciendo que era gripe,nada mas.subio a su cuarto,donde estaban lavander y parvati peinandose y pintandose las uñas.  
  
-hola-saludo la chica  
  
-hola,herm!! estas mejor?supimos que tuviste una crisis...-dijo lavander  
  
-si,no fue nada...-dijo la chica.-que hacen?  
  
-ah,tu estabas como profesora cuando nos dijieron...va a haber una fiesta en hogsmeade,y va a estar  
  
-wizzards?-adelanto hermione  
  
-no, por si no te acuerdas no es el unico grupo musical...  
  
-ah,las brujas de mcbeth...-dijo hermione sin animo.no era precisamente su grupo favorito...  
  
-no,no,no-dijo parvati-va a estar "merlin´s wand"!!!!!!! (*o*--- con esa expresion)  
  
-quienes?-pregunto hermione sin entender mucho.no conocia a ese grupo,tal vez solo de nombre...  
  
-ah,tu vives pensando en wizzards...mejor dicho en mark  
  
-no pienso en nadie!-grito hermione roja de verguenza  
  
-mira,herm-dijo lavander pasandole el tomo numero 4567 de corazon de bruja.hermione miro la seccion"musica"y ahi se leia: MERLIN´S WAND: EL EMBRUJO ESTIMULANTE QUE LA MUSICA NECESITABA  
  
-esto parece titular de rita sketter-dijo hermione.luego recordo que un dia se le habia quebrado el frasco y su mama habia pisado el escarabajo...hermione siguio leyendo y viendo las fotos de dos integrantes,un hombre de unos 19 años,de cabello desordenado y de color castaño claro y que tenia ojos ojos miel(aunque en algunos momentos parecian dorados) vestido con una tunica rajada de color negro y con una guitarra en las manos.la chica tenia el pelo de color caoba y ojos azules,tambien llevaba una tunica rajada de color negro y una guitarra (parecidas a las electricas muggles)en las manos.  
  
-a que alan es estupendo !-exclamamo parvati mientras se bañaba en perfume  
  
-alan?-dijo hermione mirando la foto-si,igual es lindo...-dijo con desinteres"es precioso!!!!!!"pensaba  
  
-vas a ir?son solo 15 galeones-dijo lavander  
  
-15?!!!!!-dijo hermione "si sigo asi voy a quedar en la ruina" mientras trataba de atrapar su chanchito de alcancia( cada vez que alguien se le acercaba se ponia a correr y a chillar)-si,si voy-dijo finalmente,sacando el dinero  
  
-es a las nueve,lastima que nos dejen ir hasta las diez...  
  
-vamos a estar una hora??????????? que lata-exclamo parvati,seguramnete no lo habia pensado.  
  
-ya,bajemos a desayunar,tengo mucha hambre-dijo hermione   
  
-si,vamos,despues me maquillo-dijo lavander soplandose las uñas(pintadas de un color dorado con estrellitas de adorno,algo extravagante para el gusto de hermione...)  
  
-vamos ya-dijo parvati mientras se arreglaba el cabello (lleno de mariposas de adorno...) hermione se paso la mano por la cara "estas dos,cual mas..."  
  
al fin,bajaron las tres,rumbo al comedor.  
  
-hola-saludo hermione sentandose al lado de ron y harry  
  
-hola...estas mejor?-pregunto ron  
  
-si,chicos...solo que tengo mucha hambre-dijo hermione mientras un helado gigante de chocolate cubierto en salsa tambien de chocolate y con una galletas aparecia en frente de ella.  
  
-se nota...-dijo harry,comiendo lentamente de su helado de vainilla con dulces confitados de chocolate (como los chubi)  
  
en cuanto terminaron,los tres amigos se levantaron para ir a camianar un rato  
  
-hermione...por que nombraste tanto a voldemort mientras estabas,bueno,ya sabes...?-inquirio ron.hermione lo miro  
  
-este,no me acuerdo-dijo la chica en tono nerviso  
  
-eso no es verdad,mione-siguio ron-tu nos ocultas algo  
  
-yo?no...  
  
-hermione,confia en nosotros...-suplico harry-te apoyaremos,sea lo que sea...  
  
-yo...es que...ni yo misma se,chicos-dijo hermione mirandolos  
  
-que te ha pasado,herm?ya no eres la misma...-dijo ron-haz cambiado...  
  
-no,ideas de ustedes...solo es que...ay,no les puedo mentir.-dijo hermione sentandose en el suelo.los chicos se miraron y tambien se sentaron  
  
-dinos ya-dijo harry  
  
-bueno,desde hace mucho yo se que bueno,mis padres no son mis padres...es decir,soy adoptada.por medio de diferentes situaciones,me he enterado de que mis verdaderos padres fueron asesinados por voldemort...-a este punto a hermione se le quebro la voz y sus ojos tomaron un aspecto lagrimoso-y bueno,el unico recuerdo que tengo de mi madre es este anillo-dijo moviendo el anillo sobre su dedo,sin sacarlo-y eso es,chicos  
  
-hermione,tus padres...-trato de decir ron pero no pudo.harry seguia callado,pues la entendia a la perfeccion  
  
-no se nada de ellos,solo que mi madre era auror y se llamaba clarisse.por una mision se infiltro en el bando de voldemort y la descubrieron...mi papa trabajaba en el ministerio,al parecer.  
  
-he oido de esa mision,por mi padre-dijo ron y hermione lo miro sorprendida-tal vez el sepa algo...  
  
-en serio,ron?  
  
-claro,hermione,hay que preguntarle a el  
  
-gracias ron!!-dijo hermione y salto a los brazos de ron,llorando de emocion  
  
-que llorona te haz puesto hermione!-dijo ron de broma y hermione sonrio.-gracias,amigos...  
  
hermione les siguio conversando de todo lo que le habia pasado(todo menos lo de malfoy)por unas dos horas.luego se quedaron en silencio,solo mirando el cielo.hermione se sentia feliz de tener unos amigos asi,que entendieran sus sentimientos como nadie,que la conocian mejor que nadie.  
  
en un momento,a ron le sonaron las tripas,haciendos que todos se rieran   
  
-vamos a almorzar-dijo ron todo rojo  
  
-hambrientoooo-dijo hermione riendose de el.se levantaron y hermione comenzo a correr,por que ron venia siguiendola  
  
-oye,no me digas asi!!!-decia de broma,mientras corria tras hermione.la chica gritaba de broma y harry...bueno,el solo los miraba y se reia.  
  
ron tomo por la cintura a hermione y ambos calleron al suelo,rodando.se pusieron a reir como locos,hasta que harry se acerco  
  
-vamos a comer,eh?  
  
-si,si-dijo ron sobandose la invisible barriga pues su abdomen era musculoso...(n/a como te amo,quidditch!!!)  
  
al llegar al comedor,todos se quedaron mirando a los tres amigos,que venian todos sucios y riendose como locos(por lo menos harry estaba limpio)  
  
cuando se sentaron en la mesa de gryffindor,parvati los miro como diciendo"y a estos que les pasa?"  
  
-ummmmm,que rico-dijo ron viendo su plato (arroz y un gran pedazo de carne asada )  
  
-si,que rico-afirmo hermione,mientras empezaba a comer  
  
-por que a ti te salieron papas fritas?-dijo harry,viendo su plato y el de hermione  
  
-no se-dijo la chica-quieres?-hermione lamento haber dicho eso.entre ron y harry se las acabaron todas  
  
  
-me voy a cambiar-dijo hermione subiendo por la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de chicas.  
  
-si,yo tambien-dijo ron.  
  
-yo los espero abajo-dijo harry bajando las escaleras.  
  
hermione entro a su cuarto y vio que lavander y parvati estaban peleandose por un lapiz labial.hermione suspiro resignada y saco un peto de color celeste sin hombros(que estaba lleno de elasticos,haciendolo flexible),una falda blanca y se metio al baño.  
  
al salir,vio que lavander estaba volando muy alto pintandose los labios,para que parvati no la alcanzara.  
  
hermione se puso las mismas sandalias y se hizo algunas trensas delgadas en el pelo.tomo una mochila pequeña de color blanco(en la que echo dinero y otras cosas)  
  
-se les va a hacer tarde-comento hermione-yo ya bajo,nos vemos alla-y salio dando un portazo (es que tenia mucha fuerza,no es que estuviese enojada).  
  
-y ron?-dijo bajando las escaleras,dirigiendose a harry  
  
-no ha bajado-dijo el algo distraido.hermione se acerco un poco y vio que estaba conversando con ginny(solo conversando?)"ah ya..."penso hermione picaramente.a los tres minutos,bajo ron.  
  
-ya vamos?-dijo el,sin percatarse de que hermione lo veia de pies a cabeza una y otra vez.llebaba una polera negra y unos jeans.tambien llevaba el pelo mojado-como ya era un habito en el-y los ojos se le veian increiblemente azules ...se veia estupendo (a opinion de hermione y de la autora)  
  
-eres ron?-pregunto hermione a modo de broma  
  
-si...y tu quien eres?-dijo el tambien a modo de broma y ambos se empezaron a reir de forma estrepitosa.  
  
-bajemos nosotros,harry esta algo ocupado-dijo hermione-con ginny  
  
-ah,ya veo-dijo ron mirando picaramente hacia donde los chicos estaban.-vamos.  
  
ya en hogsmeade...  
  
-que lindo...-susurraba hermione mientras veia un libro en la vitrina de una tienda.muy lindo,solo que valia 100 galeones...se llamaba "todo sobre el arte de la aritmancia",encuadernado y con cubierta de cuero rojo,con los bordes y las letras de color dorado.  
  
-si,en verdad es muy lindo-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.hermione giro y vio a malfoy,con las manos en los bolsillos,de una forma arrogante(pero a la vez seductora).hermione tambien lo miro de pies a cabeza "o soy yo,o cada vez se ponen mejor"penso hermione.draco llevaba unos pantalones delgadosde color azul marino y una camisa de color celeste,abierta(lastima,abajo llevaba una polera T.T)  
  
-malfoy...-susurro hermione,sin despegarse de la vitrina.miro a todos lados,a ver si regresaba ron,pero ni rastro de su amigo.  
  
-a quien esperabas?-dijo draco.si hermione no lo conociera,diria que parecia celoso  
  
-a nadie-dijo ella-draco,gracias por haber estado alli conmigo,cuando te necesitaba  
  
-de nada-dijo draco mirandola directamente a los ojos-quieres ir a alguna parte?-pregunto picaramente.  
  
-no,gracias.-dijo cortante.  
  
-ah,vamos,aun no me perdonas?  
  
-perdonarte de que? no soy nada tuyo para perdonarte-dijo hermione y volteo a seguir mirando el libro  
  
-vamos,mirame-ordeno draco,tomandola por el brazo  
  
-sueltame!-dijo desprendiendose del brazo del chico rubio.  
  
-no te hagas de rogar,granger.se que te mueres por mi-dijo draco.hermione,enfadada por lo que le habia dicho el chico,le pego una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo tambalear  
  
-no te creas tanto,malfoy-dijo hermione y draco la miro,sorprendido.a pesar de que era ciertamente verdad lo que habia dicho,hermione no iba a dejar verse como una nueva pansy parkinson.-adios.-dijo hermione y se dio media vuelta,dispuesta a irse.  
  
-no,me tienes que escuchar!-dijo draco y hermione paro en seco  
  
-yo? que me vas a decir? no se que me paso,ella me sedujo...bla,bla.-dijo hermione sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo.-no soy estupida,malfoy...no,si lo soy.confie en ti.-en el tono de hermione habia resentimiento  
  
-no se que decir...-dijo draco  
  
-no es que no sepas que decir,malfoy...no hay nada que decir.-dijo hermione y se largo a correr ,dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
-auch!-hermione habia chocado con algo.miro.choco con alguien.  
  
-hermione,que te pasa?-pregunto terry,un chico de ravenclaw  
  
-terry-dijo la chica limpiandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano-nada  
  
-nada?vienes corriendo y llorando y no te ha pasado nada?  
  
-es que...me he desilucionado de alguien que quiero mucho,pero que no me quiere  
  
-que tonto debe ser-dijo terry haciendo que hermione sonriera-vamos a tomar algo?  
  
-ok,vamos-dijo hermione y ambos se pusieron a caminar juntos(terry rodeo con un brazo el cuello de hermione,amistosamente)  
  
draco que habia seguido a hermione,al ver esa escena tan pateticamente romantica,sintio que le hervia la sangre   
  
-sueltala,boot-grito draco,haciendo que ambos se voltearan  
  
-que te pasa,malfoy?-dijo el chico levantando una ceja.hermione lo miro sorprendida.  
  
-que la sueltes!  
  
-y que pasa si no ?-dijo terry desafiante  
  
-si no...-dijo draco apretando los puños.en ese momento,para sorpresa de draco,terry beso a hermione en los labios de una forma apasionante.  
  
hermione se habia quedado helada.nunca terry la habia besado,solo era su amigo...pero sus besos eran tan deliciosos,embriagantes como el mas dulce de los vinos.su lengua exploraba cada rincon de la boca de hermione,con afan.ella sentia que el le arrebataba lentamente los sentidos...sus lenguas se mezclaron como en un baile peligroso y lleno de pasion,sin pensar en nada.hermione sintio que se derretia de a poco,como hielo bajo el sol...  
  
al separarse,hermione miraba con los ojos desorbitados a terry,al igual que draco.sin embargo,el seguia con una sonrisa y un rostro calmado  
  
-maldito!!-grito draco y se abalanzo sobre terry,sin importarle que estaban frente a las tres escobas y que la mayoria de los alumnos y profesores estaban alli.peor.harry y ron estaban alli.  
  
-demonios,sueltense ya!-grito hermione desesperada,sin embargo terry y draco seguian golpeandose como condenados.en un momento se soltaron,y hermione respiro aliviada.  
  
-a ver si eres tan hombre,malfoy-dijo terry sacando la varita.  
  
-el que va a salir corriendo como nenita va a ser otro-dijo draco con la varita en mano,mientras que con la otra se limpiaba la sangre del labio.  
  
-no,por favor...-susurro hermione.  
  
- desmaius!!!-grito terry,pero draco esquivo el hechizo habilmente  
  
-hay,por favor...-se burlo malfoy-expelliarmus!!!!!!  
  
terry se tiro al suelo para evitar el hechizo.luego se paro   
  
-expelliarmus!-grito nuevamente draco y esta vez,el hechizo alcanzo a terry,mandandolo a volar unos varios metros(choco con la pared de honeydukes,haciendo que todos salieran a ver)  
  
-desmaius!!!!-grito terry,pero draco lo esquivo facilmente  
  
-vamos,rindete...-dijo "misericordiosamente"draco  
  
-serpentsortia!-grito terry y de su varita salio una enorme serpiente de color negro,que se aproximaba peligrosamente a draco  
  
-impedimenta!-grito draco dirigiendose a la serpiente,que se hallaba erguida y mostrando sus filosos colmillos,lista para atacarlo.la serpiente se escurrio y esquivo el hechizo-maldicion,no me queda otra!-susurro draco -crucio!!!!-le grito y esta vez la serpiente no se movio.bueno,se movio despues de que el hechizo hiciera el efecto:la serpiente se revolvia de dolor,hasta que desaparecio.  
  
-quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tu culebrita?-dijo draco mirando maliciosamente a terry  
  
-y si te pasara a ti?-dijo terry friamente-apuesto hasta que mojarias tus pantalones y correrias donde tu papito mortifago  
  
-maldito!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito draco rojo de ira-crucio!!!-de la varita de draco salio el rayo,directamente hacia terry  
  
-ahhhhhhhhhgggggggg!!!!-se escucho un grito de dolor.pero no de terry.de hermione.  
  
hermione estaba en el suelo revolcandose de dolor cuando draco se dio cuenta.solto su varita y corrio hacia ella  
  
-que ...paso?-pregunto el  
  
-se...inter...pu..so-dijo terry con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
hermione sentia un dolor intenso,a pesar de que el hechizo habia acabado.  
  
-puede tener una recaida...-murmuro draco al ver que hermione tenia las manos en el pecho y lloraba de dolor.  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO AQUI?!!!!-salio gritando snape,al escuchar gritos desde la calle. detras venian hagrid y mcgonagall.a los segundos salieron harry,ron,ginny y neville  
  
-maldicion,que paso?-grito ron acercandose a hermione,que estaba estirada en el suelo,boca arriba,respirando agitadamente  
  
-que paso aqui?!-volvio a preguntar snape,mirando a draco y a terry a la vez.estaba rojo de furia,y las venas de la frente se le notaban e incluso le palpitaban,como si fuesen a explotar.  
  
-estabamos peleando y...-trato de explicarse terry  
  
-peleando eh?-dijo snape-SABEN QUE NO PUEDEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-severus,calmate-dijo mcgonagall-despues nos explicaran mejor-lanzo una mirada severa a los chicos  
  
-fue mi culpa-murmuro hermione haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos-yo...provoque a malfoy y el se enfurecio con terry...por eso pelearon.es mi culpa.  
  
-señorita granger...-murmuro snape.en ese momento,mas que nunca le recordaba a clarisse.  
  
****  
-sueltense ya-gritaba una joven mientras dos chicos se peleaban-por favor,severus!!!eliot!!!!-gritaba,pero los chicos seguian peleando sin hacer caso a las suplicas de clarisse.  
-que pasa aqui???!!!-grito iracunda la profesora mcgonagall .en ese momento,los chicos se separaron y quedaron viendo a la profesora-seran severamente castigados!!!saben que no se puede pelear en los pasillos del castillo!!!  
-profesora,ha sido mi culpa-dijo clarisse notablemente afectada-eliot y severus se han peleado por mi culpa,castigueme a mi,no a ellos.  
-pero el señor snape y el señor blackthorne son los que se golpeaban,no usted.-dijo mcgonagall mirando a la chica   
-si,pero por mi culpa,señorita...-respetia la chica  
-señorita hewitt,usted tambien sera castigada si lo desea,pero estos caballeros seran los que me acompañaran donde el director.-dijo la profesora-ustedes,siganme.  
ambos chicos,la siguieron,mientras se lanzaban profundas miradas de odio.  
-no te preocupes,clarisse-le habia dicho eliot en un susurro, cuando paso a su lado. sin embargo, severus la miró con cierto rencor y dolor que llenaban su negra mirada, diciendole miles de cosas sin pronunciar palabra.  
-eliot...-murmuro la chica - severus...-la chica los siguio con la mirada,hasta que deaparecieron al doblar una esquina.  
  
********  
  
-ha sido mi culpa-dijo nuevamente hermione,mientras se levantaba del suelo.de repente,sintio un tiron en el brazo.se miro la mano y vio que el anillo estaba completamente negro,la piedra y la argolla.  
  
-si,pero estos dos caballeros seran castigados-dijo la profesora haciendo que hermione dejara de pensar en el anillo  
  
-profesora,usted no puede ser asi con ellos.-dijo hermione  
  
-señorita,usted bien sabe que han cometido infracciones que no pueden pasar desapercibidas.  
  
-profesora,ademas no me ha pasado nada,ha sido solo el susto  
  
-el susto? no mienta.todos vimos en el estado en que se encontraba  
  
-profesora,no se preocupe,cumplire el castigo-dijo draco con voz apasible mirando a hermione  
  
-yo tambien,admito mi falta-dijo terry  
  
hermione los miro como diciendo"no es su culpa,callense ya"  
  
-no se hable mas entonces.al llegar a hogwarts veremos su castigo-dijo mcgonagall-y ya vamos todos,este no es un partido de quidditch para que se entretengan-gruño mcgonagall y todos comenzaron a irse,excepto ron,harry,draco,terry y hermione  
  
-que paso aqui de verdad?-pregunto ron  
  
-nada,lo que escuchaste-dijo hermione-vayanse.yo ya los alcanzo.-dijo y sus amigos se fueron,resignados.  
  
hermione se acerco a terry y a draco,quienes la miraban de una forma...agradecida y tierna.  
  
-estan bien?-pregunto hermione mirandolos  
  
-la pregunta es estas tu bien?-pregunto terry,observandola  
  
-si,ya les dije que solo fue el susto-dijo ella-ademas estaba un poco debil,solo eso.  
  
-no nos mientas-dijo draco  
  
-no creas que por ser tu el que lanzo el cruciatus tendria que haber sufrido como loca,draco.-dijo hermione mirandola.  
  
-yo voy a entrar-dijo terry-quiero limpiarme un poco-espero que no te haya pasado nada  
  
-gracias por preocuparte terry-dijo hermione limpiandole un poco de sangre que tenia por el corte en la mejilla.terry le sonrio y le susurro un "suerte"y se fue.  
  
-dime la verdad,hermione-dijo draco una vez que ambos estuvieron solos  
  
-vamos a caminar?-propuso hermione y empezo a caminar para que draco la siguiera.  
  
caminaron en silencio por varios minutos,viendo el cielo que se tornaba de mil colores...el ocaso.  
  
se sentaron finalmente bajo un arbol ubicado en una pequeña placita,a las afueras del pueblo  
  
-por que me defendiste,hermione? o solo por que estaba ese ravenclaw de por medio?-pregunto draco  
  
-no los defendi,dije la verdad.tu te peleaste por mi culpa,aunque no quieras admitirlo-dijo hermione mientras arrancaba una margarita y jugaba con ella,girandola.  
  
-lo admito.me dio mucha rabia verte con ese-dijo draco olvidando su orgullo  
  
-en serio,draco?-pregunto hermione mirandolo a los ojos.-ese labio no se ve muy bien,draco-dijo mirando el hilillo de sangre que caian por un corte  
  
-tal vez un beso cure mi herida-sugirio draco pero hermione aparto la vista  
  
-que te lo de otra,yo no-dijo hermione.en ese momento,sintio otro calambre en la mano y volvio a ver el anillo.solo que ahora no estaba.-mi anillo!  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-se ha perdido-dijo hermione buscandolo-lo tienes tu?  
  
-por que querria yo un anillo?-dijo draco como queriendo decir"no soy marica"  
  
-se que no lo tendrias por eso,draco-adivino hermione-definitivamente no esta.lo he perdido nuevamente.  
  
-hermione...dime,estas bien?  
  
-se me ha perdido un recuerdo muy preciado  
  
-no,digo por el cruciatus...  
  
-lo admito,me dolio como los mil demonios...pero es por que estoy algo debil aun.por eso del cambio y...  
  
-te veias muy guapa-dijo draco y hermione se sonrojo-ya me gustaria verte a esa edad pronto.  
  
-tu tambies te verias bien-sugirio hermione  
  
-yo siempre me veo bien-dijo draco y ambos se pusieron a reir.  
  
-sabes draco? apesar de que siempre te he considerado un pesado,me agrada mucho tu compañia-dijo hermione y draco se sorprendio.nadie le habia dicho nunca cosas como las que hermione le decia.  
  
-aunque no me creas,te confiare algo...creo que nunca me he enamorado de verdad.siempre he sentido deseo fisico hacia muchas chicas,pero no ha pasado de eso.y se que tambien las chicas esas solo han buscado una aventura...nunca ha sido amor.lo se.y lo compruebo cuando estoy contigo.-dijo draco sorprendiendose a si mismo,nunca habia dicho cosas tan cursis a si a alguien.bueno,nunca sinceras.  
  
-puede que sea cierto lo que dices,pero creeme que no es facil creerte,draco.tu fama no es muy buena que digamos.  
  
-lo se-afirmo draco-pero es verdad.a ti no solo te deseo,siento algo mas.algo diferente...ni siquiera se por que te digo estas estupideces.  
  
-yo siempre he pensado que me odiabas o que eras solo un don juan,como se te podria calificar,por eso he tratado de no hacerme falsas esperanzas...por eso que siempre que estoy volando sobre las nubes y caigo,me duele el golpe de la realidad.  
  
-recuerdo cuando te decia sangre sucia,o sabelotodo...bueno,lo primero era por que desde siempre me han educado asi,a discriminar.asi somos los malfoy...y la segunda,bueno,no voy a justificar esa,por que aun recuerdo el primer dia de clases,cuando le explicabas a alguien que el techo estaba embrujado para que pareciera el cielo real.  
  
-bueno,en parte es cierto...  
  
-tambien recuerdo haberte visto muchas veces llorando sola,escondida.mas que nada en primero y en tercero.cuando te veia sentia rabia,por que tu tenias amigos tan imbeciles...bueno,no puedo hablar de eso teniendo a goyle y a crabbe,pero es diferente...creo yo.  
  
-fueron años dificiles,y creeme que alguna veces yo tambien te veia caminar solo,triste...aunque te cubrias con tu arrogancia y petulancia...como siempre.  
  
-hermione,me puedes decir por que nos confiamos tantas cosas a nuestras anchas si casi nunca hablamos sin ofendernos o herirnos? por que te he dicho tantas estupideces?  
  
-no lo se...-dijo hermione mirandolo directamente a los ojos.-realmente no lo se...-dijo mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de draco...  
  
  
-hermione,que bueno que despiertas!nos has dado un susto-dijo ron,mirandola  
  
hermione miro hacia a todos lados y vio que se encontraba en las tres escobas  
  
-que ha pasado?  
  
-te has desmayado alla afuera.malfoy te ha traido...al parecer cuando se fue terry,tu quedaste a solas con ese malfoy y ahi te desmayaste.  
  
-oh-dijo hermione"demasiado lindo para ser verdad"-que hora es?  
  
-las ocho y cuarenta.-contesto harry viendo su reloj  
  
-quiero un jugo-pidio hermione al sentir que todos la miraban preocupados.en ese momento harry se levanto para traerle el refresco y la profesora mcgonagall se le acercoa hermione  
  
-creo que usted deberia regresar al castillo.-aconsejo-aun esta debil.  
  
-no,estoy bien...-mintio hermione.se sentia horrible,nuevamente no era dolor fisico...era un dolor en lo profundo de su ser.decepcion consigo misma.hermione se miro las manos y vio que el anillo comenzaba a recuperar su color natural...error.la piedra comenzo a brillar con un resplandor verde oliva muy fuerte  
  
-auch!!!-se escucho a harry y el sonido de un vidrio romperse.todos dirigieron su vista al chico,que estaba arrodillado con una mano en la frente.la cicatriz le escocia y parecia que el dolor de cabeza lo fuera a matar.  
  
en ese momento el suelo comenzo a temblar y las luces brillaron intermitentemente,hasta que se apagaron.hubo un silencio total.hasta que se escucho que se habria la puerta de golpe, y una risa fria , malevola , llena de diversion y odio...  
  
se podian escuchar gritos horrorizados,se veian sombras correr desesperadas...  
  
-oh no-susurro hermione al ver por la ventana un resplandor verde...mejor dicho,una calavera con lengua en forma de serpiente y ojos de color esmeralda que se alzaba en el cielo...- voldemort-dijo hermione en un hilo de voz.  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
hola!!! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejen un review con su opinión! y gracias a l@s que ya lo hicieron ( dejarme un review...que mal pensad@s!-- conciencia de akane: y tu? ! - - la autora rie picara ^^uu -)  
bueno! no sé que más decirles, no sé por que si siempre les cuento de cualquier cosa... ¬¬ ah!!! terminaron las pruebas en el liceo !! ahora subiré capitulos un poco más rápido y además, empezaremos a rodar la pelicula de este fic^^ jajajajaja pero no tenemos ni Harry, ni Vicktor Krum ;_; ...además, tengo que hacer YO los guiones ( akane llora T^T)....además, el otro día me metí a una página y en las noticias del día anterior decia: urgente! click aqui para chatear con ginny weasley, DRACO MALFOY, TOM RIDDLE y myrtle..( en inglés todo eso) bua! me sentí morir... por un día no chatié con mi tom felton... buaaa!--que depresiva yo---  
pero bueno, no los aburro más y me despido, deseandoles lo mejor en todo! falta poco para que terminen las clases!! ( por lo menos a mí).....  
  
Bond, Akane Bond.-   
( o akane wakashimatzu, o wizzard akane-chan ^^) 


	18. UNMASKED

En ese momento,las luces se encendieron de golpe.una figura encapuchada estaba en el umbral de la puerta  
  
-harry potter-dijo el encapuchado con asco-nuestro señor quiere verte...rindete ante el...  
  
-no quiero rendirme ante nadie!-grito harry levantandose del suelo.  
  
-rindete ante lord voldemort  
  
-no quieroooo!-grito harry tomando su varita-impedimenta!!!!!!-grito y en ese momento el encapuchado cayo como un tronco al suelo.harry se acerco a mirar...-aqui no hay nada,es un truco!-grito harry  
  
hermione y todos miraban con ojos asustados el lugar,sin moverse;en cambio harry seguia   
de pie en el medio .  
  
-se ha ido,harry? -pregunto ron,asustado.un silencio ensordecedor rodeaba el lugar,solo se escuchaba el rumor de hojas y el viento...un silencio que mas que calmar,te hacia estremecer de temor.  
  
-no...aun me duele la cicatriz-contesto harry mirando nerviosamente hacia todos lados.-voy a ver...-dijo harry saliendo de las tres escobas.ron y hermione se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron a acompañar a harry.al salir,se quedaron helados.  
  
-bien,creo que el espectaculo va a empezar ahora...-dijo voldemort con su acostumbrada risa frivola.hermione miro y vio que en el centro estaba voldemort,sentado en el aire(como en un trono invisible) y atras estaban unos cincuenta mortifagos, con sus rostros cubiertos con mascaras blancas(parecidas a las del teatro griego antiguo,estas con expresiones burlonas) .  
  
a pesar de que no se le veia,hermione podia sentir como los recorria con la mirada,tal cual una serpiente escogiendo su presa.  
  
-que quieres ahora?-dijo harry,desafiente  
  
-ay,niño...igual de insolente que tus padres...ah,pero bueno,eso no importa...ya los mate...¿ los quieres ver otra vez con mi varita?-dijo voldemort en tono burlon -es que como no tienes otra forma...  
  
-callate!-grito harry  
  
-eres un maldito!-grito hermione  
  
-ah,pero miren!aqui tenemos a otra persona-hermione pudo sentir la mirada de voldemort como si un aire helado la recorriera - tus padres tambien eran insolentes,lastima que yo no disfrute maltratandolos y matandolos...bueno,si lo hice. hace poco ¿recuerdas?  
  
-que?-dijo la chica,desconcertada  
  
-ah,pero creias que solo era un sueño?-voldemort rompio a reir,al igual que los mortifagos- me costo tanto revivirlos y tu creiste que era un sueño? de verdad los mate-dijo como recordando lo que lo habia disfrutado -...lord voldemort es poderoso,no lo dudes  
  
-eso es mentira!!-grito hermione  
  
-dejala ya,tu oponente soy yo!-grito harry,apuntandolo con la varita.  
  
-oponente?-pregunto ironico-un niñito que recien se ha sacado los pañales oponente para mi?por favor,no sueñes tanto  
  
-y bien que te ha derrotado!-grito ron  
  
-ah,un weasley...cuantos hay? que no paran de salir los inutiles en este mundo?ah,rectifico...que no paran de salir los inutiles pobretones?  
  
-cierra la boca,si es que aun tienes!-grito ron,enfadado.(n/a: por si acaso,a ron ya se le paso el miedo por voldemort)  
  
-si,si tengo-contesto voldemort jugando con su varita-con esta boca he matado a tantos,he hecho sufrir a tantos...y seguire haciendolo.¿no es cierto?-pregunto a sus mortifagos,y estos asintieron.a harry le parecio ver una macabra funcion de titeres-por que no te rindes harry potter?  
  
-rendirme?-dijo harry-NO!  
  
-bien-dijo voldemort poniendose de pie-tendre que matarte a ti tambien,que fastidio  
  
-no es tan facil como crees  
  
-no? pero si digo dos palabritas y ya.  
  
harry encolerizado,grito toda clase de conjuros,pero voldemort los esquivo todos  
  
-con eso no ganaras!-se burlaba voldemort.  
  
estuvieron un buen raro peleando un rato,pero para desgracia de todo el mundo magico,harry llevaba las de perder.  
  
-expelliarmus!-grito ron cuando harry estaba tirado en el suelo y voldemort estaba apuntandolo con la varita.como lo tomo de sorpresa, salio volando solo unos centimetros,pero le dio tiempo a harry de levantarse.  
  
voldemort chasqueo los dedos y los mortifagos comenzzaron a dispersarse por todos lados.unos cinco rodearon a hermione y a ron.  
  
-demonios-mascullo ron apegado a la espalda de hermione.  
  
-desmaius!-dijo un mortifago apuntando a ron,quien cayo al instante,dormido.  
  
-ron!-chillo hermione.el temor habia hecho que todos los hechizos que conocia se esfumaran de su cabeza...solo se acordaba del lumus...-lumus!-grito hermione y un destello cegador salio de su varita,permitiendo que hermione saliera corriendo de alli  
  
-como ayudo a harry?-se preguntaba hermione mientras estaba escondida atras de una pared,observando la escena  
  
-mejor dicho,como te salvaran a ti-dijo una voz que hermione reconocia a la perfeccion.la chica miro y vio un rostro encapuchado,pero un mechon rubio caia debilmente sobre la palida mascara  
  
-lucius malfoy-susurro hermione.  
  
-claro,sangre sucia-dijo el.hermione busco su varita y vio que no la tenia.desesperada,trato de pegarle,pero el en un rapido movimiento, la tomo por la espalda y le tapo la boca.  
  
hermione comenzo a adormecerse,lentamente...  
  
  
-listo!-grito lucius  
  
-bien,bien-dijo voldemort mirando supuestamente a harry.-desmaius-grito y harry,a pesar de que trato de resistirse,cayo como saco de plomo al piso.-vamonos-dijo y con un rapido movimiento de varita,desaparecieron.  
  
-herm...- susurro harry,semiconciente,al ver como se habian llevado a su amiga.  
  
------------------------  
  
  
-estas bien,harry?-pregunto la voz de hagrid  
  
-eh?-dijo el chico sentandose en su cama y resfregandose los ojos.luego se puso los lentes y pudo ver los rostros preocupados de hagrid,dumbledore,mcgonagall,snape,fudge(si,aun es ministro de la magia)lupin y pomfrey .de repentes los recuerdos abombardearon su cabeza-y ron?  
  
-es señor weasley esta bien,desperto hace unas horas.-contesto dumbledore  
  
-y...hermione?-pregunto esperando lo peor.los rostros de todos los presentes se ensombrecieron  
  
-no sabemos donde esta,la han secuestrado.-contesto dumbledore  
  
-pero,pero...no es posible-trataba de convencerse harry ,a pesar de que habia visto todo,aun le quedaba una pequeña luz de esperanza  
  
-el ministerio ya ha comenzado a buscarla,pero suponemos que esta en el escondite de voldemort.  
se suponia,donde mas?pero...si no habian encontrado el escondite de voldemort en años,mejor dicho,nunca,ahora no iban a hacerlo.  
  
-la camara de los secretos?-sugirio harry  
  
-no podemos llegar,harry.solo tu hablas...-dijo mcgonagall con voz afligida.  
  
-parsel  
  
-eso,pero-siguio hablando la profesora- no creo que este escondido en hogwarts.  
  
-entonces? si no es alli ...donde?-siguio harry.  
  
-no sabemos.-dijo minerva.en ese momento la puertas se abrieron,dejando ver al menor de los varones weasley.  
  
-ron...-dijo harry viendo a su amigo,quien le sonrio lugubre.su rostro se veia triste,sin vida,ademas tenia unas ojeras que lo hacian parecer un muerto .  
  
-hola harry,como estas?-pregunto ron,con voz lenta  
  
-bien-contesto harry,mirandolo.en ese momento los profesores comenzaron a irse,dejando a los amigos solos  
  
-sabes lo de hermione?-pregunto harry adivinado la respuesta   
  
-si-contesto su amigo sentandose al lado de harry.ambos se quedaron en silencio,solo comiendo unas ranas de chocolate y mirando al cielo.  
  
-fui un inutil-dijo de repente ron.harry lo miro compadecido  
  
-yo tampoco hice nada por impedir que se la llevaran.-dijo harry  
  
-pero tu luchaste con voldemort,yo solo cai a la primera-dijo ron con la voz entrecortada-quizas donde este ahora...-dijo y ambos volvieron a sumergirse en un profundo silencio.  
  
-toma,me salio agripa-dijo harry,recordando que era la unica figura que aun le faltaba a su amigo  
ron sonrio triste.  
  
-obtengo lo que deseo hace años y me quitan a la persona que estimo hace años-comento ironico,pasandose la mano por su rojo cabello.  
  
  
--------------  
  
hermione abrio los ojos lentamente,despertando.  
  
-ya ha despertado la bella durmiente...-dijo una voz.hermione miro horrorizada,pues era la voz de voldemort  
  
-donde estoy?-susurro hermione recorriendo con la vista el lugar.era algo parecido a una antigua casa colonial,pero llena de polvo y humeda...como dejada al paso del tiempo.unos cuadros rasgados colgaban de las paredes,formando sombras extrañas;una estatua de una mujer desnuda,llorando sangre y atravezada por un puñal en el pecho,de estilo medieval y completa de yeso,se erguia sobre una mesa de madera ubicada en un rincon.un imponente reloj cucu muggle,estaba en otra esquina...aun funcionaba,pues el sonido del pendulo era regular.  
voldemort estaba sentado frente a la chimenea,acariciando una enorme serpiente que estaba enroscada sobre su regazo.  
  
-oh,en mi casa-contesto voldemort con recelo.en ese momento susurro unas cosas,como silbidos,y la serpiente se escurrio por sus piernas y comenzo a acercarse amenazante hacia hermione.  
  
la chica temblaba ,la serpiente comenzaba a enroscarse lentamente por sus pies ...  
  
-quieres que hagamos un trato?-propuso voldemort,girando el sillon y quedando frente a hermione,quien ahogo un grito de repugnancia al verlo.  
  
-no...-contesto hermione con voz tremula.la serpiente comenzo a subir lentamente por las piernas de hermione,hasta que la cabeza de esta quedo frente a hermione.  
  
-segura?-dijo voldemort,sonriendo  
  
-si,no quiero nada...-contesto hermione mientras sentia el ruido que hacia la lengua de la serpiente en su oido,como una sinfonia de muerte  
  
-bien,nagini,juega con ella un rato.-ordeno voldemort y giro el asiento,quedando de espaldas a hermione.la serpiente comenzo a pasar su lengua por el cuello de la chica.de repente,sintio un fuerte dolor en el.la serpiente la habia mordido.  
  
esta bajo lentamente,hacia los brazos de hermione...donde enterro lentamente sus venenosos colmillos  
  
-ayyy!-exclamo hermione,llena de dolor.el veneno ya estaba empezando a hacer efecto en ella,pues las piernas le flaqueaban,la vista se le nublo y un sudor frio mojo su frente ,manos y espalda.  
  
-puedes salvarte...-dijo como tarareando una melodia,voldemort.  
  
-no quiero...-dijo hermione sintiendo el cuerpo pesado.la serpiente se escurrio y hermione se desplomo.  
------------  
  
harry y ron caminaban por los pasillos,sin decirse nada.todos al verlos murmuraban cosas,lo que hacia que ron a veces se exasperara("CALLATE" respondia el chico ante los chismes). bueno,tambien era por que todos estaban asustados.mas ahora de que dumbledore casi no pasaba en el castillo,pues andaba en el ministerio ayudando en las gestiones de busqueda...la tension era mayor a la de hace cuatro años,cuando la camara de los secretos habia sido abierta,pues ahora todos sabian que voldemort habia recuperado su poder,y mas aun...harry potter no lo habia derrotado.a esto se le sumaba el secuestro a una alumna hija de muggles,por lo que los squibs y los "sangre sucia"-vulgarmente llamados asi por la mayoria de los slytherins,en hogwarts-se encontraban asustados.  
  
los gryffindor ya no comian,estaban preocupados por la situacion de una de sus integrantes mas conocidas y queridas;los ravenclaws y los hufflepuff estaban nerviosos y preocupados...pero los slytherin estaban felices.incluso hacian bromas a los hijos de muggles,mandandoles cartas como:"estas en peligro","preparate que esta noche moriras" y mas de ese tipo.pero draco malfoy,el comunmente cabecilla de la tropa de las serpientes,estaba asustado.aunque no lo parecia,mas bien se creia que el estaba disfrutando cada momento en su mente,a solas...error.la preocupacion era el motivo del que por que no dormia bien,se hallaba callado,confundido y mas aun,enojado consigo mismo.si,por que a pesar de que el sabia de que pronto se aproximaba un ataque en hogsmeade cuando todos los alumnos estuviesen alli,el no le habia advertido a nadie,ni a hermione,que de seguro era el blanco mas visible despues de harry potter.y ahora ella,estaba quizas donde,sufriendo...si es que aun estaba con vida.ese pensamiento era el que mas atormentaba a draco,pensar de que hermione estaba muerta.  
  
-demonios...-mascullaba draco,mientras estos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza.a pesar de que estar sentado frente a la chimenea sin que nadie lo molestara le relajaba,esta vez tenia el efecto contrario.lo ponia mas tenso.  
  
ya habian pasado dos dias y no se sabia nada de la chica.y esto preocupaba a todos.  
draco sabia que si voldemort hubiera querido matarla y mostrarla como el simbolo de su poderio,ya lo hubiera hecho.tal vez la quisiera como señuelo para harry potter,pero voldemort no es de ese tipo...  
  
-si hubiera dicho algo...-murmuraba draco,sentado en su cama.estaba todo traspirado,pues habia tenido una pesadilla.no,las pesadillas son para cobardes...habia tenido un mal sueño.   
  
  
harry se sentia pesimo.  
  
a pesar de que tenia el apoyo de todos,harry no podia concebir la idea de que voldemort se habia llevado a su mejor amiga,una de las personas que mas queria en el mundo,y el no habia podido hacer nada para impedirlo.nada.  
  
si el hubiese puesto mas de su esfuerzo,seguramente lo hubiese vencido.como cuando bebe lo habia hecho sin darse cuenta?y por que ahora que tenia 16 años no podia?  
  
ademas estaba el hecho de que ron ya no le hablaba.harry pensaba que estaba decepcionado de la actitud de el.seguramente ron pensaba"el inutil de harry no la salvo" y por eso se sentia avergonzado de estar con el.por tener un amigo asi.por lo menos asi lo entendia harry,como un rechazo.  
  
el apoyo de los demas,mas que ayudarlo,lo heria.como si le tuvieran piedad"hiciste lo que pudiste,harry" era lo que mas le decian.y lo que menos queria escuchar.era como si dijieran"tu no sirves mas para esto,harry.eres debil"...con toda esta confusion,harry tomaba todo por el otro lado,estaba distraido,triste.recordaba los momentos con sus dos amigos...sus momentos felices...  
dos dias habian pasado ya de la desaparicion de hermione.y harry estaba asustado.tal vez ella estaba muerta.o la usarian para llamar su atencion...pero ni una nota,pista,ni siquiera una amenaza...eso era lo peor,no se sabia nada.  
  
mientras estaba en el despacho de lupin (y con sirius,ya se habia limpiado su nombre) no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar...como voldemort lo habia vencido asi de facil?  
  
lupin y sirius tenian un rostro serio,y miraban a harry preocupados.habian estado hablando los tres y derrepente harry se habia callado,y no hablaba hace una hora.  
  
harry los miro y sintio sus miradas serias como miradas de decepcion.  
  
-lo siento,yo no pude hacer mas,fui un inutil-articulo harry,dejando perplejos a los hombres-se que estan decepcionados de mi,y lo entiendo.tambien entiendo a ron.y se que si hu...  
  
sirius golpeo a harry,con toda su rabia.el chico,al caer al suelo,se quedo con la mano en la mejilla y mirando al suelo.  
  
-nadie te ha reprochado nada,harry!!entiendes,nadie!!!!!!!!-grito sirius-nadie pudo hacer nada,todos nos quedamos paralizados al ver a voldemort.solo tu,ron y hermione salieron a enfrentarsele.  
  
-sirius...-dijo harry mirandolo.se levanto del suelo-gracias,lo necesitaba-dijo el chico y se fue de alli,a caminar.  
  
  
ron no estaba mejor.la culpa lo acechaba,donde quisiera que estuviese.el haber sido un maldito cobarde,como el mismo se calificaba,era una idea horrible.por su culpa,ahora hermione estaba en las garras del asqueroso hijo de $&%$ de voldemort. al oir cualquier comentario,sentia el peso de la culpa caer sobre el...en las noches no dormia,ya casi no podia comer y sus amigos ya se habian empezado a preocupar por su aspecto.  
  
en esos mometos se acordaba cuando hermione lo reprochaba,se reia con el,estudiaban,conversaban...todo juntos.ahora esos mometos parecian tan lejanos...  
  
a los dos dias de su desaparicion,ron se sentia peor.las horas parecian siglos para el,incluso habia veces en que escuchaba a los demas con velocidad disminuida,como en camara lenta.habia decidido que pasar el mayor tiempo solo era la solucion.y eso hizo,se alejo de todos...sentia verguenza de estar con ellos,sentia veguenza de ser el.   
  
las horas en las que estaba solo,recordaba los momentos tan felices que habian tenido,cuando todo estaba bien,bueno,por lo menos mas controlado.su madre les escribia todos los dias,pero ron no contestaba,no sentia ganas de escribir,de nada.ni siquiera de respirar.  
  
-creo que debi haberle hecho caso cuando me decia que estudiara,tal vez asi sabria un hechizo poderoso y la podria haber salvado...por lo menos lo hubiera intentado...-se reprochaba ron mientras estaba sentado mirando el lago,arrojando piedras.el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y todos los alumnos debian regresar al castillo.por obligacion.las medidas eran extremas,debian ir al baño con un profesor,no podian andar solos por los pasillos,debian estar acostados a las 11 de la noche,la biblioteca se cerraba a las nueve...en fin,hogwarts parecia una prision.aunque para ron no hubiera sido tan deprimente con la compañia de hermione.  
  
-------------  
  
-por que no aceptas mi propuesta?-decia voldemort,mientras acariciaba la mejilla empapada de lagrimas de hermione,con su mano huesuda y verdosa.  
  
-no quiero tener un maldito hijo tuyo para que sea tu sucesor!-exclamo con hermione escupiendole en la cara.  
  
-que orgullosa! si no es nada...tal vez con un incentivo aceptarias...-dijo voldemort,jugando con las cadenas de luz que amarraban a hermione a la pared.  
  
-incentivo?-pregunto hermione temerosa.la chica no sabia que esperar.la habian mordido serpientes,no habia comido hace 40 horas(ni agua,nada),la habian humillado,y maltratado hasta el cansancio...que venia ahora?  
  
-tal vez si tu amiguito pelirrojo,o potter...ummm,no se-dijo con malicia,mientras acariciaba el cabello de hermione.  
  
-sueltame!!!!!!!!!-grito hermione agitandose.voldemort sonrio y se hecho para atras  
  
-bien,como quieras.-dijo voldemort y en ese momento tomo la mano de hermione y miro el anillo-fue un buen plan,desde el principio.se suponia que tu no sabias nada de tu padres verdaderos,y tal vez nunca lo hubieras sabido...claro,que los muggles esos,los granger,nos ayudaron...-dijo voldemort jugando con su varita.  
  
-maldito!!!-grito hermione y se puso a llorar  
  
-oh,no llores-dijo el,secando sus lagrimas-llora despues,cuando visitemos hogwarts  
  
-eres un asqueroso hijo de #%$MALDITO /&%&%$$# ERES UN &$&)(/U  
  
-ah,calma esa boquita...lewis,ven!-llamo voldemort.en ese momento aparecio un encapuchado,aunque no llevaba mascara.  
  
-nunca lo crei cierto,me decepciona-dijo hermione mirandolo a la cara.  
  
-lo siento,hermione-contesto mirandola a los ojos-pero asi es la vida  
  
-bien ya sabes que hacer-dijo voldemort y moviendo su negra tunica,desaparecio  
  
-ya lo sabia,señor..." lewis"?-dijo hermione con sarcasmo- como se llama realmente?   
  
-eso no importa ahora-dijo el.  
  
-como dumbledore no se dio cuenta?! igual que quirrell.  
  
-no,no igual.yo no llevo a mi señor en el cuerpo.ademas,dumbledore esta viejo,se le han pasado muchas  
  
-me da asco,sabe?  
  
-no importa- contestó el mientras se encogía de hombros, con un tono burlesco  
  
-usted no puede hacer esto! se suponia que era bueno,se suponia que era un profesor de historia de la magia y nada mas!!se suponia que anthony scott era su nombre!!!- gritó encolerizada  
  
-tu lo has dicho,se suponía.- dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderaba de sus labios.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
hola!!!!!!! antes de decirles nada, les digo que les agradesco muuuucho sus reviews, y en contestación a uno, en cuanto a cambiarle el nombre... jajaja! esta historia realmente no tenía nombre, le pregunte a mis amigas y me dijieron que podría ser " Hermione... Granger?" y yo dije que si... bueno, despues escuché una canción de un grupo argentino que se llama " Bulldog" y me encantó una frase, " miradas perdidas cruzadas en sueños", y la adopté de titulo por que me pareció muy adecuada ...pero cuando lo subí a ff.net, no sé por que le puse el otro nombre^^ pero bueno, eso era.   
además, hoy me sentí morir por que leí que Tom Felton se iba en la tercera pelicula, pero resulta que había traducido mal y era que no se iba^^ ( la canción " ignorancia" comienza a sonar) jajaja que tonta yo... pero no sé para que les cuento todas esas cosas de mí, bueo, tal vez y no las leen... jajajaja creo que eso es lo más probable...   
pero ahora me pregunto...¿ les habrá gustado este capitulo? ojala y si!!!!!!! dejenme un review con sus opiniones!!!! acepto los tomatazos por lo de "Lewis" ^^ pero... di pistas en el fic^^ - espero que no tantas para que esto resultara previsible, no es la idea-  
ya, los dejo por que veo con mi ojo interior que se están quedando dormidos frente al computador...   
  
Bond, Akane Bond  
  
(death eather spy 009).- 


	19. DOMINACIÓN

-maldito!-grito hermione poniendose a llorar nuevamente  
  
-oh,no llores-dijo el,compadecido-como que sabias?  
  
-sabia por que lei algo que habia en su escritorio...donde decia que...  
  
-ah,por eso-dijo scott acallandola-nada mas?  
  
-no,nunca sospeche de usted...incluso me confie de que lo que habia leido era una mentira o un malentendido...  
  
-bien.   
  
-para que te llamo voldemort?-pregunto ella,mirandolo con fiereza  
  
-por que iremos a dar un paseo...iremos a hogwarts-dijo el con malicia,mientras le sacaba las cadenas  
  
-no,sueltame-gritaba hermione mientras le pegaba patadas a scott  
  
-oh,si tu quieres que sea asi,desmaius-dijo apuntandola con la varita y hermione se durmio de inmediato,quedando como un cadaver flotante.  
  
  
  
-ya esta listo todo,lewis?-pregunto voldemort  
  
-si,mi señor-dijo el mientras mostraba a hermione profundamente dormida,en sus brazos.luego de que la dejara en el suelo,voldemort saco su varita  
  
-enervate!-dijo y hermione se levanto,despertando.la chica trato de correr,pero al darse la vuelta,vio a una cantidad impresionante de mortifagos ,asi que desistio  
  
-dejame ir!-grito la chica,desesperada  
  
-tsk,tsk...aun no... imperius!-dijo voldemort   
  
"rindete ante voldemort"escuchaba hermione en su cabeza  
  
"no quiero..."decia otra voz  
  
"haras todo lo que yo te pida"  
  
"no quiero"  
  
"haras lo que yo te pida"  
  
"......no...."-dijo la voz con voz indecisa y debil   
  
las voces desaparecieron de la cabeza de hermione.ahora estaba bajo el poder de voldemort...sus ojos habian perdido el brillo y la luz que los caracterizaban,su sonrisa estaba vacia y estaba languida,como si la manejara alguien con cuerdas invisibles,tal cual una marioneta   
  
-bien,ahora nos vamos a divertir un rato en la escuelita del viejo albus-dijo voldemort con voz maliciosa.-vamos,ven aqui-le dijo a hermione quien se acerco de inmediato,sin dudar.  
  
los mortifagos se agruparon y desaparecieron,junto con su amo,lord voldemort y hermione.  
  
---  
  
en hogwarts,los animos estaban cada hora peor.ahora,todos los alumnos estaban cenando tranquilamente,incluso se podia escuchar el viento afuera del castillo,pues estaban todos callados.  
ron estaba mirando su comida con desprecio.no tenia la menor intencion de comer algo,aunque este fuera su plato favorito.  
  
draco estaba comiendo lentamente,mirando hacia todos lados.habia un rumor en slytherin de que los mortifagos atacarian pronto,que lo ponia en alerta.  
  
de repente,se escucho un ruido estrepitoso,se habia quebrado algo.todos miraron hacia la mesa de gryffindor,y vieron que harry estaba con una mano en la frente y por la expresion que tenia,se notaba que lo dolia como los mil demonios.  
  
-harry!-grito ginny,corriendo hacia el.-que te pasa? te has puesto palido de repente y...  
  
-la cicatriz,me duele-contesto harry,dejando a todos en un tenso silencio.  
  
-harry,quieres decir que...EL esta cerca?-pregunto ginny y todo el comedor se quedo callado,esperando la respuesta.  
  
harry sintio como un fuerte dolor le partia la cabeza,le daban punzadas constantemente,como si fuesen latidos.  
  
-lo mas probable es que si-contesto harry. los alumnos de primero comenzaron a gritar como locos,los de segundo y tercero estaban paralizados de miedo y los mas grandes,trataban de tranquilizar a los otros (a pesar de que todos estaban blancos de miedo)  
  
-calma!!!!!!-rugio mcgonagall y de nuevo el comedor se quedo callado.-los prefectos lleven a todos a sus habitaciones!!!-dijo y como un rayo,cuatro personas,una de cada mesa,se pararon y comenzaron a gritar:siganme!!!!   
  
...un rumor de sillas moverse,alaridos,comentarios y risas nerviosas llenaron el lugar.  
nadie alcanzo a llegar ni siquiera a un metro de las escaleras,pues las luces comenzaron a brillar intermientemente y todos gritaron de panico.ya era tarde.voldemort estaba alli.  
  
la tipica risa de voldemort,hizo que a todos se les congelara la sangre...al encenderse las luces,se pudo ver a la tropa de mortifagos enmascarados parados arriba de las largas mesas y a voldemort sentado en la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-ay,por que se van?-dijo voldemort con tono malicioso-va a empezar la diversion y todos se van...que mal... sientense!!!!-grito y todos,atemorizados,obedecieron.menos harry y ron (los slytherins estaban todos sentados,disfrutando de la situacion y draco se vio obligado a sentarse,pues su padre estaba en frente de el ) - los mismos insolentes de siempre...-dijo con asco.luego ,movio la varita apuntando en direccion a la puerta,las que se abrieron...dejando ver a   
  
-hermione!-grito harry al verla sana y salva,pero luego la vio mejor.esa no era la hermione que conocia...  
  
-ven,hermione-dijo voldemort y la chica camino,ante la vista atonita de todos,hacia el con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-que le hiciste!?-grito ron  
  
-ah,solo le abri los ojos...cierto?-dijo el,rodeando con un brazo a hermione por el cuello  
  
-lord voldemort es grandioso-dijo hermione con voz lenta y vacia...sin expresion alguna.-ya me di cuenta de mi error al luchar contra el...- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y sonreía  
  
todos se quedaron congelados.hermione estaba bajo la maldicion imperius,es decir,estaba siendo controlada por voldemort.  
  
draco se levanto,sin poder resistirlo.  
  
-draco,que pasa...?sientate-susurro pansy con voz nerviosa.draco no contesto,siguio caminando,hasta que sintio un peso en el hombro  
  
-sientate!-ordeno su padre  
  
-sueltame-dijo draco con asco.todos los slytherin lo quedaron mirando,pero el no se inmuto.mas,siguio caminando hasta que llego al lado de harry.  
  
-vienes a atacarnos por la espalda?-dijo harry,sin mirarlo.draco no contesto,pues estaba pendiente de voldemort y hermione  
  
-asi me gusta malfoy,siempre fiel-dijo voldemort mirandolo(n/a ya lo he dicho,su rostro esta cubierto,asi que no se le ve...es decir,se supone que lo mira ok?)  
  
-voldemort...-mascullo draco,con odio.  
  
-potter,quieres admitir que nunca me venceras, de una vez por todas y dejar de jugar al niñito valiente? -pregunto voldemort.  
  
-ya te dije que no!!no entiendes?o que las serpientes ya te comieron el cerebro?-dijo harry.si la situacion no hubiese sido esa,se hubieran reido.  
  
-bien,como tu quieras.hermione,quieres convencerlo?-pregunto voldemort y hermione asintio,sacando la varita  
  
-en guardia,potter-dijo hermione parandose en frente de el.  
  
-hermione,reacciona-rogaba harry-eres nuestra amiga,hermione...no te acuerdas?  
  
-no me acuerdo-contesto,con voz fria-pelea  
  
-hermione,por favor...  
  
-expelliarmus!!!-grito,lanzando a harry a la pared (mas o menos como 30 metros)-que no me acuerdo!!!-grito,enfurecida  
  
-hermione-dijo ron,mirandola-eres mi amiga? la que siempre estudiaba y me regañaba?eres tu?  
  
hermione dudo un momento"si te acuerdas,el es ron"dijo una voz debil en su cabeza.  
  
-no soy yo!-grito-expelliarmus!-grito y lanzo esta vez a ron,que fue a dar con las puertas del gran comedor en un golpe seco.hermione,con un movimiento de varita,lo dejo petrificado.  
  
-hermione,reacciona!-grito harry,incorporandose cojeando.-no te quiero lastimar...  
  
-pues mejor para mi!-grito-impedimenta!  
  
harry lo esquivo.al igual que unos veinte hechizos mas.hermione estaba respirando agitadamente,al igual que harry  
  
-petrificus totalus!-grito hermione y harry no lo esquivo por completo.ahora tenia la pierna izquierda rigida como piedra.  
  
-hermione,por que dejas que te controlen?-pregunto harry y hermione se quedo callada.  
  
-crucio!!!-grito hermione y esta vez,harry no lo esquivo.  
  
a harry le dolia todo el cuerpo,la cabeza se le iba a partir de dolor,los ojos parecian que se le iban a reventar,la piel parecia derretirse como hielo al sol,los huesos le sonaban,al parecer se le quebraban...  
  
-hermione!!!-grito al fin,draco.hermione paro el hechizo y lo miro.-tu me conoces,hermione...reacciona  
  
"hermione,el es draco,draco..."se escuchaba con voz mas fuerte dentro de la cabeza de hermione  
  
"sigue,no te detengas"-grito voldemort   
  
  
-tu tambien quieres enfrentarme?-desafio hermione  
  
-no,yo solo quiero que entres en razon.-dijo draco con voz lenta  
  
-tsk,tsk...el pequeño señor malfoy resulto ser un...MALDITO TRAIDOR!!!!-grito voldemort,con toda su ira.-creo que merece un castigo...hermione,matalo...  
  
-y harry potter?-pregunto hermione,alternando miradas entre voldemort y harry  
  
-a ese lo mato yo-dijo voldemort levantandose de su asiento y empezo a caminar hacia el cuerpo casi sin vida de harry.  
  
-avada kada...-trato de decir voldemort,pero un hechizo lo alcanzo antes y fue a parar lejos.-maldito,dumbledore!-grito,al ver al anciano brujo al lado del cuerpo inmovil de ron.  
  
-nos volvemos a ver,riddle-dijo dumbledore,con calma  
  
-soy lord voldemort por si no sabias...viejete.-dijo voldemort riendo-mortifagos,saben que hacer-dijo y todos se lanzaron contra dumbledore.snape y mcgonagall reaccionaron y fueron en su ayuda.-ya,hermione matalo.  
  
hermione apunto con su varita a draco,quien la miraba de un modo especial...lleno de amor y suplica?  
  
-hermione...-dijo el.  
  
"es draco,draco...."decia la voz-"no puedes matarlo,tu lo amas...tu lo amas...no puedes...."  
  
-ahgggggg!!!!-grito hermione,cayendo al suelo.los pensamientos y la confusion la agobiaban,habia algo que andaba mal en ella (...) hermione estaba con las manos en los oidos,como si no quisisera escuchar.las voces en su cabeza seguian  
  
"es draco...no puedes...no debes....es draco...no puedes...."  
  
"eso es lo que deseas,matarlo"-decia la voz de voldemort-"quieres matarlo,eso es lo que deseas"  
  
"no puedes...no debes....no quieres....lo amas....lo amas....lo amas..."  
  
"MA.TA.LO."ordeno voldemort   
  
-no quiero,no quiero-gritaba hermione en forma desgarradora,mientras todos la miraban.  
dumbledore,snape y mcgonagall ya habian vencido a los mortifagos(quienes habian escapado) y harry estaba frente a frente a voldemort.  
  
-hermione,tu deseas que mueras...matalo...-decia voldemort,mirandola  
  
-no quiero,no quiero...-seguia gritando hermione,mientras se tapaba los oidos.  
  
-hermione...-dijieron draco y harry a la vez-vuelve.  
  
-matalo!-grito voldemort  
  
-nooooo!-grito hermione,safandose del hechizo-no quiero,voldemort!-grito poniendose de pie  
  
-bien,crucio!!!!-grito voldemort.hermione cerro los ojos,esperando el efecto del hechizo,pero no sintio nada.abrio los ojos lentamente  
  
-draco!-grito hermione al ver al chico revolcandose de dolor en el suelo.  
  
-ah,que lindo-exclamo voldemort con tono de asco-bien,sufran los dos-crucio!!!  
  
hermione esquivo el hechizo  
  
-maldito!!avada kadabra!!!-grito hermione y un rayo verde salio de su varita.voldemort cayo al suelo,pesado como un saco de plomo.  
  
-lo ha matado?-pregunto un chico de primero,temeroso  
  
-matarme?-dijo voldemort levantandos y poniendose a reir como loco-matarme?-repitio entre risas-solo me ha dado cosquillas!!!  
  
-a ver si esto te da cosquillas!-grito harry,poniendose al lado de hermione.snape y mcgonagall ,junto a dumbledore,se acercaron  
  
-avada kadabra!!!!!!-gritaron todos juntos,apuntandoa voldemort.un rayo potente de luz salio en direccion a este.  
  
-ahhhhhhggggggg!-se escucho un grito y luego la luz fue tan cegadora,que nadie pudo ver que sucedio.  
  
-a muerto?-pregunto hermione cayendo de rodillas por el cansancio,al lado de draco.para sorpresa de harry,esta le empezo a acariciar el rostro,para calmarlo(aun le dolia todo el cuerpo)-esta muerto,harry?-repitio hermione,mirandolo.harry se acerco a ver.  
  
-se ha ido,solo esta su tunica-dijo harry,levantando la ropa de voldemort con asco.  
  
-pero debe estar muy debil,por eso ha huido-suguirio hermione  
  
-hay que llevarlos a la enfermeria-dijo mcgonagall y todos asintieron.al salir el cuerpo paralizado de ron,todos comenzaron a aplaudir,al igual que al salir harry,hermione y...draco.(a pesar de que los slytherin estaban echos unos ogros llenos de ira).  
  
-bravo!!!!-gritaban todos.  
  
a pesar de que no habian derrotado a voldemort,por lo menos este estaba debil y la comunidad magica estaria a salvo por un tiempo...un tiempo que aprovecharian al maximo...  
  
  
  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
  
bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo^^ jejejejej era más largo, pero era MUCHO, asi que lo tuve que cortar ahi ( el capitulo¬¬) ojala y no me peguen, les prometo que el siguiente es mejor^^ jajajajajaja no al maltrato de los fanfictioneros! ^^ ya, los dejo... oigan!! gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews! me hacen feliiiiiiz!!!!!! mucho muy!!!!!! ahhh!!!!!! y les quiero pedir que lean un fic que escribi con " mapache" ( a que la conocen? ..."dragón en éxtasis" o "24 horas" les suena? jejejejejej niña más inocente que esa no hay ¬¬ ..bueno, akane es más inocente ...claro...^^) se llama HOGGY WARTI CAMPING! leanlo!!!!!!! plizzz!!!!!! busquenlo en "humor" ... miren que lo subimos hace tiempo y nadie lo tomo en cuenta T^T..que malos que son... leanlo, eh?? por fis... o si no, les mandare a mi novio battosai y cuando el se enoja, se enoja...jajajajaja, ya, esta paranoika los deja en paz... pero por poco! jajaja... mm... adiós.  
  
akane @.@ ( como pica esta camisa de fuerza, dios...) 


	20. LOVE SONGS

ya en la enfermeria...  
  
-auch!-dijo hermione.pomfrey estaba curandole las heridas con un liquido purpura que escocia como los mil demonios...-cuidado...!  
  
-ya,niña,termine-dijo pomfrey y con un movimiento de varita,las heridas de hermione se cerraron,sin dejar rastro.-ahora le toca a harry-dijo pomfrey sacando unos liquidos de la estanteria.  
  
harry no grito nada,pero le dolio mas que a todos juntos(sobre todo un corte que tenia en la mejilla que era muy profundo)  
  
draco solo tuvo que tomar un poco de una pocion,asi que se recupero de inmediato.  
  
ron demoro un poco mas,pues estaba completamente paralizado...y bueno,es mas dificil...  
  
-donde estoy?-grito ron al despertar,haciendo que todos saltaran del susto.  
  
-en la enfermeria,ron-contesto hermione .ron la miro cuidadosamente por un momento.de repente se levanto y corrio a abrazarla  
  
-hermione!!!!-grito ron  
  
-ron,acuestaste ademas...mira como andas vestido...-dijo hermione sonrojada.ron se miro y se acosto(andaba solo con una tunica celeste palido ancha,como las de los hospitales muggles n/a si,esas que se abren dejando ver todo en el momento menos esperado...)  
  
todos se pusieron a reir.  
  
-y tu malfoy?-pregunto ron,mirandolo con el cejo fruncido  
  
-el nos ayudo a recuperar a hermione-dijo harry,sonriente  
  
-perdon?escuche bien?-dijo ron  
  
-si weasley -contesto draco-escuchaste bien  
  
-aunque no se por que lo hizo...-dijo harry mirandolo.draco pudo sentir las miradas puestas en el y sus palidas mejillas tomaron un color rojo.  
  
-yo...este...eh...bueno...claro...ejem...  
  
-que quieres decirnos,draco?-pregunto hermione en tono inocente y a la vez jugueton  
-tu tambien nos tienes que decir algo,hermione-dijo harry y todos la miraron  
  
-ehhh...-hermione se quedo callada mejor.  
  
-yo me voy,chao-dijo draco y se fue.  
  
-ummm...que pasa con este y tu,mione?-pregunto ron  
  
-ehh..otro dia les digo...la cena es en dos horas mas,asi que vayan,creo que dumbledore tiene que decir algo  
  
-si-asintio ron-de ahi bajo,estoy recuperado  
  
-ah,ron...las clases se suspendieron por esta semana-dijo hermione y el rostro de su pelirrojo amigo se ilumino por una sonrisa.en ese momento,una lechuza balnca con negro,se poso en la cama de ron,frente a el,mostrandole una nota  
  
-y esto?-pregunto ron.  
  
abrio el pergamino y leyo en silencio.al terminar,guardo la carta cuidadosamente y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo vivo.  
  
-de quien es?-pregunto harry mirandolo picaramente  
  
-eh...de una amiga,si,de una amiga...nada mas-dijo ron muy nervioso.hermione se acerco a el  
  
-una amiga?-pregunto.ron asintio nerviosamente y hermione sonrio malvada.-a ver?-pregunto y ron guardo la carta  
  
-no es nada-dijo el,pero hermione fue mas rapida y le quito la carta.  
  
hermione empezo a leer en voz alta:  
  
- querido ron: me he enterado de lo que paso en hogwarts y me he preocupado muchisimo,espero que no te haya pasado nada grave...estas bien? respondeme si puedes,ron,estoy muy preocupada,ya no duermo de tanto que pienso en ti y tu estado de salud...por favor ,cuentame.  
yo estoy aun en beauxbattons,aburrida por cierto...pero no te preocupes,aqui anda todo bien.  
se despide la persona que mas te ama en este mundo...besos,marie  
  
-marie?-pregunto harry,mirando la carta.ron estaba muy rojo y no podia articular palabra alguna,solo boqueaba como un pez  
  
-ya,ahi se entienden,yo me voy-dijo hermione-pero bajen a cenar,ok?  
los chicos asintieron y hermione se fue.  
  
-que pasa con todos?-pregunto harry-nadie me dice nada...  
  
-oh,vamos,tu tampoco nos dices nada-lo acallo ron.  
  
-dracoooo!!!!! - grito hermione saliendo del castillo  
  
-eh?-pregunto draco,girando para verla.-hermione?  
  
-esperameeeee!!-grito y empezo a correr hacia el.al llegar,se inclino un poco y se puso la mano en el pecho,para regular la respiracion.-ca...mi...ne...mos?-pregunto hermione mirandolo a los ojos.  
  
-ok,con que no abuses sexualmente de mi...  
  
-ya,sex simbol,vamos-dijo hermione y ambos rieron.luego se pusieron a caminar lentamente,sin hablar un buen rato.  
  
-por que lo hiciste?-pregunto hermione de repente  
  
-por que hice que?-pregunto draco(a todo esto seguian caminando,draco con las manos en los bolsillos y hermione con las manos detras de la espalda,mirando el cielo)  
  
-por que te pusiste a voldemort y eso?  
  
-recuerdas eso?  
  
-no,me lo conto harry  
  
-ah...pues,no se.fue un impulso mayor que no pude controlar...  
  
-ah-dijo hermione desilucionada y lanzo un suspiro triste  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-nada-dijo hermione parando de caminar.draco se dio vuelta y quedo frente a ella.  
  
-dime-dijo el levantando el rostro de hermione con su mano, para que lo mirara a los ojos.hermione le dio una mirada triste  
  
-solo crei que lo habias hecho por amor-dijo hermione y dejo de mirarlo.  
  
-ah,eso-dijo draco-si,lo hice por amor,tal vez  
  
-tal vez?-pregunto hermione   
  
-no...estoy seguro... de verdad no lo estoy.  
  
-bueno,igual te quiero agradecer lo que hiciste por mi.gracias.-dijo hermione y se fue corriendo de alli,llorando.  
  
-igual de imbecil que siempre,draco...siempre igual-se reprocho el chico y se fue a caminar.  
  
- en fin,creo que lo hizo por un gesto amable,solamente por eso-pensaba hermione mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.luego se puso a cantar una cancion muggle en español -  
  
  
ME ENCANTARIA  
QUERERTE UN POCO MENOS  
COMO QUISIERA   
PODER VIVIR SIN TI  
  
PERO NO PUEDO  
SIENTO QUE MUERO  
ME ESTOY AHOGANDO SIN TU AMOR  
COMO QUISIERA  
PODER VIVIR SIN AIRE  
COMO QUISIERA  
CALMAR MI AFLICCION  
COMO QUISIERA   
PODER VIVIR SIN AGUA  
ME ENCANTARIA  
ROBARTE UN CORAZON...  
  
  
((n/a la cancion es :vivir sin aire y es de un grupo mexicano que a pesar de que no me gusta mucho,reconosco que las letras de sus canciones son buenas...maná ))  
  
A hermione se le quebro la voz y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
-hermione,lo siento-escucho una voz.la chica levanto la mirada(estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos,que a la vez estaban sobre sus rodillas...se entiende?)  
  
-draco?-pregunto hermione mirandolo  
  
-me perdonas?-dijo el pasandole una rosa de un color rojo intenso.-fui un tonto  
  
-fuiste sincero-dijo hermione  
  
-no,no lo fui.en verdad lo hice por que...por que te amo.-contesto draco entregandole la flor.hermione la tomo entre sus manos y la empezo a girar.  
  
-gracias  
  
-tu por que no me atacaste cuando te lo ordenaron?  
  
-por que...tambien te amo-dijo hermione en voz muy baja,pero draco alcanzo a escuchar  
  
-por que?no te escuche...-mintio draco  
  
-por que TE AMO!!-grito hermione y abrazo a draco.  
  
-deja de llorar,hermione-dijo draco acariciandole el cabello con voz triste-no me gusta verte asi.  
  
-ok...-dijo hermione secandose las lagrimas y sonriendo.-vamos a cenar?  
  
-si,muero de hambre.-dijo draco y ambos se levantaron del suelo.comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo,tomados de la mano  
  
-draco...decimos o...?-pregunto hermione antes de entrar  
  
-despues sabran...ya veras que si.-dijo draco y le dio un leve beso en los labios a hermione  
  
-ok,nos conviene a los dos...malfoy-dijo hermione tratando de enojarse,pero en vez de eso le salio una risa.  
  
los chicos entraron al castillo sin mirarse,como si fuesen desconocidos.cada uno a su mesa,draco a slytherin y hermione a gryffindor.  
  
-hola-dijo hermione saludando a harry-y ron?  
  
-tuvo que quedarse un raro mas en la enfermeria...mira,ahi viene-indico harry.ron venia con una cara de felicidad que no se podia  
  
-hola-saludo sentandose,ron-tengo mucha hambre  
  
-hola ron-saludaron sus amigos  
  
a los diez minutos,cuando el comedor estuvo lleno...  
  
-niños,alumnos!!!-grito dumbledore y todos guardaron silencio-bien,como sabran,pronto vienen los examenes y todo eso,pero no es por esto que les hablo.les quiero comunicar que el ultimo dia de clases,bueno,un dia antes de que se vayan,celebraremos a la señorita granger,por que esta de vuelta sana y salva,al señor malfoy y weasley por haber ayudado mucho a hacer fracasar los planes de voldemort y bueno,al señor harry potter.-en ese momento el salon exploto en aplausos y los chicos (sobretodo ron) se sonrojaron-como les decia,la celebracion sera algo...especial.(murmullos) sera una fiesta para los menores de 4 y para los mayores sera un baile de gala. que tiene de especial?bueno,sera al estilo muggle.  
  
-que??-todos los alumnos,incluidos los profesores,miraron a dumbledore como si estuviese loco.  
  
-si,al estilo muggle.para los menores una fiesta,en la que deberan venir con ropa muggle y si lo desean en parejas;y para los mayores,un baile en traje de gala muggle.divertido,no?   
  
- ¬¬u si...-dijieron algunos alumnos(sobre todo slytherins)  
  
-bien,pueden empezar a comer   
  
-wow-exclamo harry-a quien invitare?-ginny,que estaba al lado de   
harry,tosio algo que sono como "y yo?"-si,ya se,a marianella...  
  
-que?-salto ginny  
  
-es broma...quiere venir conmigo al baile,señorita weasley?  
  
-oh,claro,señor potter...-dijieron en tono formal y luego ambos se pusieron a reir  
  
-a quien invitaras?-pregunto hermione  
  
-a marie-dijo poniendose rojo-pero ella esta en beauxbattons y ...pero si salen antes que nosostros!...si,invitare a marie.  
  
-ah,yo no se...-dijo hermione mirando a draco(quien tambien la miraba)  
  
-ummm,ya-dijo ron viendo hacia la mesa de slytherin tambien-que rico esta esto!-exclamo al ver que todos los platillos deliciosos que aparecian.  
  
  
  
---el dia del del baile----  
  
los tres amigos estaban conversando tranquilamente sentados bajo la sombra de un arbol,un dia sabado.  
  
-me fue como el forro en la prueba de pociones-dijo ron  
-hay ron,si no estuvo tan dificil-decia hermione  
-no,claro...a mi me fue bien en la de adivinacion-dijo harry  
-creo que me fue bien en todas-dijo hermione "modestamente"  
-ojala pase de curso-dijo ron sacando cuentas-si me fue mal en pociones y bien en DCO,no anda tan mal,pero...  
-ah,herm! dinos que pasa con draco...-dijo harry  
-ah,eso...pero se enojaran  
-no lo haremos-dijo ron  
-bien,creo que estoy enamorada de el...  
-que?-pregunto harry mirandola con ojos desorbitados.ron no podia articular palabra  
-si,eso...pero el ya no lucha del lado de voldemort y...  
-es un asqueros puerco hijo de %$#"%#-dijo ron  
-no lo es...bueno,un poco...oye! -dijo hermione y todos rieron-pero dinos que es la tal marie,ron  
-que escondida te la traias..-dijo harry  
-ah,pues...se acuerdan de la chica que estaba en honeydukes?bueno,como ustedes se habian ido,yo empece a caminar por ahi...y bueno,me tope con ella y nos pusimos a charlar y ...eso  
-y eso?  
-si,y eso.-finalizo ron  
  
  
-que hora es?-pregunto hermione  
-las ...7? faltan tres horas para el baile,mione... hermione?-pregunto harry mirando para todos lados  
-se fue corriendo-dijo ron-antes de que terminaras...ya ni se ve...  
-ah,creo que mi falta de protagonismo cada vez es menor...  
-ni que lo digas-afirmo ron  
-pero eso me alegra...colin no anda detras mio,no hay rita skeeter,ni torneos,nada...-respiro tranquilo harry,con las manos en la nuca  
-por que no hubo quidditch este año?  
-no se,creo que hubo un problema con los equipos de ravenclaw y hufflepuff...pero el otro año hay  
-ah...no sabia.-dijo ron- vamos a jugar la ultima partida de ajedrez?  
-vale,vamos.  
-ole!-se burlo ron.  
  
hermione subio a todo dar por las escaleras,llego al dormitorio(donde estaban parvati y lavander viendo revistas muggles,para escoger un vestido)  
-hola-saludo cerrando la puerta  
-hola-dijieron parvati y lavander-que te pondras?  
-ah...un vestido que me regalo mi madre,es azul-dijo hermione  
-siempre te vistes de azul  
-umm,si igual...si quisiseran impresionar a alguien,que se pondrian?  
-un vestido blanco,de pureza...*o*-dijo lavander  
-no,ginny se va a vestir asi...ah! despues va a venir a vestirse con nosotras...  
-y el rojo de la pasion?  
-o el verde de la rebeldia?  
-o el amarillo de la energia?  
-creo que trelawney ha influido mucho sobre ustedes...-dijo hermione,pero sus amigas no le prestaron atencion  
-o el rosado de la femeinidad?  
-o el negro de la seduccion?  
-negro...ummmm....pero como que vestido?-pregunto hermione acercandose a las chicas  
-como este!!!  
-pero no sera muy atrevido?  
-no,para nada...ademas,quieres impresionar a malfoy  
-quien te dijo eso?  
-una lechuza por ahi...-dijo parvati mirando hacia otro lado  
-y ustedes que se pondran?  
-ahhh,mira,yo me vestire de rojo sangre-dijo lavander  
-yo me vestire de lila...-dijo parvarti enseñandole el vestido.  
-permiso...-toco a la puerta ginny  
-pasa,gin!-dijo lavander  
  
a las dos horas...  
  
lavander corria histerica por toda la habitacion  
-se me perdio mi pendiente!!!se me perdio mi pendiente!!!!...  
-lavander,lo tienes en la mano...  
-oops,sorry :P ...que labial? el rojo,el purpura,brillo,rosa?cual?-preguntaba lavander  
-brillo...-aconsejo parvati  
-como me veo?-pregunto ginny atrayendo la atencion de todas  
-estupenda!-dijo lavander mirando el vestido de la peliroja.era blanco y largo,incluso no se le veian los pies.tenia brillos en la parte del escote(era sin hombros) y en el final de las mangas(largas).el vestido finalizaba en varias blondas blancas,muy bonitas.  
-y el pelo?  
-si,asi suelto esta bien...por que no te pones unos adornos de flores blancas pequeñitos?  
-no se,ahi veo.  
-lista!-dijo lavander   
-te ves maravillosa-dijo su amiga.lavander traia un vestido rojo sangre de terciopelo algo ajustado,que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas,era con tirantes negros...bien simple.el cabello lo tenia tomado en una media cola y unos mechones (previamente encrespados)caian sobre su cara.los pendientes eran largos y de plata,al igual que el collar terminado en un corazon.  
-yo tambien estoy lista,me falta el peinado-dijo parvati.su vestido era lila,de seda,le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrilas .tenia un adorno de flor en la parte de los tirantes,muy delicado.  
  
15 minutos mas tarde...  
  
-hermione,que te pasa?-pregunto ginny golpeando la puerta del baño  
-paresco una golfa...me veo ridicula-contesto la chica  
-oh,vamos,sal...  
la puerta se abrio lentamente,dejando ver a hermione.todas se quedaron calladas,sin decir nada  
-lo ven?-dijo hermione mirandose con desagrado  
-nunca te habias visto tan...  
-estupida?  
-no,tan...hermosa.te odio,hermione-dijo parvati cruzandose de brazos  
-vamos,me veo mal...mejor me pongo el otro vestido  
-nooooo!te ves bien asi.  
el vestido de hermione era muy lindo.comenzaba desde una gargantilla,luego era de tul transaparente (negro)y luego era de satin (tambien negro) desde la parte de los senos hacia abajo,es decir,hasta el suelo.el vestido tenia un corte en la parte de la pierna derecha de unos 30 cms. hermione traia tambien unos guantes terminados en triangulo(como si fuesen un anillo) negros y unos pendientes de plata parecidos a los de lavander,pero mas cortos.  
estaba peinada con un "tomate" y unos mechones caian de el,y tambien algunos sobre su rostro,acentuandolo.  
aun no llevaba maquillaje.  
  
-paresco ramera!-decia hermione moviendo su pierna derecha(para que vieran el tajo del vestido)  
-no,cuando veas a pansy,vas a ver lo que es una ramera.  
-como te vas a maquillar?-pregunto ginny  
-no se  
-nosotras te ayudamos!!-dijieron parvati y lavander  
hermione miro a ginny como diciendo "alejalas de mi"  
  
  
-faltan 15 minutos para el baile!!!!!!!!-grito lavander,histerica  
-con quien vas?  
-con neville-dijo sonrojada  
-y tu,parvati?  
-con terry,de ravenclaw...y tu,ginny?  
-con...harry.  
-y hermione va con...?  
-no tengo pareja.-dijo hermione mientras analizaba su maquillaje con ojo critico.la verdad es que la chica habia rechazado a muchos chicos(justin y terry incluidos) por que esperaba la invitacion de draco...que llego el dia anterior,en la noche.-bueno,si tengo...  
-malfoy?-pregunto ginny y hermione asintio timida  
- a pesar de que es un cabron,no se puede negar que esta como quiere...ese cuerpo,ese cabello,esos ojos...-decia lavander  
-ya,ya!-dijo hermione roja de celos  
-si esta celosa! como le dices? drak?dracie? draquin? draquito? dragoncito? culito rico?  
-epa!-dijo hermione-no le digo de ninguna forma!solo...draco  
-ya,ya,bajemos?-sugirio ginny al ver a hermione cada vez mas roja con las provocaciones de lavander  
-ok-dijo hermione y todas bajaron(lavander reia como loca)  
  
-lavander!!-dijo neville con la mandibula al suelo,mientras sacudia la mano  
-neville,hola-dijo lavander dandole un beso en la mejilla.-vamos?  
-claro-dijo el chico y ambos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
  
-harry!-salto ginny al ver a su pareja hablando con su hermano.ambos se voltearon y quedaron con al boca abierta.  
  
-ginny?estas preciosa...-dijo harry y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios  
  
-igual tu...-dijo ginny mirandolo de pies a cabeza.harry traia un terno de color azul marino y una camisa de color celeste,sin corbata.(N/A si!!! como daniel radcliffe en la avant premiere!!!! ).  
  
-esta es mi hermanita?-dijo ron mirando a ginny  
  
-ron? te ves muy bien-dijo ginny ahora observando a su hermano.traia un terno negro y abajo una polera del mismo tono,se veia muy guapo,pero no muy formal.(N/A y eso importa?)  
  
-y hermione?  
  
-venia detras de mi...-dijo ginny,ahi esta,al lado de...parvati  
  
-esa es hermione?-preguntaron sus amigos y ginny le dio una patada a harry y a ron al ver las caras de mensos que pusieron al verla.-hermione!!!!!!  
  
-eh?-dijo la chica dandose vuelta.-hola!!-dijo y se acerco,junto a parvati.  
  
-hola-saludo la chica  
  
-se ven muy guapas-dijo harry,ganandose otra patada de ginny  
  
-gracias-dijieron.  
  
-hermione,yo ya me voy,chao,nos vemos!-dijo parvati y se fue.  
  
-vamonos nosotros tambien?-pregunto harry  
  
-si,vamos-dijo ron.  
  
al llegar al gran comedor,vieron que estaba repleto de gente (" nunca habia visto tantos alumnos" dijo ron,sorprendido).estaba adornado con figuras de hielo(eran magicas,asi que no se derretian),globos blancos caian del techo,al igual que serpentinas y mas adornos.los chicos vieron a mcgonagall,que traia un vestido de color negro algo anticuado,pero muy bonito...y se veia mas joven por que traia el pelo suelto y estaba maquillada.(n/a aqui yo no me la imagina arrugada y vieja...acuerdense que los magos envejecen mas tarde...).tambien vieron a snape,que traia un traje negro,al igual que su camisa y corbata.(es snape...)y al parecer,se habia lavado el cabello,por que este no tenia su aspecto grasoso.  
  
-marie!!!-grito ron al ver a una chica de cabello castaño claro y largo ,y ojos miel que sonreia.traia un vestido de color azul (y de seda) con un escote muy simple en la espalda y unos adornos en la parte de abajo del vestido.  
  
-ron!-dijo marie corriendo a abrazarlo-estas bien,estas bien...  
  
-si,marie,calmate...te ves preciosa-dijo el chico mirandola sonriente  
  
- tu te ves guapisimo.-dijo marie y ambos se besaron tienamente.  
  
hermione seguia buscando a draco,pero no aparecia por ninguna parte.estaba sola,en medio del gran comedor,ya que harry y ginny se habian ido a bailar,ron estaba con marie,lavander con neville y,por lo que habia visto recien,parvati con terry.  
  
de repente,alguien le tapo los ojos a hermione  
  
-quien es?-pregunto la chica  
  
-adivina...  
  
-justin?  
  
-si!!  
  
los amigos se abrazaron  
  
-estas bien?-pregunto justin.hermione asintio  
  
-que guapo!-dijo ella y justin se sonrojo levemente  
  
-quieres bailar?-dijo al escuchar al grupo the beatles(n/a es fiesta muggles,asi que hay cantantes muggles)  
  
-claro.  
  
ambos estuvieron bailando y conversando unos veinte minutos  
  
-y tu pareja?-pregunto hermione  
  
-no se donde esta...cho,es asi,siempre se me pierde  
  
-cho chang?  
  
-si...  
  
-la vi por alla  
  
-despues nos vemos hermione,que si no cho se enoja conmigo y..  
  
-ya,anda.chao!!  
  
-chao!!!  
  
(n/a bueno, cuando escribí este fic, no odiaba tanto a cho, así que, por reservar el espiritu de mi primer fic completado y relativamente bueno, no lo cambie...solo por eso.)  
  
  
hermione se fue a sentar y comenzo a beber un poco de jugo de calabaza.  
  
-quieres bailar,guapa?  
  
-eh?draco!donde te habias metido?  
  
-andaba por ahi,preparandote una sorpresa...-dijo draco aun con la mano estirada.estaba vestido con un traje negro,camisa blanca y corbata negra.el pelo lo traia mojado y alborotadamente sexy.  
  
- sorpresa?-pregunto hermione mirandolo. - que sorpresa?  
  
- si te digo dejaría de serlo, no?- dijo sonriendo.  
  
  
cuando termino la cancion de bon jovi,always,comenzo a sonar una cancion en español...  
  
"SOY ACASO QUIEN TE CONFUNDE  
O ERES TU QUIEN NO SE ACLARA  
SOY ACASO QUIEN NO TE ENTIENDE  
O ERES TU QUE SABE CALLAR  
O ERES TU QUE SE LO CALLA  
  
PUEDE SER QUE YO ME ESCONDA   
PERO TU,TU NO ME BUSCAS  
PUEDE SER QUE YO LLEGUE TARDE  
PERO QUE MAS DA SI TU NO ME ESPERAS  
.  
Y EN ESTA NOCHE  
MALDITA ULTIMA NOCHE  
SEAMOS JUSTOS,DIGAMONOS QUE SI  
AUNQUE ESTA NOCHE PA´ SIEMPRE NOS DISTANCIA  
MILLONES DE KM DE AQUI  
  
POR ESTA NOCHE  
JUNTEMOS LAS TRAICIONES  
NO SEAMOS TONTOS  
NOS BASTA UN SOLO SI  
AUNQUE EL REMEDIO ESTA NOCHE NOS CONDENA  
MILLONES DE KILOMETROS DE AQUI...  
  
  
SOY YO ACASO QUIEN SABE A POCO  
O ERES TU QUIEN SABE A NADA  
SOY YO ACASO QUIEN NO TE TOCA  
O ERES YA QUE TU NO ME SIENTAS  
QUIEN DE QUIEN TIENE EL ALMA EN PENA  
QUIEN DE DOS NO SE SINCERA  
PUEDO SER TODO UN MAR ABIERTO  
QUE MAS DA SI NO NAVEGAS  
  
Y EN ESTA NOCHE  
MALDITA Y PUTA NOCHE  
SEAMOS SERIOS,DIGAMONOS QUE SI  
AUNQUE ESTA NOCHE  
PA´ SIEMPRE NOS DISTANCIA  
MILLONES DE KMS DE AQUI...  
  
PORQUE ESTA NOCHE  
PODEMOS ACEPTARNOS  
HASTA MIRARNOS NOS BASTA UN SOLO SI  
AUNQUE EL REMEDIO PA SIEMPRE NOS CONDENA  
MILLONES DE KMS DE AQUI...  
  
SOY YO ACASO...  
O ERES TU...  
  
al terminar la cancion,hermione estaba roja,(por que entendia español)  
  
-creo que la cancion nos dice algo...-dijo draco  
  
-entiendes español?  
  
-si...-dijo el chico mirando a hermione a los ojos  
  
ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato,hasta que la cancion termino por complet y empezo a sonar la cancion "rapsodia bohemia"del grandioso grupo queen.  
  
-vamos a caminar?-le dijo draco con voz sensual y provocadora,al oido   
  
-claro-contesto la chica y ambos salieron.  
  
Hermione miró Draco, preguntandose, que había planeado esta vez .  
  
  
  
-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-  
  
  
HOLAS!!! Bueno, este capítulo ha estado muy largo ( e iba a ser más) pero ojala y les haya gustado. agradesco tooodos sus reviews, em han hecho muy feliz!!!!!!^______^ ... se imaginan la sorpresita que le tiene Draco a Hermione ( a que ya pensaron mal!? jejeje... mmm.. mejor no digo)... bueno, pronto subiré el pronto capítulo, así que... ¡¡¡ATENTOS!!!   
  
jeje! bueno, abrazos a todos!!!  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu  
|___________________  
DEaTh EaTheR sPy 009| 


	21. HERMIONE, QUIERES?

caminaron muy apegados uno al otro.al final,se sentaron bajo un arbol,frente al lago.hermione se sento con las piernas dobladas y draco puso su cabeza en ellas,quedando mirando a hermione .  
  
-esta muy lindo el cielo,esta noche-dijo hermione jugando con el cabello de draco(enrrollandolo por mechones)  
  
el cielo se veia amplio,infinito,puro.si una persona lo hubiese visto desde el techo embrujado,no sentiria lo mismo.no sentiria la tibia brisa acariciandole el rostro,el olor del pasto,el ruido del agua...las estrellas brillaban con toda su intensidad,y se reflejaban en el lago,una por una...la luna se veia magnifica,estaba como rebozante de alegria y brillaba magnificamente...algunos rayos lunares alumbraban el rostro palido de draco,haciendolo ver mas guapo aun,mas enigmatico...la luna se reflejaba en sus pupilas grises.  
  
-si,es un espectaculo maravilloso...-dijo draco mirando el rostro pacifico y alegre a la vez,de hermione.  
  
-cuando niña solia ver el cielo,todas las noches,sin ecepcion.recuerdo que trataba de contar las estrellas,a la vez que estiraba mi mano para alcanzarlas...-comenzo a decir hermione,mientras levantaba la mano,recordando.draco solo la miraba,en silencio.-recuerdo que cuando tenia unos cinco años,estaba leyendo una novela de amor,romeo y julieta,en la biblioteca .una noche,cuando no podia dormir,me levante y me fui sola de la casa a buscar el libro a la biblioteca...y bueno,me perdi.recuerdo que llore mucho,y me puse a mirar el cielo.no se como,me calmo por completo,y me hizo encontrar el camino a mi casa ...esa estrella... la ves?-dijo hermione indicando una estrella en lo mas alto del cielo-es de la constelacion del dragon...-hermione reparo en el nombre-gracioso,no?  
  
draco solo sonrio,no dijo nada.le gustaba ver a hermione mientras hablaba,en silencio,sin interrumpirla.si lo hacia seria como quebrar un delicado cristal.  
  
- mis papas al verme se pusieron a llorar como locos...-siguio recordando hermione-mis papas...mis lindos papas...como habria sido ser hija de ellos,verdaderamente?  
  
-tu eres...?  
  
-adoptada.mis papas eran brujos,los mato voldemort.pero bueno,eso paso y no quiero recordarlo  
  
-tu lo viste?  
  
-algo...es dificil de explicar  
  
-oh.  
  
-sabes? creo haberte visto antes,digo,antes de entrar a hogwarts...no se,tal vez en sueños-hermione rio ironica-no se...  
  
-si? a veces a mi me da la misma sensacion...  
  
-cual era mi sorpresa?-pregunto hermione mirandolo.draco se levanto y le ofrecio la mano a hermione  
  
-acompañame.-dijo draco y hermione tomo su mano.ambos empezaron a caminar,adentrandose en el bosque prohibido.  
  
-la otra ves me querias llevar ahi?-pregunto hermione mientras caminaban.draco asintio.  
  
-llegamos.-dijo draco a los diez minutos despues.-ta tapare los ojos,de acuerdo?-dijo draco y hermione asintio  
  
pasaron por una especie de pared invisible(que tenia clave,como los recuadros de las salas comunes..."errare humanum est"-errar es propio del hombre-....n/a media indirecta...)  
  
-ya,abrelos-dijo draco sacando sus manso de la cara de hermione  
hermione abrio los ojos y vio a su alrededor,maravillada.era una especie de habitacion,pero dentro de la gruta.habia una chimenea en el medio de la pared de piedra,unos sillones blancos,una piel de cordero como alfombra,una mesa llena de velas,y petalos de rosas caian del cielo.  
  
-draco...esto es hermoso-dijo hermione,sin saber que decir  
  
-quieres bailar?-pregunto draco  
  
-claro  
  
draco hizo sonar las manos y la musica lenta y gracil de un piano ,acompañada de violines se comenzo a escuchar. el chico tomo a hermione por la cintura y la acerco a el. hermione rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del chico.  
  
bailaron unas tres piezas musicales en silencio,ninguno queria romper aquel unico y especial momento,ninguno.  
  
-draco...tu me quieres realmente?-pregunto hermione separandose de el y mirandolo a los ojos.  
  
-no te quiero...te amo-dijo draco sonriente.hermione acerco lentamente su rostro al de draco,y se besaron.no como las veces anteriores.no como en los sueños.este era especial.  
  
hermione podia sentir la lengua de draco recorrer toda su boca con desesperacion,al igual que ella.sus labios parecian arder,al igual que cada rincon de sus cuerpos.las manos de draco se deslizaron por la espalda de hermione,como si fuera la ultima vez que la fueran a tocar,como para grabarla en su mente.luego de recorrer su espalda,comenzaron a jugetear por los rincones mas intimos de hermione,haciendo que esta emitiera pequeños gemidos de placer.el beso ya no era solo eso...hermione pasaba sus manos por el pecho caliente de draco,incluso podia sentir su respiracion agitada y sus latidos fuertes,emocionados.la chica siguio recorriendo el cuerpo bien formado del chico,con afan;mientras que draco besaba su cuello.en un momento sus miradas se encontraron.estuvieron un segundo,un minuto,una hora...el tiempo parecio detenerse en ese momento...la chica bajo la vista y vio los labios mojados de draco,rojos como una cereza...una exquicita cereza...  
hermione se mordio el labio inferior.no podian llegar tan lejos,solo tenian 16...bueno,eso no era lo que mas importaba,pero...  
  
-que te pasa?-pregunto draco  
  
-no creo que debamos...-dijo hermione sin mirarlo,pues si lo hacia,no resistiria  
  
-entiendo.tenemos mucho tiempo aun...-dijo draco y la volvio a besar.-quieres tomar algo?  
  
-bueno...-dijo hermione sentandose en uno de los sillones blancos.  
  
-toma-dijo draco pasandole una copa con champagne-debo admitir que los muggles hacen buenas cosas-dijo draco sonriendo-pero no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
hermione sonrio y tomo un poco.estaba heladisima,perfecta.  
  
-y este lugar,draco?no creia que los malfoy tuviesen tantos lugares repartidos por el mundo.  
  
-no es de los malfoy,es mio.yo lo hice como hace tres años...es algo como mi escondite...  
  
-y donde traias a todas las ...  
  
-eso paso,ya...ahora solo existe una persona para mi,tu.  
  
hermione se sonrojo.miro al cielo y un petalo blanco cayo sobre su mano.la chica lo tomo y lo miro un rato.  
  
-como sabias que me gustan las rosas?-pregunto hermione  
  
-este...  
  
-te dijieron harry y ron?-pregunto hermione y draco asintio-como que hablaste con ellos?  
  
-un trato que hicimos.nada mas.no creas que ahora me voy hacer amigo de ellos,tengo el mismo punto de vista de que de primero.-dijo draco algo enojado  
  
-nada es perfecto,no?-dijo hermione sonriendo.  
  
-crees que voldemort vuelva a atacarnos?  
  
-si,pero lo derrotaremos.-dijo hermione apacible-pero no vamos a hablar de eso ahora,cierto?  
  
-que quieres hacer?-pregunto draco,mirandola sensualmente.en ese momento,un mechon rubio cayo sobre su frente,y como tenia el pelo mojado,una gota cristalina cayo sobre sus labios.el chico se paso la lengua por ellos,provocadoramente.hermione se mordio el labio inferior,hasta que le quedo blanco.-que quieres hacer?-repitio draco ahora frente a hermione,mirandola a los ojos.  
  
-demonios-dijo hermione y beso a draco,apasionadamente.el chico le respondio el beso de inmediato,sin perder tiempo.  
  
draco se saco la corbata y la chaqueta,mientras que hermione se sacaba los guantes y los zapatos...los labios dulces de draco,la hacian estremecer al tocar su piel y la sumergian en una especie de sueño que la atrapaba y del que no habia escape ni vuelta atras.  
hermione se tendio sobre el suelo y draco se poso sobre ella,con el torso desnudo.hermione toco su espalda,y vio que estaba algo mojada por el sudor.al pasar su mano derecha por el rostro de draco,vio la hora  
  
-las cuatro de la mañana!-exclamo hermione de un salto.draco la quedo mirando-draco,nos tenemos que ir!!  
  
-pero...  
  
-draco,es tardisimo!!mañana hay que levantarse temparano!!!-dijo hermioen parandose del suelo y acomodandose el vestido.se puso los zapaos,los guantes y se arreglo un poco el pelo.  
  
draco seguia tumbado en el suelo,y con una mano se tocaba la frente.bueno,se habia quedado con todas las ganas...  
  
-draco,vistete!! o te vas a quedar aqui?!apuesto que si nos ve snape nos vuelve a castigar...con lo que costo convencerlo para que eliminara el castigo!  
  
-hermione,calmate...  
  
-draco,me quiero ir,por favor...si te vas a quedar aqui,por lo menos dejame salir...  
draco estuvo tentado a no hacerlo,pero se levanto,se puso la camisa,la chaqueta y los zapatos.  
  
-espera...-dijo draco y camino hasta una especie de cascada que habia en una pared.metio la cabeza bajo ella,quedando empapado.  
  
-draco...-dijo hermione-perdona,pero es que la hora y...  
  
-no importa.-dijo el chico pasandose la mano por el cabello.-vamos...-dijo aplaudiendo unas cuatro veces.la musica,los petalos y la luz cesaron.draco tomo a hermione por la cintura,dijo la clave ("errare humanum est") y salieron de la gruta,rumbo al castillo.  
  
caminaron en silencio,hasta que llegaron al lago.  
  
-hermione...no nos veremos en las vacaciones?-pregunto draco,dejando de caminar  
  
-no creo...ademas tu vives en la comunidad magica y yo en la muggle  
  
-donde?  
  
-en londres...  
  
-ah,bueno.tal vez nos veamos...  
  
-y como?  
  
-sorpresa  
  
-me vas a dejar con la duda?  
  
-si-dijo draco y sonrio maliciosamente.ni te lo esperas.  
  
-dime...por favor  
  
-no,no,ademas,es muy tarde y debemos entrar-dijo draco y hermione bufo.-ya,entremos.-dijo draco tomandola por la cintura nuevamente y entraron al castillo.  
  
al abrir las puertas,vieron que aun quedaban algunas personas(mayoritariamente,septimo...era su ultimo año y debian aprovechar)  
  
-hermione?-pregunto una voz detras de ellos.miraron y vieron que estaba dean tirado en una esquina,borracho.draco sonrio  
  
-estos gryffindor...  
  
-epa!mira donde andan crabbe y goyle-dijo hermione.los dos gorilones andaban con botellas de hidromiel el la mano y cantando en voz alta el megamix de barney y los teletubbies.  
  
-me quedo callado-dijo draco  
  
-ahi andan ron y marie...ejem.-dijo hermione al ver que ambos estaban besandose apasionadamente y corriendose mano.  
  
-jajajajajaja!mira a snape...-dijo draco con lagrimas en los ojos y riendose como loco.hermione miro y vio que snape estaba dormido en una silla,con la boca abierta(entraban y salian moscas)y un hilo de baba le caia.al parecer,algunos alumnos le habian pintado el pelo rosa y lo habian vestido de seilor moon.  
  
-jajajajajajaja!!-hermione se puso a reir,junto con draco.-y donde andara mcgonagall?  
  
-quizas donde...  
  
-ya,draco,yo me voy a dormir,chao.-dijo hermione dandole un beso  
  
-chao-dijo draco y se fue tambien a dormir.  
  
hermione subio las escaleras totalmente feliz.entro en su cuerto y dio el medio portazo,sin importrle si despertaba a alguien.bueno,no importaba,lavander no estaba y parvati menos...ummmmm...  
  
hermione se saco el vestido y lo hizo desaparecer por arte de magia(igual que como aparecio).guardo algunas cosas que le quedaban,se puso el pijama y se acosto,abrazando al almohada y con una mano en los labios.cerro los ojos recordando cada momento,cada sensacion...y se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
draco entro en su habitacion,se saco el "acartonado" traje,quedando solamente en ropa interior.  
  
-mierda,hace mucho calor-dijo draco y entro al baño a darse una ducha fria.  
se metio a la ducha y comenzo a recordar cada momento,cada sensacion...draco rio.nunca lo habian dejado tan exitado en su vida...y nunca se habia quedado con las ganas...  
-en fin-dijo draco saliendo de la ducha secandose el pelo con una toalla gris.se seco el cuerpo y se acosto,desnudo.  
(N/A he muerto ?es que estoy en el paraiso...*o*).se quedo dormido al instante,con una sonrisa en el rostro.la idea que se le habia ocurrido no era nada de mala...  
  
  
  
° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
  
  
  
hi!!! bueno, no sé que decir, pero solo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado^^ ( me acuerdo de las caras que ponían mis amigas al leer °.°) y ojalá y me dejen un review con su opinión, eh? y si no, bueno, gracias por leer mi historia!!! y no queda tan poco para terminarla, asi que hay fic para rato!!!! ( sorpresita inesperada saldrá por ahí) je, je!  
ah!! y estoy en vacaciones, así que quiero que sepan que, como ya me volvió la inspiración, tal vez tendran los cap.más rápido! espero...-_-u ya, y nuevamente, FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS QUE TERMINAMOS LA EDUCACIÓN BÁSICA! ( chile) Y QUE OJALÁ NOS VAYA BIEN EN LA NUEVA ETAPA QUE EMPRENDEMOS!!!!! Y TB SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO!!!!!!!!  
  
Byes.-  
  
*°*Akane Wakashimatzu.*°*  
[_dEatH_ eATheR_ SpY_ 009] Viva Harry Potter y el Anime!! Slam Dunk y Escaflowne rules! 


	22. BYE BYE, HOGWARTS!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
al otro dia...  
  
los rayos de luz pasaban con toda su fuerza entre las blancas cortinas,iluminando la habitacion de las chicas de sexto año de gryffindor.  
-mmmm....que bien dormi!-exclamo hermione despertando y estirando los brazos.un cojin le llego en la cara  
-callate.-murmuro lavander tapandose  
-no tenias que tirarme un cojin...que tu hayas hecho quizas que cosa no me impide ser feliz  
-callate!!!-grito esta vez parvati.  
-ya,ok...me voy a bañar.-dijo hermione y se levanto.saco de su baul una falda de mezclilla oxidada,una polera sin hombros roja y zapatillas del mismo tono(tambien ropa interior).guardo su pijama y algunas cosas que le quedaban y cerro su baul.  
hermione entro al baño y se metio a la tina llena de espuma y escencias de rosas.de felicidad,se puso a cantar  
-lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaa-tarareaba hermione.se salio de la tina y tomo una toalla de color blanco que se enrollo al cuerpo.luego tomo un poco de perfume muggle (anais anais) y se lo aplico(el perfume...).comenzo a vestirse,aun tarareando la cancion  
miro su cabello.tomo un poco de pocion alisadora y se peino,dejandose el pelo suelto(tambien se hizo unas trencitas).a los veinte minutos,estaba lista.salio del baño y vio el reloj en la pared.eran las seis y media de la mañana  
-oops...-dijo hermione-ah,no importa,asi ordeno lo que me falta.  
bueno,lo unico que le faltaba eran el cepillo de dientes,la pasta dental(magic smile...una marca nueva) ,el cepillo...cosas asi.  
-ahora que hago?-dijo hermione-no tengo sueño,y eso que dormi 2 horas...ah,me voy a caminar un rato.  
hermione salio en puntillas de la habitacion despues de sacar su personal stereo magico y un dulce collac  
.al bajar,vio que la sala comun de gryffindor estaba vacia(solo faltaba el cuervo y la bola de pasto seco rodando)  
-" mens sana in corpore sano(creo que la traduccion se adivina)"-dijo hermione y el recuadro de la doma gorda se abrio.hermione la miro y vio que estaba borracha y muy acaramelada con sir cardogan.  
la chica prendio el stereo y comenzo a escuchar la musica de wizzards en la radio magica :fm hit (otra sucursal,frecuencia magica hit).desenvolvio su collac y se lo metio a la boca(n/a no tengo que explicar que fue el collac lo que se metio,por que ustedes entienden la idea y no piensan otra cosa...cierto? ).camino por los pasillos desiertos,y al llegar al gran salon,vio que aun habia gente borracha y dormida tirada por cualquier parte.snape ya habia despertado parece,por que no se vio a ninguna seilor moon a la redonda.  
hermione llego hasta las afueras del castillo y comenzo a caminar hasta el arbol donde habia estado con draco la noche anterior.se sento bajo el y comenzo a jugar con su collac...  
-kieo iuja´ (QUIERO DIBUJAR)-dijo hermione y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un cuaderno y un lapiz grafito.se puso a dibujar una mujer con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos(que estaban sobre sus piernas)y tenia el pelo de un color negro intenso,con brillo violeta.tambien le dibujo una largas alas,pero las pinto de color negro,no blancas como acostumbraba.  
-que lindo!-dijo una voz femenina.hermione miro a la chica que le habia hablado  
-gracias,ginny.  
-que haces tan temprano despierta?  
-no se,no tenia sueño...y tu?  
-yo no he dormido,me cambie de ropa solamente.  
-que paso con harry?  
-eh...bueno-ginny estaba rojisima-este...  
-lo hiciste con harry?!!  
-eh...si-dijo ginny sentandose al lado de hermione-es que se nos pasaron las copas y...  
-ginny,tienes 15!  
-ah,bueno,ya paso.  
-y como...?o sea se como,pero en que circunstancias...  
-no me acuerdo...solo se que despertamos en un armario y con la capa invisible en el suelo...y tu,que onda con malfoy?  
-fue el hombre mas romantico que he conocido  
-mas que krum?  
-ah,le hace la competencia  
-y que mas?  
-nada,por que yo me tire para atras -"creo que fui la unica que no tuvo una noche tan movidita"penso hermione   
-de cuando dibujas?  
-no se...es que estaba inspirada  
-que te inspira a dibujar un angel de alas negras.?  
-no se,me acorde de un anime que vi...  
-un que?  
-ah...son dibujos que se mueven dentro de una cajita llamada tv.los dibujan los japoneses...ah...eso.  
-yo voy a caminar un rato,chao-dijo ginny y se fue.  
hermione siguio comiendo collac y escuchando musica(cuando habia llegado ginny se apago solo).en ese momento,una lechuza se acerco a hermione  
-alicia?-pregunto hermione viendo a la lechuza.su lechuza.-el correo no es mas tarde?...en fin...-hermione desato la carta de la pata del ave y leyo:  
"hija:  
  
hemos salido para una conferencia importantisima hoy mismo,asi que no podremos ir a buscarte a la estacion.perdonanos hija,pero esto se dio de improvisto.  
te quieren  
tus papas.  
pd:la conferencia es de la que tanto de hablamos,es en santiago de chile...si lo deseas,escribenos y te mandaremos los pasajes de avion para que vengas,solo durara una semana.cuidate mucho y esperamos que hayas sacado buenas notas.  
  
  
-saque solamente sobresalientes-susurro hermione guardando la carta.rasgo la hoja de papel en la que dibujaba y escribio:  
  
papas:  
  
no se preocupen,yo me ire sola a casa...no tengo problema.  
sobre eso de ir a chile,pues...aun no se...no creo,prefiero quedarme en casa para estudiar o algo asi...ademas,alla creo que es invierno y no me quiero perder el buen tiempo de inglaterra.  
bueno,se despide  
hermione.  
pd:suerte en la conferencia,sobre todo para ti,mama,se que tu hablaras de tu nueva hipotesis de cuidado dental...  
cuidense ustedes tambien,chao.  
  
-toma alicia,llevales esto a mis papas-dijo hermione atandole la carta a la lechuza.una vez que estuvo listo,esta se mando a volar.-estare sola por una semana...-dijo hermione saboreando lo ultimo que le quedaba de su dulce.siguio escuchando personal,hasta que dieron las diez de la mañana.la chica se levanto y se fue a comer algo.en el comedor no habian mas de veinte personas,mejor dicho,niños (los mas grandes tenian doce años)  
hermione comio en silencio sus panqueques con manjar y su taza de te con leche. se levanto y salio de nuevo,a sentarse en el mismo arbol y a seguir dibujando.  
  
  
-.despierta...-dijo una voz.hermione abrio los ojos y sonrio  
-hola,draco...umm...me quede dormida-dijo hermione sonriente.draco se sento al lado de ella.  
-que hacias?-dijo el chico mirando el cuaderno.-y este angel de alas negras?  
-ah,me dio por dibujarlos,llevo como cuatro...que hora es?  
-las...dos,en un rato mas es el almuerzo.-dijo el chico hojeando el cuaderno-por que arrancaste esta hoja?  
-por que les mande una carta a mis papas...se fueron a santiago de chile por una semana y me preguntaba si queria ir  
-vas a ir?-pregunto draco,preocupado  
-no,prefiero leer en mi hamaca,en el jardin,bajo el radiante sol...  
-.ah..-draco suspiro aliviado  
-por que te importa?  
-solo preguntaba.  
-ah...a que hora despertaste?  
-a la una...  
-con razon aun traes el pelo mojado-dijo hermione tocandoselo(el pelo...).draco se veia definitivamente bien vestido a lo muggle...sobre todo si traia esos pantalones negros y esa polera algo ajustada de color gris-hace cuanto estas aqui?  
-como media hora...me gusta verte dormir...-dijo draco y hermione se sonrojo.  
-a que hora nos vamos?-pregunto hermione  
-a las dos y media.  
-vamos al castillo?  
-claro,vamos  
  
  
los chicos caminaron hacia es castillo,conversando animadamente.al llegar al gran comedor,se separaron para ir cada uno a su respectiva mesa.  
-hola-saludo hermione a neville -y los chicos?  
-no se,cuando baje estaban dormidos aun-dijo neville mientras empezaba a comer de su plato(arroz con carne asada)  
"por que sera que estan tan cansados"penso hermione picara  
-como lo pasaste neville,con lavander?-pregunto y neville se atoro.  
-bi..bien-dijo el chico rojo.hermione no supo si fue por que tosio muy fuerte o por que se acordo de algo.  
  
-hola.-saludo harry.hermione miro y vio que el chico tenia una cara de cansancio que no se podia.traia una polera roja y unos pantalones de color cafe arenoso,y se notaba que se habia vestido con sueño,por que andaba muy desordenado.el pelo negro azabache de harry,estaba revuelto y se veia mas imposible de peinar que nunca.y lo hacia ver mas guapo que nunca.  
-hola-saludo hermione mientras comia un pie de limon.la chica lo siguio con la mirada hasta que se sento-como lo pasaste con ginny,harry?  
-eh?yo...muy bien-dijo harry con las mejillas de un color rojo fuerte y con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara-.y tu?  
-bien,aunque no creo que tan bien como tu-dijo hermione-y ron?  
-ahi,viene-dijo harry.hermione se dio vuelta y vio a su pelirojo amigo.traia unos jeans azules y una polera verde y al igual que harry,se notaba que al chico se le habia olvidado lo que era una peineta.  
-hola-dijo ron lentamente,caminando hacia ellos arrastrando los pies.  
-tan cansado ron...,por que?-pregunto hermione mientras el se sentaba  
-por...nada...por que...preguntas?-dijo ron con cara de culpable  
-lo decia por que traes la polera al reves...y andas casi a ciegas...  
-ah, es solo sueño.  
-suponia eso...y marie?  
-ah...ella se fue en la mañana,como a las nueve.  
-mm,no la vi  
-se fue con polvos flu desde el despacho de dumbledore  
  
los chicos siguieron conversando durante el almuerzo,hasta que cada uno fue a buscar sus baules.  
  
ya en hogsmeade,dispuestos a tomar el expreso...  
  
-extrañare hogwarts durante estos dos meses...-dijo hermione mientras estaba sentada sobre su baul con las piernas cruzadas y cerrando un libro que leia hace un buen rato"la casa de los espiritus",de una autora muggle chilena,isabel allende.  
-cuando dejaras de leer cosas en español?-pregunto ron mientras paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos  
-ah,es que es una lengua muy bonita...ademas,solo he leido veinte libros en español este año.  
-solo veinte,una miseria...-dijo ironico ron.  
harry seguia sentado sobre su baul,abstraido en sus pensamientos.  
-harry,ya llego el tren-dijo ron sacudiendo al chico de ojos verdes  
-eh? si,vamos.-dijo el,tomando sus cosas.  
  
-un compatimiento vacio...no hay ninguno...-decia ron mientras paseaba por el tren,junto a hermione y harry.-aqui hay uno!  
los chicos entraron y se sentaron,hermione al lado de la ventana,harry al lado de ella y ron en frente.a los diez minutos,la señora del carrito,paso  
-quieren algo?-pregunto   
-yo quiero...-dijo hermione sacando su pequeño monedero azul y mirando el carrito-quiero estos-dijo tomando unos dulces collac y pagando  
-son nuevos,piensa el sabor que quieras y ese sera el del dulce-aconsejo la señora-no quieren nada mas?  
-yo quiero una ranas de chocolate y unas grageas.-dijo harry-ron,quieres algo?.  
-....zzzzzzzzz  
-ron?  
-se quedo dormido,harry-dijo hermione arrodillandose frente a el para verle los ojos  
-ah,bueno-dijo harry mirandolo de reojo-nada mas,señora -dijo pagandole  
-buen viaje,queridos-dijo la señora y se fue.  
-te molesta si voy a ver a ginny?-pregunto harry  
-no,anda-dijo la chica y harry salio del vagon.  
el tren fue andando lentamente,hasta que freno de golpe.  
-voy a ser papa?!-pregunto ron despertando.luego vio a hermione y se sonrojo-estaba soñando...  
-supongo...-dijo hermione mirandolo.el tren comenzo a andar lentamente,recuperando su velocidad   
  
-quieren venir a jugar snap?-pregunto fred,entrando al vagon unos cinco minutos despues  
-yo quiero-se levanto ron-vienes,herm?  
-no,anda tu...  
-bueno-dijo el chico y salio junto con fred del vagon  
hermione suspiro hondamente y desenvolvio un collac "delicius dream" de color transparente y se lo metio a la boca (la misma explicacion?)..."quiero sabor a...frutillas"penso hermione y el dulce,a pesar de que hermione lo vio,tomo un color rosado.  
la chica comenzo a ver el paisaje por la ventana,las montañas,los arboles,los arbustos,los animales,uno que otro dragon,etc...  
un sonido que indicaba que habian abierto la puerta,saco a hermione de sus pensamientos  
-tan sola que estas!-exclamo una voz que arrastraba las palabras,aun que esta vez no sonaba llena de odio o de burla como comunmente solia hacerlo.  
-draco...no te habia visto desde el almuerzo-dijo hermione mirandolo y sacandose el collac de la boca   
-ah,estaba por ahi-dijo el chico picaro,mientras se sentaba al lado de hermione.- que hacias?  
-nada,miraba el paisaje-dijo al chica   
-me das?-pregunto el chico mirando el dulce que hermione sostenia  
-un dulce?  
-no,quiero probar de tus dulces labios-dijo draco poniendose delante de ella y besandola.  
-draco...pueden ve..nir-dijo hermione entre uno que otro beso.  
-y? -dijo draco mientras sus frias manos recorrian las piernas desnudas de hermione.la chica no pregunto mas,pues los besos de draco le impedian articular palabra o frase que no fuera incoherente...la enloquecian.las manos de draco seguian rozando delicadamente su piel,sin olvidar ninguna parte de ella...los labios de hermione besaban el cuello de draco mientras que sus manos desordenaban el cabello sedoso del chico en un gesto descontrolado.  
-te amo-susurro draco lentamente,al oido de hermione,haciendola estremecer.  
-yo tambien-dijo hermione y volvio a besarlo ,sintiendo el calor de los labios de draco en los suyos.sus lenguas jugaban desesperadamente,provocandoles a ambos pequeñas dosis de adrenalina...es que el sabor del peligro era para ambos algo exitante.  
los chicos se separaron y quedaron mirandose un rato.draco paso un dedo por los hombros de hermione,recorriendolos.  
-te ves muy linda,te lo habia dicho ya?-pregunto draco mirandola a los ojos...hermione se sintio perdida en esa mirada profundamente gris.  
-no-contesto con voz juguetona hermione  
-pues lo estas...-dijo el chico y acto seguido volvio a besarla,con mas pasion aun.  
-draco...que sorpresa me tenias?-pregunto hermione  
-ah,eso-dijo draco volviendose a sentar al lado de ella y pasandose una mano por su rubio cabello-tendras que esperar un tiempo  
-ah...dame una pista  
-este...tiene que ver con los muggles-dijo draco con resentimiento en la ultima palabra  
-con los muggles? que puede ser...dame otra pista  
-no,solo esa  
-por favor....  
-no  
-per...-hermione fue callada por un beso de draco.  
-solo esa,no seas consentida-dijo draco mirandola divertido  
-oh-dijo hermione cruzandose de brazos y haciendo pucherito.  
-vamos,si te digo otra vas a adivinar!-dijo el chico con una sonrisa divertida en los labios  
-esta bien-dijo hermione sonriendo.  
-asi me gusta-dijo draco estirando las piernas y poniendo los pies sobre el asiento   
-te ha hecho bien el quiddicht-dijo hermione mirando los brazos de draco,musculosos  
-gracias...-en ese momento,llego harry  
  
-me demore un poco por que...ah! -dijo harry mirando a draco con odio-tu...  
-yo,algun problema?no me mires como si tuviese una cicatriz en forma de rayo,o de trencito en la frente-dijo draco mirando a harry con tanto o mas odio que harry a el.hermione lanzo una de sus miradas mcgonagall-snape a los chicos y tosio.  
-hola draco-dijo harry levantando una ceja y con voz lenta,para que hermione lo escuchara  
-hola potter-dijo draco cruzado de brazos,sin mirarlo y con algo de dificultad.es que saludar a harry potter correctamente era algo que no hacia frecuentemente.mas bien dicho,nunca.  
hermione sonrio feliz.   
-te quedas,harry?-dijo hermione sujetando disimuladamente a draco para que no se fuera  
-no,este...voy a ver a ron-dijo harry y salio de alli.no queria que hermione lo obligara a hablar con draco civilizadamente  
-en fin-suspiro hermione soltando a draco,quien tenia una mueca de asco en la cara.  
-no tienes que obligarme a hacer eso-dijo draco-sabes que no por que este contigo tengo que ser otro que le lame los zapatos a potter,como ese pobreton weasley  
-perdon?-pregunto hermione con el cejo funcido  
-pero es verdad!  
-son mis amigos y no voy a dejar que hables mal de ellos!  
-ya,perdoname,ok?-dijo draco acercando su rostro y besandola.  
-mmm...no se si perdonarte.-dijo hermione y se mordio el labio,picara  
-y ahora?-pregunto draco y volvio a besarla  
  
unos gritos provenientes del pasillo sobresaltaron a hermione,quien se separo de draco.este iba a replicar,pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios  
-espera...-dijo hermione mientras agudizaba el oido-es ginny?!  
-la weasley?-dijo draco "quiza se le perdio el unico galeon que tenia"penso cruelmente(N/A el mismo lo dijo,no por que este con hermione tiene que redimirse y ser un angelito,cierto?ademas...a quien le gustaria un draco bueno? bueno ya esta,pero digo,sicologicamente...dejaria de ser el!)  
-vamos a ver!-dijo hermione levantandose de su asiento y tomando de la mano a draco,para que la siguiera  
al salir,vieron una multitud apretujada en forma de circulo,al medio del pasillo.algunos levantaban los brazos en señal de animo y otros apostaban.-quienes seran los imbeciles que pelean?-pregunto hermione acercandose.draco la siguio,con las manos en los bolsillos y con gesto de "y que tiene de interesante esto?"  
-quienes estan peleando?-pregunto hermione a seamus  
-harry y collin  
-que?!  
-parece que harry estaba con ginny,tu ya sabes,y llego collin y se enfurecio...ahi el resultado-apunto seamus con la cabeza al circulo.-creo que harry gana.-hermione corrio al circulo  
-SALGAN DE AQUI!!!!-gruñio hermione y el circulo se desizo.-YA PAREN!-grito hermione separando a collin y a harry.en ese momento,collin se abalanzo sobre harry,botando a hermione.se produjo un tenso silencio por parte de todos,incluso los chicos dejaron de pelear.hermione estaba en el suelo,sin hablar.lo que significaba que estaba a punto de explotar...  
-hermione...-murmuro con voz debil collin,quien habia palidecido.  
-QUE...DEMONIOS LES PASA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito hermione levantandose y temblando de ira.saco la varita y apunto a los chicos-SE SUELTAN AHORA,O SI NO...-amenazo.collin se levanto de inmediato al igual que harry.por seguridad,neville tomo a collin por la espalda y dean a harry,en un acto de "prevencion"  
hermione bajo la varita y suspiro tranquila.vio que todos la miraban   
-QUE TENGO MIERDA EN LA CARA O QUE?-pregunto hermione y todos comenzaron a irse.la chica se dirigio a ginny y la abrazo,por que estaba llorando.-oh,ven,vamos a hablar un rato ok?-pregunto hermione y ginny asintio.las chicas se fueron al vagon caminando lentamente.draco la miro   
-lo siento-dijo la chica cerrando la puerta del vagon.el chico se encogio de hombros y se fue al vagon con blaize y otros de la tropa(a pesar de que la mayoria de los slytherins ahora no le hablaban a draco,estos seguian sindo sus amigos,por que no les importaban esas cosas,bueno,si,pero no tanto como para rechazar a un amigo.)  
  
-ginny,dime que paso  
-es que...yo...estaba ...con ...harry...y llego...collin..e...insulto...a harry...-dijo ginny sollazando hipadamente(n/a no se si esa es la palabra,pero les a pasado que cuando han llorado y tratan de calmarse les da una especie de hipo?ya,eso es.) -y..el..se...enojo...y...tambien...lo insulto...entonces...collin...le pego...un puñetazo...en la cara...y harry...se abalanzo...sobre el ...y lo tiro...afuera del...vagon...para pegarle...y..y...y..eso...-dijo y ginny rompio en llanto.  
-oh,vamos,no es tan grave como parece,gin-dijo hermione.-ademas,los hombres son unos brutos y no debes ponerte asi por sus estupideces de monos salvajes...tu sabes que hacen lo primero que se les viene a la mente,claro,si es que la tienen...si solo siervieran para otra cosa que no fuese...  
-feminista,eh?-dijo ginny sonriendo  
-realista-rectifico hermione y ambas se pusieron a reir -vamos,asi me gusta!-dijo hermione.  
las chicas conversaron un buen rato hasta que llego harry  
-ginny,yo...-trato de decir harry,pero las palabras no le salieron.las chicas vieron como un ojo comenzaba a ponersele morado y un hilo de sangre corria por su menton,desde un corte que tenia en el labio inferior.-yo...lo siento...no queria...portarme asi,pero..el me provoco y...bueno,eso...perdoname.  
-no tenias que pelearte con collin,tu sabes que lo quiero mucho  
-entonces ve con el-susurro harry,pero ginny no escucho.hermione menos.  
-tengo que pensarlo harry,-dijo ginny mirando a la ventana.hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera y el chico obedecio  
-perdon-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
a los 15 minutos llego collin  
-ginny,yo lo lamento tanto,es que no se que me paso...me puse celoso,es que aun no me acostumbro a que andes con ese hijo de perra de potter.-dijo collin  
-hijo de que,perdon?  
-con ese hijo de su madre de potter-rectifico collin y ginny lo miro enojada-todos somos hijos de nuestras madres que tiene eso de malo?  
-te portaste como un imbecil-dijo ginny  
-los se,por eso vengo a disculparme  
-no se,estoy enojadisima contigo  
-apuesto a que ya perdonaste a harry  
-no.estoy enojada con los dos.ahora vete,que quiero conversar con hermione.  
collin miro a hermione y esta respingo la nariz como diciendo"hazle caso,yo hablo con ella"  
-perdoname,ginny,tu sabes que te quiero mucho-dijo collin y salio.  
ginny,que mantenia uan mirada fria y arrogante,al sentir el ruido de la puerta cerrar,suspiro  
-no se que hacer!!!!!!!!!-dijo ginny  
-vamos,ellos no lo hicieron de malas personas...-dijo hermione tratando de converse a ginny.tenia que ser imparcial,algo que ya habia practicado al ser profesora.  
-creo que collin me atrae algo,hermione-confeso ginny  
-que?! Y HARRY?-pregunto hermione incredula  
-no se,solo se que collin me atrae cada dia mas...y harry tambien,pero a el lo amo...no es lo mismo...  
-ginny,si amas a harry no te puede interesar otra persona  
-si se,pero es que collin es...diferente,no se.a el no tuve que rogarle por poco o esperar a que se dignase a ser mi amigo o hablarme con sinceridad,no solo: "como estas? ""que bien,adios", como fue con harry hasta que estuve en tercero.collin siempre fue diferente...ademas,se que el aun quiere a cho chang...  
-como sabes eso?  
-mientras me besaba escuche que me llamo "cho".-dijo ginny y tapo su pecosa cara con sus manos,y rompio a llorar.  
-ginny...-murmuro con voz debil hermione,compadecida.  
  
el tren comenzo a detenerse lentamente  
-ya llegamos...-dijo hermione mirando por la ventana.  
-si...vendras a nuestra casa en el verano,hermione?-pregunto ginny sacudiendose la falda blanca y levantandose del asiento.  
-yo creo  
-tenemos que conversar mucho,hermione...eres mi amiga y a ti te puedo contar lo que me pasa...ademas,si le cuento esto a ron,o a fred,o a george...mejor ni lo pienso.  
-ok,no te preocupes...vamos?  
-si-dijo ginny y ambas salieron del compartimiento.fueron a recoger sus cosas y bajaron del expreso.  
  
-ginny! -saludo la señora weasley desde lejos,moviendo un pañuelo rojo  
-mama!-saludo ginny y fue corriendo a encontrarse con ella.  
-hola señora weasley-saludo hermione  
-hola,querida...y los chicos?  
-no se,de ahi vendran...bueno,yo me tengo que ir  
-y tus papas,hermione?-pregunto la señora weasley-no los he visto...  
-no vendran,estan en el extranjero...bueno,adios!  
-cuidado,niña...adios!-se despidio la señora weasley abrazandola  
-chao-se despidio ginny.  
  
hermione empujo su carrito y atravezo la barrera 9 3/4.  
  
había terminado su sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
ejem! bueno, antes que nada...PERDÓN!!!!! YA SÉ QUE ES UN CAPÍTULO DEMASIADO LAAAAAAAAARGO!!!!!!! es que no sabía donde cortarlo antes,( y estoy un pokito apurada ahora.... no lo alcanze ni a arreglar! ) además, quedan pocos para el final, pero como tb son largos, serán como 6 + o -. Bueno, lo lamento denuevo... Y espero, que me dejen sus review con la opinión d eque les pareció este cap!!! por fa!!!!  
  
Ya, no sé que más decir... perdón por la demora^^   
  
  
AKANE.- 


	23. NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

++  
  
-ah,como demonios me ire?-pregunto hermione mientras revisaba sus bolsillos-con esto me alcanza para el autobus,creo.-dijo mirando unas monedas muggles.-en fin-suspiro y camino hasta afuera de la estacion king´s cross.  
  
camino un rato,hasta que llego a la parada de autobus.(N/A no conosco el sisitema de transporte de inglaterra,pero lo voy a hacer como si fuese chile y un poco de eeuu ...bueno,lo que se,ok?)  
  
-disculpe,señor?-pregunto hermione a un caballero de bigotes y muy alto,vestido elegantemente y con un maletin  
  
-eh? SI?-dijo el,mirando con recelo el baul que hermione traia.  
  
-a que hora pasa el autobus 874?   
  
-en 15 minutos mas...-dijo el señor mirando su reloj .  
  
-gracias.-dijo hermione y se sento en una banca,junto a sus cosas.la chica apoyo su menton en una mano y se puso a mirar a la gente que pasaba por ahi...ya empezaba a oscurecer.  
  
a los 15 minutos exactos,el autobus llego.hermione se levanto de un salto y con algo de esfuerzo,subio la escalera con el carrito(imaginense subir a un autobus con un baul lleno de libros,mas bolsos y maletas...uf!).la chica pago y camino por el pasillo hasta encontrar un asiento vacio.  
las luces de la ciudad comenzaba a verse claramente,pareciendo un monton de estrellas de colores.los arboles,y las casas pasaban rapidamente ante los ojos cansados de hermione,quien lo unico que deseaba era dormir.  
  
-quinta parada!-rugio el conductor.hermione se levanto y comenzo a caminar por el pasillo,tambaleandose de cansancio  
  
-gracias-susurro hermione y se bajo del autobus.camino con paso acelerado por las oscuras calles,hasta que llego a su casa.busco en sus bolsillos y vio que no tenia las llaves.-demonios-dijo hermione tirando de su carrito y caminando hacia la casa de enfrente,donde la señora phelps. hermione golpeo a la puerta tres veces.  
  
-si...?-pregunto una voz  
  
-soy hermione,señora phelps,necesito hablarle!!  
-de inmediato-se escucharon pasos sobre el piso antiguo de madera que crujia.la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una señora robusta,de cabello algo gris por la edad y de lentes en forma de media luna,parecidos a los de dumbledore.  
  
-buenas noches  
  
-querida,que linda que estas!! ya llegaste del internado?-pregunto la señora.  
  
-ehh,si...quisiera saber si mis papas le dejaron las llaves de la casa...  
  
-oh,si!! ven,pasa,pasa...  
  
-permiso...-dijo hermione mientras entraba a la sala de estar.estaba repleta de cajas y bolsas-se muda,señora phelps?  
  
-si,querida...nos han comprado la casa a muy buen precio y nos cambiamos a cambridge.  
  
-a cambridge? les deben haber pagado bien  
  
-si,era un millonario de apellido muy raro...-un sonido proveniente de las escaleras interrumpio a la señora.era su esposo quien bajaba en pijama  
  
-quien era,margaret?-pregunto el viejo,caminando hacia ella  
  
-hermione,la hija de los granger...  
  
-cuanto haz crecido,niña!-dijo el señor abrazandola-pero como no le ofreces nada,vieja! ven a comer una galletas de chocolate  
  
-ay,anthony! la niña esta apurada-dijo la señora entrando a la sala-toma,aqui estan las llaves  
  
-gracias señor y señora phelps...espero que les vaya bien en cambridge...cuando se van?  
  
-en tres semanas...  
  
-los vendre a ver antes...bueno,adios  
  
-adios!-se despidieron los ancianos   
  
hermione cerro la puerta y atravezo la angosta calle rumbo a su casa,tirando del carrito.al llegar,abrio la puerta y la cerro con llave de inmediato,prendio todas las luces y dejo sus cosas en el comedor.camino hacia el living y prendio la television luego,fue a la cocina en busca de algo para comer y vio que el refrigerador estaba casi vacio.vio que en la mesa de cocina habia una nota:  
  
*  
hermione:  
te dejamos dinero para que compres lo que necesitas,sobre todo para que comas...es que si dejabamos las cosas ahi,se iban a descomponer.te quieren  
tus padres.-  
*  
  
-mmm,hay mucho dinero aqui-dijo hemione revisado el contenido del sobre que habia junto a la nota.tomo un poco de agua y volvio al living,a ver television.  
puso el canal de anime que habia visto en las vacaciones.ahora daban otra serie,llamada "seilor moon"  
  
-jajajajajaj!-rio hermione al ver la transformacion de la protagonista,dando giros como trompo...se imagino a snape haciendo eso y diciendo:te castigare en el nombre de la luna!.  
  
en ese momento,aparecio crookshanks caminando desde la cocina  
  
-crookshanks!-dijo hermione abrazando al gato de color canela.lo habia dejado en casa para evitar problemas...pero para el otro año lo llevaria,pues lo extrañaba mucho...a pesar de que a veces se aparecia quien sabe como,por hogwarts...ummm...el gato ronroneo y se acomodo en el regazo de hermione,quien lo acariciaba.  
  
la chica siguio viendo television,pero la cambio a un canal en el que daban solo peliculas...  
  
-brad pitt! tom cruise! antonio banderas! *o*-dijo hermione viendo los creditos de la pelicula,que recien comenzaba-interview with a vampire?!! -dijo hermione leyendo el titulo-se ve interesante.  
  
hermione vio la pelicula con atencion.en un momento,cuando lestat(tom cruise) aparece y muerde al protagonista(brad pitt),hermione apreto al gato tan fuerte,que este la rasguño y salio corriendo como bala,a pesar de que hermione no le dio importancia...ya habia encontrado a un sustituto:un blando e inofensivo cojin.   
  
cuando la pelicula termino,hermione cerro la boca (habia estado babeando desde el principio)y apago la television.ya eran las 12 y queria dormir.subio las escaleras lentamente,con los ojos casi cerrados.llego a su habitacion,prendio la luz,se puso el pijama (una camisola azul de seda,con tirantes y algo corta)y se acosto,despues de apagar las luces.  
  
al otro dia,el sonido de un pajarillo cantando,desperto a hermione.  
  
-ohhh,que lindo dia-dijo hermione levantandose y mirando por la ventana.se baño,se puso una polera azul (en la parte de los hombros)y celeste(en el centro).tambien tomo unos pantalones tres cuartos blancos y unas sandalias del mismo tono.(los saco del baul)-tengo que lavar esto-dijo mientras sacaba toda su ropa-pero otro dia.  
  
hermione se fue a la biblioteca de su padre y saco un libro de charles dickens"david copperfield" y salio al jardin.como de costumbre,ahi estaba su hamaca blanca que le habia regalado su madre,atada a los dos manzanos que habian alli.la chica suspiro y se acosto en la hamaca,leyendo el libro y comiendo una roja y jugosa manzana.  
  
a la media hora,una lechuza se poso sobre el libro de hermione,sacandola de su lectura  
  
-alicia?-pregunto hermione-que traes aqui,pequeña?-dijo mientras el desataba una nota.la leyo  
  
*  
hermione:  
  
lastima que no desees venir,pero bueno.nosotros volvemos a mas tardar el lunes(la conferencia se ha aplazado un poco).te queremos mucho y esperamos que estes bien.  
papa y mama.  
*  
  
  
-bueno,no creo que sea tan grave estar sola mas de una semana...bueno,gracias alicia-dijo hermione acariciando el plumaje de su lechuza.-toma-dijo dandole un poco de su manzana,ya que se el habia quitado el hambre.  
  
hermione siguio leyendo hasta que termino el libro,aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde.la chica entro a la casa,saco algo de dinero y se fue a un centro comercial,para comer alli.  
  
la chica de cabello alborotado caminaba viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas,hasta que se detuvo en una...la mas maravillosa y genial...una libreria!  
  
-WOW-dijo la chica apegada a la vitrina.tenian los mas variados libros,de diferentes tamaños,colores,formas, temas,autores...hermione entro a la tienda,y se puso a observar los libros que habia en un estante"literatura medieval"  
  
-puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunto una voz ronca.hermione se dio vuelta y vio a un joven de no mas de 20 años,de cabello rubio y ojos muy verdes(aun mas que harry)que le sonreia.traia un pantalon beige,una camisa blanca y un chaleco sin mangas encima,donde traia una identificacion." david watson"  
  
-no,solo miraba-dijo hermione mirando al chico y con voz nerviosa  
  
-que mirabas?-pregunto el,amable  
  
-todo  
  
-te encanta leer,no?-dijo y hermione asintio con la cabeza-apuesto que eres la mejor de la clase.  
  
-algo,si...-dijo hermione nerviosa y algo sonrojada.el chico le sonrio.  
  
-a mi tambien me encanta leer-dijo el chico-desde siempre.  
  
-a mi igual,es como si te transportaras magicamente a otro mundo-dijo hermione y luego rio al pensar en lo que dijo.  
  
-es cierto,creo que te relaja demasiado...puedes olvidarte de lo que hay en tu alrededor,dejar de escuchar y sentir...solo leer.es genial. -dijo y hermione lo miro sorprendida.¡alguien que pensaba como ella,que la entendia!!!  
  
ambos siguieron conversando un buen rato,mientras no llegaba gente que quisiera preguntar por algo.  
  
-oye,hermione-dijo el chico-que haces en las vacaciones?  
  
-oh,nada ...solo leer,salir de vez en cuando....depende.  
  
-por que no trabajas aqui por el verano?  
  
-seria estupendo!pero...como consigo el empleo?  
  
-mira,acompañame-dijo y guio a hermione hasta el segundo piso,donde habia una especie de oficina,donde en la puerta se leia "igor marshall".david golpeo la puerta   
  
-pase  
  
-acompañame-susurro davis entrando,seguido por hermione  
  
-que quieres,david?-pregunto el,mientras cerraba un grueso tomo empastado y con cubierta cafe.  
  
-queria preguntarle algo...puede alguien mas trabajar aqui,por el verano?  
  
-quien?  
  
-ella-dijo david dando un paso a la izquierda y dejando ver a hermione.  
  
-mmm,podria ser.eres mayor de 18 años?  
  
-er...si-mintio hermione  
  
-pero no tenemos como para pagarte un gran sueldo...  
  
-oh,no importa  
  
-esta bien,quedas contratada ...-claro,aqui a las diez de la mañana...eso si,es de lunes a sabado hasta las 10:00 y los domingo hasta las 2:00  
  
-aqui estare!-dijo hermione sonriendo  
  
-ya,bien...como te llamas?  
  
-hermione granger.  
  
-bien,hasta luego hermione...hasta luego david-dijo el señor agitando la mano.al salir,los dos chicos tenian una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-bienvenida-dijo david  
  
-gracias-dijo hermione.luego vio su reloj-son las cuatro y media!  
  
-ya comiste?  
  
-no...  
  
-vamos entonces a comer juntos-dijo david y ambos bajaron a la planta baja.-jasmin,voy a comer!-dijo david y una chica morena de cabello negro le sonrio  
  
-ve,yo voy despues-dijo mirando a hermione.  
  
-ok!  
  
hermione y david salieron de la libreria y caminaron hacia el burger king,para luego comer unas hamburguesas de 13 cms. y un vaso de bebida tamaño extra grande...ah!tambien papas fritas.  
  
-que rico estaba!-dijo hermione dando el ultimo sorbo a su bebida  
  
-si...ya me tengo que ir,despues se enojan conmigo-dijo david-nos vemos mañana?  
  
-mañana-asintio hermione.david se fue,corriendo.-quiero que sea mañana!!!!-dijo hermione mientras se levantaba.la chica camino hasta los juegos virtuales,donde jugo a rematar zombies con una pistola y salvar a la gente que estos atacaban. despues de que se gasto sus diez fichas,salio temblando,pues el juego era emocionante.despues camino por las tiendas de ropa,y se probo unos vestidos por diversion y para pasar el tiempo.al fin,a las siete y media,se fue a su casa,aprovechando que aun estaba claro.  
  
al llegar a su casa,se puso a ver television,despues fue al supermercado que quedaba a tres cuadras de su casa .  
  
hermione cerro la puerta con el pie y se fue directo a la cocina,donde dejo las bolsas.despues saco un pococ de cereal y leche y se fue a ver television.  
  
vio una pelicula muy emocionante,que se llamaba "epidemia"(en ingles el titulo es otro,pero no importa).despues,como a las 11:30,se fue a dormir.  
  
  
el sonido del despertador magico,hizo que hermione se despertara con el corazon en un puño.es que si una figurita de gnomo te grita a todo pulmon:"voldemort esta en la casa y quiere matarte!!" no es para menos...  
  
-ah,son las siete-dijo hermione tapandose con una sabana   
  
-ahh!!!!degollaron a harry!!!!!!!! destriparon a ron!!!!!!!! mutilaron a draco!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el despertador,pero hermione se tapo con la almohada.el despertador-gnomo,empezo a gritar sarta de estupideces,hasta que le dio un golpe bajo a hermione diciendo:-draco es gay y ama a harry!!!!!lo hacen todos los dias!!!!!!ahora mismo!!!!!!  
  
-ya,ok!-dijo hermione levantandose.le dio la mano al despertador-gnomo y este se puso a dormir.-creo que leyo mi diaro de vida...ahora sabe lo que menos quiero que me pase!  
  
hermione entro al baño y se dio una ducha rapida.al salir,se vistio con una blusa blanca sin hombros y unos pantalones verdes.se tomo el pelo en una cola y no se maquillo.  
  
-hola,crookshanks-dijo hermione tomando a su gato y acariciandolo.bajo a desayunar algo y despues se fue a tomar el autobus.  
  
-hola hermione!-saludo david desde el escritorio que habia en el fondo de la libreria.tenia un tazon rojo entre las manos que humeaba y tenia espuma...cafe.  
  
-hola,david-dijo hermione mientras dejaba su bolso a bajo del escritorio-como estas?  
  
-aqui,bien.  
  
a los diez minutos,entro jasmin corriendo.  
  
-llegue tarde?-pregunto  
  
-no,por un minuto casi.  
  
-uf! hola david...tan temprano?-dijo mirando a hermione  
  
-ahora trabaja aqui-dijo david  
  
-ah!que bien...alguien que nos ayude.-dijo mientras se sacaba una mochila de los hombros.-un gusto...?  
  
-hermione-dijo la chica saludandola  
  
-jasmin.-dijo ella mientras se sacaba una chaqueta delgada.  
  
el dia fue muy movido,pues una oleada de niños y adolecentes pasaban preguntando por el valor del libro suceso del verano :"juanito perez y el prisionero filosofal de la camara de fuego" .  
  
-vamos a comer?-pregunto jasmin cuando la libreria estuvo vacia(a las tres de la tarde)  
  
-vamos-asintieron david y hermione .los tres fueron a comer al burger king mas cercano.al volver a trabajar,cada uno estaba muy feliz,mas que nadie,hermione.  
  
-me voy y no se queden mucho rato aqui los dos,eh?-dijo jasmin picara y se fue.  
  
-yo me voy...vamos?-dijo david sacando un bolso de color negro y con un parche de capsule corp.hermione asintio y ambos salieron,no sin antes apagar las luces.  
  
los chicos caminaron hasta la parada del autobus(a pesar de que david vivia para el otro lado la acompaño).  
  
-adios!!!-dijo hermione subiendo al autobus y despidiendose de david  
  
-chaoo-dijo el chico y se fue.  
  
hermione se sento y pego al cara a la ventana,con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
**  
un mes despues...  
  
-ahhhhhh!que dia...-dijo hermione entrando a su casa y dando un portazo.  
  
-hola,hermione...por que tan tarde?-pregunto su madre ,que estaba en pijama  
  
-es que el señor marshall nos pidio que ordenaramos todo y bueno...  
  
-es que es medianoche,no tuviste problema para tomar el autobus?  
  
-no,alcance el ultimo...aunque corri tres cuadras detras del,pero bueno...  
  
-ve a dormir-dijo su madre cariñosamente.  
  
-si,chao...-dijo hermione subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.cuando abrio la puerta,vio que habia una lechuza pequeña revoloteando por la habitacion-pig??-dijo la chica subiendose a la cama mientras trataba de agarrarla.a los diez minutos,hermioen pudo por fin leer la nota.se fijo que la letra no era de ron,ademas estaba mas apurada y nerviosa...quien seria?leyo:  
  
hermione:  
necesito hablar contigo,es urgente...bueno,nos podemos ver el miercoles a las 5:00 de la tarde en el caldero chorreante? es urgente...por favor,necesito hablar con alguien.  
se despide  
ginny  
  
-ginny? que le habra pasado?-se pregunto hermione mientras buscaba un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma para contestarle.al fin,cuando los encontro,garabateo algo asi:  
  
  
ginny:  
claro,hablemos el miercoles.  
hermione.  
  
  
-si,con eso esta bien-dijo hermione enrollando la carta y atandosela a pig(lo habia tenido sujetado todo el rato)-bien,llevaselo a GINNY-dijo hermione y solto a pig,quien salio como una saeta de fuego por la ventana.hermione se puso el pijama y se acosto,pensando en lo que queria hablar con ella,ginny.al poner la cabeza en la almohada,se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
-----  
  
hermione estaba tomando un poco de jugo y haciendo sonar los dedos en la vieja mesa del fondo del famosisimo "caldero chorreante".hace diez minutos que esperaba a ginny. la chica habia pedido la tarde libre para hablar con su amiga,sabia que algo no andaba bien...lo presentia.  
  
las puertas de la cantina se abrieron dejando ver a una chica peliroja que llevaba un vestido blanco y encima una tunica de color rosa palido,abierta.miro hacia todos lados,hasta que vio en el fondo a hermione,con el rostro apoyado en una mano.  
  
-hermione!-dijo la chica corriendo hacia ella  
  
-ginny!-dijo hermione preocupada-de que querias hablarme?  
  
-vamos al callejon diagon,mejor...-dijo ginny observando con miedo a todas las personas que habian alli.hermione asintio con la cabeza y ginny saco la varita y toco la combinacion de los ladrillos para que la pared se abriera,dejando ver el magnifico callejon diagon.  
  
las chicas caminaron en silencio por mas o menos una hora,hasta que llegaron a una parte no muy transitada y ginny solto de golpe:  
  
-hermione,tengo retraso...creo que estoy embarazada.-dijo abrazando a hermione,quien se habia quedado petrificada.  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\  
  
Bien!! Perdón nuevamente por hacer este capítulo tan largo, pero bien... tenía que dejarlo ahí!!! muajajajaja... Estará embarazada Ginny?? Qué dirá Hermione?? Donde diablos se me ocurrió eso del despertador mágico?? Donde andan Ron, Harry y Draco ahora?? mmm... para eso a esperar el próximo capítulooo! jeje  
  
Bueno, abrazosssss y la opinión, en un Reviewwwww  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu ( estuve incomunicada del mundo por casi 5 días ;__;) 


	24. EL NUEVO VECINO

-QUE?!-pudo al fin articular hermione,10 minutos despues.-estas segura??  
  
-no...por eso dije creo que estoy embarazada...-dijo ginny mirando las puntas de sus pies.  
  
-ginny!! tienes 15!!!! harry ya sabe?  
  
-no se si es de harry...  
  
-que?pero tu tuviste relaciones con el,y...no eras virgen?  
  
-no...puede ser de collin,o de harry ,o de andrew,o de justin fletch fle...  
  
-ginny!!!!-dijo hermione abriendo los ojos como platos.no podia creer que ginny fuese tan p... poco puritana.-pero,cuantos dias de retrazo tienes?  
  
-unas semanas...  
  
-bueno,puede ser otra cosa...ademas,demora algunos años en regularse  
  
-nunca me habia pasado  
  
-pero...ven,acompañame-dijo hermione tomando a ginny del brazo para que la siguiera.  
  
las chicas salieron del callejon diagon por el caldero chorreante,rumbo al mundo muggle.  
  
-hermione,donde me llevas?-pregunto ginny mientras observaba los automoviles,los edificios,las tiendas y la vestimenta tan excentrica de los muggles.hermione no contesto,seguia caminando apuradamente.al poco tiempo,hermione se detuvo en seco y miro  
  
-aqui,acompañame-dijo entrando a un local pintado con colores muy claros.  
  
-para que quiero yo venir a una...far-ma-cia??-pregunto ginny mirando el letrero desde la calle "que es una far-ma-cia?"pensaba.hermione se devolvio y arrastro a ginny adentro del local.  
  
hermione camino hacia un meson de vidrio y le hablo a un señor vestido de blanco.ginny pudo ver como el señor ponia cara de asombro mientras hermione le hablaba.luego este desaparecio detras de una puerta y volvio con una caja en las manos y se la entrego a hermione.luego la chica fue a pagar a una caseta "caja" donde habia una señora muy delgada y vieja,tambien vestida de blanco.  
  
-ya,vamos-dijo hermione con una bolsa en las manos.  
  
-pero,que es eso?-pregunto ginny mientras era "arrastrada"por hermione.  
  
-es un test de embarazo muggle-dijo hermione y ginny se quedo callada.no se le habia ocurrido hacerse un test magico...aunque si usaba el que conocia,medio mundo se enteraria (si estas embarazada,empieza a gritar:felicidades,esta embarazada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sera un lindo brujito (o una linda brujita)!!!!!!!! felicidades....!!!!!!!! .... y ademas,te tira serpentinas y globos magicos que tambian te felicitan....entienden por que ginny no uso ese metodo?)  
  
hermione y ginny caminaron hasta que llegaron a una avenida muggle,y cruzaron la angosta calle,llegando a una casa muy bonita,pintada de blanco.  
  
-es mi casa,vamos entremos-dijo hermione abriendo la puerta.ginny entro timidamente-mis papas no estan,no te preocupes.  
  
ginny suspiro y entro a la casa y se saco la tunica.hermione saco una especie de cuadrado blanco,con un circulo adentro y una especie de pantallita y se lo paso a la peliroja  
  
-pasa al baño,en la caja estan las instrucciones-dijo hermione y tomo la caja-ahi esta-dijo indicando una puerta al fondo de la casa.  
  
-bien-dijo ginny y camino hacia el baño,nerviosa.  
  
hermione se sento en un sofa y se cruzo de piernas.no podia creer aun lo que le habia dicho ginny...estar embarazada a los 15 no debe ser muy bonito que digamos...ademas,harry tal vez no era el padre...bueno,a lo mejor ginny no estaba embarazada...  
a los diez minutos,hermione se levanto y golpeo la puerta del baño  
  
-ginny,estas bien?-pregunto,pero no se escuchaba ningun ruido proveniente de adentro.-ginny?-hermione preocupada al no escuchar respuesta,abrio la puerta.-ginny!!!!!!!!!-dijo hermione al ver a la peliroja tirada en el piso,desmayada.hermione se acerco,temerosa y vio que el test estaba en las manos de ginny aun.  
  
hermione lo saco cuidadosamente y vio el resultado.se quedo pasmada.  
  
-ginny,ginny!!!!!despierta!!!!!-decia hermione dandole golpecitos en la mejilla  
  
-eh...?-dijo ginny despertando.miro hacia todos lados,desconcertada  
  
-estas en mi casa,recuerdas?-dijo hermione sentandose al lado de ella.  
  
-que ha salido??-pregunto ginny,nerviosa-me desmaye de los nervios y no supe el resultado...  
  
hermione la miro tiernamente y la abrazo  
  
-no me digas que...?-presintio ginny,asustadisima.ya podia ver las caras de ron,de bill,de percy,de su madre...ah,habia sido la deshonra de la familia weasley,la peor.¿en que momento se le habia ocurrido ponerse a tomar con collin el año pasado? si no hubiese sido por eso,o si griffindor no hubiese ganado la copa de las casas este año,os i no la hubiesen castigado en el bosque prohibido,o si se pudiera controlar...tendria que irse de su casa y ponerse a trabajar,para mantener a su hijo,olvidarse de seguir sus estudios en hogwarts o en cualquier parte del mundo...ah,su vida estaba arruinada por completo.  
hermione no hablaba...se habia puesto a sollozar.  
  
-hermione,dime.-dijo ginny en un suspiro separandose de hermione para que la mirara.la chica se seco las lagrimas y sonrio  
  
-que susto!!! no estas embarazada!!!-dijo hermione abrazandola nuevamente.  
  
-que??-dijo ginny mientras se ponia a llorar de felicidad  
  
-ha dado negativo,ves?-dijo hermione mostrandole el test.  
  
-es genial!!!-dijo ginny.no habia de que preocuparse!!!!esto era genial...pero si el test habia fallado??-esos tests son seguros,hermione?  
  
-si,casi nunca fallan.  
  
-casi nunca?-dijo ginny mientras sentia una gota de sudor fria cayendo por su frente.  
  
-bueno,espera una semana mas.-dijo hermione-yo averiguare un metodo mas seguro de saber,puedo ver en muchos libros ahora que trabajo en la libreria   
  
-trabajas?  
  
-si,es una larga historia...ah,gin!!que susto nos hemos dado,eh?   
  
-hermione,gracias-dijo ginny abrazando a su amiga  
  
-quieres ver television?  
  
-tele que?  
  
-television,el aparatito donde ...ah,mira-dijo hermione tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la television.las chicas se quedaron conversando un buen rato,hasta que ginny se fue como a las ocho y media a su casa.  
  
-por que lloras,hermione?-pregunto su mama preocupada.sus padres habian llegado recien del trabajo  
  
-es que...me dio pena el final de la pelicula...-dijo hermione y su padre se puso a reir.  
  
-ah,nos asustaste...ah!parece que mañana llegan los nuevos vecinos...  
  
-por fin!esa casa esta abandonada hace rato!!! los señores phelps no debieron irse dos semanas antes...  
  
-quieres comer algo?  
  
-no,me voy a dormir ...chao-dijo hermione y subio las escaleras,rumbo a su cuarto.cuando llego,se puso el pijama y abrazo a su peluche de dragon,llamado "draco" y durmio con el.(con el peluche...)  
  
  
  
  
-snape esta bailando asereje en zunga colalles de color calipso , tiene el pelo lleno de trencitas verdes y esta maquillado !!!!!!  
  
-ah?-pregunto hermione despertando.abrio bien los ojos y vio a su despertador-gnomo gritando como loco.-pero si son las seis de la mañana!ah...-dijo hermione y se tapo con la almohada.como siempre,el despertador se indigno y grito mas fuerte  
  
-harry esta bailando como britney spears y ron como cristina aguilera!!!!!!!!!!-un silencio.hermione comenzo a roncar.se habia quedado dormida y no le habia" dado bola" al despertador.este comenzo a gritar como loco mientras corria por la mesita de noche de hermione,con las manos levantadas-ron se tiño el pelo de color morado y ahora es stripper!!!!!la identidad secreta de voldemort es el teletubbie rojo!!!!!! cedric quiere vengarse de harry y matarlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! han matado a draco y sus viceras volaron por el aire!!!!!!!!! (...........)  
ah...que le digo para que despierte?--susurro el despertador.luego se le ocurrio algo y casqueo los dedos,como diciendo ¡ lo tengo!.tomo aire inflandose como un globo y grito con todas sus fuerzas(creame que son muchas):  
  
-la fantasia sexual de draco es un streeptease de harry y ron en colaless y cubiertos de su helado favorito !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-que?!!-desperto hermione,asqueada.-oh,tu..-dijo mirando al despertador que sonreia feliz.hermione le dio la mano y este se puso a dormir.la chica suspiro y se levanto.como era temprano,bajo al primer piso para darse un baño de tina.es que en su baño solo habia ducha...-hola,mama!-dijo hermione saludando a su madre,quien estaba desayunando.vio a su papa salir del baño-hola,papa!  
  
-hola hermione... tan temprano?  
  
-si,es que...ah,nada... mama?no vas a ir a trabajar?-dijo hermione viendo que su madre estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido floreado y no como ejecutiva,como comunmente lo hacia.  
  
-eh? no,tengo dia libre...-dijo ella,comiendo una tostada.  
  
-yo me voy,chao-dijo dandole un beso a su mama y luego a hermione,su papa.  
  
-ah...me voy a bañar...-dijo hermione sacando unas toallas y entrando al baño.  
  
la chica se saco el pijama y se sumergio en el agua caliente de la ducha,relajada completamente.en eso escucho que tocaron el timbre,pero no le dio importancia...seguramente su papa habia olvidado algo.  
  
estuvo un rato en la tina,casi durmiendo.luego salio y se enrollo una no muy amplia toalla al cuerpo y se dejo el pelo suelto,apesar de que goteaba.la chica tomo una botellita pequeña de perfume y salio del baño.camino hasta la sala y vio a su mama,de pie conversando con alguien.  
  
-quien es,mama?-pregunto hermione con voz somnolienta.  
  
-hija! como estas asi!!-grito su mama.en ese momento,la persona que estaba sentada en el sofa,de espaldas,se dio vuelta y miro a hermione,de pies a cabeza  
  
-venia a conocer a mi nueva vecina-dijo .hermione abrio los ojos como platos y se puso tanto a mas roja que un tomate.su cuerpo se volvio languido de impresion y la botellita que tenia en las manos se le cayo,haciendose añicos en el piso.  
  
-dra..co...-dijo hermione mirandolo con los ojos desorbitados.reconocia ese cabello rubio platinado,esos ojos grises...tenia que ser el.  
  
-se conocen?-pregunto su madre,haciendo que el chico se volteara a mirarla  
  
-voy a vestirme!!-dijo hermione y subio las escaleras,tratando de taparse un poco mas.  
  
-disculpala-dijo la madre de hermione hablandole al chico  
  
-no se preocupe-dijo el,gentilmente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su palido rostro.  
  
  
hermione cerro la puerta de su habitacion de golpe.  
  
-demonios!...esta era la sorpresa?-se pregunto hermione respirando agitadamente.se saco la toalla y comenzo a vestirse.se puso una polera de color blanco y unos jeans.se dejo el pelo asi,mojado...ademas,tan mal no se le veia.  
  
-draco es una caja de sorpresas...-dijo hermione mientras sacaba su mochila con sus cosas y se ponia unos zapatos negros.la chica reviso que estaba todo en orden y bajo las escaleras,aun ruborizada.  
  
  
-hermione!-dijo su madre llamandola-ven aqui!  
  
la chica camino hacia el living,con paso nervioso.alli vio a draco,sentado con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados en el sofa frente a la television(el chico la observaba con gesto despectivo...a la tv)llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camisa celeste semi-abierta.(esta vez no llevaba abajo una polera...)ademas,el pelo rubio lo llevaba desordenado.   
  
-hola-dijo timidamente hermione,mientras se sentaba   
  
-hola...soy tu nuevo vecino-dijo draco saludandola como si no la conociera,pero se podia notar un tono jugueton un su voz-me llamo draco malfoy  
  
-hermione granger,mucho gusto-dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
-bonito nombre-dijo draco,mirandola picaro.-tu madre es una señora encantadora-dijo el chico sonriendo   
  
-quieren algo?-pregunto la madre de hermione  
  
-un jugo,por favor...-dijo draco,mirandola y sonriendo."ese es draco?...deberia ser actor"penso hermione.  
  
la madre de hermione salio rumbo a la cocina.en cuanto no se vio,draco cambio la cara de angel por una mas picara y divertida.miro a hermione sonriendo  
  
-te ha gustado mi sorpresa?-dijo el,mientras se acercaba a hermione   
  
-si...pero...como?porque?  
  
-ah,tu sabes que me pelee con lucius y bueno,use un poco de mi "pequeña"fortuna y compre la casa del frente a la tuya...  
  
-pero...como supiste donde vivia?  
  
-por algo soy un brujo,no?  
  
-er...cierto.-dijo hermione mirandolo  
  
-te ha gustado o no,mi sorpresa?-dijo draco acercando sus labios a los de hermione,mientras la miraba con esos ojos grises que tanto el gustaban a hermione.  
  
en ese momento,la puerta de la cocina se escucho y draco se separo de hermione y volvio a sentarse como antes y a poner su cara de niño bueno(n/a bueno ya esta...)  
  
-toma tu jugo,draco-dijo la madre de hermione pasandole un vaso con un contenido anaranjado....jugo de naranja.(n/a: no? es que es increible!! o.O)  
  
-gracias,señora-dijo draco mirando el vaso con cierta desconfianza.-su hija es muy simpatica-dijo draco dejando el jugo sobre la mesa-y muy bonita.-dijo mirando a hermione con una ceja levantada,en un gesto netamente picaro.  
  
-gracias-dijo hermione .luego miro la hora-me tengo que ir!!!!!!!!-grito parandose y tomando su mochila.  
  
-te vas?-pregunto draco,como diciendo "a donde?"  
  
-es que hermione tiene un trabajo de verano,en una libreria.-explico su madre.draco asintio sonriente y simulo que miro su reloj  
  
-se me ha hecho tarde,tengo que ir a ordenar todo,ya sabe-dijo draco  
levantandose -a sido un gusto conocerlas  
  
-el gusto ha sido nuestro...adios.-dijo la madre de hermione.  
  
-adios-dijo draco y camino hacia la puerta,donde hermione lo miraba como diciendo "este draco..."y movia la cabeza levemente,riendo.  
  
-adios mama!-grito hermione abriendo la puerta.su madre sacudio la mano y se adentro en la casa.  
hermione cerro la puerta y vio que draco al miraba con las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
-eres increible-dijo hermione caminando junto a el.  
  
-lo se-dijo el chico-para que trabajas?  
  
-solo por que me aburro en mi casa,y ademas puedo leer una infinidad de libros...  
  
-igual que siempre...apuesto que preferirias un libro antes que a mi-dijo draco con voz de niño concentido  
  
-depende el libro-dijo hermione riendo.draco puso cara de enfado-oh,vamos,es broma.-dijo hermione dandole un leve beso en los labios.  
  
-ya,ok...pero yo me cambie de casa por ti y tu te vas a quizas donde por todo el dia.-dijo draco con voz de martir.  
  
-deberias ser actor de peliculas-dijo hermione,caminado hacia la parada de autobus tomando el brazo de draco.  
  
-de que...?  
  
-ah,vamos...vas a vivir solo?-pregunto hermione mirando a draco algo picara(n/a que pasa por esa cabecita,hermione?)  
  
-si-dijo draco tambien en un gesto picaro(n/a se pusieron de acuerdo...?es que si fueran la autora y supieran que piensan...)  
  
-ah...  
  
-vas a dejar de trabajar?  
  
-no-dijo hermione.lo que mas claro tenia en su vida era nunca dejar cosas importantes para ella por un hombre.a pesar de que esta vez la idea era extremadamente tentadora...  
  
-gracias-dijo ironico draco-ya buscare quien me acompañe...ademas,la que vive en la otra cuadra no esta mal...  
  
-oye!-dijo hermione soltando a draco  
  
-tambien era una broma-dijo draco riendo.hermione apoyo las manos en las caderas y puso cara de enojo.draco la miro y se acerco a ella,tomandola por la cintura-no te enojes...-dijo el chico rozando sus labios con los de hermione.la chica saco sus manos de sus caderas y las puso en el cuello de draco,en un gesto rapido.draco abrio su boca al igual que la chica,quien pudo sentir la lengua de draco urgando en la suya(en su boca...las mentes de la juventud de hoy....)con pasion.en ese momento,el ruido de la frenada del autobus saco a hermione de la dulzura en la que se hayaba sumergida.  
  
-en autobus!-dijo hermione viendo como este comenzaba andar.-adios,draco!!!-grito la chica y comenzo a correr detras del autobus ,hasta que lo alcanzo y se subio a el.hermione camino hasta la ventana trasera del autobus y saludo a draco con la mano,despidiendose del.  
  
-y eso?-pregunto draco mientras veia esa extraña maquinaria que se movia sobre cuatro ruedas de goma.draco se metio las manos a los bolsillos y se fue caminando hacia su nueva casa...muggle.  
  
draco se sento en el sofa de su nueva casa.estaba todo transpirado y la ropa se le habia pegado al cuerpo.maldita la hora en que se le habia ocurrido cambiarse de casa sin un elfo!  
  
-demonios-dijo draco secandose el sudor de la frente y revolviendose el pelo.-por que mierda hace tanto calor?-dijo draco mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.el chico dudo un poco,pero al final se la saco,quedando con el torso desnudo.  
  
draco siguio moviendo muebles hasta aproximadamente las 8 de la noche,cuando se fue a bañar.  
el chico entro a la ducha y comenzo a sentirse relajado,pues el agua que corria suavemente por cada rincon de su piel y la espuma del jabon que cubria lijeramente partes de su cuerpo,eran un complemento ideal para que el chico se relajara por completo y olvidara todo el cansancio que lo agobiaba.  
  
draco mojo su cabello y comenzo a lavarlo,mientras la espuma del shampoo caia rapidamente por su pecho,causandole algo de cosquillas.  
  
draco sintio que sonaba el timbre y salio de la ducha,se enrollo una toalla gris a la cadera y movio la cabeza,para secarse un poco el pelo.camino a la puerta y la abrio.  
  
-hola draco...-dijo hermione.luego lo miro de pies a cabeza,con la boca abierta.  
  
-hola,pasa-dijo draco caminando con toda naturalidad hacia adentro de la casa.hermione paso y vio que habian algunos muebles puestos ya,pero aun unas cajas y baules estaban amontonadas en un rincon.al parecer draco habia ordenado,por que no se veia ningun elfo...  
  
-estamos a mano?-pregunto hermione mirando a draco  
  
-si...a que hora sales de esa libreria?  
  
-a las diez,pero hoy nos dieron la salida antes.  
  
-ah...como que te acordaste de que existia y pasaste a verme?-pregunto draco con voz melodramatica.hermione rio y se acerco a el,sentandose sobre sus piernas.  
  
-no me olvidado de ti...-dijo hermione estirando sus brazos por el cuello de draco.hermione se acerco su rostro al de draco,quien la miraba divertido.  
  
-no te aproveches de que estoy asi,eh?-dijo draco  
  
-no me aprovecho de nada...-dijo hermione y beso a draco,apasionadamente.esta vez draco podia sentir las manos de hermione jugando en su cuerpo,alocadamente.draco puso sus manos en la cintura de hermione,mientras esta revolvia su empapado cabello.  
  
-te amo-dijo hermione mientras besaba el cuello de draco y sus manos tocaban su pecho.draco,motivado por la exitacion del momento,comenzo a pasar sus frias manos por los pechos de hermione mientras la besaba apasionadamente.  
  
draco le saco la polera a hermione,mientras esta metia sus manos dentro de la toalla que cubria el cuerpo de draco.el chico comenzo a tratar de sacarles los pantalones a hermione,mientras esta aun jugaba con su toalla.  
  
hermione no podia pensar,su mente se hallaba dormida,como sometida a una especie de droga.de repente,el recuerdo de ginny paso como un rayo por su mente...ella habia perdido la virginidad y casi habia quedado embarazada.no queria pasar ese susto,no ella,no.  
  
-draco...tengo que irme-dijo hermione tratando de evitar los labios de draco.  
  
-ahora?-dijo el chico,separandose completamente de hermione.  
  
-si,ahora...se me a hecho tarde y debo irme.  
  
-oh...bueno-dijo draco mientras hermione se levantaba y recogia su polera del suelo.la chica se puso la polera,se arreglo los pantalones y tomo su mochila,dispuesta a irse.draco en cambio,se quedo sentado,con las piernas abiertas  
  
-te vas a resfriar-dijo hermione mirandolo.  
  
-no soy un criajo para resfiarme por andar asi-dijo draco,levantandose del sofa.  
  
-oh,bueno...me voy.adios-dijo hermione y le dio un beso en los labios a draco,pero al sentir las manos de este rodeando su cintura,se separo.-me tengo que ir.  
  
-de ahi nos vemos-dijo draco con gesto malicioso,pero hermione no lo vio,solo camino hasta la puerta,la abrio y salio,sin mas ni mas.-me voy a bañar de nuevo-dijo draco mirandose la toalla.luego rio y se fue al baño.  
  
  
-hola-saludo hermione entrando a la casa.  
  
-hola-saludo su mama  
  
-y papa?  
  
-aun no llega...por que vienes tan sudada,hermione?  
  
-este...es que en la libreria nos hicieron ordenar de nuevo y me canse mucho-mintio hermione-me voy a dar un baño  
  
-ok,anda...pero apurate,que viene alguien a cenar.  
  
-quien?  
  
-el nuevo vecino...draco  
  
-ah?!-dijo hermione "como lo hare ahora para finjir que no lo conosco si casi...casi...uf!"penso hermione.con sus padres ahi no seria tan deficil resistir,pero lo que mas le atemorizaba era que draco no pensaba igual...  
  
hermione camino con lentitud hacia el baño.alli se sumergio en la espumosa agua,olvidandose por completo del mundo...bueno,menos de draco.habian estado nuevamente a punto,peor ella se habia echado para atras...es que si no se cuidaban de alguna forma,hermione podria quedar embarazada y arruinar toda su vida...bueno,un hijo es un regalo maravilloso,pero no a los 16...no para hermione.  
  
la chica salio del baño,esta vez se cubrio ademas de con la toalla,con una bata de color celeste.subio las escaleras lentamente y llego a su cuarto,donde cerro la puerta con el pie.  
  
-mi amor,ya nunca te derrumbes...ahhhh angel de amor...-(n/a volvi a usar a mana,pero es que sonaban en la radio ^^u)cantaba hermione mientras buscaba en su closet que ponerse.al final,despues de no mucho decidir,eligio una falda de mezclilla y una polera 3/4 blanca de mangas azules que decia"moonlight & sunshine". busco el cepillo de pelo que tenia,que era un recuerdo de su abuela (granger) y comenzo a deslizarlo lentamente por su enmarañado cabello,mientras hojeaba un libro que tenia sobre sus piernas(estaba sentada en su cama).la chica se paro y se miro al espejo.su cabello se veia lijeramente mas liso,pero muy poco.la chica tomo un un palito de madera y se hizo un peinado algo enredado con el,luego se aplico algo de perfume y bajo las escaleras,rumbo a la sala.  
  
-mama?-pregunto hermione viendo a su madre,quien traia una bandeja en las manos-no es el principe de gales para que hagas tanto "show"-dijo hermione sentada sobre sus piernas en el sofa,viendo la tele.  
  
-hay que ser atenta,hija.creo que deberias ser mas amable con el.-dijo la mama de hermione y la chica rio"si supiera..."  
  
-si mama-dijo hermione en tono de niña buena.comenzo a ver una serie de tv llamada "dawsons creek",y llego a la conclusion de que los actores eran definitivamente muy guapos.ah! y que la historia era muy buena.despues de que termino(no la habia visto desde el principio,vio el final)cambio de canal y vio la lucha libre.-wow!-dijo hermione al ver como "la roca" le aplicaba una llave a "undertaker".despues este salio del ring y volvio con una silla,que se hizo trizas al chocar con la cabeza del moreno luchador.  
  
a los 15 minutos,sono el timbre.  
  
-hermione,abre tu-dijo la mama de la chica,mientras esta se paraba de su comodo asiento con cara de enfado.si no defendiera a los elfos domesticos,le hubiera recomendado a sus padres comprarse uno.  
  
-hola,draco-dijo hermione en cuanto abrio la puerta y vio al rubio chico.esta vez llavaba puesto unos jeans azules y una polera negra,algo suelta.  
  
-hola,hermione?-pregunto draco como si no se acordara de su nombre.la chica rio y asintio con la cabeza.  
  
-vamos,entra-dijo hermione haciendo pasar a draco,ceremoniosamente.los chicos se sonrieron.  
  
-hola draco-dijo la madre de hermione entrando a la sala.draco se habia quedado pasmado viendo la television,mientras una sonrisa malevola se dibujaba en su rostro."ojala ese fuera potter"penso al ver a undertaker lanzar a la roca contra la escalera "de metal", contra la mesa de los presentadores y luego le aplicaba un torniquete(quebra cuello).   
  
-draco-dijo hermione pasandole la mano frente a los ojos a draco  
  
-eh? hola...señora-dijo draco sonriendo   
  
-hola draco...te gusta la lucha libre esa?   
  
-er...si-dijo draco sin pensar.como le iba a gustar algo que habia visto por 10 segundos?ademas,era algo muggle...  
  
-sientense ustedes,tu papa ya llegara-dijo la madre de hermione y los chicos se sentaron.la señora sonrio y se fue.  
  
-que haces aqui ?-pregunto hermione mirandolo,pero el chico de nuevo se habia quedado pegado viendo la tele.-draco,draco...  
  
-eh? ah...tu mama me invito en la mañana,antes de que trataras de bailarme desnuda-dijo draco en un tono malicioso y jugueton  
  
-oye! y tu?  
  
-yo no te baile...-dijo draco como si quisiera decir "casi te hago otra cosa,pero no era bailarte precisamente"  
  
-ya,bueno-dijo hermione cerrando el tema.los chicos vieron la television,bueno,draco veia la television y hermione miraba de reojo a su nuevo "vecino".  
  
  
a los veinte minutos,los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa,en el lado izquierdo estaban draco y hermione,y en el lado derecho estaban el señor y la señora granger.draco miraba a hermione de reojo y sonreia,mientras comia.hermione estaba algo petrificada al lado de draco,pues lo que mas deseaba era darle un beso a esos dulces labios....  
  
-no tienes hambre,hija?-pregunto su papa a hermione,quien miraba el plato confundida.bueno,ella estaba confundida,pero no por la comida.  
  
-si-dijo hermione mientras empezaba a comer.sus padres la miraron preocupados,pero no hicieron ningun comentario.  
  
-donde estudias,draco?-pregunto la señora,mirandolo  
  
-eh? en un colegio...-dijo el chico sin saber que decir-es que tengo que buscarme uno nuevo,por que antes vivia en middlesbrough.  
  
-ah,...-dijo el señor esta vez,mirandolo.el chico se sintio incomodo ante las miradas de los señores,pero hermione se dio cuenta.sin saber que hacer,veia como sus padres interrogaban al chico.  
  
-oh!este...-dijo el chico rompiendo la monotonia-voy a celebrar una fiesta en unas semanas y me gustaria que hermione fuera...  
  
-oh,claro!-dijo la mama de hermione y su papa asintio con la cabeza."seguramente piensan que es un buen chico...estudioso,ejemplar..."penso hermione mientras tomaba algo de jugo.  
  
-iras,hermione?-pregunto draco sonriendole de una manera cautivadora  
  
-claro-dijo la chica algo sonrojada mientras dejaba su vaso sobre la mesa.draco sonrio satisfecho.la conversacion se prolongo por horas.  
  
  
-creo que ya es hora de irme-dijo draco viendo el reloj de la casa.  
  
-si,cuidate mucho-dijo la madre de hermione dandole un beso en la mejilla al chico   
  
-adios,chico-dijo el padre dandole la mano.  
  
-hermione,acompañalo a la puerta-dijo su madre y hermione asintio.los chicos caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron de la casa.hermione cerro la puerta,para que no escucharan sus padres  
  
-una fiesta?-pregunto hermione en voz baja  
  
-si...ya esta casi todo listo.-dijo draco acercandose a hermione de manera provocadora.  
  
-draco...nos pueden ver...  
  
-y?-pregunto draco con total indiferencia.se acerco a la chica y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
-adios,draco-dijo hermione separandose de el y abriendo la puerta-es tarde y quiero ir a la cama  
  
-vamos pues-dijo draco con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
  
-sola,a dormir-recalco la chica-...adios-susurro hermione y cerro la puerta.draco sonrio y se fue a su casa(mejor dicho, cruzo la calle)  
  
  
  
  
  
+´+´+´+´+  
  
  
  
Bien! este es el cap 24. Lo corte ahi por que.... cuando lean en otro cap entenderán. Sii! les dejo dos, por que em voy de vacaciones y aunque no es por mucho tiempo, quiero que lean!!!!! jejeje... Ya, estos dos capítulos están dedicados a todos los que me mandan reviews, los que lee y leyeron antes este fic y por especial, a dos amigas del chat :  
  
- VIKY  
  
- POLLYAN CLEPTON  
  
Bueno, espero que por lo menos les gusten ;)  
  
byeees  
  
AKANE WAKASHIMATZU  
  
( Pasen al siguiente cap!) 


	25. OJOS DE SERPIENTE

-el nuevo integrante de axe bahia es snape!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-comenzo a gritar el despertador-y se llamara "severiño"!!!!!!  
  
-ah?-desperto hermione-pero si son las seis de la mañana!!-reclamo hermione y se volvio a tapar.(N/A: ustedes ya pensaran:por que no lo apaga y sigue durmiendo? muajahahahaha! los despetadores magicos no se duermen hasta que esten seguros de que te levantas...si te vuelves a dormir,se despiertan y te empiezan a molestar mas aun ...incluso te pueden lanzar maleficios.por eso.)  
  
-los teletubbies estan en tu casa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-ante esta idea,el despertador hizo mueca de asco- y van a comenzar a bailar la danza del vientre!!!!!!!!!....   
  
-callate-dijo hermione bajo la almohada.el gnomo se inflo de rabia,mientras pensaba que podia decirle a la chica para que despertara de una vez por todas...por que si cuando era niña despertaba de inmediato y ahora no?  
  
-pansy tendra una hija de draco!!!!!!!!!!!!! y se llamara pansy hermione malfoy parkinson!!!!!!!  
  
-ah???????-desperto hermione con una cara de enfado insoportable.-.que asco!!!! estoy segura de que lees mi diario.   
  
-jojojojojo!!no...como crees...? ^^u  
  
-ya,duerme-dijo hermione dandole la mano al gnomo y se levanto de la cama.se desperezo estirando lo que mas podia los brazos,como si quisera alcanzar el techo,bostezo unas cinco veces y camino al baño,para darse una buena ducha.  
hermione se saco el pijama y se metio a la ducha,donde el agua caliente mojaba su cansado y adormilado cuerpo suavemente.la chica salio a los diez minutos de la ducha,se enrollo una toalla al cuerpo y salio.  
  
saco lo primero que vio en su closet(unos jeans , una polera blanca y un chaleco delgado blanco tambien,pero con rayas azules.)se vistio,se puso unos zapatos negros y bajo a desayunar,con la mochila la hombro ((n/a que pobre el closet de hermione ¬¬))  
  
-hola mama,papa!-saludo la chica.  
  
-se te ve muy bien ese peinado-dijo su padre a modo de saludo  
  
-gracias...pero son solo unas trencitas.-dijo hermione tocandose una trenza pequeña amarrado con un elastico verde.  
  
-hola -dijo su madre sentandose a comer con ellos,mientras se ponia unos pendientes de oro muy bonitos.-tu papa hizo el desayuno,cierto?  
  
-si-dijo hermione mirando a su papa,quien sonreia-esta rico lo que cocinaste ,papa.  
  
-gracias.-dijo el.  
  
a los veinte minutos,hermione estaba caminando por las transitadas calles de londres,con paso lento.faltaba casi una hora y media para que entrara al trabajar y no habia querido tomar el autobus por que el dia estaba muy lindo.  
hermione iba mirando el cielo,viendo como las nubes se movian revoltosas por el cielo celeste,como el sol desplegaba todos sus encantos matutinos, como las hojas de los arboles eran arrancadas por la brisa y caian lentamente...hermione suspiro  
  
-tanto suspiro-dijo una voz.hermione cayo como de golpe a la realidad,y se vio rodeada de gente que caminaba apuradamente hacia sus destinos.busco al dueño de aquella voz,y luego lo encontro.esos ojos y ese cabello eran inconfundibles  
  
-que haces por aqui?-pregunto hermione mirandolo  
  
-estamos buscando a harry,se paso de chimenea.-dijo ron riendo.  
  
-ah...como estan?  
  
-bien,bien...lastima que no quisieras ir a la madriguera este verano con nosotros.  
  
-no es que no quisiera,es que no podia.esoy trabajando en una tienda muggle.  
  
-pero si no tienes para que trabajar!  
  
-lo se,pero es que me aburria.  
  
-ah proposito de aburrimiento,vas a ir a la fiesta de malfoy?  
  
-sabes?  
  
-la mitad de los alumnos de hogwarts saben.creo que se cambio de casa e invito a todos.  
  
-se que se cambio de casa...ahora es mi vecino.  
  
-que???? O.O  
  
-si...  
  
-que castigo para ti,no?apuesto que vive solo.-dijo ron mirando a hermione"quizas que han hecho estos"pensaba el pelirrojo.  
  
-pero no hemos hecho nada.-dijo hermione adivinando el pensamiento a ron.  
  
-si,ya lo creo.bueno,me tengo que ir,quizas donde se fue a meter harry...ummm pensandolo bien puede que este en esos cafe muggles...  
  
-ron! harry no es tan asi,quiza que le has enseñado tu.  
  
-ya,ya...no me regañes.nos vemos,herm...creo que ire a la fiesta-dijo -de malfoy-añadio con resentimiento.  
  
-adios,ron...-dijo hermione riendo mientras el chico se alejaba corriendo y desaparecia tras la multitud.hermione siguio caminando,hasta llegar al centro comercial muggle.  
  
-hola,hermione-saludo david tomando cafe(como acostumbraba)  
  
-hola,dav-dijo hermione sacandose la mochila y dejandola debajo del escritorio.  
  
  
-holaaaaa!!!!!!!-entro gritando jasmin.-llegue a la hora?-pregunto y los chicos asintieron.-que bien...-dijo sentandose sobre el escritorio y comiendo una galleta de david.hermione sospechaba que habia algo entre ellos,pero nunca se habia atrevido a preguntar...bueno,no le hubieran dicho pues ni ellos lo reconocerian  
  
el dia fue muy tranquilo,tanto que hermione se quedo dormida sobre un libro grueso de aritmetica.  
  
-por que estoy en un cementerio?-dijo hermione al verse rodeada de lapidas cubiertas de polvo,dejadas a la voluntad del tiempo.  
  
-queria verte-dijo una voz fria.hermione miro y vio una figura encapuchada,sentada sobre un lapida...en la que se leia solo una parte... "riddle"  
  
-que quieres ahora..?-pregunto hermione con voz tremula y retrocendiendo unos pasos.busco en su ropa,pero vio que no tenia la varita.  
  
-asustada?-pregunto voldemort con su ironia tipica y mordaz,mientras jugaba con la varita magica de hermione-se te perdio esto,creo.  
  
hermione abrio mucho los ojos y trago saliva.estaba indefensa y no se veia un alma a la redonda.  
  
-que demonios quieres?-pregunto hermione mientras seguia retrocendiendo.choco con el grueso tronco de un arbol y miro para atras.no podia escapar...voldemort se acerco ,y estiro un brazo al lado de hermione,acorralandola.  
  
-estas igual que potter,siempre te me escapas...pero creo que ahora no-dijo voldemort,mientras hermione estaba apoyada al arbol.la chica podia sentir la fria respiracion de voldemort sobre su rostro...podia sentir su mirada asecina...-no me tengas miedo,hermione...-dijo voldemort acariciando el rostro de hermione con su mano huesuda,como la de un cadaver que se ha podrido por el tiempo y los gusanos.  
  
-sueltame-dijo hermione sin fuerzas.entre mas se le acercaba voldemort,menos fuerza sentia,las piernas le flaqueaban,los brazos caian por su propio peso a los lados de hermione,sus dientes castañeaban...  
  
-nos volveremos a ver muy pronto-dijo voldmeort separandose de hermione y retirandose del lugar.hermione sintio que alguien movia todo su cuerpo y que la llamaba.  
  
-hermione,hermione!  
  
-ah??-dijo la chica despetando y mirando el lugar con geto asustado.respiro profundo al verse rodeada de estanterias llenas de libros.-he tenido una pesadilla,perdon.  
  
-no te preocupes,es que nos asustaste.-dijo jasmin tocandole la frente con el dorso de la mano.-tienes un poco de fiebre.mejor sera que vayas a descansar.-aconsejo la chica  
  
-pero,el señor marsall...  
  
-yo hablare con el-dijo david y salio como un rayo hacia el segundo piso,seguido por la mirada de jasmin.  
  
-es muy buena persona-dijo jasmin algo sonrojada.luego volvio a mirar a hermione-y ese anillo? brilla mucho...  
  
-es un regalo de mi mama.-dijo hermione con voz apagada.  
  
-ya,todo listo hermione-dijo david cinco minutos despues-vamos.  
  
-yo puedo ir sola,david-dijo hermione levantandose de la silla en la que estaba.tomo su mochila-gracias,estare bien-dijo hermione  
  
-pero...  
  
-vamos,dav.estare bien...adios-dijo hermione saliendo atra vez de la puerta de vidrio automatica.  
  
la chica camino lentamente hacia la parada de autobus,mientras sentia su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado.el autobus demoro en pasar,pero no demasiado.la chica subio,pago y se sento en el fondo,al lado de la puerta trasera.  
  
se puso a mirar a traves de la sucia ventanilla a las personas que caminaban,hablabna,al parecer sin preocupaciones.las casas y plazas se veian muy bellas,pues los rayos rojizos del atardecer las hacian ver misticas y como de fantasia. a los 15 minutos se bajo,apoyada al pasamanos.su cuerpo parecia de roca,apenas podia caminar.penso que seguramente no habia nadie en su casa,asi que fue donde draco y toco el timbre.  
  
-hermione...que te pasa?-dijo draco al ver a la chica palida y debil.  
  
-me siento mal,pésimo.-dijo hermione y se desplomo en el suelo.  
  
  
-te dije que nos volveriamos a ver-dijo esa voz fria,pero hermione no vio de donde provenia.estaba de nuevo en aquel cementerio lugubre,tenebroso,fantasmal.  
  
-donde estas!?-grito hermione desesperada.  
  
-aqui.-dijo la voz y hermione sintio un peso sobre su hombro.miro y vio la mano de plata de colagusano.  
  
-sueltame,pettigrew-grito la chica y trato de desacerse de el,pero sintio una punzada en al columna y no pudo moverse mas.  
  
-te dije que nos veriamos-dijo voldemort apareciendo en frente de hermione.-nuevamente.  
  
-que quieres?  
  
-ah,nada...solo hacerte sufrir,envenenar gota por gota tu sangre,rasgar lentamente tu piel,destruir cada organo de tu cuerpo...matarte.-dijo voldemort con deleite-te gusta la idea?-pregunto como si propusiera un juego divertido  
  
-eres un maldito-dijo hermione en tono desafiante.  
  
-oh,gracias por el cumplido.eres como la milesima persona que me dice lo mismo.que pocas! ah:..es que los otros los mato antes de que alcancen a hablar.  
  
hermione abrio mucho los ojos.no podia creer que voldemort fuese asi,tan cruel.que nunca habia tenido sentimientos? que el nunca se habia enamorado?  
  
-pero bueno,deja de preguntarte cosas de mi vida y escuchame con atencion-dijo voldemort acaparando la mirada entristecida de hermione,que se hayaba perdida en un punto del cementerio.-quiero que me ayudes a matar a ese malfoy y a potter...  
  
-no!  
  
-oh,bien...ya no me sirves de nada,entonces.ni siquiera para tener un hijo por que al parecer eres infertil,como lo llaman los muggles...  
  
-que?-pregunto hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
  
-que nunca tendras un hijo,no entiendes?-dijo voldemort mientras acariciaba su menton acultado por al sombra de su capucha.a hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas...no podia ser,no podia ser...-no se como matarte!-exclamo voldemort de repente,como si fuese un niño malcriado.-de inmediato no,por que eso ya lo he hecho muchas veces y ya me aburre...el cruciatus esta muy repetido,este...ah! ya se.te matare lentamente.  
  
-maldito...-susurro hermione mientras miraba al suelo,con la cabeza caida por su propio peso y su alborotado cabello obstruyendole la vista.  
  
voldemort saco una daga fina,completa de plata y con piedras verdes incrustadas en el mango.con ella,voldemort levanto el rostro de hermione.la chica lo miro con la vista perdida,vacia.sus esperanzas al parecer habian volado con el frio aire.voldemort saco su varita y murmuro unas frases irreproducibles.de la punta de la varita,salio una serpiente plateada,gigantesca y con los ojos rojos como la sangre.al ver a hermione,se puso en pocision de ataque,mostrando sus afilados colmillos,incluso de uno callo desde la punta una gota violacea de veneno.  
  
voldemort emitio unas ordenes como en silbidos,parsel. la serpiente se acerco a hermione,y con un resplandor se transformo en ...un hombre?  
  
-que es esto?-pregunto hermione viendo a un tipo alto,piel blanca como la nieve,de cabello blanco plateado,largo y amarrado en media cola,que estaba vestido con una tunica blanca.miro a hermione con sus ojos rojos,en los cuales se podia adivinar un brillo malicioso.  
voldemort sonrio y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.  
el hombre ,de apariencia de unos veinte años,se acerco a hermione  
  
-lastima,podriamos habernos conocido mejor.-murmuro el hombre,tomando al mano de hermione mientras la miraba a los ojos.  
  
-no pierdas tiempo,deki!-grito voldemort y el hombre tomo la mano de hermione,acercandola a sus labios.  
  
hermione pudo sentir como un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo,al sentir los labios frios de aquel hombre tocar su piel.de repente,como si fuese un rayo,una punzada de dolor le dio en la mano,como si hubiesen introducido una sustancia letal en su organismo,como veneno..¿veneno?  
  
deki retiro sus labios de la mano de hermione ,que sangraba.la chica vio su mano,aterrorizada.el la habia mordido,como las serpientes...dos marcas dejaban rastro de los colmillos sobre el dorso de su mano ,de donde fluian hilos delgados de sangre negra...sangre envenenada.  
  
-una verdadera lastima-dijo deki,mirandola  
  
-tu siempre tan sentimental-dijo voldemort con asco  
  
-que me ha hecho...?-pregunto hermione al ver como las heridas se cerraban.  
  
-te ha envenenado...-explico voldemort con simplicidad y deleite-las gotas de su veneno fluyen por tu sangre,por tu cuerpo,pudriendolo...  
hermione se sintio aterrorizada.sintio la mirada de deki,llena de lastima.quien era el? un sirviente de voldmort con sentimientos?  
  
-pero...-siguio voldemort jugando con la daga.-tienes una esperanza...debes matar a harry potter y a malfoy para salvarte. debes matarlos con esta daga y luego romper tus heridas con la sangre de sus cuerpos muertos.  
  
-no!  
  
-entonces vete al infierno...pero que estupido!si hay te vas a ir en unos momentos... buen viaje,adios-dijo voldemort desapareciendo.deki se quedo mirando a hermione-saluda al diablo de mi parte,es un buen amigo mio...-dijo voldemort con sarcasmo,cuando ya no se veia,y rompio en una estruendosa carcajada.  
  
-lastima-susurro deki antes de desaparecer.  
hermione sintio que su cuerpo recuperaba movilidad.en ese momento,todo se transformo en un revoltijo de colores y formas.  
  
hermione abrio los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco ,del cual pendia un antiguo candelabro,que funcionaba sin velas ni ampolletas...seguramente estaba en la casa de un brujo.de draco,talves.  
  
hermione giro lentamente la cabeza,pues le dolia mucho,y vio que en un rincon de la habitacion estaban sus padres hablando con un hombre altisimo,de cabello blanco y gorra ridicula.dumbledore.ellos parecian estar nerviosos,atentos a cada palabra del director de hogwarts. la chica giro al cabeza al lado contrario y vio a draco,durmiendo en una silla,con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza caida,seguramente se habia quedado dormido esperando que ella despertara...  
la chica volvio la vista al techo,no recordaba por que estaba alli,en esa cama,con algunas pociones a su lado,en una mesa de noche,de olores muy apestosos.siguio mirando el techo,pues nadie se habia percatado de que ella habia despertado.de la nada,los recuerdos abombaron la cabeza de hermione.asustada,se miro la mano,y para su desgracia,vio las dos huellas de los colmillos de deki,aquel ser misterioso que la habia envenenado.  
  
-fue verdad-dijo hermione en un hilo de voz.dumbledore se dio vuelta y camino hacia hermione.la miro y se sento en el borde de la cama.  
  
-recordaste todo?-pregunto dumbledore mirandolo con gesto cariñoso y tomando su mano,como para darle animo.se dio cuenta que la mano de hermione tenia dos marcas extrañas y las miro con curiosidad y preocupacion.a los segundos,exclamo.  
  
-por que te mordio un deki?-dijo dumbledore,sin preambulos.hermione lo miro sorprendida y conto todo lo que le habia sucedido en el sueño...bueno,al parecer no solo sueño.  
  
-y entonces me pude mover y desperte-finalizo hermione con los ojos llorosos.sus padres la miraban tiernamente,como compadeciendola.-hay remedio para las mordidas de un...deki?  
  
-no lo sabemos.los deki son supuestamente una raza de hombres/ cobras milenarios,con poderes especiales.algo asi como semidioses...pueden curar y provocar los mas extraños males y enfermedades.nunca pense que extistieran aun en este siglo,y mas aun,que sirviera uno de ellos a voldemort.-dumbledore medito un poco-seguramente lo encontro abandonado y le ofrecio ayuda,a cambio de su servicio,claro esta.pero eso no es lo que mas nos preocupa ahora,debemos encontrar la cura para que ...  
  
  
-no me muera-finalizo hermione.todos la miraron,menos draco que seguia dormido.  
  
-asi es.hablaremos con el profesor snape para que averigue de eso,el tiene contactos importantes.  
  
-esta bien-dijo hermione tapandose un poco con las sabanas,pues le habia dado mucho frio de repente.dumbledore toco la frente empapada de sudor de la chica.  
  
-tiene fiebre.creo que el veneno ya a empezado a hacer efecto.-aseguro dumbledore preocupado.-no tenemos tiempo,voy a ver ahora a severus y a los del ministerio,a ver si ayudan.-dijo dumbledore y se acerco a draco,despertandolo con una sacudida  
  
-eh?-el chico miro para todos lados,y vio a hermione-a despertado! estas bien?  
  
-no,no lo esta-dijo dumbledore y draco lo miro.-quiero que vaya a la madriguera para avisarles la situacion a los señores weasley y a el señor potter,señor malfoy  
  
-que?yo no voy a ir alla-aseguro draco.luego vio la mirada severa de dumbledore y a hermione temblando,rectifico-esta bien,voy a ir.pero me puede decir que ha pasado?  
dumbledore le explico la situacion brevemente,y el rostro de draco se ensombrecio de rabia y tristeza."maldito voldemort!"fue lo ultimo que penso draco antes de ser tragado por las llamas de la chimenea y gritar "a la madriguera"  
  
(((N/A: por si acaso,es un aviso: los papas de hermione ya saben que draco es un brujo,por que el llamo a dumbledore y se suponia de antes,al ver la casa que tenia el.ademas,draco al avisar a los señores granger,les explico todo)))  
  
draco cayo por la chimenea poco desollinada de la casa de los weasley.miro con gesto despectivo la casa y vio que al parecer todos estaban en la cocina,cenando.  
draco respiro profundo y camino hacia donde venia el bullicio de las conversaciones.al entrar,se produjo un tenso silencio,y harry se levanto de la mesa,al igual que ron y los gemelos,con varita en mano.  
  
-que quieres,malfoy?!-pregunto harry,rabioso y apuntandolo.draco habria asegurado que le iba a lanzar un cruciatus...lastima,hubiesen peleado un rato.  
  
-calmate,potter-dijo draco con su semblante altanero,pero recordo lo que estaba pasando y lo dejo de lado.hablo algo nervioso-vengo a decirles algo sobre hermione.  
  
-hermione??-preguntaron los gemelos.desde cuando ese le decia hermione?  
  
-que le paso?-grito ron,acercandose.  
  
-voldemort,bueno,no el precisamente...la a atacado por medio de un sueño...y...-draco respiro hondo-la ha envenenado un deki.  
  
-un deki?-preguntaron todos,menos la señora y el señor weasley,quienes se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron al chico,preocupados.  
  
-un deki,dices?pero si se extinguieron hace 5 siglos!-dijo arthur weasley  
  
-yo tambien creia eso,pero voldemort tiene uno de esos-dijo draco hablando naturalmente con un weasley ,¿weasley?...bueno,era por hermione,asi que se aguantaba.  
  
-demonios,arthur!-exclamo la señora weasley con las manos en el rostro-debemos ir a verla! donde esta?  
  
-en mi casa-dijo draco,pero nadie se dio el tiempo de preguntarle por que estaba alli.todos corrieron a la chimenea,dejando todo como estaba y viajaron por medio de los pocos polvos flu que le quedaban.  
  
-hermione!-grito ron,acercandose a hermione todo lleno de polvo.la chica lo miro y sonrio debilmente.cada vez se sentia mas debil y con mas frio...algo que la atemorizaba,pues sentia la muerte demasiado cerca.el veneno se movia en la sangre de hermione rapidamente,e incluso lo podia sentir como serpientes en sus venas,que se arrastraban rapidamente,a pesar de que parecian ser muy grandes.tal vez era producto de las alucinaciones,pero asi lo sentia.  
  
-ron-murmuro la chica debilmente y una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro palido y algo azuloso.  
  
-hermione,que ha pasado?-pregunto harry,sentandose al otro lado y abrazando a hermione,draco gruño bajito y murmuro ciertas frases que recordaban a lilly potter.  
-harry-dijo hermione en un susurro,mientras se sentaba en la cama,aguantando el frio.los miro con sus ojos miel,que ahora no presentaban aquel brillo alegre y picaro comun en ellos.los chicos se miraron preocupados,se notaba que algo no andaba bien.  
  
-que ha pasado?-insistio ron.hermione vio su rostro palido por la sorpresa y le sonrio,acariciandole la mejilla fraternalmente.  
  
-soy lo bastante fuerte como para resistir esto,ron.no te preocupes,ya saldre de esto-dijo hermione mirando a ron y luego a harry.(hay que aclarar como estaba draco? *** ).  
  
-lo sabemos hermione,pero necesitamos saber.-aclaro harry haciendo que hermione riera levemente.la chica les conto lo sucedido hasta que en un momento un ataque de tos le impidio seguir.  
  
-disculpenme-dijo hermione sacandose un pañuelo de la boca.la chica lo miro y noto que estaba manchado con sangre...pero era sangre de un color rojo muy oscuro,casi negra.hermione se quedo muda por unos segundos,mirando el pañuelo con preocupacion.luego para disimular,tosio de nuevo y guardo el pañuelo.no queria que sus amigos se preocuparan mas por ella.  
  
-que pasa?-pregunto draco,acercandose y sentandose en la silla en la que se habia quedado dormido,con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados(estaba enfadado,no hay duda)  
  
-nada,me he quedado pensando,eso-aclaro hermione y siguio contando,todo detalladamente.al terminar,los chicos(ron y harry) la miraron muy preocupados y la abrazaron  
  
-te ayudaremos,herm-dijo harry mientras le acariciaba el pelo a la chica.  
  
-de eso no hay duda-aclaro ron y hermione rio.-eso si,quisiera saber que es un deki...  
  
-nunca los habia escuchado nombrar,seguramente por que se extinguieron hace mucho,parece.por lo que vi,es una especie de anaconda blanca,casi plateada,con los ojos rojos y los colmillos grandes,dandole aspecto feroz.su veneno es de un color violeta,creo.  
  
-no habias dicho que era un hombre?  
  
-espera,ron.voldemort hablo en parsel y lo transformo,o algo parecido.es un hombre alto,palido,de cabellos blancos platinados y ojos rojos.  
  
-al parecer ese es lucifer-dijo draco a los diez minutos despues,cuando todos estaban callados pensando.  
  
-quien?  
  
-el deki,tal vez sea lucifer.algunas veces le escuche hablar a lucius sobre el,que era de una especie rara y no se que.estuvo al cuidado de una mortifaga desde crio,parece.-dijo draco mientras pensaba.hubo otro momento de silencio.  
a los dos minutos,el sonido de la chimenea sobresalto a todos.habian llegado dumbledore junto con snape.  
  
-buenos dias-saludo snape con su gesto despectivo.luego se dirigio a la cama donde estaba hermione y aparto a ron para que else pudiera sentar.-muestreme las heridas,granger-ordeno con gesto severo snape y hermione le obedecio sin chistar.el profesor miro las marcas detalladamente,por unos cinco minutos o tal vez mas.los ojos negros de snape se detuvieron en el anillo de hermione,e intento sacarselo,pero solo obtuvo que hermione alejara la mano.  
  
-no me lo saque,es un recuerdo-dijo hermione mirando el anillo.  
  
-necesito verlo,puede que la salve.-dijo snape y hermione volvio a mostrar su mano.snape trato de sacar el anillo.pero este parecia adherido a la piel.al fin,con unos cuantos conjuros,logro sacarlo.lo miro con la misma expresion de un joyero muggle que observa un material muy importante y valioso.  
  
  
-esto no es de su madre,señorita granger-aclaro snape,ante la vista de todos.¿como sabia...?-no tiene unas iniciales que deberia tener aqui.-dijo indicando la parte de la argolla del anillo.  
  
la inscripcion que faltaba era:"a clarisse,de un amigo que siempre la recordara.s.s"...snape recordaba bien ese anillo,pues el se lo habia regalado a clarisse el ultimo dia de hogwarts,como señal de despedida.claro,el nunca penso que se volverian a ver como mortifagos...   
  
-como lo sabe?-pregunto hermione,dudando  
  
-lo se por que lo se.punto.-dijo snape con su tono frio y cortante.-creo que es esto lo que la mantiene en   
contacto continuo con lord voldemort,es algo como la marca tenebrosa,pero mas...disfrazada.  
  
-demonios-murmuro hermione con tristeza.  
  
-ademas,eso deberia saberlo,se supone que ah estudiado los objetos magicos de fin de siglo y se los sabe de memoria.  
  
-no me puse a pensar en eso cuando vi el anillo que creia era de mi madre muerta.-dijo hermione con tristeza y snape callo.  
  
-no se preocupe,la cura esta en el hospital san mungo-dijo dumbledore   
  
-pero yo no tengo dinero suficiente como para costear un tratamiento -dijo hermione  
  
-yo correre con los gastos-dijo draco evitando mirar a hermione  
  
-gracias-susurro hermione mirandolo tiernamente.-que paso con lewis?-recordo repentinamente.  
  
-no sabemos nada de el.-dijo dumbledore con gesto apacible-pero eso no nos preocupa ahora.debemos llevarla cuanto antes al hospital san mungo.  
  
-vamos ahora,no hay tiempo que perder-dijo draco levantandose de su silla y sacando una capa negra.todos asintieron(menos snape,quien seguia viendo el anillo con recelo).  
  
hace una hora que hermione se encontraba en aquel cuarto de hospital magico,que distaba mucho de serlo.era una habitacion pequeña,de paredes blancas,una cama angosta e incomoda y una mesita al lado de esta,sobre la cual habia cantidad de revistas,corazon de bruja y el profeta principalmente.hermione respiro profundo y miro por la ventana que habia a su derecha,desde la cual se podia ver un jardin de infinitas dimensiones,como las de los hospitales siquiatricos muggles.se veia gente caminar por alli,con paso lento y sus rostros de veian serenos.escucho que llamaban a un señor longbottom,seguramente neville lo habia ido a visitar,a pesar de que sus padres no le reconocian...maldito voldemort.  
  
hermione retiro de su cabeza esos pensamientos al ver a la enfermera que venia con unos frascos transparentes,en la cual se veian sustancias asquerosas,con ojos de sapo,piel de lagartijas,garras de dragon,escarabajos...  
  
-que es eso?-pregunto hermione asqueada ante la idea de tener que tomarlos.  
  
-es un medicamento que tomas antes del tratamiento.debes estar dormida para que a los doctores no le molesten los gritos y al moverte no salpiques tanto-dijo la enfermera riendo,pero hermione parecia sentirse peor de lo que estaba-es broma querida-añadio la enfermera-eso de que salpicas.te hacen un hechizo para que no lo hagas-la enfermera parecio complacida ante la risa nerviosa de hermione y se fue,dejandole los pociones.hermione las miro con cautela,no queria ser envenenada nuevamente...  
  
-en fin-suspiro y tomo un frasco de color azuloso,en el cual flotaban algunos bichos negros.lo olio y al momento se sintio como drogada,lo ultimo que supo es que extrañamente en el techo volaban elefantes con tutu rosa que tiraban una especie de polvos magicos que la hicieron dormir.  
  
hermione se sento de un salto en la cama  
  
-no quiero ser auror,mama-balbuceo y volvio a caer como un tronco a dormir.todos se habian quedado paralizados,y comenzaron a reir.  
  
la chica llevaba ya una semana dormida,por los efectos de los tranquilizantes y de la operacion magica en si.al parecer,todo habia salido de maravilla y hermione podria volver a hacer las actividades de siempre en cuanto despertara,bueno,depende de como despertara.  
  
la señora granger entro en la pequeña habitacion de hospital,donde su hija dormia y todos estaban apiñados en un rincon,esperando alguna reaccion.  
  
-señor dumbledore,necesitamos hablar con usted-dijo la señora y dumbledore salio,para encontrarse con ella y su marido.  
  
  
  
  
-digame,señora granger-dijo dumbledore mirando seriamente a los señores granger,pues presentia lo que le iban a decir.  
  
-quiero pedirle que nos oriente a escojer la decision correcta-dijo la señora   
  
-creemos que estar en un colegio de magia se a convertido en algo demasiado peligroso para nuestra hija y queremos que vuelva a un colegio normal,muggle como ustedes le llaman.  
  
-no pueden hacer eso-aparecio draco con un vaso de jugo en las manos.venia del pasillo y habia escuchado todo.  
  
-podemos...- aseguró el señor Granger.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Mmmm.... nada interesante es verdad, pero es que el cap ya estaba largo... y bien... mmmm.... mmmmm...... no me entiendan. Buenos, los kiero muuuucho!  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu.- 


	26. EL DESPERTAR

Mi nombre es Hermione...Granger?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
-cariño,aun no lo sabemos-dijo la señora mirando a draco amorosamente,pues le habia tomado cariño tal cual si hubiese sido un hijo.mas que mas,gracias a el hermione seguia viva.  
  
-es que donde este va a estar en peligro,al gual que potter,weasley y yo mismo.voldemort no va a dejar de matar por que hermione se cambie de colegio.ademas,eso puede provocar una desgracia mayor,pues si ataca,ella sera la unica que se podra defender y como no habra terminado sus estudios,la mataran rapidamente,en cambio estando en un castillo protegido y con miles de magos experimentados no lo hara.-dijo draco mirando a la señora,pues el señor granger miraba al techo,pensando.  
  
-es cierto,pero aun debemos meditarlo,draco-dijo la señora granger  
  
-no lo hagan,hermione es la mejor alumna que ha tenido el colegio.arruinarian su brillante futuro.ademas,me arruinarian la vida a mi.-dijo draco sincerandose por completo,cosa que no hacia muy a menudo.la señora abrazo a draco,quien se sintio un poco incomodo por la muestra de afecto algo maternal que le ofreica aquella señora.  
  
-desperto al fin!-dijo harry abriendo la puerta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-vamos-dijo dumbledore y todos entraron a la habitacion.hermione estaba sentada en su cama,con el cabello suelto y un camison blanco,haciendola ver angelical y preciosa(para draco mas que nada).ron estaba hablando con ella,al borde de su cama,algo que molesto al chico de cabello rubio platinado.  
  
-draco-dijo hermione al verlo y ofreciendole una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-estas bien?  
  
-si,pero...-todos se quedaron calaldos ante el misterio de hermione-tengo mucha hambre!-dijo y largo en una carcajada limpia,alegrando a todos.se habia recuperado del todo al parecer,de algo tenian que haber servido las diez operaciones que le hicieron a hermione,a base de complicados conjuros.se habia tenido que reunir a algunos brujos de otros paises,pues la situacion era critica y lo ameritaba.  
lo que nadie sabia,ni siquiera hermione,es que cierta noche,mientras la habitacion se hallaba sola y la luz de la luna que atravezaba timidamente las cortinas era lo unico que la iluminaba,alguien mas habia intervenido.alguien le habia salvado la vida a hermione anonimamente,sin tener que recurrir a una varita magica ni a un bisturi muggle.ese alguien que la habia hecho caer en aquel estado la saco.ese ser misterioso y de ojos rojos como la luna sangrante de una noche triste y piel balnca y fria como la nieve de las montañas.ese deki,llamado lucifer.  
  
***  
  
las cortinas se movian sigilosas,al compas del viento glacial de aquella noche.hermione estaba profundamente dormida en su cama angosta de hospital,con una sonrisa algo inquietante en el rostro.estaba completamente sola,ni siquiera se oian pasos en los pasillos.bueno,era de madrugada.  
hermione se dio vuelta en la cama,balbuceando algunas necedades.en ese momento,sigiloso como la brisa,entro un hombre vestido con una capucha negra,por la ventana angosta.  
el se saco el gorro que le cubria el rostro y un mechon blanco cayo por su frente,pero desaparecio de inmedianto por un soplido divertido de aquella persona.vio a la chica,durmiendo placidamente.clavo sus ojos rojos en la mano descubierta de hermione,en la cual aun se observaban dos huellas que dejaban rastro de una mordedura.de la mordedura que el le habia propinado.  
-lo siento mucho-dijo el,sentandose en el borde de la cama,al lado de hermione.le acaricio la mano,mientras la miraba con compasion.  
  
los dekis siempre habian sido una raza de hombres comunes,que tenian la virtud de transformarse en cobras y otros poderes magicos.no eran del todo malos,como en todo,habian los buenos y puros de corazon,como los odiosos y amargados.lucifer aun recordaba aquella noche de lluvia torrentosa y de truenos estrepitosos,en la que vio a sus padres morir por causa de una extrñaa enfermedad que atacaba a la aldea y al parecer,de la cual no habia remedio.el habia llorado a mares,sobre el lecho de sus padres.vago por años,hasta que se encontro con un brujo de oceania y por accidente bebio la pocion de la inmortalidad.cuanto lamentaba haber provado de aquella sustancia que tantos buscaban y que el no necesitaba...lo unico que deseaba era morir y encontrarse con sus padres y su novia,tambien fallecida a causa de aquel extraño mal.seis siglos despues,cuando se hayaba hambriento,herido y en pésimas condiciones,en medio de un bosque oscuro y del cual no se veia la salida,se habia encontrado con voldemort.el le ofrecio de todo,poder,comida,fiesta...todo,a cambio de servirle de por vida.sin otra opcion,habia aceptado...  
  
-realmente lo siento-repitio lucifer,mirando a hermione.luego,saco una especie de pequeña espada,parecida a una daga,y se hizo un corte en el dedo pulgar .luego la paso sobre las heridas de hermione,las cuales se hayaban infctadas y saturadas de pus verdoso.hermione se agito levemente,pero no desperto.-esto te sanara-murmuro lucifer,poniendo su dedo herido sobre las heridas de hermione.unas gotas cayeron sobre ellas,delicadamente.a los minutos despues,una especie de espiritu de color negro salio de las heridas,las cuales desaparecieron casi por completo.-bien,el espiritu se ha ido,yo tambien lo hare-dijo lucifer parandose y volviendo a tapar su rostro con la capucha negra.antes de despedirse,le dio un beso en los labios a hermione,tiernamente.  
-eh?-desperto la chica,pero solo vio la ventana abierta y las cortinas agitandose muy fuerte.la chica se toco los labios,confusa.-podria jurar que...tal vez a sido un sueño-dijo hermione,cayendo en un sueño profundo.las nueve operaciones que le habian hecho la tenian cansadisima,casi ya no despertaba.  
en el jardin del hospital san mungo,lucifer estaba agachado,escondido abajo de la ventana,para evitar ser visto.el deki se toco los labios y desaparecio,sonriente.  
***  
  
-te traere algo-dijo al señora granger,despues de abrazar a su hija y haber llorado un poco,de emocion.  
  
-quiero unas hamburgesas con papas fritas-dijo hermione y luego rectifico-aqui no venden eso.quiero grageas,entonces.  
  
-grageas-dijo su madre y salio por la puerta.hermione miro su mano,y recordo aquella noche en la que habia despertado.se toco los labios.  
  
-un deki puede salvar de sus enfermedades,cierto?-pregunto hermione,pensando en voz alta  
  
-si,por que?-pregunto dumbledore,mirandola con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.  
  
-por nada,curiosidad-dijo hermione recuperando el movimiento-cuando saldre de aqui?  
  
-tal vez en tres dias mas-dijo su padre  
  
-y entonces iremos al callejon diagon a comprar mis materiales?-pregunto hermione,con un brillo de alegria en los ojos.ya deseaba ver los libros!!  
  
-aun no sabemos,tenemos que hablar con tu mama al respecto.  
  
-que ocurre?  
  
-tal vez no sigas en hogwarts estudiando magia.-aclaro su padre y ron y harry lo miraron,con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa  
  
-que?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.draco permanecia callado en un rncon,de brazos cruzados.  
  
-es algo que tenemos que ver.  
  
-algo que tiene que ver? es mi futuro! es mi vida! no me pueden hacer eso!!-dijo hermione con la cara roja de ira.empezo a murmurar algunas cosas,mientras unas lagrimas afloraban de sus ojos.es eso,ron y harry hablaban con el señor granger,para tratar de convencerlo de que aquello era una desicion estupida y que debia desertar de ella.  
  
-vamos,yo se que seguiras en hogwarts-dijo draco sentandose al lado de hermione y rodeandola con un brazo.con el dorso de su mano derecha,draco seco las lagrimas rebeldes que mojaban las mejillas de hermione.  
  
-draco...-murmuro hermione mientras le sonreia  
  
-asi me gusta,una linda sonrisa-dijo draco sonriente.hermione se sintio feliz de tenerlo a su lado,apoyandola.  
  
-aun no sabemos!-dijo el padre de hermione,perdiendo un poco al compostura ante los gritos de los muchachos,quienes se quedaron callados al instante.luego el señor repitio,mas amable-es una de las opciones que se nos barajan,niños.solo una opcion  
  
-yo no volvere al instituto,papa.no quiero ver de nuevo al estupido de brian,o a max.menos a britney ni a sharon,ni a...  
  
-hija,calmate.se lo que paso y no te inscribire de nuevo alli.  
  
-si me inscribes en un colegio muggle,prometo asecinar a los profesores y quemar el colegio.ya nos lo enseñaron-dijo hermione sonriendo-es muy facil.ademas,ahora me resultara.-recalco hermione.ron susurro  
  
-trataste de quemar tu ex colegio?  
  
-no!-dijo hermione apurada-la biblioteca era muy linda.trate de matar a mi profesora de matematicas,pero no resulto.me habia puesto un tres injustamente!lo merecia.  
  
-hermione...-susurro harry,con los ojos como platos¿por que el no habia pensado eso?  
  
-bien,bien.ire a ver a tu madre,que ya se nos hizo tarde-dijo el papa de hermione,saliendo de la habitacion.  
  
-me alegra que estes bien.-dijo dumbledore-sigue diciendo esas cosas,asi desistira-guiño un ojo y salio por la puerta,rumbo a la gran chimenea principal.  
  
-no era verdad?  
  
-en parte.a mi profesora solo le puse el pelo verde,por que me puso un 9.8.tenia siete años...se veia graciosa la vieja esa!-rio hermione,pero al ver que todos la miraban con una expresion similar a esta o.0 ,se puso seria.siguieron hablando un tiempo mas,animadamente.  
  
luego de tres horas,ron y harry tuvieron que irse,y una hora despues,sus papás tambien se fueron,dejando a draco y a hermione solos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++  
  
Muajajajaja que mala soy... que pasara con dos chicos SOLOS en una habitación???? mmmm... quién sabe!!!! ( yo sé ¬¬) Bueno, este es un "minichap", puesto que el próximo es... EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EL ULTIMO!!! T^T Pero dura 35 hojas de word, asi que lo dividi en tres partes^^ si no actualizo el viernes, será el sábado, si no el martes, por que vuelvo a viajar ( por 2 dias solamente) Ya... nos vamos despidiendo del fic T^T No, pero si igual queda harto... jajaja ya, los kiero mucho y gracias por sus reviews!!!!^^ son lo mejor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
byes.-  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu. 


	27. DIGITAL LOVE

-me alegra que estes bien,hermione.-dijo draco,acariciandole una mejilla a la chica de cabello castaño  
  
-a mi me alegra que estes a mi lado ahora,draco-dijo hermione mirando al chico con inmensa ternura.draco sonrio  
  
-no te desharas de mi tan facil,pequeñita  
  
-uy,que miedo...-rio hermione-yo tampoco me despegare de tu lado,draco-agrego hermione haciendo que el chico sonriera y le diera un calido beso en los labios.la emocion de estar juntos casi los hace caer en algo mas que un beso,pero esta vez fue draco el que desistio  
  
-voy a preguntar cuando sales de este hospital-dijo draco,sonriendo de manera cautivadora.hermione lo miro y asintio con la cabeza  
  
-apurate,ok?-dijo hermione y draco salio de la habitacion.-es el mismo chico que conoci en hogwarts? el mismo draco malfoy que me decia sangre sucia? el mismo que me hizo llorar tantas veces?...vaya...los 17 se le han sentado bien...cuando los cumple?(N/A eso,cuando los cumple?)  
  
-ya llegue-dijo draco entrando y sacando a hermione de sus pensamientos  
  
-cuando salgo?  
  
-en tres dias.y hare una fista para celebrar que mi bella durmiente ha despertado por fin-comento el chico,sentandose al borde de la angosta cama de hermione  
  
-y donde sera?en tu casa?  
  
-mas o menos.-dijo el chico y no hablo mas del tema,diciendo"es sorpresa"  
  
-oh,siempre me dejas con la duda...  
  
-pero si sera para verte en pura toalla vale la pena,no?  
  
-oye!-rio hermione pegandole con un cojin  
  
-que? si es verdad...-aclaro el chico mirando a hermione con lujuria-tienes un cuerpo maravilloso  
  
-creo que te puedo decir lo mismo a ti,draco  
  
-oh,gracias.-dijo el chico-ya me lo habian dicho  
  
-hijo de puta!-dijo hermione entre enojada y en broma y lanzo a draco fuera de su cama.  
  
-no te me enojes-dijo draco acercandose a hermione y doblandose un poco para estar a su altura(el estaba parado y ella acostada,es un poco dificil,veran...) mientras ponia cara de niño inocente que ha sido castigado  
  
-mmm-bufo hermione cruzandose de brazos y soplando un mechon que le caia sobre la frente,obstruyendole la vista.  
  
-oh,vamos! dame un beso-dijo draco acercando sus labios a los de hermione,quien giro la cara en un gesto enfadado  
  
-no quiero-mintio hermione  
  
-no quieres?-pregunto draco sonriendo-en serio?  
  
-te odio!-grito hermione y se dio vuelta,para terminar besando a draco apasionadamente.rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico,acercandolo mas a ella(termino sentandolo nuevamente en su cama).draco abrazo a hermione con sus brazos musculosos y bien formados,mientras sentia las manos de hermione bajar por su espalda y jugar en su cuerpo.draco comenzo a recorrer de igual forma el cuerpo de hermione,dejandose llevar por la pasion que los consumia.las lenguas de draco y hermione se entrelazaban con fuerza,desesperadas por rozarse una y otra vez.draco bajo sus labios hacia el cuello de hermione,y comenzo a darle pequeños besitos.la chica revolvia el cabello de draco,ese cabello sedoso y rubio que la enloquecia...el levanto la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.el la miro tiernamente,con sus ojos profundamente grises y ahora oscurecidos por el deseo,de igual forma que los de hermione,solo que estos de un color dorado como la miel.draco comenzo a subir sus labios hasta llegar a la cara de hermione,donde comenzo a buscar sus labios dulces con pasion y afan.cuando estos se encontraron,draco introdujo lentamente su lengua,en una especie de baile cautivador.hermione podia sentir cada vez mas escalofrios en la nuca,como si fuesen pequeñas descargas electricas,mientras que draco sentia como su corazon daba tumbos con fuerza,aceleradamente.la respiracion de ambos se habia vuelto acelerada,y cada vez sus manos recorrian cada milimetro del cuerpo del otro,como si quisiesen llegar hasta su mas profundo secreto.hubo un momento en que la ropa comenzo a estorbar  
  
-aqui?-pregunto draco en un susurro,cuando sus labios rojos estaban al lado del oido de hermione,haciendola estremecer.hermione se mordio el labio,nerviosa.podia llegar cualquier enfermera y encntrarlos en una siruacion,no digamos poco,comprometedora.  
  
-y si llega alguien?  
  
-quien va a venir?-pregunto draco en gesto burlon,pero en ese momento se escucharon tres golpes delicados en la puerta...  
  
-sus remedios,señorita granger-se escucho la voz de una mujer anciana y al parecer por su voz ronca,gorda.draco salto como expulsado como un cojin de encima de hermione,y se sento en una silla que habia alli.se arreglo un poco la ropa y se puso un libro sobre las piernas, para disimular cierto abultamiento.  
hermione lo miro sonriendo y se arreglo la bata de hospital...aun la tenia,cierto?se pregunto la chica y se miro.bueno,la tenia como un peto,pero la tenia aun.la chica se aclaro la garganta  
  
-pase-dijo y la puerta se abrio,dejando ver a una señora de unos 70 años,vestida con una tunica blanca,que tenia los labios gruesos y pintados de rojo pasion ,los ojos deliniados de azul electrico y el cabello rubio(tintado a lo muggle)y segun las suposiciones de draco,era gorda.  
  
-abro la ventana?...de verdad que hace calor aqui-dijo al enfermera caminado a abrir la pequeña ventana del cuarto de hospital.hermione sonrio y bajo la vista,para mirar a draco de reojo.  
  
-si,que calor-sonrio hermione abanicandose con las manos.la enfermera,que no habia visto a draco,al verlo sonrio picara  
  
-ahhh,ya.yo solo te vengo a dejar estas pociones,tomate la roja,luego la azul y en tres horas mas la amarilla.  
  
-gracias...pero como despertare a esa hora?  
  
-tus padres te dejaron esto,por si lo necesitabas.-dijo la enfermera sacando de un bolsillo el despertador-gnomo de hermione  
  
-esa cosa aqui?-alego hermione,pero luego dijo educadamente-oh,muchas gracias.me sera util.  
  
-si querida.si reaccionas bien al tratamiento,te podras ir mañana en la tarde.  
hermione sonrio.  
  
-gracias  
  
-de nada,querida.adios,que "duerman" bien-añadio la enfermera sonriendo y se fue.  
  
-como lees estas cosas?-pregunto draco,sacando el libro que tenia (el brujo y la muggle,cierto libro romantico parecido a romeo y julieta,pero escrito por un brujo llamado"pedrito shakespiere")  
  
-pasa para aca-dijo hermione arrebatandole el libro de las manos a draco,quien tenia una cara de ? -nada,me lo compro mi mama...a mi no me gustan esas porquerias-dijo hermione,mintiendo,pues eran de sus favoritas.  
  
-ya,ok.me voy a dormir a mi casa,se me ha hecho tarde.-dijo draco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-adios-susurro  
  
-adios-dijo hermione sonriendo y moviendo la mano.draco le lanzo un beso(no con la mano)y cerro la puerta,sigilosamente.hermione se hundio en la cama y se puso a leer la novela,que iba en el mejor capitulo.(despues de tomar las pociones)  
  
a los 40 minutos,hermione se quedo dormida con el libro entre las manos con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
al igual que draco.  
  
  
  
-britney spears se casara con bon jovi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-que?????-desperto hermione desesperada.vio que estaba su despertador -tu...me has despertado en lo mejor del sueño...  
  
-soy...el ...mejo or...soy...el mejor or.-tarareaba el gnomo despertador mientras comenzaba a bailar sau sau.  
  
-ehh..ya,gracias-dijo hermione y tomo la pocion amarilla,que resulto tener un sabor mas asqueroso que vomito y mierda mezclada-demonios,que asco-dijo hermione mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.el despertador seguia bailando,ahora rap.-duermete ya-ordeno hermione con el cejo fruncido y dandole la mano.  
  
hermione estaba peinandose frente al espejo del pequeño baño que habia en su habitacion.habian pasado casi dos dias de que habia despertado,y ahora se iba a su casa,por fin.  
  
la chica al terminar de desenredarse el cabello(tarea ardua y que le quito 1 hora de su tiempo),salio para encontrarse con sus padres.  
  
la chica llevaba unos pantalones 3/4 (a la cadera)de color rojo (no rojo FUERTE,sino como un color guinda) y una polera sin hombros blanca entera,muy al estilo hippie.tambien llevaba unas sandalias bajas de color rojo(el mismo tono del pantalon)y unos pendientes de oro,muy delicados.  
  
-papa,mama-saludo hermione dandoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.sus padres sonrieron felices   
  
-vamos por esos polvos fle-dijo su padre con tono de entendido  
  
-polvos flu,papá-corrigio hermione mientras reia con su madre.el señor granger era como el señor weasley,pero el contrario.el primero amaba la magia y el segundo lo muggle...es que nadie se conforma...  
  
-ya,eso...-dijo su padre sonriendo.fueron a la recepcion,para recibir unos medicamentos que debia tomar hermione por una semana (eran pequeñas capsulas que contenian el liquido de las pociones) y luego a la chimenea principal,para volver a su casa.  
  
  
hermione cayo sentada al suelo de su casa,mientras que su madre,de pie y al parecer sin daño alguno,como los gatos.el papa de hermione cayo de cabeza,dio unas tres volteretas por la alfombra,quedo sentado a lo indio y luego cayo de lado.  
  
-auch-murmuro el señor,mientras hermione y su madre lloraban de risa.  
  
a los tres minutos,el señor ya estaba con una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza,donde se presentia un enorme chichon.  
hermione se puso a ver television,el canal de videos musicales que tenia el signo de una "w" y una "z".el video era de un grupo llamado daft punk,y la cancion era digital love.la chica comenzo a cantarla del principio,pues se la sabia de memoria.(N/A con traduccion incluida,para que vean por que se la sabia hermione ^^ !)  
  
- Last night I had a dream about you   
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you   
(Ayer en la noche tuve un sueño sobre ti  
en este sueño, estoy bailando junto a ti)  
  
And it looked like everyone was having fun   
the kind of feeling I've waited so long   
(Y parecía que todos la estaban pasando bien  
la clase de sentimientos por los que he esperado tanto)  
  
Don't stop come a little closer   
As we jam the rhythm gets stronger  
(No te detengas, acércate un poco más  
mientras bailamos, el ritmo crece más fuerte)  
  
There's nothing wrong with just a little - little fun   
We were dancing all night long  
(No hay nada malo con un poco de pequeña - pequeña diversión  
nosotros estuvimos bailando toda la noche.)  
  
The time is right to put my arms around you   
You're feeling right   
You wrap your arms around too  
(El tiempo es el correcto para poner mis brazos a tu alrededor  
tu te sientes bien  
tu también envuelves tus brazos a mi alrededor.)  
  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun   
Before I knew it this dream was all gone  
(Pero de repente siento el sol brillante  
y antes de que lo sepa este sueño terminó)  
  
Ooh I don't know what to do   
About this dream and you   
I wish this dream comes true  
(Ooh, no sé que hacer   
acerca de este sueño y tu  
quiero que este sueño se vuelva realidad)  
  
Ooh I don't know what to do   
About this dream and you   
We'll make this dream come true  
(Ooh, no sé que hacer  
acerca de este sueño y tu  
haremos que este sueño se haga realidad)  
  
Why don't you play the game?   
Why don't you play the game?  
(¿Por qué no juegas el juego?  
¿Por qué no juegas el juego?)  
  
(N/A muajajajaja! ejem,sigo con la historia..o con el compilado musical,como le llamen)  
  
luego comenzo sonar otra cancion,esta vez del grupo chileno la ley "el duelo",luego una de alejandro sanz "amiga mia",despues de korn,bon jovi,papa roach,las kepchup(+_+),moby,coldplay...un sin fin mas, hermione se aburrio y apago la tele  
  
-puedo ir donde draco?-pregunto hermione   
  
-si anda,para que le digas que ya saliste y estas bien-dijo el papa de hermione,mirando el periodico(era un domingo).su madre habia salido a comprar asi que le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio.  
  
hermione toco el timbre y espero unos cinco minutos,hasta que se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de las escaleras,como si algo cayera y la puerta se abrio  
  
-her...mio...ne-dijo draco respirando agitando y con una mancha de tinta en la mejilla-que...bueno que estas...aqui  
  
-que estabas haciendo?  
  
-los deberes que nos ...dejaron para...vacaciones...y estaba haceindo el...exprerimento de la ardilla para transformaciones y se me escapo... estaba tratando de atraparla cuando sono...esa cosa...el timbre...  
  
-ah...te ayudo a atraparla?  
  
-si,por favor...necesito un elfo-murmuro draco,sabiendo que si hermione escuchara,recibiria un lindo puñetazo en la cara.  
  
hermione entro a la casa,la cual se veia mas ordenada que la vez anterior,a pesar de que aun habia unas cajas por ahi.un rayo de color blanco paso por el salon   
  
-ahi esta-dijo hermione-por que es blanca?  
  
-por que se convierte en un objeto que nos dieron especialmente a cada uno y a mi me toco una miniatura de un pegaso.  
  
-ahhhhh....por eso tiene alas tambien?-pregunto hermione viendo como la ardilla se alejaba volando por al ventana.  
  
-esa cosa conviene que no la vean...-dijo draco tomando al varita-accio ardilla!  
  
se escucho el ruido de un vidrio roto y aparecio la ardilla,con una manzana roja entre las patas,directo a las manos de draco(hermione tuvo que agacharse para que el animal no le pegara en la cabeza)  
  
-asi esta bien-dijo hermione riendo,mientras veia esa ardilla blanca con alas que comia la manzana con gesto tierno.draco el limpio un poco los pedazos de vidrio que tenia en la cola  
  
-como que no se hirio?  
  
-quedo como algo semimagico,draco-aclaro hermione.-creo que me voy,pues yo no he hecho los deberes  
  
-hermione granger no ha hecho los deberes cuando solo faltan unos dias para entrar a clases???  
  
-faltan unas tres semanas  
  
-tsl tsk...falta menos...faltan 15 dias exactamente.  
  
-que?! demonios...me voy de inmediato.adios draco  
  
-chao-se despidio draco riendo al ver la cara de espanto que tenia hermione por no haber hecho los deberes-vamos ardilla,me tienes que dar una nota aceptable-dijo draco con gesto malicioso.a la pobre ardillita se le cayo al manzana de horror o.o.  
  
  
-papa! cuando vamos al caleljon diagon para comprarme las cosas,eh?-llego diciendo hermione.su padre doblo el diario y la miro serio.ahi la chica recordo que tal vez ni seguia en hogwarts.-papa,voy a ir...no es verdad?-pregunto temerosa  
  
-hija,esto se ha convertido en algo muy peligroso para ti  
  
-papa!!prefiero correr riesgo antes de que perder a mis amigos y a la persona que quiero,que amo!!! no voy a volver al instituto donde estudie hasta los 10!! no tenia ni un amigo!!todos me consideraban rara y nadie me hablaba!!no recuerdas las veces que te llamo la profesora para hablar sobre mi problema de mutismo? papa!recuerda!!! yo no hablaba con nadie....y ahora que tengo amigos me los vas a quitar?-dijo hermione muy alterada  
  
-hija...es lo mejor para ti que vuelvas a un colegio muggle  
  
-hija nada,papa! yo voy a seguir en hogwarts,quieran o no.soy feliz alla,tengo amigos,puedo ser una bruja muy avanzada!papa!tengo un futuro que no desperdicare po que ustedes creen que es lo mejor...que me quede con estupidos muggles que ni siquiera me toman en cuenta!!!!  
  
-hija,soy tu padre y yo se que hacer.aun no sabemos con claridad,pero creo que tus estudios de magia se ven mas lejanos aun.  
  
-tu no sabes nada!  
  
-soy tu padre y lo se.-afirmó él.  
  
- no eres mi verdadero padre!!el esta enterrado bajo kilos de tierra!!! tu no eres nada mas que un muggle estupido!!!!-grito hermione llorando.luego al escuchar que no habia respuesta,miro a su padre,quien estaba blanco como un papel y con la mirada perdida,profundamente dolido.habia puesto el dedo en la llaga...  
  
-vete a tu cuarto ahora-murmuro el señor granger cayendo sobre el sillon y tapandose el rostro con las manos  
  
-papa...yo...  
  
-vete a tu cuarto-repitio el señor con tono agresivo.hermione subio las escaleras lentamente,viendo a su padre quien estaba mirando un punto fijo en algun lugar.  
  
  
-por que dije eso?-se pregunto hermione cerrando al puerta y tirandose a su cama,a llorar.habian aflorado todos sus sentimientos en una estupida pelea...cosas que no queria decir.pero su padre le habia provocado al amenazarle con sacarla de hogwarts.aun asi,no era necesario decir eso.  
  
-que le dijiste a tu padre?-pregunto la señora granger entrando en el cuarto de hermione 15 minutos despues.la chica levanto al vista (tenia la cara pegada a la almohada,estaba llorando)  
  
-mama,yo no queria decir eso,tu sabes que yo los quiero y...  
  
-que le dijiste a tu padre?-repitio-por que estaba asi cuando llegue?  
  
-discutimos por que el me queria sacar de hogwarts y...yo le dije que era un muggle estupido y que ni siquiera era mi verdadero padre-dijo hermione con dificultad,sentada en la cama.su madre se mordio el labio inferior,llena de ira y pena a la vez. se acerco a hermione y le dio una cachetada fuertisima.  
  
-como le dices eso a el? ah? el te ha querido de pequeña,sin importar nada...igual que yo.ahora por que eres una bruja y puedes sacar conejos de un sombrero pasamos a ser nada mas que muggles?-dijo su madre con los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas  
  
-mama...no lo dije por querer...es que yo no quiero irme de hogwarts  
  
-la magia te ha cambiado,hermione.sabes?seguiras yendo,por que asi estaras con los de tu clase,no con estos estupidos muggles,no?   
  
-mama,por favor  
  
-por favor que?quieres que te perdone o si no sacaras tu varita y me lanzaras un hechizo?  
  
-mama,yo no queria  
  
-asume lo que dices,ya estas bastante grande.  
  
-mama! perdoname...yo los quiero muho,no quise decir eso...me dio rabia y por eso fue,mama...  
  
la señora granger la miro con rabia y pena a la vez...ademas de una profunda decepcion.la mujer camino languida hacia la puerta y la abrio.una vez de espaldas a hermione...  
  
-ahora,no quiero verte en todo el dia,asi que no bajes a comer.te dejare en una bandeja todo.claro,si aun te gusta la comida muggle.-susurro y salio,cerrando al puerta .hermione se puso a llorar desesperadamente abrazada a su dragon de peluche.  
  
-draco...ayudame....-dijo hermione entre llantos.luego recordo que el era ahora su vecino y camino hacia la ventana.vio que la esclaera aun estaba alli,completamente cubierta por una enredadera salvaje.hermione bajo con cuidado y camino hacia casa de draco,tratando de no ser vista  
  
hermione toco el timbre,y a los segundos la puerta se abrio  
  
-que pasa ahora?-dijo el chico en tono antipatico.luego vio a hermione mirando al suelo y llorando.añadio con ternura-hermione! que pasa?  
  
-draco...-dijo hermione abrazandolo y volviendo a llorar.  
  
-pasa,ahi me dices.-dijo draco,cerrando al puerta y enseñandole a hermione la sala,para que pasara.la chica entro arrastrando los pies y se sento en un sillon blanco muy blando y al parecer,antiguo.-dime que paso,hermione-dijo draco ofreciendole un vaso de agua.(no pregunten de donde salio)  
  
-lo que pasa es que tuve una discusion con mi papa por que no queria que volviera a hogwarts  
  
-y?  
  
-y le dije que era un muggle estupido y que no era mi padre verdadero...-dijo hermione y comenzo a llorar abrazada a draco,quien la miraba con ternura y le acariciaba el pelo.  
  
-vamos,todo se arreglara.tienes suerte de tenerlos a ellos,sean o no muggles...mirame a mi,tengo dos padres brujos desde no se generaciones y nunca me tomaron en cuenta.en cambio ellos,muggles,te han querido siempre ,no?  
  
-si...-murmuro hermione llorando.draco el lavanto el rostro con la mano derecha para que lo mirara a los ojos.  
  
-todo se arreglara,ya veras.confia en mi-aseguro draco y le dio un beso en al frente a hermione,quien le sonrio.  
  
como ya atardecia,draco prendio la chimenea (n/a era verano ,lo se,pero su casa era muy fria y ademas...le venia al momento)y ambos chicos se quedaron sentados frente a ella,mirando las llamas en silencio.draco estaba sentado y hermione acostada a lo largo del sillon,con la cabeza apoyada en llas piernas del chico,aun sollozando mientras draco le acariciaba el cabello,brindandole una especial seguridad a la chica que ahora se encontraba en un momento dificil.  
  
el sonido del timbre retumbo en toda al casa,como un eco.los chicos despertaron sobresaltados y vieron que ya era de dia,pues un haz de luz entraba por la ventana que habian a un lado de la puerta.  
hermione se refrego los ojos con los puños y miro la hora  
  
-draco,las diez de la mañana!-dijo hermione saltando del sillon.draco bostezo y miro a hermione sonriendo.tenia el pelo completamente desordenado y una cara de sueño que lo hacia ver tiernisimo.  
  
-eh??  
  
el timbre volvio a sonar,con insistencia.hermione asomo la cabeza y vio por la ventana quienes eran...sus padres.  
demonios,que haria ahora? habia dormido fuera de su casa y con un chico...sin hacer nada claro,pero tal vez ellos no le creerian...ademas,estaba castigada....oh,demonios  
  
-draco,no abras la puerta-susurro hermione,pero draco no la escucho,camino hacia la puerta y la abrio.conversaron unos tres segundos maximo y la señora camino hacia la sala,donde estaba hermione mordiendose las uñas de los nervios.  
  
-nos tenias preocupados,hija-dijo su madre abrazando a hermione.-no haz dormido en casa y creiamos que habias hecho una estupidez...  
  
-mama...?  
  
-oh,hija...perdoname a mi tambien.he sido muy dura en mi actitud,y ni siquiera te deje dar explicaciones,ademas,como estaba enojada no supe que dije y no escuche con cordura lo que tu trataste de decirme  
  
-a mi tambien me paso lo mismo,mama.  
  
madre e hija se abrazaron con fuerza,como si no se hubiesen visto en largos años.hermione comenzo a sentir su hombro mojado por las lagrimas de su madre,lo que la hizo sonreir  
  
-no llores  
  
-es que nos tenias preocupados.a mi a y a tu padre  
  
-papa?-pregunto hermione separandose de su madre y mirandola a los ojos-como esta el?  
  
-dolido.nunca penso que le fueras a decir algo asi...creo que debes hablar con el  
  
-y donde esta?  
  
-se quedo hablando con draco.  
  
-voy a verlos.-hermione camino hacia donde se escuchaban voces masculinas.la chica apoyo la cara en la puerta,a ver si escuchaba algo,pero no lo pudo hacer.estuvo como quince minutos pegada a la puerta de madera,cuando esta se abrio de golpe y hermione se tambaleo un poco,pues casi se cae.  
draco sonrio  
  
-vamos hermione,la curiosidad mato al gato-susurro draco.hermione miro hacia dentro de la habitacion,parecida a un despacho,con sillones,un escritorio,libros y cuadros-con retratos de algunos malfoy,en los cuales omitia a sus padres-en un rincon,estaba un hombre alto y algo delgado,el señor granger.  
  
-papa-susurro hermione con inseguridad.draco salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta,dejandolos solos.  
  
-hermione,estas bien,cierto?-pregunto el padre,sin moverse de su lugar  
  
-si...pero papa,estas tu bien?  
  
-por que no deberia estarlo?-pregunto friamente  
  
-papa! me vas a perdonar alguna vez? -pregunto hermione cerrando los puños  
y con lagrimas en los ojos.su padre la miro tiernamente,pero luego su mirada cambió.  
  
-perdonar que? solo me has dicho lo que sentias y ya tengo clara la idea que tienes de mi.  
  
-papa,eso fue en un erranque de rabia...no puedes pensar asi,tu siempre me has dicho que hay que hablar las cosas para explicarlas razonablemente  
  
-si,lo se.te he dicho eso,creo que has escuchado lo que te ha dicho este muggle  
  
-papa!!-dijo hermione llorando y alzando la voz a lo que mas le daba-yo te quiero sin importar si puedes hacer pociones y volar,yo te quiero por cosas mas especiales o magicas que la misma magia!me haz criado! he vivido toda mi vida junto a ti,a ti te extrañe cuando fueron mis primeros dias en el colegio,en ti pensaba y me decia a mi misma:pronto ver a papa! ...no puedes dejar de pensar que te quiero por una palabras malditas que te dije!-hermione fue suavisando la voz lentamente y cuando termino la frase apenas se el escucho.se cayo de rodillas a llorar,con las manos en los ojos,como si no quisiera ver el rostro de su padre  
mirandola casi con indiferencia.  
  
-hermione,yo siempre te he querido,aun te quiero.creo que le hemos dado demasiada importancia al asunto.ademas,me has dicho la verdad,y eso fue lo que me dolio.se que soy un muggle como ustedes lo llaman,y tambien se que yo no fui el que te vio nacer.pero creo que soy tu padre,y creo que no soy estupido.solo he pensado como alguien que te quiere con todo su corazon y no quiere que nada mas te suceda,y te perjudique.te he visto crecer,no quiero que sufras mas aun,no quiero que vuelvas a caer...me gustaria poder manejar una varita y protegerte,pero no puedo.solo puedo hacer lo que esta a mi alcance,protegerte con mi corazon...nada mas,hija.  
  
-te quiero papa-dijo hermione sacandose las manos de los ojos y mirando hacia arriba con sus ojos rojos por las enfurecidas lagrimas que le empapaban el rostro.su padre le sonreia,como si una luz nueva lo iluminara.  
  
-solo queria oir eso,hija.¿todo olvidado ya?-pregunto su padre ofreciendole una mano a hermione,para que se levantara.hermione asintio levemente.  
  
-mira como has quedado,monita!-dijo su padre desordenandole aun mas el pelo a hermione,con una sonrisa en su cara.la chica lo abrazo.-vamos a la casa,recuerda que estamos en la casa de draco...emmmm eso me recuerda algo...paso algo que yo deberia saber con draco?  
  
-eh??-dijo hermione mirandole con las mejillas encendidas.-no,papa!!! solo,dormimos en el sofa.¿que haz pensado tu?  
  
-nada,solo lo que pensaria un padre que ve a su hija en casa de un chico de su misma edad,solos y que pasaron la noche juntos...nada mas.-dijo su padre como haciendose el ofendido,pero a la vez picaro(igual estaba enfadado por la situacion)  
  
-papa,te prometo que no paso nada,solo somos amigos  
  
-amigos? que no te ha propuesto que seas su novia?  
  
-no-contesto hermione desconcertada,pues no habia pensado en eso.  
  
-voy a hablar con ese muchacho!-dijo el padre de hermione,pero esta lo detuvo con el brazo  
  
-si pasa,quiero que el lo diga natural,no por que mi padre lo presione.ademas,no te preocupes,no ha pasado nada aparte de unos besos  
  
-ah...se han besado!-dijo el padre de hermione con mirada triunfadora y a la vez enfadada-entonces ya no son solo amigos.  
  
-papa,eso es algo anticuado...solo "andamos"-dijo hermione sorprendiendose a si misma,pues siempre sus relaciones habian sido mas formales(n/a: ya se que se preguntan,que otras relaciones tuvo hermione? MUAJAJA!preguntenselo a rowling,que yo tome la historia desde que ella tenia 16,no se mucho de lo que paso antes...ademas,no sean intrometidos,ella hace con su vida lo que quiere-y lo que la autora quiere,pero eso es otro cuento...mejor dicho,este. esta opinion se hizo eternaaaa ^o^)  
  
-mmmm,ya.mejor vamos a la casa,creo que te hace falta comer algo  
  
-papa,no seas pesado.  
  
ambos salieron del despacho de la casa de draco,con unas amplias sonrisas.  
en el salon estaban la señora granger conversando con draco,quien reia nerviosamente-se notaba pues draco lanzaba unas carcajadas que lo denotaban,ademas sus mejillas palidas estaban algo coloradas-hermione sonrio ,pues penso que su madre estaba preguntandole algunas cosas algo privadas...eso la incluia a ella!   
  
-mama-grito hermione para detener la conversacion.draco suspiro bajito(fiu! de la que me salvaste,hermione! penso draco)  
  
-hermione,ha quedado arreglado todo?  
  
-sip,vamonos ya-dijo el señor granger.la mama de hermione se levanto de su asiento y draco igual.-adios,muchacho,gracias por todo,eh?-dijo el señor dandole un fuerte apreton de manos a draco,quien sonreia nervioso.-y cuidadito-amenazo con una sonrisa perturbadora  
  
- ya,ya philip,no le digas mas nada al muchacho,que se nos espanta-dijo su madre.a esta altura draco estaba rojo y sonreia lo mas nerviosamente posible,mientras aun el señor granger le apretaba la mano.hermione tenia una mano sobre la cabeza,como de verguenza e incredulidad.  
  
-yo no le he dicho nada para que se espante,verdad?  
  
-no,nada...si casi lo apuntas con una escopeta !-reclamo su madre.  
  
-ya,ya-dijo el señor granger soltandole al fin la mano a draco,quien la agito disimuladamente,pues parecia que el hubiese quebrado los huesos.-gracias,muchacho,adios.  
  
-adios draco-sonrio su madre  
  
-adios señor y señora granger-se despidio draco u  
  
-hermione,vamos  
  
-me esperan?quiero hablar algo con draco-dijo la chica y sus padres sonrieron  
  
-te esperamos en la casa.-dijo la señora granger.ambos caminaron hasta la puerta,y cuando hermione le dio la espalda a sus padres,el señor granger miro a draco y lo apunto con un dedo que movia como diciendo"no,no".cuando la puerta se cerro,los chicos suspiraron aliviados  
  
-perdon,draco-se disculpo hermione  
  
-ya,no importa... ahora que estas mejor y vas a ir a hogwarts...vas a venir a mi fiesta el sabado?  
  
-tres dias antes de entrar al colegio?  
  
-si,para aprovechar las vacaciones que no hemos tenido.ademas,te tengo una sorpresa  
  
-ya me habias dicho...y mejor no te pregunto que es,por que no me vas a decir.  
  
-creo que la adelantare.quieres ir a cenar conmigo a "los dragones dorados" el jueves?  
  
-a los dragones dorados?-pregunto hermione sorprendida.este era uno de los restoranes magicos mas famosos y costosos de inglaterra...que se traia entre manos draco?  
  
-si.dime,vienes o no?por que si no quieres yo puedo ir   
  
-con otra mujer...no trate de sacarme celos inecesariamente,señor malfoy-dijo hermione  
  
-te habias puesto celosa antes?  
  
-si...ya,pero ese no es el punto ahora...el jueves entonces?  
  
-el jueves,a las 9 de la noche.pasare a buscarte y no nos iremos por la red flu,eh?  
  
-y por donde?  
  
-ahahah!sorpresa  
  
-todo sorpresa...ya,me voy-dijo hermione dandole un abrazo a draco-gracias por todo  
  
-quiero mi paga.-dijo draco sonriendo-dame un beso  
  
-esta bien-dijo la chica y beso a draco en al mejilla  
  
- solo eso?   
  
-espera al jueves-dijo hermione provocadoramente y camino hasta la puerta-adios,draco-sonrio y la cerro(N/A hablo de la puerta).draco se quedo helado en donde estaba por unos segundos.  
  
-creo que soy una mala influencia para ella-dijo draco sonriendo y se marcho al baño,para darse una ducha reparadora...mas que mal,era lunes.faltaban solo 3 dias...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+  
  
  
  
Ésta es la primera parte del ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!!!!!! AYYYY!!!!! T^T Bueno, no escribo mucho por k despues haré un cap entero con dedicatorias ^_^  
Cuidense y si kieren y pueden, sigan leyendo ^^  
  
Byes.-  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt y su Serpiento Enkil Nicasio. 


	28. DRAGONES DORADOS

hermione cerro la puerta de su casa y vio a sus padres,sentados en el sofa.  
  
-hola-saludo hermione y sus padres sonrieron.hermione vio que la sonrisa de su padre era algo malgna-solo conversamos.que ha pasado por esas cabecitas que me miran asi,eh?  
  
-nada...ve a bañarte para que desayunes.  
  
-yo ya me tengo que ir,no puedo faltar todo el dia al trabajo-dijo su padre  
  
-yo igual....-afirmo su madre viendo la hora  
  
-que dia es hoy?-pregunto hermione  
  
-lunes  
  
-lunes??!!! pero si tengo que ir a trabajar!!!  
  
-no hija,ya no.cuando nos dijieron que estabas enferma y te llevaron a ese hospital,tu padre fue a hablar con el dueño de la libreria para avisar que no irias mas por problemas de salud.-dijo su madre mientras el señor granger caminaba de aqui para alla  
  
-el maletin,el maletin!!  
  
-arriba de la mesa-susurraba la señora  
  
-las llaves del auto!  
  
-en tu bolsillo   
  
-los papeles del señor mcguire! ahi estan las radiografias de sus muelas!  
  
-en la carpeta azul que esta al lado del maletin  
  
-ya,listo  
  
-no te vas a poner corbata ni el delantal?-pregunto su madre pasandole dichas prendas a su padre  
  
-vamos ahora?-pregunto el.  
  
-espera-su madre fue a la pieza y salio con su maletin,el delantal y una cartera pequeña.-ahora si...hermione,perdona,pero te vamos a dejar sola,no podemos faltar mas al trabajo  
  
-ok-dijo hermione  
  
-adios hija.-se despidieron y slaieron.a los diez segundos,se escucho el ruido del motor del auto,que partia.  
  
-me voy a bañar y voy a comer algo.-dijo hermione mientras prendia la radio magica que tenia y escuchaba la primera cancion del MD(magic disk,algo parecido a los CD,pero estos reproducian imagenes como hologramas al ponerlos en la radio)de WIZZARDS,llamado:In another place.hermione se saco la ropa que traia y se metio a la ducha,donde estuvo hasta que el md dejo de sonar.salio,se enrollo una toalla y fue a la mesita donde estaba su radio.sintonizo la fm hit (frecuencia magica hit)  
  
-y esto es increible!!por los dragones voladores de escocia!!-decia el emocionado animador-el partido de quidditch amistoso entre bulgaria y chile ha comenzado hace cinco minutos y krum ya ha demostrado lo bien que juega!!!!!! vamos krum!!!!!  
  
-vicktor esta jugando?-pregunto hermione (en ropa interior)mientras sacaba ropa de su armario(en este caso relamente fue lo primero que vio:un vestido blanco con tirantes celestes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas)  
  
-pero que ha pasado?!!!! ese buscador chileno llamado benjamin vicuña(N/A coincidencia con nombres de personas,no es responsabilidad de la autora,si no de su disminuida creatividad y constante babeo por dicho actor) ha hecho una hazaña espectacular!!!!   
  
-que fisico,es estupendo!!!!!-grito una segunda voz   
  
-ah,aqui esta jennie-dijo el animador con desagrado.-pero sigamos con el partido,brujos y brujas del mundo!!  
hermione estaba peinandose frente al espejo mientras reia por las ocurrencias de jennie,que era muy parecida en caracter a parvati.cuando termino(casi media hora despues) y se puso unos aretes,se sento en su cama,mientras sacaba cosas de su baul(libros,libros,libros...)  
  
-cruz coke anota puntos! 10 para el equipo de tunicas rojas!(er,...chile),el bateador rojo le lanza una bludger a ivanova!!!!!pero la esquiva y golpea a zograf!!!!oh!el bulgaro esta herido,le sangra la nariz!!!que emocionante,señores!!!!   
diez minutos despues(a esto hermione estaba aun sentada sobre la cama,revisando cuadernos,pergaminos y libros,para ver que deberes tendria que hacer)  
  
-vicuña parece que ve la snitch...-anuncio el animador  
  
-te amo,vicuña!!!!!!!!-grito jennie  
  
-er...vicuña va,va...krum se ha dado cuenta!!!!!!! ambos van en picada hacia el suelo...cuidado krum,puede ser...efectivamente!!! el amago de wronsky!!! krum alcanza a frenar!!!! mala suerte! esperen...ahi va gonzales con la quaffle y...anota!!!!diez puntos mas para chile!!! y esto va 90-80!!! aun puede ganar chile,pero krum ve aun el estadio desde arriba...levski tiene la quaffle,esquiva la bludger...levski,levski...aparece moran! la lleva,moran,levsky...van ahi,moran,moran...aparece gonzales y golpea a moran!!! eso es falta!!!!! no,esperen...solo le ha quitado la quaffle,el señor arbitro ni se ha dado cuenta!!!dios mio!que pasa? ....sigue gonzales....aparece levski...se la quita y ...10 puntos para bulgaria!!!! es facinante,vamos!!!!!krum se ha lanzado en picada...vicuña no le hace caso y sigue viendo el estadio...krum sigue en picada...y dios mio!!! una bludger le ha golpeado la cabeza!!!!!!! krum cae de su escoba...dios mio!!!esta lastimado!!!! ...que? KRUM TENIA LA SNITCH EN LAS MANOS!!!! ha ganado bulgaria,señores!!!!!!!!!! bulgaria se lleva el triunfo!!!!! pero...los medimagos se llevan a krum...dios mio! esta...inconciente!  
  
-inconciente?!-chillo hermione,desesperada  
  
-ha escuchado bien,inconciente!!!!!!-dio el animador-el partido a finalizado (se escuchaban gritos y aullidos por montones) y ha ganado bulgaria!!! y al parecer,el bateador cruz coke esta siendo reprendido por el arbitro...quien ...lo suspende!!!queda suspendido para jugar por tres partidos!!!!!- en un rincon todos estan reunidos,gritandole a vicuña y a cruzcoke...-dios mio,que paliza le han dado a chile!!!(N/A que antipatriota) y asi acaba el partido,señores!!!!!!!!!!! ahora pueden seguir escuchando la mejor musica de su radio fm hit!   
  
-krum! lo han lastimado!! dios mio!!!-chillaba hermione,mientras cambiaba las frecuencias  
  
-en el reciente partido,krum,el mejor buscador de bulgaria,ha sido herido...esta siendo llevado al hospital san mungo para hacerle unas revisiones.repetimos,el jugador krum esta siendo atendido en el hospital san mungo de enfermedades magicas.-a los diez minutos hermione escucho esta noticia.liego cambio la radio y escucho musica,mientras caminaba de un lado para otro por la habitacion,mordiendose las uñas.miro su reloj y vio que era recien la una de la tarde,tomo unas monedas magicas,un chaleco verde delgadisimo(que se ato a la cintura) y partio rumbo a la chimenea.  
  
-al hospital san mungo!-grito hermione antes de ser tragada por las frias llamas.cuando cayo(milagrosamente,de pie) y se vio en la gran chimenea del hospital,corrio a la recepcion.-donde esta vicktor krum?!-pregunto hermione a la enfermera  
  
-nada mas de reporteros aqui-dijo de mal modo  
  
-mire,yo soy una amiga,si quiere pregunte.  
  
-ud una amiga de krum?-rio la enfermera y hermione se enfado  
  
-va a preguntar o no? para algo esta aqui,se supone...o solo viene a calentar el asiento?-dijo hermione  
  
-esta bien.-añadio la enfermera aun riendo.tomo la varita y pronuncio unas palabras medias raras.de la punta de su varita apaarecio una especie de visor,donde una mujer,se veia,estaba en la sala conversando y pintandose-señorita madelein!   
  
-eh?? si,si jefa?  
  
-vaya a preguntar a la habitacion del señor krum si puede pasar la señorita...-la enfermera miro a hermione  
  
-hermione granger,del colegio hogwarts- dijo hermione con tono enfadado.  
  
-con la señorita hermione granger.  
  
-la que salio ayer de aqui?  
  
-pregunte ya!-ordeno hermione viendo el visor.la enfermera asintio y desaparecio de vista.  
  
-espere ahi-ordeno la enfermera indicandole una sala.hermione camino y se sento en el lugar mas cerca de la puerta que encontro.estuvo unos tres minutos,hojeando al corazon de bruja( en titulares: pelea y separacion en el grupo wizzards por la vocalista de las brujas de mcbeth? -en exclusiva!-)  
  
-señorita granger?-pregunto una enfermera joven,de unos veinte años de edad-puede pasar a la habitacion 605.  
  
-ok-dijo hermione parandose de su asiento y dejando la revista en el. -gracias.  
  
599..600...601...602...603...604...  
  
-aqui-dijo hermione y golpeo la puerta.un debil"pase" se escucho desde dentro.la chica abrio la puerta rapidamente y vio a krum,rodeado de periodistas,con la cabeza vendada con una especie de gasa,pero de color pergamino viejo.  
  
-herrmione-dijo debilmente krum,haciendo que todos los periodistas se dieran vuelta a verla.  
  
-es su novia,señor krum?-pregunto uno,krum sonrio  
  
-no,es una amiga.ahorra vayanse,que quierro estarr a solas con ella  
  
-mmmm,solo su amiga...sera un buen titular-murmuro uno de ellos,anotando en un pergamino.a hermione,quien estaba aun en la puerta,le sacaron muchas fotos (llenando la habitacion de humo) y preguntas "como se llama?" "que relacion mantiene con el señor krum?"  
  
-vayanse!-grito krum y todos los periodistas desaparecieron de alli,con magia o por la puerta.  
  
-vicktor! escuche todo por radio!como estas?-pregunto hermione sentandose en el bosrde de la cama de krum y dandole un beso en la mejilla-me tenias preocupada...saliste inconciente de ahi.  
  
-estoy bien,no tienes porr que prreocuparrte.solo fue un golpe...pero ganamos el parrtido.  
  
-supongo que jugaste maravillosamente.  
  
-no se,como estas tu? no te veo hace tiempo  
  
-bien,en lo que cabe.  
  
-que te ha pasado?  
  
-voldemort...pero es una larga historia y no te voy a aburrir con ella.ademas,ya paso y yo vine aqui para ver como estabas tu y no contarte problemas.  
  
-bueno,como quierras.algun dia me cuentas?  
  
-claro-sonrio hermione.  
  
a las cinco horas despues...  
  
hermione cayo por la chimenea y fue directamente al refrigerador,pues tenia una hambre que le hacia doler el estomago.despues de salir de la cocina con una caja de helado de chocolate y una botella de salsa de chocolate,se sento en el sofa y se puso a ver television(se le hizo vicio).a la hora despues,cuando ya ni quedaba rastro de helado ni salsa,hermione apago la tele y subio a su dormitorio,donde volvio a poner la radio(esta vez fue la muggle) y se sento en el escritorio frente a la ventana,donde tenia unas tres pilas de libros y comenzo a hacer sus deberes de pociones,mientras hojeaba un tomo grueso y viejo,de como mil paginas.  
  
-snape,ahi esta tu porqueria de informe de pociones africanas somniferas que pueden ser mortales-dijo hermione con rabia,mientras agitaba la mano para que se le aliviase el agarrotamiento producido por escribir trece pergaminos.(snape pidio ocho).se desperezo y vio la hora.las ocho de la tarde.-ahora la de...transformaciones-dijo hermione sacando un cuaderno y viendo sus apuntes.tenia que transformar un gato en una pantera del congo de tres dias de vida y llevarla para ver el resultado?demonios,eso era dificil...ademas,habia que preparar un informe de un pergamino  
  
-un gato? de donde saco un gato? er...-hermione se levanto y coemnzo a decir con voz dulce-croockshanks?? donde esta mi gatito favorito?  
crockshanks salio de debajo de la cama de hermione y se desperezo estirandose como un elastico y maullando.  
  
-cooky,tengo que pedirte un favor.tengo una tarea y quiero transformarte asi que ponte ahi.-ordeno hermione indicando la cama.-hablandole a un gato...dios mio...-susurro hermione(N/A no digo nada ***).el gato miro a hermione con cara de espanto y salio corriendo -oh...bien,que gato puedo usar ?-.dijo hermione mirando por la ventana.en eso,mientras miraba por la ventana,vio a alguien sentado arriba del techo de la casa vecina,o sea la de draco...ah,pero si era el!   
  
-que hace draco ahi?-se pregunto hermione mientras veia a draco apoyado al lado de la chimenea y llevaba solo unos shorts negros.tenia una pluma y un cuaderno en las manos.al parecer,estaba fumando...fumando?de cuando que draco fuma cigarrillos muggles?-bah,que raro-dijo hermione mientras buscaba un gato.despues de que se dio por vencida,volvio a centrarse en los libros y siguio haciendo los deberes de aritmancia,estudios muggle(la mas facil),DCO,cuidado de criaturas magicas...  
  
el sonido del telefono resono en toda la casa.hermione se desperto de un salto,pues se habia quedado dormida sobre un libro de herbologia.  
  
-quien llama a esta hora?-dijo hermione viendo el reloj,las once d ela noche.-y papa y mama?  
hermione bajo las escaleras y prendio todas las luces que pudo(se habia vuelto muy asustadisisa )  
  
-alo?-pregunto hermione por el aricular del telefono  
  
-hermione?  
  
-si...mama?  
  
-si...oye,hemos tenido una urgencia de una señora que atropellaron y se quebro todos los dientes y vamos a estar un buen rato aqui.vamos a llegar como en cuatro horas mas,asi que no nos esperes,ok?  
  
-ya,bueno...-dijo hermione   
  
-ya,hija...que deje a tu papa solo ayudando a la señora.adios.  
  
-chao.-dijo hermione y corto el telefono.fue a su dormitorio y siguio haciendo las tareas del colegio hasta que le ardieron los ojos(a las una de la madrugada).bajho las escaleras y se calento en el microondas una pizza.despues de comer,apago todas las luces y volvio a subir a su pieza,donde se puso el pijama y se acosto,rendida.  
  
  
-ha muerto krummmm!!!!!  
  
-que?cuando?como?donde?-desperto hermione sobresaltada.vio a su pequeño gnomo despertador riendo.-no bromees con eso.-dijo-ademas por que siempre me despiertas a las seis de la mañana?  
  
-por que a esa hora termina la teleserie muggle que veo.  
  
-de cuando que ves tv?  
  
-ah,ya me dio sueño,mira...-dijo el gnomo y profirio un bostezo muy falso  
  
-ya-hermione le dio la mano al despertador,el cual se puso a dormir como un angelito.la chica se levanto y abrio las cortinas,dejando que la luz solar iluminara su cuarto.  
  
hermione se baño,vistio y despues de desayunar,volvio a su cuarto para seguir haciendo las tareas que mcgnagall y flitwick les habian dejado.  
  
-termine la de flitwick-dijo hermione bostezando y dejando diez pergaminos al lado de los libros(eran cinco)-donde consigo un gato ahora?  
  
hermione se levanto y para su suerte un gato estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana de su pieza,tomando sol,hermione lo tomo y cerro la ventana,para que el gato no se fuera a escapar.  
  
-bien,gatito,quedate ahi-susurro hermione mientras el gato se daba vueltas en al blanda cama de hermione y se acostaba,ronroneando.lo apunto con la varita ,de la cual salio un rayo celeste.(N/A no se que hechizo dicen para transformar cosas,creo que ninguno,no se...rowling puede que sepa ^o^).  
  
-y?-pregunto hermione mientras se acercaba al gato.despues de que la espesa nube celeste desaparecio,vio a una especie de gato negro,pero mas grande,que tenia los ojos increiblemete verdes y el pelaje muy brillante.-ha resultado!- dijo hermione tomando a la pequeña pantera con las manos(como en la escena del rey leon).la pantera maullo tiernamente.-te voy a poner un nombre por mientras,seras...blacky(negrito) no que estupido...kurochan?(en japones,negrito)...este...negrito?( n/a ¬¬u)no! ya se...shadow!-la pantera rugio(sono como maullido eso si) en señal de aprobacion.  
  
tres horas despues,hermione sintio que tocaban el timbre.tomo a shadow y lo acuno como si fuese en bebe,entre sus brazos.bajo las escaleras (no importa,pero llevaba un vestido de color amarillo y una pantuflas de perrito-andaba en su casa-y no se habia peinado mucho,traia solo un moño) y abrio la puerta.vio a draco cruzado de brazos apoyado al lado de la puerta.  
  
-draco! hola!  
  
-hola-dijo el friamente.luego saco el periodico y se lo paso a hermione en las manos(tuvo que dejar a shadow en el suelo).leyo el titular de la pagina 40 del diario magico mas importante,el profeta.la seccion dedicada a los chismes,como un corazon de bruja pero en seccion de diario.la chica vio el titular con los ojos abiertos como platos...  
  
"VICKTOR KRUM ,UN NUEVO ROMANCE?"  
  
Antiguamente,salio una noticia de un supuesto triangulo amoroso entre harry potter(el niño que vivio,que ese año participaba en el campeonato de los tres magos,aunque por el fueron cuatro),vicktor krum(el famosimo buscador del equipo de quidditch bulgaro)y una estudiante ejemplar del colegio hogwarts,hermione granger,hija de muggles.pues bien,cual ha sido mi sorpresa el dia de ayer!  
cuando en el partido de quiddiotch de ayer,vicktor krum salio severamente lastimado,fuimos a reportear el asunto para mantenerles informados de lo que acontece en el mundo magico,como siempre. Pues bien,fuimos a su habitacion en el hospital san mungo y mientras conversabamos amablemente con el,llego una chica de cabello castaño alborotado y de unos 16 o 17 años desesperada por ver a krum.si,esa joven era hermione granger.nos grito a todos que nos fueramos,pues queria estar a solas con el,asi que no nos quedo mas remedio.le hicimos unas preguntas,pero no contesto a la de "es ud novia de vicktor krum?"...pero recuerden,el que calla otorga.  
tal vez haya nacido un romance,o se descubrio un romance apasionado de muchos años,pues se dice que siempre se les ve juntos.lo dejamos a su criterio señor lector,para que saque ud sus conclusiones.  
esperamos que la pareja sea muy feliz y prometemos informarles del rumor que circula de que ellos se casarian al terminar la joven sus estudios en el colegio hogwarts,donde ingresara a 7 y ultimo año,incluso se rumorea que la joven esta embarazada y por eso se casarian cuanto antes.¿campanas magicas de boda?ojala tengan hijos buenos para el quidditch y estudiosos.  
  
  
articulo escrito por: james sketeer.  
  
  
  
  
-que significa esto,hermione?-pregunto draco de mal humor.  
  
-no es verdad...-susurro hermione,aun impresionada.  
  
-me ibas a invitar a la boda?  
  
-es mentira!-grito la chica,enfadada  
  
-y en que se basan entonces para escribir esto?  
  
-bueno,es verdad que fui a ver a krum,es mi amigo y me tenia preocupada.escuche por radio lo de su accidente y me puse nerviosa,pues decian que habia salido inconciente.por eso fui a verlo,pero yo no los eche,fue krum,pero tampoco les grito como ahi dicen...  
  
-y por que queria estar a solas contigo?-dijo draco enfadado.recordo cuando a principios del año pasado (escolar) habia visto a ese krum y a hermione besandose.  
  
-por que,bueno...estaban todos los periodistas y no podriamos haber hablado tranquilamente.  
  
-solo hablado?  
  
-si,solo eso.le vas a creer a un estupido articulo o a mi?recuerda que esto ya me paso una vez,y se como son esos sketeer(no sabia que tenia hermanos).inventaron cosas horribles de harry y hagrid  
  
-me importa un comino lo que inventaron de potter o de ese semigigante,me interesa lo que dicen de ti aqui.  
  
-ah,o sea que dicen cosas de mi,no inventaron cosas de mi...bien,entonces cree lo que quieras,yo se lo que paso y no voy a darle explicaciones a medio mundo solo por que un periodista inventa hasta un supuesto matrimonio cuando solo krum es un amigo que quiero y estimo mucho.  
  
-lo estimas mucho?  
  
-que necio eres,draco.yo nunca he sentido nada por el mas que amistad,al igual que por harry y ron(n/a bueno,ahi no mas la verdad...pues hermione habia visto con otros ojos a sus amigos algunas veces).a ti te amo,eso es diferente.  
  
-diferente como?   
  
-draco...a ti te amo,no entiendes eso? al parecer no estas seguro de lo que siento por ti,y eso me hiere,pues yo no dudo tanto de tu amor...claro,pero parece que no era amor.ahora,andate a sacar tus conclusiones solito que tengo que hacer algunas cosas.me haz decepcionado.  
  
-hermione,tu tampoco estas segura de lo que yo siento por ti.yo menos.es que no entiendes el por que?  
  
-no.  
  
-todo nos impide tener una relacion,como decirlo,mas formal...el status social,material,sanguineo,incluso de casa entamos contrariados.eso hace todo mas dificil,nos hemos insultado de que nos conocimos,nos hemos odiado siempre.es extraño que de un dia para otro reconozcas un sentimiento de cariño por tu enemigo,es eso lo que nos hace flaquear,dudar.  
  
-draco...lo se.solo queria que tu lo dijieras.hay veces en que temo,pues no se si tu estas jugando conmigo o no.siempre haces eso con todas las chicas,es dificil creerte.ademas,estan mis amigos que te odian a muerte,que te matarian si pudieran.y tu tambien los matarias.entonces,cuando todo se nos opone,cuando parece que nada nos es favorable,siento que hay algo en el fondo,en alguna parte del mundo que nos qyuda a seguir juntos,como una mano invisible.  
  
-hermione,perdona por haber dudado de ti.estas son solo lineas que un maldito estupido escribio para ganar unos galeones,no debi creer.es que no sabes la rabia que me dio pensar que ese cejudo bulgaro y tu,bueno...  
  
-por lo menos se que me quieres,por que por algo estabas asi de celoso  
  
-no son celos,es ira.-aclaro draco  
  
-si,draco...quieres pasar a tomar algo?  
  
-este,bueno.-draco entro a la casa y se sento en el sofa frente a la tele.hermione cerro la puerta y se fue a la cocina.al rato volvio con dos vasos llenos de limonada   
  
-toma-le dijo herm a draco y este recibio el vaso.hermione se sento al lado de el y prendio la television.  
  
  
  
el jueves en la noche...  
  
  
  
hermione estaba viendose al espejo,mientras se aplicaba perfume(anais anais,su favorito).se habia puesto una tunica celeste pastel que no tenia hombros y era ajustada,haciendo que hermione pareciera una modelo,y llegaba hasta un poco menos del suelo por que ella andaba con zapatos blancos de tacon.tenia el pelo suelto y liso,con unas flores pequeñas y blancas de adorno.  
  
-que sorpresa sera la de draco?-dijo hermione mientras sacaba de su joyero unos pendientes y un collar de plata.  
a las nueve en punto,sono el timbre.hermione se despidio de sus padres,tomo un bolso pequeño y salio de la casa.afuera estaba draco,vestido con una tunica de color gris que le venia a la perfeccion.ademas,llevaba el pelo engominado,como antes.  
  
-hola-dijo hermione sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo.  
  
-wow,que bella esta mi acompañante-dijo draco haciendo que hermione se sonrojara mas.  
  
-te ves muy guapo-dijo la chica mirando sus ojos profundamente grises.  
  
-gracias.nos vamos ya?  
  
-vamos...pero en que?  
  
-ah,mira-draco aplaudio dos veces y una carroza ,tirada por caballos blancos como la nieve,aparecio.  
  
-wow.-fue lo unico que pudo decir hermione,pues la carroza era hermosa.  
  
-vamos-dijo draco abriendo la puerta.hermione subio ayudada por draco y despues lo hizo el(subir a la carroza).-a los dragones dorados-ordeno el y la carroza se comenzo a mover.mejor dicho,a elevar.  
  
-como se supone que no veran esto?-pregunto hermione viendo por la ventana el cielo plagado de estrellas  
  
-los muggles nunca ven nada.  
los muchachos se fueron conversando todo el camino,hasta que la carroza comenzo a desender .  
  
-llegamos-dijo draco.un hombre pequeño abrio la puerta y draco bajo primero,para tenderle la mano a hermione y ayudarla a bajar.draco le dio unas monedas al hombre,quien los condujo hasta su mesa.  
  
-te ha gustado el lugar?-pregunto draco cuando ambos estaban sentados en una mesa mas apartada,al parecer era de las mas exclusivas.  
  
-esta muy bonito.-fue lo unico que pudo decir hermione,mientras miraba las cascadas que caian por las paredes,el techo embrujado para que representaba el cielo(como en hogwarts,pero este parecia aun mas hermoso,pues algunso dragones dorados aparecian volando a veces),ademas habian armaduras y antiguos retratos,como tambien habian especies de flores que flotaban y que iluminaban el lugar.  
  
-que quieres comer?  
  
-este,no se.  
  
-a ver...yo quiero corazon de dragon glaseado.-dijo draco.hermione lo miro con cara de asco  
  
-corazon de dragon?  
  
-es solo nombre,no creas que yo comeria un verdadero corazon de dragon...  
  
-ah.entonces yo quiero...-dijo hermione observando la carta(o pergamino flotante)-sueño de unicornio.-se decidio al fin(si uno tocaba el plato en el menu,aparecian los ingredientes,en este caso era un postre helado)  
en ese momento,aparecieron en la mesa los platillos seleccionados,ademas de unas copas de hidromiel (de la mas costosa).draco y hermione comieron a gusto y conversaron sobre diversos temas(hogwarts,anecdotas,chistes,confidencias...),cuando de repente draco dijo:  
  
-ahora viene la sorpresa.  
  
-cual es?  
  
-bien,espera.tienes que cerrar los ojos y abrirlos cuando yo te diga.  
  
-bien-hermione cerro los ojos.pasaron cinco segundos cuando draco dijo  
  
-ahora  
hermione abrio los ojos lentamente,y lo que vio la sorprendio.petalos rojos de rosas caian alrededor de ellos y la musica de violines que provenia de quien sabe donde,era curiosamente la melodia favorita de hermione.draco estaba frente a ella,mostrandole una ilusion de una flor que era un boton y luego florecia.  
  
-hay algo adentro que quiero que veas-dijo draco.hermione espero a que la flor volviera a abrir y saco una cajita pequeñita forrada en terciopelo azul marino.  
  
-y esto?-pregunto hermione extrañada.que se traia entre manos draco?  
  
-abrelo-dijo draco sonriendo.hermione abrio la cajita y vio una anillo de oro,con una piedra blanca en el medio.  
  
-y esto,draco?-pregunto sorprendida  
  
-es un pensadero.pontelo para ver como te queda  
  
hermione saco con delicadeza el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo del corazon de la mano izquierda.  
  
-te queda muy bien.-afirmo draco,quien le tomo la mano a hermione y la miro con sus ojos grises,que esta vez tenian un brillo especial.-hermione,quiero preguntarte algo.  
  
-si,dime.  
  
-te gustaria ser mi novia?-pregunto draco con algo de dificultad.hermione abrio la boca para contestar,pero se habia quedado muda de impresion y ademas sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo encendido,lo que denotaba sus emociones.  
  
-es en serio,draco?  
  
-claro.contestame.  
  
-pues,la respuesta es si,quiero ser tu novia.-dijo hermione sonriendo,al igual que draco.los chicos se acercaron y se dieron un beso en los labios,muy apasionado.en ese momento,a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo esperaba,el lugar estallo en aplausos.al parecer,todos habian escuchado la conversacion.  
  
-oh-dijo draco mirando a todos con las mejillas coloradas  
  
-oh-repitio hermione aun mas avergonzada que el.cuando los aplausos cesaron y todo volvio a la normalidad,draco y hermione siguieron hablando.  
  
-ahora que eres mi novia oficial -dijo draco picaramente-eres solo para mi.  
  
-y tu como mi novio oficial,tambien eres todo mio,no?  
  
-a su disposicion.-dijo draco riendo y haciendo una especie de reberencia.  
  
-oye,pero nada de andar con otras,eh?  
  
-no...bueno,le dire eso a juliet y a kelly despues.-bromeo draco  
  
-espero que xavier ni thomas se enojen-le siguio el cuento a draco,hermione.  
  
-asi esta bien,nadie mas.-dijo draco sonriendo.tomo un poco de hidromiel y siguio-eres mi primera novia en serio,sabes?  
  
-si? ah,tu no.-dijo hermione haciendo que draco frunciera el entrecejo de manera chistosa.-pero a ti es el que mas he amado.  
  
-oh,ahi estamos mejor.quieres mas hidromiel?  
  
-no,suficiciente por hoy.-nego hermione.  
  
-bien.  
los chicos,ahora novios oficiales(el oficiales vale harto),conversaron por dos horas mas.luego de que draco pagara la cuenta(que no quiso que hermione viera),ambos se fueron en la misma carroza hacia sus casas.  
  
-adios,draco-dijo hermione abriendo la puerta de su casa  
  
-adios...me das un beso de las buenas noches?-dijo draco picaro  
  
-hay niño mas mimado?-dijo hermione sonriendo.la chica se acerco a el y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de draco y lo beso intensamente en los labios  
  
-ya,draco.buenas noches-se despidio hermione separandose completamente de el.  
  
-sueña conmigo-dijo draco(N/A de nuevo?)  
  
-tu tambien  
  
-chao-se despidio draco y cruzo la calle.hermione entro a su casa y prendio la luz de la sala.vio que ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada y volvio a apagar la luz.subio sigilosamente las escaleras,para tratar de no despertar a sus padres.cuando llego a su pieza,prendio la luz y puso un rato la radio muggle,mientras se sacaba el vestido y las joyas,menos el anillo,claro esta.  
  
-ya se cual quiero que sea mi primer recuerdo aqui-dijo hermione y tomo su varita.recordo lo recientemente ocurrido,la carroza,el restorant...de su nuca salio una especie de hilo plateado brillante,enroscado a la punta de la varita.hermione lo miro y lo introdujo en la perla del anillo,donde comenzo a moverse como una niebla espesa.-uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida ya lo he guardado aqui.-dijo hermione mientras se ponia el pijama.luego de media hora de escuchar musica,se durmio.  
  
-no se que decirte!!!-grito el despertador enfurecido y hermione desperto de un salto  
  
-escuche mal?-pregunto la chica risueña  
  
-no,se me acabo la creatividad  
  
-eso me aterra... .br -dijo hermionen levantandose y le dio la mano al gnmo despertador,el cual se durmio con el ceño fruncido.hermione de repente sintio un maullido tirno,y miro debajo de su cama.ahi estaba shadow,despertando recien.al parecer,croockshanks aun no daba señales de vida.  
la chica sonrio y camino hacia el baño,donde abrio la ducha.se saco el pijama y se baño con agua fria,pues aunque era temprano,el calor era abrazador.despues de salir y vestirse con unos shorts azul y un peto blanco,se peino con un moño alto(ni tanto),y se sento en su escritorio,pues una lechuza habia entrado recien.hermione desato el pergamino y vio la letra desordenada de ron,y mas abajo la un poco mas ordenada,de harry.decia:  
  
hermione  
  
que?!! es verdad lo que salio en el profeta?!!! te casas con krum!!???pero no nos habias dicho nada,ademas tu no estabas con draco? o te hizo algo el muy maldito y terminaron?? dimelo,por que voy ahora mismo y lo mato.pero volviendo al tema...como es que fuiste a ver a krum al hospital y echaste a los periodistas para estar solos?ummmmm,esto se me hace sospechoso....cuantame en cuanto puedas! ah,que tonto.el sabado vamos a la fiesta del rubiecito ese(perdona hermione,pero es que es un tipo insoportable)y ahi me cuentas...dudo que sea verdad,pero necesito confirmacion,es que lo escribio el hermano de rita skeeter y hay que desconfiar de sus palabras.bueno,hermione....me despido ya,ademas tenemos que ir a desgnomisar el jardin.chao.  
  
ron w.  
  
  
hermione  
  
no te preocupes,esos skeeter inventan cualquier cosa por dinero y popularidad.dudo que algo de lo que digan sea verdad,tal vez solo fuiste a ver a krum...bueno,pero el sabado nos dices,cuando vayamos a la fiesta de malfoy el sabado.espero que estes bien y trata de no abrir ningun sobre sin remetitente,que quizas que sea.esperamos que estes bien,aqui lo hemos pasado fantastico.me despido por que ron esta molestando para que vayamos a desgnomizar.chao!!!  
  
harry p.  
  
  
  
  
-estos son geniales-rio hermione.guardo la carta y le señalo a la lechuza que se fuera,por que no tenia para que contestarles.luego bajo a desayunar,con shadow siguiendola al lado(con su pelaje le hacia cosquillas a hermione en los pies)-hola-saludo hermione  
  
-hola-saludaron sus padres.  
  
-no vas a trabajar hoy,papa?-pregunto hermione al verlo vestido aun con pijama.  
  
-no,es que vamos a ir a comprar al callejon biagan  
  
-diagon?-pregunto hermione emocionada  
  
-si...pero mas tarde,como a las doce.  
  
-claro,y yo tengo que ir a trabajar mientras ustedes se divierten...-reclamo la señora.su padre le acricio el pelo  
  
-vamos,no te pierdes tanto...solo miles de cosas fantasticas,pero nada mas  
  
-gracias por el apoyo...se me hizo tarde,me voy...chao -dijo al señora.le dio un beso a su esposo en los labios y uno en la mejilla a hermione.tomo sus cosas y se fue.  
ambos siguieron desayunando por un buen rato,es que eran wuaffles con mermelada...mmmm  
luego,hermione fue a ver un rato television mientras su padre se bañaba y vestia.  
  
a las cuatro horas,ambos ya estaban en el banco gringotts,cambiando el dinero muggle por el magico.  
  
-ahora vamos a comprarte los libros-dijo el señor granger tocandose los bolsillos llenos de monedas.  
ambos camianron hasta la libreria flourish y blotts .al entrar,un señor aparecio de la nada  
  
-puedo ayudarlos?.-pregunto.  
  
-si,necesitamos los libros de la lista-dijo el señor granger pasandole un pergamino   
  
-ah,septimo año de hogwarts...pero el libro "magia negra,como utilizarla efectivamente y defenderse de ella"nivel avanzado,tiene que escogerlo la joven,pues asi lo ha dispuesto la directiva del colegio.  
  
-no hay problema-dijo el señor granger-anda,hermione.  
la chica siguio al anciano hasta una estanteria alta,como de dos metros,inclinada hacia adelante(parecia que todos los libros se te iban encima)  
  
-aqui,señorita-dijo el,enseñandole una pila de libros.hermione puso la mano sobre ellos y uno salio disparado hacia arriba,hasta quedar pegado como un iman a al mano de la chica.hermione lo miro y vio que la tapa era de color negro,un poco mas gruesa de lo normal,y que tenia las letras en color dorado.  
  
-curioso,es la tercera persona a la que le sale un libro mas grueso.al señor potter y al señor weasley,creo.  
  
-si,los conozco-admitio hermione mirando el ejemplar-creo que si vamos a necesitar mas informacion este año.  
  
-bueno,vamos a sacar los otros libros.  
  
-si-dijo hermione mientras caminaba detras del anciano,hojeando su nuevo libro.al llegar,vieron al señor muy divertido jugando a meter un lapiz muggle dentro de la jaula de "el monstruoso libro de los monstruos",que se agitaba y movia las ojas enfadado.-papa!  
  
-eh? ah...que pequeñito mas gracioso-dijo riendo.luego vio la cara de hermione y añadio con seriedad-ya has escogido tu libro,hija?  
  
-si,papa...   
  
  
hermione abrio la puerta de su casa con dificultad.traia un centenar de bolsas,unas veinte ella,otras treinta su padre y las demas estaban en el auto.  
  
-papa,mama va a regañarte por haber dispalfarado el dinero-dijo hermione sentandose en el sofa y viendo el contenido de las bolsas que su padre habia dejado en el suelo.  
  
-le tragimos un regalo,no se enojara-dijo su padre saliendo de la cocina,con la cara empapada -ademas,no te ha gustado lo que te compre?  
  
-si,no he dicho eso.-dijo hermione  
  
-pruebate la tunica de gala  
  
-ah,pero para que?  
  
-vamos anda.  
  
-ok-hermione se levanto de su comodo asiento con gesto cansado.saco la bolsa amarilla(en la cual salia una pareja bailando en tunicas de gala)y se fue al baño.al rato despues,salio.  
  
-perfecta!-dijo su padre sonriendo.la tunica nueva de hermione era simplemente hermosa.  
era blanca y comenzaba algo ajustada,pero despues de la cintura era como un vestido de novia,amplio y con adornos brillantes(sin caer en lo vulgar) y ademas no tenia mangas,comenzaba como un corsé.la complementaban unos guantes del mismo color,largos y ademas unos zapatos de tacon tambien blancos.  
  
-esta linda la tunica,papa-agradecio hermione  
  
-y la dueña tambien...igual de guapa que su madre.bien,puebate el collar.  
  
-hay papa...bueno,esta en la caja verde,en esa bolsa-dijo indicando una bolsa del rincon.su padre saco la dicha caja y se la paso a hermione.al verle las manos,noto el anillo.  
  
-y ese anillo?  
  
-ah,este-dijo hermione poniendose roja como un tomate-este,es que draco me lo regalo.  
  
-y por que razon,motivo o circunstancia?  
  
-por que ahora somos...este...novios.  
  
-que bueno! eso fue ayer,cierto?  
  
-si  
  
-gracias por contarle a tu padre...ah! o sea si no te pregunto no me entero?  
  
-te iba a decir despues...pero mira como se me ve el collar!-cambio de tema hermione  
  
-se ve muy bien!-dijo su padre logrando el proposito de su sonrojada hija.-anda a cambiarte para que veas como te quedan las tunicas del colegio.-hermione fue al baño y al rato volvio con la bolsa de antes y con la ropa que traia antes.se probo las tunicas(que resultaron ser un poco mas grandes que cuando se las probo en la tienda),luego un pijama nuevo(de color verde agua,simple sin nada magico) y pantuflas de un dibujo muggle llamado kerochan, pero como eran magicas,cada vez que alguien las miraba,decian :konnichiwa!(que usaria solo para la casa,no iba a llevar esas al colegio...las otras eran muggles,blancas solamente...mas acorde con la edad segun mione).despues de convecer a su papa de que montara su nueva escoba(se compro una barredora 2,sin poder resistirlo...)en el patio de la casa,a una altura moderable como para no alarmar a nadie,comieran grageas multisabores(al señor granger le salio una verde,que parecia ser de menta y resulto ser moco de troll...) y un sin fin de cosas,se sentaron a ver television junto con la señora granger,que habia llegado recien( a las diez de la noche).despues cenaron y hermione subio a su cuarto,rendida y se acosto,sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña pantera estaba mordiendo una pantufla del señor granger arriba del escritorio.  
  
  
-draco es el presidente de fans de britney spears!!!y en las reuniones se disfraza de ella y canta "overprotected"!!!!!!!!! harry se pone bikini calipso,se tinta el pelo amarillo con rayos rosas y baila como melody!!!!!ron se pone una zunga colalles con forma de toro y baila en un club nocturno!!!pero para gays!!!!  
  
-eh?-desperto hermione.vio a su adorable despertador de gnomo subido arriba de la lampara y gritandole como loco.-que hora es?  
  
-seis de la mañana en punto-contesto el despertador  
  
-andate a freir esparragos,quiero dormir-dijo hermione tapandose con una sabana.el despertador,indignado por que a el no le gustaban los esparragos,comenzo a pensar algo terrible para decirle a esa chica que dormia y babeaba la almohada(n/a hermione,sorry...pero bueno,no se noto que soñabas con draco)  
  
-el grim viene por ti!!!mi ojo interior me lo ha dicho esta tarde!!!pobre de ti,pecadora infame!!!!!!!!!-un silencio- barney es snape disfrazado!!!!!!!!!!!!el invento el oa!!!-grito el despertador y luego espero una respuesta,pero solo escucho un ronquido de hermione.  
  
-snape y sirius son amantes!!!!!!!! y en las noches corren desnudos por el bosque prohibido!!!!!!!gritan su amor tomados de la mano!!!!  
  
-ah?-desperto definitivamente hermione,mientras se limpiaba la baba -por que no me dejas dormir?  
  
-por si no sabias,en cuanto tu te duermes yo despierto y no puedo volver a dormir hasta que la princesa se digne a abrir los ojos!!!!!-explico enfurecido  
  
-oh...bueno,duerme-dijo hermione dandole la mano.el gnomo se durmio de inmediato,con el cejo fruncido y los labios apretados.la chica se levanto y comenzo a deambular la habitacion,desorientada.  
  
-hoy es la fiesta de draco? es viernes o sabado? donde estoy?-murmuraba hermione.luego comenzo a hacer memoria,el jueves habia cenado con draco,ayer al callejon diagon,entonces era sabado.-hoy es...pero a que hora? este ni me aviso!-en ese momento,como precalculado,una lechuza entro por la ventana de hermione.la chica la miro extrañada y esta estiro la pata con arrogancia,denotando de parte de quien venia.leyo la nota,que decia:  
  
  
hermione:  
por todo lo que a pasado no te he dicho anda de la fiesta...bueno,tienes que estar lista a las 8 de la noche.acuerdate de llevar ropa mas liviana y un traje de baño(espero que sea bikini,eh?)por que va a ser en la playa(viaja por polvos flu,yo me voy a ir como a las 4,asi que si quieres vienes a mi casa muggle y nos vamos juntos),en mi casa(en resumen:es de narcissa y tengo las llaves,pero la vieja ni sabe).bueno,espero que estes aqui a las 4,o si no te espero a las 8 alla,(por polvos flu tienes que decir: a la killer house...el nombre se lo puso un tio de mi tatarabuelo por que ahi degollaron a su esposa,pero bueno,no importa-su fantasma se fue el año pasado-)  
ya,haz quedado informada.chao  
draco  
"tu novio oficial" (jajajajajaja!)  
  
  
-que tonto es...-rio hermione.luego fue a bañarse,se puso unos pescadores (los pantalones mas cortos,que pensaron?) apretados,de color beige , un peto sin hombros de color blanco y unas sandalias.tomo la mochila que usaba antes para ir a la libreria y metio ahi un bikini de color blanco(N/A antes era el azul...),una toalla de playa y otras cosas -las tipicas-pocion bronceadora,cepillo para el pelo y dientes,cambio de ropa...  
bajo las esclaeras para ir a comer algo,pues despues iria al centro comercial apra visitar a los chicos,david y jasmin.  
  
-hola papa...y mama?  
  
-hola...se tuvo que ir antes,por que no se que le paso.-dijo su padre mientras untaba margarina sobre una tostada.  
  
-ahh...papa,me das dinero para ir al centro comercial?quiero ir a ver a mis amigos  
  
-si,toma-dijo el pasandole unos billetes  
  
-gracias...ah!papa...hoy es la fiesta de draco y me voy a ir a las cuatro...empieza a las ocho,pero ire a ayudarlo a ordenar todo  
  
-si,anda...pero cuidadito...que como dicen por ahi,las armas las carga el diablo  
  
-ay,papa...ademas,tengo casi los 17 ! ademas,a ti no se te hizo tarde ya?  
  
-si,tienes razon.ya,me voy y portate bien,eh?  
  
-si papa...  
  
-chao...haz visto las llaves del auto?  
  
-viste en el bolsillo de la chaqueta?  
  
-ahi estan,gracias...como todos saben donde estan menos yo?...en fin,chao-dijo el señor granger y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija,cariñosamente.hermione le sonrio  
  
-chao-dijo hermione,viendo como su apdre cerraba la puerta y al tiempo,como sonaba el motor del auto.(su madre tenia un auto aparte,para las emergencias).la chica siguio desayunando en paz,viendo como shadow pasaba corriendo tras una pelota de lana.ahi se acordo que no habia hecho el informe,asi que subio por unos pergaminos ,la tinta y la pluma,y se puso a escribir en la hamaca del patio,aprovechando el sol.-y finalmente,he comprobado que con este metodo la transformacion es mas efectiva y realizable.-concluyo hermione,diciendo el final de su manuscrito en voz alta.habia llenado tres pergaminos,de la emocion.se estiro alzando los brazos lo mas que pudo,se levanto y fue a dejar sus cosas a su cuarto,mas bien dicho,como estaba rebozante de energia,ordeno su baul - previamente magicamente arreglado para que alcanzara tanto libro-.al terminar de ordenar lo que mas podia(habia cosas que guardaria despues) vio la hora y se sorprendio al ver que eran recien las nueve y media de la mañana.bajo a ver un poco television  
  
-cual era el canal de anime?-preguntaba hermione mientras pasaba los canales con el control remoto.al fin llego,y vio una serie de una chica que atrapaba unas carta,que tenia un tierno osit/leoncito alado de mascota,o ayudante,en fin.la serie era card captor sakura.el capitulo era en el cual los personajes deben hacer una obra teatral,y shaoran tiene que besar a sakura...pero nunca puede!!!! :( .despues de que termino la serie,comenzaron a dar otra,llamada slam dunk.-sakuragi no va a anotar!-grito hermione(increible la capacidad que tiene para aprenderse personajes)-noooo!! -hermione se tapaba los ojos para no ver.se savo las manos de la cara y vio como el tiro del pelirojo fallaba,y uno,habil en el deporte y alabado por cientos de fans,apreovechaba el rebote y anotaba-rukawa!!! pero y hanamichi???oh...-murmuraba hemrione,disgustada.luego de que la serie termino,hermione apago la television ,saco un bolso(donde llevaba llaves y dinero),comprobo que todo estaba apagado y las puertas cerradas-y la pantera lejos de las cosas de valor- salio,rumbo al mall.  
camino por las calles londinenses,con paso tranquilo y liviano,como si fuese ingravida.su rostro estaba pacifico y alegre,y a veces tarearaba canciones en voz alta,haciendo que las personas la miraran como diciendo "esta loca",pero ella seguia tranquila.cuando llego al mall,a las once y cuarto,fue corriendo a la libreria,impaciente por ver a david y a jasmin.  
  
-hola-entro saludando hermione,haciendo que los dos chicos que estaban sentados sobre el escritorio tomando bebidas la miraran(no habia nadie mas)  
  
-hermione?-pregunto la muchacha morena  
  
-si!!! como han estado?  
  
-bien,pero...y tu?que te dio para que fueras al hospital?  
  
-ah,un problema con el corazon,con la yugular(N/A en la espalda? **chiste interno**)-mintio  
  
-oh,pobre...pero bueno,estas bien,parece-dijo david  
  
-si,aqui...los pase a ver,los eche de menos.  
  
-nosotros tambien,creiamos que no te ibamos a ver mas  
  
-no,si no me iba a olvidar de ustedes asi de facil...pero cuentenme!que ha pasado mientras yo no estuve?  
  
-este...-comenzo a decir david,colorado,mientras miraba a jasmin,que sonreia feliz-nosotros...  
  
-que? son novios ya?-adelanto hermione y david asintio.  
  
-si,desde antes de ayer-dijo jasmin,tambien sonrojada  
  
-pero cuando? como?  
  
-este...un momento de sinceridad-dijo jasmin  
  
-bueno,les hacia falta...se notaba a lo lejos lo que sentian,eh?-rio hermione  
  
-en se serio?-tartamudeo david y hermione asintio.  
  
-bueno,y tu? que paso con ese chico rubio que me contabas?-pregunto interesada jasmin  
  
-ah"!tambien somos novios"oficiales"-recalco hermione-desde el jueves  
  
-que buena!-jasmin abrazo a hermione-  
  
los chicos siguieron conversando lo que mas podian,mientras no hubiera nadie que les preguntara cosas,o si no tendrian problemas con el jefe.a las dos de la tarde,hermione se despidio de los chicos,les deseo lo mejor del mundo y se fue,cargada de alegria renovada.tomo el autobus y a la media hora estaba en su casa,dandole leche a shadow y a crookshanks(que habia aparecido en la mañana),cocino unos tallarines con salsa a la italiana y una ensalada y almorzo,aun con la sonrisa en al cara(es que se le habia pasado la mano al ensuciar la cocina).a las tres,hermione lavo la loza(o vajilla),ordeno lo que mas pudo y fue a peinarse un poco(por suerte no se habia manchado,la ropa seguia limpia como en la mañana).cuando era als tres y media,hermione comprobo todo,puertas,ventanas,su mochila,la comida de su gato y pantera,el orden y finalmente,veinte minutos despues,salio de la casa,cruzo al calle y toco el timbre de la casa de draco.como era habitual,se escucho un fuerte ruido de pasos provinientes de la escalera y se abrio la puerta,dejando ver a un chico rubio,de ojos profundamente grises y cautivadores,de piel blanca-mas bien,palida-que llevaba una polera sin mangas de color blanca y unos shorts negros,ademas de unas sandalias.traia el pelo empapado,incluso algunas gotas caian de los desordenados mechones rubios que se le distribuian de manera graciosa (pero muy sexy)en la cabeza al chico.  
  
-hola draco-saludo hermione  
  
  
  
  
+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+  
  
  
  
ÁYYYY!!!!!! SE ME ACABA EL FIC!!!!!! AYYYYYY!!!!!! Bueno, lo mismo de antes. sei pueden, sigan leyendo si no, pos aca va a estar el cap. ^^  
  
bYES.-  
  
AKANE- 


	29. THE END PARTY

-hola hermione...esa cosa siempre me sobresalta-dijo mirando el timbre con recelo  
  
-vamos,despues te acostumbras...puedo pasar?  
  
-eh? claro  
  
hermione entro a la casa,como le era habitual,observando todo el lugar,que era fascinante.una vez arreglado y limpio,la casa parecia mistica,antigua,llena de misterios que se escondian tras los recuadros de viejas y estiradas señoras,o de altos y petulantes señores.  
  
-ha quedado bien la casa-comento hermione,mientras draco tomaba un poco de agua.  
  
-gracias-dijo al acabar el contenido del vaso. la miro con esos ojos grises y le pregunto-me ayudas a arreglar todo,cierto?  
  
-eh,claro...para que iria antes?-pregunto de manera inocente hermione.al ver la cara de draco,rio-que pensabas?  
  
-yo?este...nada.  
  
-ummm...ya. vamos ya?  
  
-si,se nos paso la hora.-comento draco mirando el reloj que tenia un dos arriba.el primero era el tipico magico,con las incripciones"en casa","en el colegio","viajando","en peligro mortal"...y el otro era el muggle,el que tenia las inscripciones de los numeros.  
  
draco camino acompañado por hermione hacia la chimenea,donde ambos cogieron un puñado de polvos flu,los tiraron a la chimenea y dijieron a coro:a la killer house!!.un minuto despues,draco cayo de espaldas a la casa,y hermione cayo despues,encima de draco.se quedaron mirando un momento y draco la beso.  
  
-tenemos que ordenar un poco-dijo hermione separandose de draco con tono divertido,luego se levanto.  
  
-si,pero no es tanto-aseguro draco,parandose.-ademas,igual depsues va a quedar la caga  
  
-mas cuidado con la boquita -rio hermione  
  
-oh,vamos!-rio draco-mejor ayudame a ordenar aqui,que es lo ultimo que me falta.  
  
-y que haremos despues?  
  
-ah,vamos a la playa.  
  
-mmm,suena bien.  
  
la casa era de amplios espacios,tanto como para la sala como para el comedor.estaba delicadamente ordenada,con tonos palidos y bien combinados,seguramente por narcisa.los muebles y los adornos en general tenian un aspecto entre rustico y hippie,haciendo que la casa de verdad quedara adecuada para el ambiente veraniego.en la pared izquierda a la chimenea,habia una gran ventana,al parecer habia alli un balcon,por que las blancas y casi transparentes cortinas flameaban con fuerza.  
  
los chicos comenzaron a ordenar pronto(por que no cumplian los 17 pronto para poder hacer todo esto con magia?pensaban).al rato,todo estaba ordenado y limpio(mas gracias a hermione que a draco).despues de eso,los dos salieron al balcon de la casa,que daba al mar(la casa estaba casi sobre la arena,era una especie de playa privada) y se veia completamente hermoso.ver una puesta de sol ahi debia ser impresionante,era como si pudieras estirar la mano y alcanzar el sol,jugar con las esponjosas nubes esparcidas por el cielo claro ,como si manejaras la naturaleza a tu antojo.  
  
-que linda casa,draco-dijo hermione mientras revolvia el jugo de calabaza en la copa,con una pajita(bombilla).estaba sentada frente a draco,en una mesa que habia al medio del balcon(era realmente amplio,como una habitacion sin techo y con muy pocas paredes)  
  
-si,es de narcissa...ojala que no se le ocurra venir ahora.  
  
-ojala...que fue eso de la killer house?-pregunto intrigada hermione  
  
-ah,es una historia viejisima,que se pasa de generacion en generacion.a mi opinion es bantante aburrida y tonta.  
  
-cuentame  
  
-oh,bueno.-draco se aclaro la voz-era una noche de luna roja, y de espesas nubes que cubrian el cielo estrellado.sabine malfoy estaba bañandose en la playa,como acostumbraba en las noches de luna llena,para purificar su alma como reza un antiguo rito que ella cumplia por herencia familiar.su esposo,charles,estaba trabajando arduamente en el ministerio de la magia,entre papeles y mas papeles,sin ni siquiera imaginar que lo que ocurriria quella noche marcaria para siempre su destino...-pausa para dar mas misterio-sabine seguia bañandose,cuando se sintio observada.miro hacia todos lados,pero no vio mas que la casa y arena.algo asustada,siguio con la tradicion,hasta que volvio a sentir una mirada fria y penetrante que parecian clavadas de agujas finas en la nuca.sabine volvio a darse vuelta,pero nada.mas asustada,salio del mar,se puso encima un vestido blanco y camino rapidamente hacia la casa.prendio las velas que pendian del techo,y trato de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuesen los extraños ruidos que se escuchaban por los pasillos,pero cuando se escucho una risa detras de la puerta del comedor,donde ella estaba,y las luces se apagaron de golpe,sabine busco su varita,pero no la encontro.escucho como se abria la puerta de golpe y el ruido de unos pasos se acercaban mas a ella...hasta que pudo sentir una presencia frente a ella,pero no materializada...solo como un espiritu invisible.de repente,un sonido de una espada gigantesca siendo desenfundada,quebro el silencio ensordecedor que se habia producido.en ese moemento,sabine profirio un agudo grito de auxilo,pero no pudo terminar,pues el filo de la espada ya habia empezado a cortar como un cuchillo a la mantequilla,la piel de su cuello,lentamente...hasta que murio rodeada de un charco de sangre,sola,en la oscuridad de su casa...  
cuando charles llego a casa,le parecio extraño no encontrar las luces encendidas.abrio la puerta del comedor que se hayaba cerrada con llave,y cuando prendio las luces,vio el cuerpo de su mujer tirado en el piso,en medio de un extraño dibujo escrito con fuego verde que parecia no quemar.pero solo estaba su cuerpo,la cabeza se la habian llevado...-draco sonrio al ver la cara de espanto que tenia hermione y siguio con su voz natural-y por eso el nombre de killer house,por que una anciana bruja dijo que el espíritu de la casa la habia matado en un arranque de furia...pero eso paso hace siglos,asi que no hay por que preocuparse.  
  
-por que habria que preocuparse? de verdad es una historia tonta-dijo hermione.luego tomo un poco de jugo,mientras miraba de reojo hacia la puerta del comedor.  
  
-no te asustaste?-pregunto draco divertido  
  
-no,para nada.-mintio al chica  
  
-ni un poquito?  
  
-bueno,un poco...-al decir esto,draco se puso a aplaudir y a reir.hermione se cruzo de brazos-no es gracioso.  
  
-si lo es!! imaginate a hermione granger asustada por cuentos antiguos...ademas,si anduviera por aqui su fantasma,seria algo parecido a nick casi decapitado,ese fantasma de griffindor-dijo draco reclacando al ultima palabra como si fuese sinonimo de basura.  
  
-y con mezcla del baron sanguinario...ese slytherin.-dijo hermione tambien recalcando la ultima palabra.luego ambos se pusieron a reir.  
  
-que hora es?  
  
-las...siete y cuarto-dijo hermione viendo su reloj.  
  
-vamos adentro?-pregunto draco parandose-  
  
-y no vamos a ver la puesta de sol?-pregunto hermione mientras veia el cielo,que ya habia comenzado a jugar con los colores rojos y anaranjados y los plasmaba en el de manera prodigiosa.  
  
-ah...-dijo draco como diciendo"que fome"-bueno.  
  
hermione se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la parte de adelante dle balcon,donde se apoyo en la baranda de brazos cruzados y algo inclinada.draco la siguio y se sento sobre la baranda,y saco un cigarrillo  
  
-de cuando que tu fumas cigarros muggles?-pregunto hermione viendo a draco haciendo circulos de humo con la boca  
  
-estas son una de las pocas porquerias muggles que son buenas.aunque aun no pruebo unas mas fuertes  
  
-no pruebes nada,ok? no quiero verte despues tirado por ahi y drogado.-añadio hermione enojada  
  
-era broma,ya las probe y no me gustaron-aclaro draco "arreglandola"  
  
-estupido...no sabes lo mal que hacen esas porquerias.ademas,...  
  
-ya,ya...-la calmo draco al ver que se pondria a darle un discurso-solo acepto esto-dijo moviendo el cigarro-ademas,es de vez en cuando,"mamá"-añadio draco haciendo que hermione riera  
  
-solo me preocupo por ti,no te burles...mira!-dijo hermione viendo como le solo ya casi no se veia y el mar parecia cambiar de colores como un tornasol.el cielo estaba de un color anaranjado,y algunas estrellas ya habian comenzado a asomarse.estuvieron un rato en silencio,hasta que hermione dijo-donde mas tienes casas,tu?  
  
-ah,no todas son mias,unas son de narcissa,las otras del &%#$" de lucius,unas mias,otras de los malfoy y algunas de las que han sido de otras familias y se han afiliado o casado con malfoy.  
  
-ah...mira,la puesta de sol ya termino...-dijo hermione desilucionada,al ver que el cielo comenzaba a volverse oscuro,tomando el caracter nocturno.  
  
-hay que prender las luces-dijo draco y aplaudio(N/A si,tanto apluso por que aun no puede usar la varita,entonces la casa esta embrujada de antes para que funcione).una fila de luces se prendieron en la playa,iluminandola.ademas,aparecieron en el interior de la casa,platos con papas fritas y esas cosas,ademas de jugos y licores( mas licores que jugos)  
  
-todo bien preparado,eh?  
  
-si...vamos adentro  
  
-si,tengo que cambiarme-dijo hermione mirandose.los ojos grises de draco brilalron de una manera especial(lujuriosa diria yo).  
  
-puedes pasar al baño,yo te espero afuera para ver como te ves.  
  
-mmm,ya ok...donde esta?  
  
-en mi pieza,ven acompañame.  
hermione siguio a draco atra vez de un pasillo largo y algo oscuro,hasta que llego a la penultima puerta y la abrio.entro y se sento en la cama,a ver una revista  
  
-ahi esta-indico con la cabeza a una puerta que habia en el rincon.hermione suspiro y entro.  
el baño era maravilloso.lleno de espejos y con una tina parecida al baño de los prefectos,solo que mas pequeña.ademas,tenia azulejos por todo el baño,haciendolo ver impecable siempre.como casa de brujo,el baño era magico,asi que el espejo hablaba y todo se movia a las ordenes del usuario.hermione dejo su bolso sobre el meson donde estaban los lavamanos(tres en total) y se saco la ropa,saoc de su bolso el bikini blanco(es de esos que no se translucen)y se lo puso.luego se fue a mirar al espejo  
  
-te ves bien-dijo el espejo,una voz femenina.el otro espejo,el del segundo lavamanos,dijo con voz ronca y masculina  
  
-mas que eso! estupenda.que suerte tiene el chico,eh?  
  
-gracias-dijo hermione algo ruborizada.seguramente draco tenia esos dos espejos para tener dos opiniones,la de mujer y de hombre...bueno,a lo mejor gracias a ellos draco era el cuero que era ahora.la chica siguio mirandos eun poco ams,asegurandose de que el nudo de la parte de arriba del bikini estuviese a prueba de bromistas al igual que los de la parte de abajo,que tenia nudos a los lados.hermione volvio a sacar algo de su bolso,esta vez un vestido suelto de color anaranjado palido(no pregunten cuando lo saco de su casa),se volvio a poner las sandalias y se solto el pelo,ya que el moño le molestaba.salio del baño(no sin antes el espejo masculino le lanzara unos piropos mas)y se paro en frente de draco,quien seguia leyendo la revista "quidditch seeker:tacticas para el buscador moderno"que trai el subtitulo"aplaste a su enemigo!",hermione rio al ver que draco seguramente se imaginaba a harry cayendo de la escoba y rompiendose el cuello.leugo la idea no le hizo gracia y lo interrumpio.  
  
-que lees tanto,draco?-pregunto hermione sentada en el borde de la cama.miro al rededor y vio que aquella tenai el mismo aspecto que todas las instalaciones de los malfoy,oscura,sombria,llena de cuadros y aparatos raros.solo que esta se veia mas alegre.  
  
-eh? una revista de quidditch profesional.quiero ganar la copa de quidditch este año...en quinto la ganaron los maditos ravenclaws con su china estupida de buscadora-dijo con ira-el año pasado no hubo quidditch,asi que esta todo listo para que al copa se la lleve slytherin,como en sus años de gloria.  
  
-gryffindor no se las dejara facil.ademas,harry es exelente buscador   
  
-pero se le fue todo el equipo,primero wood,despues los weasley y las mujeres spinnet ,jhonson y bell.quedo la   
pura estrellita carapartida potter  
  
-no le digas estrellita,el no se lo busco.  
  
-ah,como quieras.pero dejemos de hablar de quidditch y muestrame como te ves.-dijo draco tirando la revista lejos   
  
-asi,como me ves-dijo hermione sentada un y encogiendose de hombros-quieres un streppteasse acaso?  
  
-por que no?  
  
-tonto...despues me vas a ver,cuando nos vayamos a bañar.-dijo hermione.en ese momento,se escucharon varios ruidos provenientes de la chimenea.hermione miro al hora-las ocho en punto.vamos.  
  
draco se paro perezosamente,al igual que hermione.ambos caminaron por el pasillo(draco miraba de reojo a hermione,que se veia muy bien y ademas,el vestido no era muy suelto que digamos-tampoco apretado,normal-).al llegar a la sala,vieron que habian llegado varias personas,como treinta.draco fue a conversar con sus amigotes,crabbe y goyle.al rato,draco prorrumpio en sonaras carcajadas,al parecer goyle estaba contando una historia muy jocosa que le habia pasado al ir de vacaciones a africa,donde fue a una tribu y "todo pasando" con la esposa del jefe y se hizo un lio y no se que.despues goyle comenzo acontar su historia de vacaciones,donde draco se tiro al suelo a llorar de risa,mientras se apretaba el estomago.  
  
hermione los miro sonriente,cuando sintio un golpe suave en el hombro.  
  
-eh?-pregunto al chica dadose vuelta y vio a harry,ginny ron y marie que habian llegado recien.  
  
-hola,hermione! estas bien,ya?-pregunto ron  
  
-claro!! -dijo hemrione riendo  
  
-hola-saludo harry,quien iba abrazado de ginny.  
  
-hola!!! ginny,de ahi me tienes que decir que paso despues,eh?  
  
-no,fue una falsa alarma-dijo ginny y ron y harry la miraron   
  
-fiu! que suerte...bueno,y como estan ustedes?  
  
-lo hemos pasado bomba-dijo ron-ademas marie ha pasado la ultima semana con nosotros,coincidian con sus vacaciones...pero dinos que paso con lo del profeta,eso de krum  
  
-ah,pura mentira-aclaro hermione-lo que paso es que de verdad fui a ver a krum,pero le agragaron mas de lo que paso.no estoy embarzada de el ni me voy a casar,por si acaso.ademas,estoy con draco  
  
-si?por eso el anillo?-pregunto ginny  
  
-sip...somos novios oficiles-dijo hermione sonrojada.ron y harry pusieron caras de enfado,pero no dijieron nada.ginny la abrazo y le susurro  
  
-medio cuero que te has agarrado  
  
-y tu?-pregunto hermione haciendo que a ginny le diera ataque de risa.-este...bueno,cuentanos que mas les ha pasado-pregunto hermione dirigiendose a los chicos  
  
-si,mira...fuimos a ver partidos de quidditch ,esos del campeonato britanico.  
  
-ah...  
  
-y ademas,fuimos a ver dragones...-siguio marie,emocionada.-habia perfeccionado su ingles-  
  
los chicos siguieron conversando.en un momento,draco busco a hermione con la mirada,pero al verla con harry ,ron y ginny,(no tomo en cuenta a marie)les dirigio a estos una mirada de asco y superioridad y siguio hablando con goyle y crabbe.  
  
a los veinte minutos,la casa estaba llena...no habian menos de 100 personas,entre slyterins,griffindors ,ravenclaws y algunos hufflepuffs,en total convivencia.suena raro que un slytherin y un gryffindor no pelearan,pero simplemente se miraban con indiferencia y se iban para otro lado(en algunos casos milagrosos,se hablaban como amigos).  
  
-a la playa-grito draco y todos levantaron las manos como diciendo"vamos ahora".la oleada de gente salio por el balcon(todos se tiraban de ahi hacia la playa) y crrio hacia el mar,donde despues quedo una estela de ropa tirada.en la casa solo quedaron hermione y draco(el la habia sujetado pro el brazo apra que no se fuera)  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-nada,queria que fueramos juntos,eso es todo.  
  
-ah,ok-dijo hermione y ambos caminaron hacia el balcon,donde se bajo draco primero y ayudo a hermione.una vez los dos en la playa,draco se saco al polera dejando ver su exelente fisico,producto del quidditch.(N/A *o*).tenia los brazos mas musculosos que antes,al igual que el torax y las piernas que draco tenia eran simplemente perfectas,como las de un futbolista.a todo esto lo complementaba el hecho de que al sacarse loa polera,el cabello rubio le habia quedado desordenado y las mejillas algo rojas.hermione se quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
-que guapo-dijo hermione y el chico le sonrio.hermione se dasabrocho el vestido (los botones estaban en la parte delantera,como las tunicas)y lo dejo en el borde del balcon.draco al miro de pies a cabeza(mas notoriamente que como lo habia mirado hermione).tenia el cuerpo de una modelo,una cintura pequeña,amplias caderas(proporcionadas,ni tantas tampoco)mas busto y ademas el cabello le caia enrulado sobre la esplada,haciendola ver mas bella aun.  
  
-que bella-dijo draco tomandola de la cintura y caminando junto a ella al mar.una vez alli,los chicos se lanzaron como en piquero desde una roca que habia ,y se fueron andando hacia mar adentro,cerca de las boyas muggles,donde estaban todos.  
  
  
-joder,quien coños me ha tirado agua?-grito lavander(algo españolizada)que estaba sentada sobre las boyas hablando con parvati(eran boyas cuadradas,por eso se podian sentar alli,las habia arreglado draco para ese proposito)  
  
-yo!!!-grito neville  
  
-uyyyy!!! me las pagas-rio lavander y se lanzo al mar.parvati se quedo alli,tarareando al musica que sonaba desde quien demonios sabe donde.eran los "maboroshi"un grupo magico de j-rock con la cancion"kuroki no tsubasa no tenshi"(el angel de alas negras).  
  
-por que no vienes a nadar,parvati?-pregunto terry ,subiendose a las boyas.obviamente,traia el pelo mojado y el bañador pegado a la piel(lo aclare por si les interesaba)y se veia encantador.parvati lo miro y dejo de cantar.  
  
-no se...vamos ahora?  
  
-vamos.  
  
los chicos se fueron a nadar misteriosamente a la parte mas alejada,riendo.despues se sentaron a conversar hermione y ginny  
  
-dime que paso con eso,ginny  
  
-ya,lo que paso era que el test tenia razon.a los dos dias despues volvia a menstruar-dijo aliviada  
  
-que bueno...pero que pasa con harry?  
  
-ahi estamos,pero no somos nada oficial,como dices tu  
  
-ya te dira...ademas,han pasado varias cosas entre ustedes...  
  
-si..pero...  
  
-de que hablan?-entro en escena harry,solo con la cabeza fuera del mar.las chicas lo miraron sonrientes,pues se veia divertido sin lentes y con el pelo aun mas desordenado.  
  
-de nada...vamos a nadar?-sugirio ginny a hermione  
  
-no,yo me quedo un rato mas aqui.  
  
-oh,bueno...de ahi nos vemos-dijo ginny antes de tirarse al mar.hermione se quedo sola alli un buen rato(sin contar que mas de alguno le preguntaba por lo del articulo del profeta)hasta que llego draco y se sento al lado de ella.  
  
-tan sola,hermione  
  
-si...estaba pensando  
  
-en que?  
  
-en que si despues de que terminemos hogwarts nos vamos a seguir viendo  
  
-depende,el destino sabe...tal vez no,tal vez si...mejor veamos el presente,estamos juntos y punto.  
  
-bien,eso es lo que nos importa ahora  
  
-vamos a tomar algo?tanto mar me ha dado sed.  
  
-vamos-dijo hermione bajando de la boya y sumergiendose en el mar-mierda! esta helada-dijo hermione y draco sonrio.  
  
al llegar afueras del mar,hermione se se cruzo de brazos para tratar de evitar el frio,a pesar de que tiritaba entera.  
  
-mejor entremos,o te vas a resfriar -aconsejo draco.ambos entraron a la casa(que estaba desierta)fueron a la pieza de draco y el prendio la chimenea,para que hermione se sentara en el sillon del frente a ella y se le pasara el frio.al rato,el chico volvio con dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.-toma-le ofrecio a hermione,quien estaba son una toalla sobre la espalda.  
  
-gracias.-dijo hermione tomando de inmediato un poco.draco se sento al lado de ella y la abrazo  
  
- se te pasa el frio?-pregunto de manera picara(N/A con el al lado...ejem! ^^U)  
  
-si,gracias.quien es el?-pregunto hermione indicando un cuadro arriba de la chimenea  
  
-ah,no se.supongo que es mi abuelo de joven...por que?  
  
-es identico a ti,solo que tiene los ojos mas oscuros ...por que en lo demas es igual.  
  
-no se...-dijo draco analizando el cuadro,mientras el joven de unos 18 años que estaba sentado en el retrato,movia el pie de manera impaciente.-yo creo que no se parece a mi.  
  
-si se parece...-dijo hermione dejando el vaso ya vacio sobre la mesa.  
  
-bueno,no importa eso.lo haz pasado bien?  
  
-si,me he divertido...que te contaba goyle?  
  
-que se habia enganchado con una vedette de un local nocturno que al final era travesti y...goyle se dio cuenta en el mometo de la verdad,cuando estaban en pleno-rio draco.hermione tambien se rio,imaginando la situacion.  
  
-que buena...oye,tu no vas a volver a bañarte?  
  
-cuando tu vuelvas,no te voy a dejar sola aqui  
  
-por el fantasma degollado?  
  
-no hay que preocuparse por los muertos,hay que preocuparse por los vivos,como dicen los muggles.  
  
-pero te vas a quedar aqui aburriendote  
  
-pues por que nos vamos a aburrir si hay tanto que podemos hacer?  
  
-como que?-pregunto picara   
  
-como esto-dijo draco y abrazo a hermione.acerco sus labios rojos y humedos a los de hermione,besandola apasionadamente.hermione sabia que eso no iba a ser solo un beso,pero se dejo llevar.ademas,con los besos y caricias de draco era tan dificil resistirse como a un imperius de voldemort...no,voldemort no hace imperius tan fuertes...la chica se saco al toalla y rodeo el cuello de draco,mientras comenzaba a desordenar su cabello humedo.draco introdujo lentamente su lengua a la boca de hermione,como si quisiera disfrutar cada gota de placer.la chica empezo a jugar con su lengua al igual que draco,rozandose tan apasionadamente que parecian desesperados choques entre dragones en plena lucha.draco comenzo a pasar sus manos por la espalda de hermione,tratando de desatarle el nudo de la parte superior del bikini;mientras hermione ya le habia sacado al polera al chico y ahora se afanaba en sus pantalones cortos.los besos cada vez se hacian mas cortos pero mas apasionados,sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y los latidos de sus corazones ardorosos era la unica musica que rompia el silencio de la casa.draco se puso sobre hermione y coemnzo a besarla intensamente,mientras le sacaba al fin el bikini.(hermione ya habia dejado desnudo a draco)  
  
-te amo-susurro hermione mientras draco le besaba el cuello y ella tocaba su amplia espalda desnuda y algo sudada.el chico la miro con sus ojos grises,llenos de pasion y deseo.  
  
-yo tambien te amo,no lo olvides nunca-dijo draco,antes de besarla nuevemente,de una manera tan deliciosamente exitante para hermione,como nadie la habia hecho sentir.hermione podia sentir la piel desnuda de draco tocando la suya misma(piel),lo que le producia cierto cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.los labios de draco volvieron a besarla,esta vez entre los senos.hermione estaba sumergida en una especie de somnolencia,pero a la vez nada mas lejos.era como si estuviese dormida pero mas despierta que nunca,cerro sus ojos para poder sentir el olor de draco,los movimientos y los besos de la forma mas placenteramente posible.de repente,hermione dio un fuerte gemido de placer y dolor.draco estaba dentro de ella,de tal forma que parecia que sus cuerpos se hubiesen mezclado en una forma artistica y alucinogena,extremadamente exitante.era como si ademas de entrar en su cuerpo virgen,hubiese entrado en su alma,extrayendo lo mas valioso de su intimidad  
  
-sigo?-pregunto draco,preocupado.hermione nego con la cabeza y acerco con una mano el rostro de draco hacia ella,para besarlo.  
  
hermione se sintio adormilada,como arrebatada de sus sentidos,sin capacidad de pensar,solo disfrutar aquel momento que quedaria imborrable en su mente.podia sentir los movimientos de draco dentro de ella,sus caricias y besos con tal capacidad detallista que parecia dotada de una nueva virtud,como si ella manejara el tiempo a su manera.draco subio sus labios desde el pecho de hermione hasta su cara,busco desesperado sus labios,y cuando los encontro los volvio a besar,con mas pasion que nunca.parecia como si fuese la ultima o la primera vez que se veian,era como si estiraran el tiempo lo que mas podian para poder disfrutarse el uno al otro completamente,poder sentir sus sabores y sentimientos todo en un acto de amor puro,sincero y rebosante de pasión manifestada a sus cabales ahora.  
  
hermione abrio los ojos lentamente,con una sonrisa placidamente grabada en su rostro juvenil.lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco,identico al de su pieza...¿habia sido un sueño? se pregunto mecanicamente hermione.volteo a ver si habia alguien en su cama,pero vio que estaba sola.la chica levanto el brazo y se toco al frente,en reproche a si misma...a pesar de que se habia resistido desaba draco,ese era el mensaje...pero como iba a evitarlo sabiendo que el se le insinuaba constantemente y que ademas era extremadamente bello y mas encima,su novio?..."arg,los sueños no te han olvidado,hermione,siguen ahi para lastimarte"penso la chica mientras sentia lo mismo que al haber bebido un trago de amarga hiel repetidas veces.por que un sueño...por que ?  
  
-ya despertaste-dijo draco saliendo del baño,con un vaso de agua entre las manos y un pantalon blanco corto.  
  
-draco?-pregunto hermione viendolo de pies a cabeza  
  
-que pasa?por que me miras asi?  
  
-es que...?es tu casa,cierto?  
  
-claro,pasamos la noche aqui.no te acuerdas? (n/a uuuf)  
  
-si me acuerdo...pero que hora es?  
  
-las seis de la mañana,esta amaneciendo...pero la fiesta todavia sigue,aun no se ha ido nadie.  
  
-ah...me voy a vestir entonces  
  
-ah,ponte el puro bikini y vamos a bañarnos un rato   
  
-ok-dijo hermione-donde esta?  
  
-este...aqui-dijo draco levantandolo del suelo.camino hacia hermione y se lo paso.  
  
-date vuelta-dijo hermione y draco rio  
  
-pero si ya te conosco ente...  
  
-date vuelta-ordeno hermione y draco le obedecio(con cejo fruncido).a los cinco minutos,ambos salieron de la habitacion para ir a la playa.  
  
al salir,vieron que en el comedor estaban tres chicos durmiendo arriba de la mesa y con botellas de hidromiel en las manos,en la sala estaba una pareja besandose,pero estaban notablemente ebrios,probablemente ni se conocian...caminaron hasta el balcon,donde vieron a la mayoria jugando en la playa,corriendo como estupidos(el alcohol...)o diciendo discursos como tontos.una minoria estaba en su sano juicio,pero la mitad de ellos estaba durmiendo o haciendo otra cosa detras de las rocas.  
  
-te dije que iba a quedar al ca...-comenzo draco pero callo al ver que hermione abria la boca para decir algo  
  
-draco,me quieres aun,cierto?  
  
-que pregunta estupida es esa? te quiero mas que antes...eres una fiera-rio draco(N/A eso lo escuche en otro fic,pero no es de plagio...es que me acorde de eso jajajajajaja! una pantera salvaje jajajaajaj!)  
  
-ya.mi "potro"-rio hermione.draco la beso en los labios tiernamente  
  
-es verdad,te amo-dijo draco separandose de hermione,quien le sonrio feliz  
  
-me alegra escuchar esto.   
  
-lo de la fiera?  
  
-no tonto,que me amas...vamos a bañarnos?  
  
-ok vamos.  
  
los chicos fueron corriendo al mar,donde al llegar hasta una parte considerablemete profunda,se fueron nadando.hermione al salir para respirar,pudo ver a marie y a ron,otra vez corriendose mano,pero a diferencia que esta vez estaban en el mar.no vio a harry y a ginny,pero supuso el porque.  
  
-hey,draco!donde te metiste?-pregunto hermione sentada ya en las boyas.de repente,sintio un tiron en el brazo y cayo al mar  
  
-jajajajajajaja!-rio draco al ver que hermione salia del mar con todo el pelo sobre la cara.hermione enfadada,se tiro encima de draco para undirle la cabeza.  
estuvieron jugando un buen rato,entre uno que otro beso,hasta que se aburrieron y salieron para tomar algo de sol(hermione tuvo que arrastrar a draco para que saliera del mar)  
  
-vamos,aqui no hay telefono cierto?-pegunto hermione   
  
-no,es casa de brujo,no hay ese feletono  
  
-igual que ron...telefono,no feletono  
  
-no me compares con la comadreja esa.y bueno,no tengo apra que saberme los nombres de sus estupidas cosas de muggles.  
  
-ahora estuviste viviendo con muggles  
  
-ah,pero mi casa es una mezcla de brujo y muggle...ademas,no entiendo como se las arreglan apra algunas cosas...peor bueno,eso no importa.  
  
-en todo caso...bueno,que hora sera?-se pregunto hermione a si misma mirando su reloj-las ocho...creo que deberia ir a bañarme   
  
-vamos a bañarnos?-pregunto draco pero al ver la cara de hermione aclaro-tu primero,claro  
  
-.mmm,ya.vamos?  
  
-vamos  
  
los chicos se levantaron de su comoda cama de arena tibia y caminaron hacia la casa.alli,hermione se fue a bañar al baño de la pieza de narcissa y draco al baño de su pieza.  
la chica estaba maravillada viendo el baño de la habitacion de narcissa.era el dos veces mas grande que el de draco,tenia dos lavamanos ,una tina gigante(esta si era como la del baño de los prefectos)con llaves de diferentes colores y formas alrededor.tenia ademas una ducha tapada con cortinas blancas con delicados diseños de flores rosas,como casi toda la decoracion.hermione se sintio algo cohibida en un principio,pero despues de que el espejo le diera animos,la chica abrio las llaves de la tina(que se lleno de burbujas y espumas al instante),se saco el bikini y se sumergio.estuvo ahi un rato,sin querese salir por que sabia que la resaca que tendria despues iba a ser fatal...ademas,el baño la tranquilizaba...  
  
al fin,se salio,se seco con una toalla que fue volando hacia ella y busco la muda de ropa en su mochila(ropa interior,unos pantalones 3/4 de color azul,un peto con tirantes delgados de color blanco y las mismas salndalias del dia anterior).una vez vestida,se peino(mejor dicho la peinaron als peinetas y cepillos magicos),se lavo los dientes y salio con la mochila al hombro,para ir a ver a draco si estaba listo y despues seguramente irse a su casa.  
draco estaba riendose de un chico ebrio,que se caia a cada rato(por que draco le hacia zancadillas) y le decia estupideces.  
  
-que malo eres,draco  
  
-eh? ah,es que estaba aburrido-dijo el.traia unos pantalones negros hasta la rodilla y una polera blanca sin mangas(adherida a su cuerpo) y el pelo todo desordenado y empapado.  
  
-son las diez y de repente despertaron todos y coemnzaron a irse,quedan como veinte...  
  
-sabes si harry,ron,ginny y marie se fueron?  
  
-aun andan por ahi,estan buscando a potter y a la weasley.ojala los vean detras de las rocas   
  
-draco! se va armar la grande si eso pasa  
  
-oh,vamos...el weasley no sabe que todos se burlan de lo facil que es cogerla?  
  
-no me digas que tu y ginny...?  
  
-no!-dijo draco como diciendo"puaj"-habre sido vicioso,pero ni tanto.  
  
-vicioso...-se rio hermione-pero bueno!creo que me voy  
  
-ah,quedate hasta que todos se vayan...ademas,no me quiero quedar solo ordenando  
  
-soy tu elfo domestico que me tratas de esa manera?-dijo enojada-a los elfos deberian darles mas oportunidades y...  
  
-ya,ya,ya,ya!-la detuvo draco-pero mira! parece que hay pelea!!-dijo indicando a travez de la ventana del balcon.al parecer era cierto,por que habia un circulo de gente en la playa  
  
-pelea de ebrios.-aseguro hermione  
  
-mmm...o el weasley vio algo que no queria?  
  
-vamos a ver  
  
los chicos saltaron la baranda del balcon,draco emocionado por que a lo mejor veia como potter y weasley se mataban a golpes y hermione preocupada,pues sus amigos podrian quedar mal.  
  
-que pasa?-pregunto hermione a un chico   
  
-pelea entre ...no se,un colorin parece-dijo el chico despistado.hermieon se asusto y se hizo espacio entre la gente,donde puso ver a ron y a harry golpeandose como osos salvajes,y como lo esperaba,a ginny gritando en el medio.  
  
-demonios-susurro hermione.vio a draco que miraba la pelea feliz y supo de inmediato que nadie la ayudaria a separarlos,pues la pelea estaba buena(para terminar la fiesta)-RON!!!!!!!!!HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEAR?!!!!-grito hermione con toda la fuerza de su voz.los chicos la miraron un rato,incluso harry trato de levantarse,pero ron lo empujo y siguieron peleando.hermione enojada(como su despertador)volvio a usar su potente voz-QUE LOS /&o=%/$%#) NO VAN A DEJAR DE PELEAR COMO IMBECILES? SI NO SE SUELTAN VOY A SACAR LA VARITA Y LO VAN A LAMENTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
con este grito,los chicos se separaron definitivamente.algunos miraron enfadados a hermione,pues les habia quitado la diversion y comenzaron irse.  
  
-que les paso ahora?-pregunto hermione sentandose en cuclillas al lado de ron y harry,quienes estaban acostados uno al lado del otro,como si tomaran sol.  
  
-este maldito-dijo ron escupiendo sangre(harry le habia roto el labio por dentro parece)-se metio con mi hermanita!  
  
-si ya no es una niña,ron!-grito harry tocandose el ojo rojo(posible futuro moreton)  
  
-pero es mi hermana,imbecil! como se te ocurre ...?  
  
-yo la quiero!! y ella a mi!!! que tiene eso de malo?  
  
-que eres mi supuesto amigo y ella mi hermana!!  
  
-y? eso no diferencia nada en lo mas minimo.  
  
-ya,ya,ya,ya -los corto hermione-vayan a lavarse la cara y vayanse a la madriguera luego,o recibiran otra paliza  
  
-paliza esta?este niñito me ha dado solo cosquillas-dijo ron  
  
-cosquillas? quieres mas,imbecil?  
  
-calmense por favor! -gruño hermione-ahora los dos se van a la madriguera de inmediato o yo los acompaño y les digo todo a la señora weasley !!! decidan.   
  
-ya,nos vamos-dijo ron levantandose de la arena-vamos ginny   
  
-ron,...-trato de decir la peliroja  
  
-vamos,ginny-repitio ron tomandola bruscamente por el brazo y llevandola hacia la casa.harry se levanto lentamente.  
  
-gracias hermione...  
  
-despues me cuentas que paso,ahora anda con ellos.  
  
-bueno...hasta el 1 de septiembre   
  
-chao  
  
harry camino con languidez hacia la casa de draco,quien lo siguio con al vista y una sonrisa malevola  
  
-no sonrias asi o se te seca la boca-dijo hermione caminando hacia draco  
  
-eh? vamos! ...despues de que cortaste al pela se fueron casi todos...quedan unos tres en la sala mas esos.-dijo refiriendose a harry,ron y ginny(N/A y marie?...ah,estaba cambiandose ropa y ni supo)  
  
-vamos,se me hizo tarde y me van a retar  
  
-pero si tus papas no estan en tu casa ahora  
  
-como sabes?  
  
-eres mi vecina y veo a veces cuando salen  
  
-ah...por que no me vas a ver despues?  
  
-y por que tu a mi no?  
  
-ahh...vamos?  
  
- ya.  
  
ambos caminaron hacia la casa(cuando llegaron no habia nadie).al llegar,hermione tomo un puñado de polvos flu y se acerco a la chimenea  
  
-te vas al tiro?  
  
-si...me evito problemas...te vas a quedar aqui o te vas conmigo?  
  
-este...me quedo aqui un rato...despues nos vemos  
  
-ok,chao-dijo hermione y arrojo los polvos flu.-a la casa de los granger!!!-grito antes de ser tragada por las llamas y sentir como viajaba a travez de una velocidad rapidisima por las chimeneas.al final,llego a su casa,callendo comosiempre,sentada y llena de polvo(de suciedad).  
  
en cuanto se limpio,fue al telefono y llamo a sus padres.  
  
-alo?-pregunto hermione  
  
-buenos dias,se ha ccomunicado con al consulta dental de lso señores granger,si desea pedir una hora para...  
  
-señorita emille?soy hermione,me puede comunicar con mi padre o mi madre?  
  
-ah!hermione,claro,espera en linea.   
  
(tipica musica de navidad,a pesar de que no sea la epoca)  
  
-alo?-se escucho uan voz masculina  
  
-papa? soy hermione  
  
-hermione !!! has llegado bien?  
  
-este,si.no te preocupes  
  
-que bueno...yo le digo a tu madre...estoy algo ocupado,hija  
  
-no,si era solo para avisarte que llegue bien.chao!  
  
-chao!  
  
  
hermione colgo el telefono y suspiro aliviada.luego vio a la pantera corriendo detras de una "carta"(esas pelusas).subio a su cuarto,puso a lavar la ropa que le faltaba por guardar(el bikini y todo eso incluido)y se acosto un rato a escuchar musica muggle.  
  
despues,cuando sintio el sonido de la lavadora al terminar,saco su ropa y la colgo en el patio,para que se secara mas.subio a su cuarto y abrio su baul,para verificar que tenia todo.  
  
-que tonta!-dijo hermieon al recordar que no habia empacado sus nuevas tunicas ni nada de eso.saco de su armario las bolsas y saco lo que habia en ellas.las tunicas de colegio nuevas,el sombrero,la tunica de gala con sus accesorios,unos libros nuevos(como veinte),pergaminos y plumas.tambien algunas prendas nuevas muggles que se habia comprado cuando trabajaba en el centro comercial y un diario de vida,que penso que necesitaria por alguna razon.guardo el caldero nuevo (mas unos ingredientes de pociones que se le habian acabado)y dejo abierto el baul,apra despues guardar la ropa.  
  
en la noche,su baul estaba aun abierto,por si las dudas.se puso el pijama antiguo que tenia(el otro estaba guardado)y se acosto,escuchando musica.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 de septiembre.  
  
  
-adios papa,mama-se despidio hermione de sus padres.faltaban quince minutos para que el expreso partiera ,y ella estaba en la parte muggle de la estacion king´s cross.  
  
-hija,cuidate mucho...por favor.  
  
-si,mama.-dijo hermione separandose de su madre que la abrazaba con fuerza  
  
-esperamos que te vaya bien,eh?nada de malas calificaciones-dijo su padre de broma  
  
-ya...vamos draco?  
  
-eh? si vamos-dijo el chico vestido con jeans y polera negra que estaba apoyado en un pilar,con el carrito de su cosas al lado.le importo un comino llevar en una jaula a una miniatura de pegaso,a pesar de que estaba lleno de muggles.  
  
-draco,adios-dijo la madre de hermione abrazandolo  
  
-eh,adios-dijo draco algo cohibido  
  
-chao muchacho.y recuerda...cuidadito con mi hija,eh? nada de hacerla sufrir o si no...  
  
-no señor,no se preocupe.adios  
  
-chao"!!!-se despidio hermione.draco se puso al lado de ella   
  
-lista?-pregunto  
  
-lista-aseguro hermione y ambos corrieron para atravezar la barrera que separaba la 10 de la 9.  
  
al abrir los ojos,hermione vio el esplendor del expreso de hogwarts,humeando como nunca y le dio algo de nostalgia.seria la ultima vez qeu pasaria por esto,por que ya estaban en 7...  
  
-recuerdas la primera vez que viste el expreso?-pregunto hermionea draco  
  
-si,recuerdo que lo encontre lo mas genial del mundo,a pesar de que dije que tenia aspecto pobre y era una basura.  
  
hermione rio  
  
-yo recuerdo que me impresione al verlo,a pesar de que lo habia visto en fotos de la historia de hogwarts...-hermione paro un momento y miro al cielo,nostalgica.luego suspiro-bueno,vamos?  
  
-vamos,tenemos que encontrar un vagon vacio  
  
-si,vamos-dijo hermione y ambos subieron al expreso de hogwarts.  
  
tal vez este año fuese mas emocionante y lleno de peligros que el pasado,tal ves hermione no sufriria tanto y reiria mas ...fuese como fuese,un nuevo año escolar habia comenzado y habia que ponerle todo el entusiasmo y energias que se pudieran,pues tendreian que volver a enfrentar la amenaza de voldemort y los castigos de snape.pero bueno,no todo iba a ser tan malo...o si?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+  
+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´ EL FIN +´+´+´+´+´+´+´+  
+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AYYYY AHORA SI K LLORO... BUENO, LEAN LAS DEDICATORIAS, POR FISSSS!!! ^^  
  
AKANE.- 


	30. ooooo DEDICATORIASooooo

´ +´+´+´+´ DEDICATORIAS! +´+´+´+  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola!!!!Bueno, ,acá esta Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt ( ya, si me gustan los nombres largos -_-u )para hacer las dedicatorias!!!! Y bien, va a ser un poco largo por que en verdad, hay mucho que agradecer y dedicar.   
  
Bueno, algun@s se sabrán la historia de este fic, pero como me va la emoción, lA cuento de nuevo!  
  
Ya, cuando ví la pelicula "Hp y la piedra filosofal", gracias a mi profesora de Castellano que nos hizo prueba de la movie y del 2 libro, me empezé a fanatizar como soy yo, o sea, al punto de aburrir a medio mundo. Y bueno, escribí un fic, despues otro, y como al cuarto que les llevé a mis amigas, tomé un poco más enserio esto de escribir y así, seguí ESTE fic. Primero eran 14 inocentes páginas, y al cabo de escribir a diario, pues quedaron casi 200. Y pues por eso no siguió y no tiene continuación ( aunque ahora me volvieron las ganas de seguir ^^) por que la historia ya me estaba aburriendo y al final la creatividad se vió un pokito forzada. ( stressss)   
  
Y pues, un pokito antes de terminar este fic ( que fue el...29 del sep) conocí esta genial página ( después de deambular por muchas otras antes) y decidí subirlo... Pues bien, me llegaron sus criticas y comentarios y demas cosas que me hicieron muuuy feliz y por eso comenzaré, por nombrar a TODAS las personas que me mandaron Review. Acá están :  
  
CurlsofGold : Mi primer review!! T^T De veras, que te haz hecho? Te desapareciste!!  
Milenium  
Lora Chang : Tu me mandaste review en cada capítulo!!! Muchas gracias!!!!!!  
Mapache  
Ifrit  
Sabrina Tolkien  
Clau  
Karol: Tu tb me mandaste review en casi todos los caps, gracias!  
Natalia  
Vero jimenez  
SaRaGeN  
Arwen  
Bárbara  
Rei Ayanami  
Aileen Lupin  
Esmeralda  
( )  
Lucía  
Arwen Magic  
Clara  
AgathaNecroPrincess  
Yuyinita  
KaTtIeGrAnGeR  
Samantha*Aileen*Malfoy  
Esblue  
maori_li  
Asukita  
Isis  
Oddy  
hermionet2002  
ESSY  
Arashi  
Jessica  
Viki  
Mint Potter  
esteffy  
  
  
A tod@s, Muchhhas gracias, de verdad, por que hicieron que mi vida tuviese un valor un pokito más útil^^ Y en serio, les agradesco muuuucho ( voy a llorar) y bueno, sin sus reviews no hubiese escrito - o no hubiese tenido el valor para subir- todos los otros fics que circulan por la web ( promoción, promoción!!! : " Se ama por que se ama", "NIght", " Vidas pasadas" - que al final si sigue-, " In the hell" - que no sigue- y bueno, tb otras pero que no me he atrevido a subir^^) GRACIAS!!!!! MIL GRACIAS!!! Por ustedes irá mi primer libro!! ( jaja )  
  
  
  
Tb claro, a la gente que no me dejó review pero sé ( o no se) que leía el fic... de veras, gracias a todas!!!!  
  
  
Viky  
Pollyan Clepton  
Herala  
Y a todo el que se divirtió, lloró, gruñó, pateó, y todo eso, con mi fic ^^  
  
  
Ah, y como no, tb tengo que dedicar a este fic a las primeras juezas o sea, a mis amigas!:  
  
Ale  
Yuyina  
Geraldine  
Mapache  
Sol  
Vanny  
Andrea A.  
Gabriela D.  
Vasty  
  
( Y bueno, es que no sé quien mas leyó el fic pues las hojas de colores- no tenía de otras, no es k sea tan niña chika ¬¬ - andaban por toda la sala y ya no tengo la memoria de antes, la ancianidad de mis 14 años me vence... )   
  
Tb muchas gracias, por leer y por planear lo de la pelicula de este fic ( proyecto que se lo llevó el viento, por que no teniamos dinero, ni los actores suficientes ( actores?), ni una buena guionista ( lease: yo ) ni una directora con paciencia ni fé ( lease: yo de nuevo) ni suficientes Armonyl para soportar a nuestra "Hermione" que no le salió nunca el " Demonios, que fue eso? " ( Y es lo primero del fic!!! T^T )... Pero igual gracias por la idea y la ilusión de sus puros corazoncitos ( jajajaj) ^.~   
  
  
  
Y cómo no!!!!! Tengo que dedicar este fic a importantísimas personas, aunk nunca sepan, pero igual:  
  
La Diosa J.K Rowling: Gracias a ti mi vida gira entoro a snitchs, palabras mágicas y más cosas de tu mundo creado para la gente que necesitaba magia en su vida!!!!!!!!! Gracias!!! Y aunque la fama te haya lavado un poco el cerebro, recuerda que al ser antes tu una mujer sencilla y peleadora, sabes lo que es que te pongan obstaculos para soñar... entonces, no nos lo impidas a nosostros, los escritores de fic!!!!!!!!! Eres genial, no olvides eso. Y tampoco olvides que no me debes demandar!!! Dije que los personajes no eran mios!!! ( Bueno, algunos si)  
  
Tom Felton: Gracias por varias cosas, como por darme "calentura" para hacer las escenas de Draco, Tb hacer que este sea mi personaje favorito por excelencia, darme inspiración en todo lo que escribo y ademas... por ser tan lindoooo!!!!!!!!!!! Un saludo a tus padres por hacerte con tanto amor ^^  
  
Rup Grint: Lo mismo, pero con el tiernisimo Ron. De veras, eres lo más dulce, tierno y lindo del mundo!!!! De veras, tu lindo ser me vino a la mente mientras escribía en muchas oportunidades y además, me brindo el calor necesario para escribir algunas cosas ^^ Un saludo tb a tus padres por quererse tanto!!!  
  
Dan: Si, a ti tb. ( ya, si no lo kiero! más, creo que lo odio un poko ^^)  
  
  
  
ah!!!! un anuncio que quiero hacer :  
  
ESTE FIC NO FUE MODIFICADO EN NADA, EXCEPTO CORREGIR UNOS ERRORES ( por k al principio era de 5 año y aparecían los gemelos) Y AGREGAR UNAS FRASES ( no mas de 5) PERO LA ORTOGRAFÍA, GRAMATICA E HISTORIA, NO FUE CAMBIADA! ( no, si se dieron cuenta. Además, se notaba que amaba a Daniel en ese tiempo y que la segunda pelicula no había salido)  
  
  
Ya bueno, que más puedo decir...  
  
aHHH!! preguntar algo!!!!  
  
Quieren continuación de este fic? ( pregunta que creo que será un rotundo no, pero me hace ilusión preguntar ^^)  
  
  
Jajajaja si es si, pues dejenme un review o diganmelo de alguna forma. Si es no, pues ... sera no ^^ jajajaja  
  
  
  
AHHHH!!! Y ESTO TENGO QUE DECIRLO!!! ( Rowling, me haz contagiado) Los personajes mios de mi persona mia son ( que posesiva ¬¬):  
  
LOS WIZZARDS ( el gurpo musical brujo... y todos los cuerazos que lo componían *baba*)   
  
EL TIERNO DESPERTADOR GNOMO ( El que siempre deseaste tener ¬¬ Que lindo era!! y sus ocurrencias ^^)  
  
JUSTIN O. ( El niño hermoso con el que Hermione choca... para k explico si saben quien es?)  
  
Y pues esos son los más destacados, pero tb estan la novia de Ron, los de la librería... y haartos más ^^ . Algunos lugares tb  
  
( Y para que **** puse eso? si nadie los kiere usar! pues... para saber que he sido un poco original en el fic!!! ^o^ )  
  
  
  
Ya, creo que me despido.... Se que muchas cosas se me quedaron en el tintero, pero bueno...   
  
  
ADIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS  
  
  
( No, otra vez no!! no me quiero despedir de este fic!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
( ustedes si? )  
  
  
  
  
( ahhhhh!!!! se acerca - musica de psicosis- )  
  
  
  
  
( ahi viene!!)  
  
  
  
  
( ya llegó.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AKANE WAKASHIMATZU DE LIONCOURT da el cierre oficial a   
  
" Mi nombre es Hermione...Granger?"  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++ FINITEM INCANTATEM! +++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
